The Tin Man
by amandaoftheyear
Summary: House's new fellow is just his type: young, sexy, smart, & sassy. Can he get her before someone else does? Humor, Angst, Love, SEX. My first fic. R&R please! Old team & OC.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic, so I would really appreciate your reviews! But don't be too hard on me! I look forward to hearing from you. Hope you enjoy the story! It's romance, humor, angst...all the good stuff! I'm starting you off with two chapters...will post more if everyone likes it! Oh, and I don't own House, M.D. or any of its characters. I asked Santa for House for Christmas, but he didn't come through! ;)  
**

**Chapter One: Fellowship**

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, is sitting at the desk in her office, reading through the latest stack of complaints against her best diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House. She sighs and looks up from the overwhelming pile, contemplating lunch, when she sees an extremely tall woman walking down the hall toward her office.

Thin, black hair, tall, stilettos, tight corset pencil skirt, white button down shirt. "Shit," Lisa mutters, realizing this woman must be Dr. House's latest sexual harassment complaint.

Lisa swings the door open before the woman can knock. "First off, just let me apologize," she says, hoping she can avoid court.

The color drains from the beautiful woman's face. "I was already told that I got the position," she insists, running her right hand through her hair.

Lisa furrows her brow. "Excuse me, what?"

The woman pulls a letter from her small handbag and hands it to Lisa. "I'm Dr. Serena Cartwright," she explains.

Dr. Cuddy laughs boisterously. "I'm so sorry," she says. "I thought you were someone else. I lost track of time…come in, Dr. Cartwright…I have everything you need right here on my desk. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right. Frankly, I'm just relieved that your outburst wasn't about my fellowship. I've been dying to get a fellowship with the best and I heard that Dr. House is the best," Serena explains, while taking a seat in front of Dr. Cuddy's desk.

"He is the best, but Dr. Cartwright, I must warn you that He is not the easiest man to get along with. In fact, you probably will not like him…no one really does," Lisa says, handing over some forms for Serena to fill out. "Fill these out, please, and then you're ready to start." Lisa pauses. "You are ready to start today, right?"

"Oh, yes, I thought these would have to be filed first…I'm actually delighted that I can start today," Serena replies, scribbling on the paperwork. "As for Dr. House, I do not care if He is easy to get along with. I'm not here to be his friend, just his fellow. I'm here to learn, not socialize." She pauses, stops writing, and looks up. "Not that I'm anti-social or anything. I just won't go out of my way to befriend someone that isn't interested in being friends."

Lisa smiles and nods. "Of course, I'm very glad you feel that way. Strength was listed as one of you positive qualities, if I recall, as well as understanding…you'll need both to deal with Dr. House, I assure you."

After the papers are filled out, Lisa directs her to Dr. House's office, leaving out the fact that House does not have a clue that He has gained another fellow. He would be angry with her, but more importantly, He would manifest his anger with vulgar comments directed toward Dr. Cartwright. If that didn't have her running screaming for the exit, she would know she made the right choice in hiring his new fellow.

**Chapter Two: The Chase**

Serena leaves Dr. Cuddy's office feeling exhilarated, and ready for the challenge ahead. Lisa was correct in saying that strength was one of her positive qualities. She had grown up in Northern California an only child, daughter of a renowned Cardiologist, and a successful real estate attorney. Showing the signs of having a genius-like IQ at a very early age, she was thrust into the very best private schools geared toward gifted students and, as a result, graduated high school at the age of fifteen. Joining the freshman class at Princeton University at fifteen, earning a law degree from Harvard Law (her mother's alma mater) at 20, and a subsequent medical degree from Harvard School of Medicine (her father's alma mater) at 24, ensured that she would be the very definition of strong.

She walks with purpose down the hall toward the door marked "Dr. Gregory House-Department of Diagnostic Medicine." The room adjacent to Dr. House's office has transparent windows. Passing it, she glances quickly, barely noticing the handsome blond doctor staring at her.

Dr. Robert Chase, the handsome blond doctor, watches the tall beautiful woman (mostly her legs) as she walks quickly past him and stops at House's office door. "Damn," He mutters aloud. What does a gorgeous woman like that want with House? Knowing that old bastard, they're probably sleeping together.

He keeps watching her as she runs long fingers through her shiny black hair in a manner that tells him she did not find House. He's watching her legs again when they stop at the door to the room He is sitting in.

Her gorgeous lightly tanned legs carry her into the room. "You wouldn't be Dr. House, would you?" She asks. Her forehead wrinkles into a worried expression.

"No, thank goodness! I'm Dr. Chase, Robert." Chase rises from his chair as she walks toward him, her right hand jutting toward him.

"Dr. Serena Cartwright," she says as the two shake hands. "I'm trying to find Dr. Gregory House. Dr. Cuddy told me that he should be in his office, but there's no one there. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him." Serena laughs nervously.

Chase is immediately attracted to Serena, her laugh, her shiny hair, her sparkling deep blue eyes. What does she want with House? "You could probably find him in Dr. Wilson's office, but if you wait around, he should be here soon. Trust me; you shouldn't anxious to meet Dr. House."

"He's my new boss, so really I should," She corrects, smiling.

"Boss?" Chase repeats, trying to hide his excitement. Working around her every day will definitely make House bearable.

Serena smiles. "Yes, I'm Dr. House's new fellow. I was told Dr. House has three other fellows. Why does it surprise you that he is gaining another?"

"Because I'm one of the other three fellows," Chase admits. "He hasn't said a word about it, which either means Cuddy didn't tell him or He's playing another of his games."

"Games? Dr. Cuddy mentioned that He was somewhat difficult. I assume this may be an example of that," Serena says, shaking her head.

Chase enjoys the way her black locks shake around her face. "Yeah, just one of the few. He's sort of an ass. Brilliant though. If you're in internal medicine, you chose the right doctor."

"Subspecialty Hematology/Oncology…I hope I made the right decision here," Serena says, giggling.

"You're about to find out," Chase says. "He's coming in…don't turn around."

Dr. House comes limping in behind her. "Aw, Chase, the next time you want to play Richard Gere, do it somewhere else," House spats. "I appreciate a good hooker, but for God's sake man…" House waves his arm toward the glass wall. "The wall is transparent! Unless, you wanted to be caught, you Devil! Were you waiting for someone to join the party?"

Chase simply shakes his head in response rather than entertaining House with a verbal retort.

"Sorry, Honey," House continues. "But Richard has to get to work now, so He can keep paying for your services."

"Excuse me?" Serena says, finally turning toward House. She is almost surprised to see a moderately attractive, but wrinkled cripple with a five o' clock or maybe seven o' clock shadow.

House is equally as surprised to see a beautiful woman that reminds him of a younger Stacy, but with killer blue eyes. Not missing a beat though, House spats, "_Pretty Woman_…I mean, I know Chase is no Richard Gere, but I'd call you over Julia any day." House wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm not a hooker," Serena insists, her hands on her defined hips.

"When you sleep with a man expecting to get something after, you're a hooker," House spats.

Serena fires right back. "Oh, but I sleep with men expecting nothing."

"Chase, you got yourself a real minx here. You sure you're man enough for her?"

Serena replies before Chase can say a word. "I just met Dr. Chase. I am Dr. Serena Cartwright, your new fellow." With this introduction, Serena does not offer her hand.

"Aww, sorry Babe. I've just gotten my three little puppies house-trained, pun intended," House says with a sarcastic overdone wink. "Mommy wouldn't want me to get another one that would start pissing all over the carpet again."

Serena does not appreciate House's comparing her to a dog that has a bladder control problem. "If 'Mommy' is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, here…" Serena hands over her ID and a letter for House.

Before House can protest, Drs. Cameron and Foreman walk into the room. House shoves the ID tag back at Serena.

"Hello Kiddies, meet your new playmate," He says to Foreman and Cameron.

The handsome black doctor and skinny female doctor furrow their brows in House's direction.

When House offers nothing by way of explanation, Serena speaks up. "I'm Dr. Serena Cartwright. I'm Dr. House's new fellow."

Cameron slams her hands on her hips. "Fellow? I thought three fellows was enough?"

"Ooh," House slaps his hand over his mouth, feigning concern. "I think I might have to get a muzzle for this one…Chase, I assume we have a case unless this fellow business is just part of the fantasy you're paying 'Serena' to play out."

Cameron and Foreman's brows are wrinkled once again.

"I am not a hooker," Serena demands.

"Oh, is that what you were bitching about earlier? I blocked most of it out; your breasts are more amusing. You sure you're not a hooker…I'd pay you."

Serena leans forward and stares evilly at House. "It would take more than you'll ever have."

Chase finally starts to go over the details of their new case. "White male, 37, presented with a low white count, fever, high red count, wheezing…"

House blocks out the rest of Chase's list of symptoms and ponders what He's done to deserve getting a new fellow that looks like this…what was her name? Julia will do. Christmas is almost two months away, but that's the only explanation He can think of. Sassy, leggy, looks like Stacy…Cuddy is being extra generous this holiday season.

"Lung cancer," Serena says straight away.

"You, Idiot!" House shouts. "He said fever, Moron. That means infection. Where did you go to med school, aboriginal Africa?"

"Harvard," Serena hisses. She is pleased when House slips up and allows his surprise to show with a slight raise of the eyebrows. "I never said He didn't have an infection."

"His white count is low. If He had an infection, it would be high. Are we sure he has a fever?" Cameron pipes up, hoping to win House over by challenging him.

"How hard it is to shove a thermometer in a guy's mouth?" House asks, his eyes bug in Cameron's direction. "His white count is low because…"

Serena interrupts. "Because he has lung cancer. It's affected his immune system, the way his body combats infection. His red count is also high. Lung cancer."

"I was going to say because the person that ran the test is an idiot. I win because I'm the boss and they're all idiots." House sneers at her. "I assume you're here because you're internal medicine. What's your subspecialty?" House demands.

Serena sighs, knowing House will use it against her. "Hematology/Oncology," she says through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" House shouts, raising his arms in the air theatrically. "A Hematologist/Oncologist wouldn't ever diagnose _cancer_ and use _blood_ to back up her diagnosis!"

Foreman breaks into House's rant. "I was actually going to say…"

"Shut up," House snaps at Foreman. "Get me his white count…his _real_ white count."

House shoots Serena the type of mocking look you'd expect to see from an eight-year-old mocking his mother's disciplinary rant. "Chase, MRI his chest to look for the invisible tumors. Cameron, run tests for infection alphabetically, starting with pneumonia. Julia, get me coffee."

Cameron rises from her chair and looks quizzically at House. "Her name is Serena. Isn't it?"

"Duh!" House looks up at Cameron, his eyes bugged out, mouth ajar. "Julia, my coffee's not gonna get itself."

Serena rises and leans toward him with her palms on the table. "Get your own damn coffee. I'll be helping Dr. Chase with the pointless MRI because this patient has lung cancer."

Serena stomps to the door and just steps foot into the hall when House yells after her. "I can fire you!"

Serena backs into the meeting room slowly. A devilish grin is playing on her lips. "But you won't, because then how will you know if Dr. Chase and I do start sleeping together?" She pauses to let the prospect sink into House's sick mind. "You wouldn't miss that golden opportunity to berate everyone with your ironic, sarcastic comments. Would you, Gimpy?"

Serena stomps back out the door and down the hall without so much as a glance back.

A smile plays on House's lips and a gleam captures his eye that almost scares the three remaining fellows.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Winning the Battle, but (Almost) Losing the War**

Chase catches up to Serena in the hallway, near the elevator bank. "Do you even know where you're going?" He asks, grabbing her arm.

"No, but I couldn't stand to listen to that pig-headed jerk any longer. I figured you'd catch up sooner or later and fill me in." Serena smiles at Chase, admiring his kind eyes.

"I think everyone was astonished by the way you stood up to him in there. No one really stands up to House." Chase steps into the elevator and presses the appropriate button.

"Why not? I understand that He's your boss, but doesn't it drive all of you mad to have him talk down to you the way He does?" Serena asks as they step out of the elevator and onto the patient's floor.

"He's intimidating, I guess and no one wants to lose their jobs," Chase admits, shrugging his shoulders. "Your job is safe, I guess." Chase grins and his face reddens slightly.

"Sorry about that," Serena says, laughing. "I could tell he thrives on stuff like that. What a pig, prying into everyone's business."

"Get used to it," Chase says, sliding open Mr. Arthur Wilde's glass door and walking into the room.

Serena notes that Mr. Wilde is gaunt and pale, two more signs that support her diagnosis. She has this one in the bag; the MRI will only be a visual representation of House's defeat. He is so eager to prove her wrong, well two can play that game.

"We're just going to take you for a quick test, Mr. Wilde. We need to do an MRI of your lungs to see why you're wheezing," Chase says, skirting the topic of cancer.

"You can't do an MRI." Mr. Wilde speaks with an accent that would be more at home in Georgia.

"It won't hurt, Mr. Wilde. It's a non-evasive test. You just lie down and…"

Mr. Wilde interrupts. "Go inside a big magnet. Yeah, I know, Lady, but I got a metal pin in my wrist and I can't be going in no magnetic box."

Serena glances over at Chase and narrows her eyes. If He had the patient's history, He should have made House aware of the fact that they could not perform the test He ordered.

"Mr. Wilde, why didn't you supply this information when," Chase pauses and scans the file to see which doctor got the patient's history. "Dr. Cameron asked for your medical and personal history?"

"That skinny gal didn't ask nothing about my wrist and I forgot 'til just now." Mr. Wilde stops speaking and coughs loudly.

Serena shudders and hands the patient a tissue into which he hacks up blood mixed with mucus. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wilde. We'll schedule you for a chest x-ray."

"Thank you ma'am," He replies, sounding a little hoarse. "Can you move them tissues to the bed, please, Ma'am? I can't reach them all the way over there."

Serena smiles as kindly as she can and places the box of tissues inches from his right hand on the bed.

The elevator is delivering Chase and Serena back to House's floor when Serena says, "That man coughed up blood. He has lung cancer. We should start him on treatments, not mess around with the stupid x-ray."

"I'm sure House won't see it that way," Chase admits, hoping Serena is right. He has become accustomed to cases where the most likely diagnosis is never the right one. House's cases are always a puzzle that takes much longer than this to solve.

"I don't think House should play with a patient's life just to win an argument with one of his fellows," Serena says, walking with purpose toward her new boss's office.

"What do you mean you can't do the MRI? The sexual tension between you two messing with the machine?" House gripes when they share the news with him.

"The guy has a pin in his arm," Chase clarifies. "We didn't know that before we were ready to take him down."

"That's funny we usually have these magical things that tell us all about a patient. What are they called? Oh, don't tell me, it'll come to me…" House pretends to be thinking extra hard.

"Cameron did a history. The guy said she never asked about pins and He forgot."

"What a moron," House remarks, shaking his head. "Go run tests that don't involve the idiot's mysterious pin."

"House, the patient coughed up blood while we were in the room. It's lung cancer. Why can't we just start him on treatments?"

"Because it's not lung cancer. Our lousy history taker says it is pneumonia."

"A common complication that comes with lung cancer," Serena points out.

"Cameron is treating him for the pneumonia. When he starts getting better, we'll see who knows more, me or the hooker." House directs this comment toward Chase.

Two hours later, Arthur Wilde's kidneys started failing, yet another sign of something more than pneumonia. His chest x-ray showed a large mass in this left lung and what appeared to be a smaller one in his right. House called Serena a dumb, but lucky hooker, an insult she could take considering Mr. Wilde was given a blast of radiation to his lungs and brain (lung cancer can spread to the brain) and his first run of chemotherapy. His chances of survival are slim, but at least he has some, thanks to Serena.

"Julia," House calls when He spots Serena chatting with his other fellows. "My office."

"So, we'll see you at ten for drinks?" Chase asks as she sulks toward House's office.

"Yeah," She calls back. "Thanks again, Guys. I really appreciate the kindness."

The group proposed they have after-work, celebratory drinks to get to know each other and welcome Serena to the hospital. Serena is quite sure, however, that Cameron instigated the get together as a means to size her up, weigh the competition. Serena sees Cameron as a non-threatening co-worker, but it quite sure Cameron has different feelings toward her.

"You needed to see me?" Serena says, walking into House's office as she slides her ankle-length wool coat onto her shoulders.

"You're fired," He says quickly and with absolutely no feeling whatsoever.

Serena covers her mouth as she laughs. "What?" She demands. "You can't be serious."

"You're disobedient, mouthy, and dress like a slut, which normally I wouldn't mind, but you won't let me take advantage of it because you're such a pain in the ass. I don't need a fourth fellow. You're fired."

Serena can feel her blood pressure rising, but she keeps her cool. She refuses to give Dr. House the satisfaction of knowing he has gotten to her. "I'm filing an appeal with Dr. Cuddy," she says resting her hand on her hips. "And, for the record, I do not dress like a slut. There is nothing slutty about a pencil skirt that starts at the empire waist and stops at the knee or a button down blouse, buttoned in a way that reveals nothing, but the neck."

"You don't dress enough like a slut then. And, you're still fired. Cuddy…"

House is interrupted by his boss' voice. "Cuddy what?" Lisa demands, stepping into House's office.

"I was just explaining to my inexperienced fellow here what sexual deprivation can do to a woman over forty. You were a prime example."

Cuddy eyes widen and then she just shakes her head. She's heard worse before.

Serena turns to face the Dean of Medicine. "You can expect a written appeal from me, Dr. Cuddy. I've just been unjustly terminated."

Cuddy motions for Serena to stop when she makes a move toward the door. "You're not going anywhere. House, I was told that your patient was diagnosed by Dr. Cartwright. What reason do you have for firing her?"

"She's a bitch and a slut that doesn't dress like a slut," House complains. "And she won't bring me coffee."

Cuddy shakes her head once more and sighs. "Well, while those are all wonderful reasons for firing someone…" Her words drip with sarcasm. "I'm going to give her a second chance."

House makes a face at Cuddy who turns her attention to Serena. "That appeal won't be necessary. Let me know if Dr. House makes anymore empty threats to fire you. Each one will earn him four clinic hours. By the way, you start clinic duty tomorrow, Dr. Cartwright, so you won't be working with Dr. House."

"Great…a break from your bitching," House exclaims.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy," Serena says, smiling. "If that's all, I'll be going. I'm having drinks with the other fellows."

"Where?" House demands.

Serena shrugs and leaves the room. On a small piece of paper folded in her pocket is written the address of the bar at which she is to meet them. Chase scribbled it before He and the others left. Having House lingering around their little party would make her night miserable.

On the way to her BMW, Serena notices a tall dark-haired man walking toward a light-colored Lexus two spaces next to her silver car. The man catches her stare and smiles. His eyes are the color of chocolate and his smile is kind.

Serena contemplates introducing herself to the handsome mystery man when a shout from behind stops her.

"Wilson!" House shouts, limping across the lot.

The handsome man turns his head, identifying himself as "Wilson." "I want nothing to do with a friend of House," Serena thinks, unlocking the door to her car.

"I need a ride!" House shouts. "It's too cold to ride the bike."

"Why did you ride the bike this morning…it was cold then," Wilson retorts.

"My car wouldn't start," House explains, eyeballing the woman climbing into a silver Beamer. "Hooker!" He shouts, recognizing the woman as Serena.

Serena is not sure if House is insulting her or calling out to her.

"Slut!" House shouts as Serena backs the car out and drives away from him.

"House, how do you know that woman? She wasn't dressed like a hooker, so I must assume that was some sort of pet name?"

"She's my new fellow," House informs.

"No way. How does anyone manage to get any work done? She's gorgeous!"

"I think she's my early Christmas gift from Cuddy, or maybe punishment. I haven't really decided yet."


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to anyone that's been reading. Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Hope you like this chapter…it takes the doctors out of the hospital for a bit. Remember, reviews are love! :) Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Of All the Gin Joints**

Serena's drive home is a short one and she enjoys the sounds of "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. The day has her nerves in knots and there's nothing like the Beatles' very best to undo a day's worth of tense nerves.

After parking the BMW in her small one-car garage, Serena enters her home by way of the garage entrance. She is immediately joined in the large laundry and storage room by her babies. Beethoven, a two-year-old blond German Shepherd meets his master first, followed closely by Archimedes, a fat, one-year-old orange cat.

"Hello, my lovelies," She says, stripping off her gloves, scarf, and coat. She ruffles the fur behind Beethoven's right ear and runs her hand over Archimedes' back and up his tail. "Let's go make sure you have enough food and water before I get ready to leave you again."

Beethoven and Archimedes follow diligently behind their master as she exits the laundry room and enters her large kitchen. Beethoven's dishes, a blue auto feeder and a matching water dispenser are standing next to the door of the laundry filled with Science Diet Large Breed and filtered water. Archimedes' smaller red dishes are on opposite side of the room in front of the double sink filled almost to the top. Serena gives each of her babies another pet before hurrying off to the opposite end of the house where her bedroom lies.

It is a chilly November night in Princeton, but cocktails with her co-workers calls for a cocktail dress. Every woman should have at least one little black dress. Serena has twenty in the walk-in closet in her large bedroom, all couture. She quickly selects a black short-sleeve Vera Wang pleated jersey knit dress that falls just above her knee.

Proper four inch stilettos bring her to a towering six feet, one inch. To avoid possibly intimidating her male co-workers, she opts to wear a pair of black Prada pumps with a kitten heel.

After showering, dressing in her selected outfit, and throwing on her coat, she jets out the front door to meet the waiting taxi. "JB Winberie, please," Serena says when the cabby asks where he should ferry her to.

The cabby laughs as he pulls away from Serena's home. "You might want to watch hanging out at JB's by yourself ma'am. Pretty girl like you is bound to get hit on with all those frat boys hanging around."

"I'm meeting some colleagues there," she explains. "Two are male, so I shouldn't have any problems there."

The cabby nods and continues his journey in silence. A silence Serena is thankful for. She has quite a bit to reflect on. She never expected her boss would be such a giant pain in the ass. She managed to talk the talk today, but how long will she be able to walk the walk? Who calls their crippled boss Gimpy? Well, he did ask for it.

The other three fellows are standing by the bar nursing their first drinks when Serena waltzes through the door of the sports bar and restaurant. Chase and Foreman are both dressed in dark wash jeans and button down shirts. Cameron is wearing what appear to be black wool slacks and a burgundy cashmere sweater. Serena instantly feels overdressed.

Chase spots her first and walks toward just as she is being bombarded by three tipsy frat boys. "Hey there," One of them, a tall blonde, slurs. "You alone tonight?"

"No, she's not alone tonight," Chase replies, swooping in and placing his hand in the middle of her back. "Get lost."

The frat boy eyes Chase like he may want to fight, but his buddies pull him back. "Come on, Jake. You can barely stand up, man."

"Thanks for that. It never occurred to me that moving to a college town meant I'd be dealing with frat boys again. I do not miss college," Serena says, laughing.

"How did you manage to make it here with bare legs?" Foreman asks, his eyes running from Serena's ankles to the hem of her dress.

"Yeah, it's freezing," Cameron remarks in a tone that displays her frustration.

Serena shakes her head to dismiss Cameron's tone. She has no interest in being catty. "I know it's cold, but when someone says cocktails, I think cocktail dress," Serena admits, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me take your coat," Chase says, dying to see what this cocktail dress looks like. He smiles as he takes the wool coat from Serena. It is a little loose for her figure, but it's tight in the chest area and accents her nice breasts.

Oblivious to Chase's critiquing, Serena smiles back before turning to the bartender that is awaiting her order. "Martini, very dry, two olives, please."

Foreman chuckles. "Martinis are for stuffy rich people. You're not rich and stuffy, are you?"

Though she is quite rich by way of inheritance, stuffy she is not. "No…I just love gin. Any way you can drink it."

Over the next forty-five minutes, the foursome had moved their party to a small table near the bar. The guys had stuck with beer, Cameron white wine, and Serena had a few more gin drinks: gin and tonic, Bombay Sapphire Collins, and a Cosmo, substituting vodka for Sapphire.

"What is it with the girly drinks?" Foreman asks when Serena's Cosmo arrives.

"We are girls," Cameron points out, sipping her Zinfandel.

Serena gulps her gin/cranberry mixture. "I can drink beer with the best of them if I'm in the mood. Right now, I don't happen to be in the mood."

Chase shakes his head and Foreman laughs. "I bet neither of you have ever had a beer," Foreman says, taking an appropriate swig of his Sam Adams.

Chase laughs again and says, "You're probably right about Cameron, but I bet Serena knocked back a few in college."

Serena nods. "In med school," she confirms.

"Med school," Foreman repeats. "You didn't drink until grad school?"

"I wasn't old enough in undergrads," Serena admits, massaging her right temple. She's never thought of herself as a lightweight, but chugging that last drink has caused her to feel a bit tipsy.

Foreman narrows his eyes at her. "You should have been twenty-one your junior year."

Serena shakes her head. "I'm only twenty-seven now. I graduated high school really early and then graduated college early too. I was only eighteen and then only twenty when I finished law school. So…"

Cameron interrupts. "Law school? You went to law school?"

"My mother is a lawyer, my father is a doctor. I thought I wanted to follow in her footsteps, but ended up following his," Serena explains, glancing around for a waiter that can refresh her drink.

"So, when House threatened to fire you it didn't really mean anything to you because you could just be a lawyer if you felt like it," Cameron asserts, swigging the last swallow of her wine.

Taking offense to Cameron's assertion that she's just playing around with her medical degree, she retorts, "It would mean a great deal to me to get fired, Dr. Cameron. It means nothing to me when an asshole like Dr. House throws out empty threats. I've had some experience with men like Dr. House in the past. If you let them walk all over you, they will and then they'll pitch you out the door as soon as they've finished. And, no I could not just walk out of here and become a lawyer if I 'felt like it,' Dr. Cameron. One must first pass the Bar, which I never bothered to do because I wanted to be a doctor rather than an attorney."

Foreman smiles into the mouth of his beer bottle as he watches Cameron's face redden. She has always been the only female around. Now that Cartwright is on the scene with just the kind of background and attitude that House is attracted to, Cameron will have to step up her game if she's looking to bag House or even Chase.

"Can I get you a drink, Miss?" A waiter asks, appearing out of nowhere and scooping up Serena's Cosmo glass.

"Can you make a Gin Fizz?" Serena asks, expecting her answer will be "no."

"I'm sorry, no. We don't have powdered sugar at the bar."

"How about a Gin Blossom?" She asks, hoping for a yes.

"Right away," the waiter says, turning to the rest of the group. "Can I get you more beer, more wine?"

The men accept his offer, Cameron declines. "I think I'll be going," she says when the waiter disappears to fill their order.

Foreman smiles again, this time with no beer to hide behind. "See you at work tomorrow, Allison."

"Later," Chase offers as Cameron rises from the table and slips her coat onto her shoulders.

"Thanks for inviting me to join you guys tonight," Serena says, rising from the table and offering her hand for Cameron to shake.

Cameron shakes her hand and stares at her with steely eyes. "Sure, but I didn't invite you. Chase did," She says, dropping her hand and walking away.

"Is she…uh…" Serena sits back down, unsure how to phrase her question.

"Really a bitch?" Chase finishes. "Not usually…you threaten her."

"Threaten her? How do you mean? House is sure to fire me before He fires her. He hates me." Serena is glad when the waiter reappears and places a drink in front of her.

Foreman chuckles again. "House doesn't hate you. I think He really likes you actually. No one ever argues with him. Cuddy comes close, but usually gives up after a few minutes. You busted his balls today…he appreciates that. Cameron has a thing for House and He has made it pretty clear that He doesn't feel that way about her. He thinks she's weak because she's compassionate with patients."

Serena shrugs. Is being liked by a man like Dr. House really a good thing? "Compassion isn't a weakness," She finally says. "And this isn't a Gin Blossom," She adds, staring at the yellow colored drink in front of her.

"You haven't even tasted it…how do you know?" Chase asks, taking a swallow of his beer.

"A Gin Blossom is made with Gin, pineapple juice, and cranberry juice. This doesn't have a pinkish tint…it doesn't have cranberry in it." Serena takes a sip and grimaces. "This is like a gin and sin with pineapple rather than orange and without grenadine. I'll be right back." Serena grabs and the drink and hurries toward the bar to get a replacement for the gin, pineapple and lemon concoction.

Foreman laughs, watching her weave through a crowd of college kids. "She sure knows her gin drinks," He comments, shaking his head. "Me, I can't stand gin."

"You watch her walk away and all you can say is 'she sure knows her gin drinks.'" Chase shakes his head. "She is probably the hottest woman I have ever seen."

"Undoubtedly, she is gorgeous and she's got some killer legs on her…"

Chase nods. "But…"

"But, House has got a thing for her. And I'm not one to get in the way of House's things. If you want her, you better make your move now before House sinks his teeth into her. He'll make your life a living hell if you try to get her after He's already working on her."

"That won't matter," Chase says, shaking his head. "She'd never give House the time of day."

"That bartender is a moron," Serena says, sounding a bit like House. "I had to tell him just what to add and how much of it to get this," She says, sipping a pinkish drink. "And it still doesn't taste that great. Damn Beefeater."

Chase laughs so hard that beer nearly comes spraying from his mouth. He slaps a hand over his mouth and wipes a few droplets of Sam Adams from his lips. "Is that some sort of West Coast insult?"

Serena cocks hear head to the side and narrows her eyes. Could Chase be pulling her leg? "Beefeater," she finally says. "It's an English brand of Gin. I don't care for it in anything, but a martini. I prefer Bombay Sapphire or Tanqueray."

Chase shrugs. He has never tasted any of them and doesn't care to. "So, how did you like your first day at work? You dreading tomorrow?"

Serena shakes her head. "I'm not dreading tomorrow at all. I'm not working with Dr. House tomorrow. Dr. Cuddy put me on clinic duty after House threatened to fire me again."

"What did you say to him this time?" Foreman asks.

"Nothing…he said I didn't dress slutty enough and I wouldn't get him coffee." Serena sips her Gin Blossom slowly and feels it working on her head again. She is glad to be seated as the room starts to spin slowly.

"He's not going to fire you though," Foreman says. "You were right when you insinuated that he was too curious to get rid of you."

Serena nods and finishes off her drink, against her better judgment. "I'm not afraid of Dr. House, really. I think I should be going though, guys. I'm starting to get a little drunk, I think." Serena rises from her chair, wobbly on her tiny heels. Thank goodness for short co-workers or she might have been wobbling around on four inch spikes. "Phew. I swear I am not usually such a lightweight." Serena grips the edge of the table to regain her balance.

"Did you take a cab tonight?" Foreman asks, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Serena nods. Big mistake. The room shifts in an odd fashion as she stops moving her head. She latches onto the table with her other hand for extra support.

"Perhaps, Dr. Chase could escort you home. You're a little wobbly. I'm not sure you'd make it to a taxi by yourself."

Serena, always the strong, independent one, raises a hand to wave off the offer and nearly falls backward. "Okay, maybe you're right. I'm sorry guys. I feel like a fool."

"Nonsense," Chase says, more than happy to escort his gorgeous new colleague home. "Come on, let's get a cab. There's bound to be a few waiting around out there for all these drunken college kids to come stumbling out."

"Instead they'll find the drunk doctor stumbling out," Serena jokes, gripping Chase's arm for support. "Thanks for having drinks with me, Dr. Foreman. I had a nice time. Next time, I'll have beer though, so I can keep up with you instead of getting pissed so quickly."

Foreman accepts Serena's kiss on the cheek and half hug. "Pissed? What were you pissed about…Dr. Cameron?"

Serena howls, covering her mouth with the hand not holding onto Chase. "I spent a few summers in London. They say pissed rather than drunk. I got pissed tonight drinking all that gin," She explains, shaking her head and laughing obnoxiously.

Foreman shakes his head as well and laughs a little quieter than his drunken colleague. "You better get her home, Chase. She's in a bad way."

Chase spotted a cab as soon as they emerged from the bar. The ride to Serena's house is spent in silence. Chase is unsure of what to say and Serena is becoming a little embarrassed as her mind starts to clear a bit.

Chase glances out the window at the huge houses and the fancy neighborhood. "How the hell does a fellow afford a place like this?" He wonders, thinking of his own small apartment.

When the cab driver stops in front of Serena's two-story brick, the world is no longer spinning in front of Serena's eyes. "Thank you for escorting me home, Dr. Chase," she says quietly. "I feel like such an imbecile," She adds. "It's been quite a little while since I've had anything much to drink…I guess I'm reverting back to my lightweight days." Serena giggles and glances away from Chase.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you did something really stupid or anything. You just got a little wobbly on your feet," Chase says, wishing she'd turn her beautiful eyes back to him.

Serena does just that as if she could read his mind. She smiles and her eyes sparkle like big sapphires. "Dr. Chase, I don't mean to sound forward or anything…" Serena pauses, feeling like a nervous girl rather than the strong, confident woman she tries so hard to be. "But, would you like to come in…maybe have nightcaps or a cup of coffee?"

Chase knows what trouble becoming involved with a co-worker can be. He had his fair share with Cameron. But Serena sure isn't Cameron. And when she turns those big blue eyes to him, He can't think of a thing to say, but, "Yes." Chase hands the cab driver the money for the fare and a tip.

Serena smiles, glad to be steady on her feet again as she climbs out of the car. She hopes her mind is steady enough to control what could become an intense situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: **Hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be quite exciting! **


	4. Chapter 5

_**CAUTION: EXPLICIT SEX**_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that left review, added me or the story as a favorite, or set up a story alert. Glad to see you're enjoying it! Hope you all like this next installment. If explicit sex isn't your thing, don't read. :)**

**Chapter Five: Nightcap**

Beethoven let out a loud warning bark as soon as Serena turned the key in the doorknob. "It's all right, Beethoven. Lay down," she commands before opening the door.

Chase raises an eyebrow. "What kind of dog is Beethoven?" He asks nervously.

"He's a German Shepherd, but you'll be fine as long as you stay behind me," Serena replies, pushing the door open.

Beethoven remains lying in the foyer, just as he was instructed to do, until Chase steps in behind Serena and shuts the front door. The dog then jumps to a standing position and pricks his ears up.

"Sit, Beethoven," Serena commands, dropping her keys and purse onto the small round cherry wood table to the right of the front door. The dog obeys his master immediately, but keeps his eyes on Chase and his ears to the ceiling as his master strips her coat off and hangs it on the coat rack.

"Just walk behind me," Serena tells Chase as she starts to walk down the hallway. "I think He actually likes you. He usually barks at strangers until I tell him to sit."

Chase stops when Serena passes Beethoven, but the dog remains seated, staring up at him. "Um, Serena, is he going to bite me if I walk past him?"

Serena turns and shakes her head. "Stay, Beethoven," She commands in a stern voice. The beautiful blond dog turns toward her, lets his ears down, and lies back down.

"Come on, Chase. He won't move now," Serena assures, holding out her arm and gesturing for Chase to come to her.

Chase walks slowly and just when He thinks He is in the clear, Beethoven lets loose with a loud bark. The sound sends Chase jumping into the air.

Serena guffaws and claps a hand over her mouth. "Beethoven, you rascal!" She says, still giggling a little at Chase's expense. "Go to your room!"

The dog jumps up and runs to her and whimpers. "No, go to your room!" Beethoven hangs his head and continues on to Serena's room where He will undoubtedly take a nap on his large blue dog bed.

"Sorry about that," Serena says, struggling to sound apologetic while laughing. "I swear that dog is just like an ornery child. He knew you were frightened…He barked on purpose. I'm sorry, really."

Chase shakes his head. "The only thing that's harmed is my pride," He admits, chuckling. "He's really a beautiful dog. I've never seen a shepherd with that coloring before."

"He's rare," Serena says as she leads Chase down the wide hallway that leads to her kitchen and dining room.

"What is that?" Chase stops and points at a framed photograph hanging in the hallway.

Serena smiles. "That is a photograph of Bobby Flay's Chicken Parmigiana. It's one of my favorite dishes. It's absolutely delicious when Flay prepares it. I've tried to duplicate it, but mine isn't as good."

"Why do you have a picture of chicken on your wall?" Chase asks. The only pictures he's ever had on his walls are family or women in his college days.

"I have pictures of my favorite meals to eat and to prepare on the walls leading to my kitchen. I figure that way people will know what they can expect to eat when dining with me," Serena explains. "That's the same reason I have pictures of welcoming places on the walls of my foyer. I want people to feel instantly welcome when they step into my home."

"I wasn't really paying attention to the walls in the foyer," Chase admits.

Serena continues walking to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Dr. Chase."

"I'm going to accept that apology and the drink you offered me if you'd start calling me Robert instead of Dr. Chase."

Serena smiles. "I'm sorry again. I must admit, I had forgotten your first name. All day at work everyone kept calling you Chase or Dr. Chase." Serena titters and shakes her head.

"No problem," Chase says. "You can call me Chase at work, but outside of work, call me Robert."

Serena turns slowly from the cabinet that houses her alcohol, which at the moment only consists of a bottle of Hendrick's Gin, infused with juniper, herbs, and rose, which she received as a gift when she left after her residency at Johns Hopkins. "You planning on seeing a lot of me outside work, Robert?" Serena asks seductively.

Chase smiles equally as seductively. Taking another risk, he slinks toward her, grabs her at the midsection and pulls his face to hers.

Serena knew exactly what he was going to do, but she still feels a little shocked when his lips crash into hers. Far be it for her to shove away a gorgeous Australian when He's begging for entrance to her mouth.

Serena's mouth is warm and welcoming when Chase plunges in. He smiles into her lips as he detects a hint of pineapple still lingering from her Gin Blossom.

Serena feels the smile and pulls away. "What are you smiling at?" She asks. Her biggest fear at the moment would be Chase turning out to be like an overgrown frat boy, smiling at the fact that He's going to nail the new girl. She silently scolds herself for being an idiot while she waits for Chase's answer.

"Sorry," He says, shaking his head. "I didn't think it would ruin the kiss. You still taste a little like that Gin Blossom. Tasting the pineapple brought to mind the Beefeater." Chase laughs, thinking again of Serena's facial expression in response to his faux pas.

Serena cocks an eyebrow. Should she believe him? Chase does not seem like the frat boy type, but who knows?

"Wow, I really ruined the mood, huh?" Chase asks, shaking his head.

The way that Chase's blond hair shakes around his forehead strikes Serena as hotter than it should. She can always blame it on the alcohol, she decides as she steps toward him. "It was probably my fault," she whispers. Chase can feel her warm breath on his lips. "I'll make this one so good, your mind won't wander."

When Serena makes a promise, she means it. Chase's mind stays on her wonderful tongue and nothing else until she pulls away after nearly a minute.

"Was that better for you?" She whispers, her breath blowing on his lips again.

Chase answers by hoisting her up, walking her across the room and placing her, a bit forcefully onto the marble countertop next to her refrigerator.

Serena giggles as he slides his tongue back into her mouth and his hand under the skirt of her dress.

Chase slips his hand to the back of her lace covered butt and squeezes gently, earning a quiet moan from Serena. The subtle vibration on his lips sends a tingle down his spine. He quickly removes his hand from under Serena's skirt, unbuttons his wool coat and drops it to the floor.

Serena's hands are taking care of his shirt buttons, so Chase goes to work on the zipper of her dress. In a matter of minutes, the two are stripped to their undergarments and breathing heavily.

Serena smiles at the movement in Chase's boxers as she unhooks her bra and pulls it away from her ample breasts. Chase immediately begins to fondle the breasts which he thinks are quite big for a thin woman.

Serena kisses him hard on the mouth and wraps her long legs around waist, pulling herself closer to him and his growing erection.

Viewing Serena's action as a demand to get the show on the road, he moves his lips away from hers and onto her right nipple. She moans as he flicks his tongue over it and moves on to her left breast.

His tongue feels marvelous as it flicks across her breasts, but Serena lustily wishes for him to be inside of her. She thrusts herself toward him and moans when he nibbles gently on her nipple.

He grabs the waist band of her black silk boy short underwear and tugs. Serena plants her palms on the counter and raises her hips, allowing him to pull the La Perla beauties down and off her legs.

"Um, while you're down there…" Serena pauses for effect.

Chase glances up, grins and starts to move toward the gap in her legs. She crosses them. "Not that, darling. Thanks for the offer, but I'm ready for more than that." She slides off the counter, her body just more than an inch from his face. Chase kisses and nibbles the golden bronze thigh in front of him. Serena moans quietly and then manages, "Have you got a condom?"

"I always come prepared," Chase says, removing a Trojan from the wallet in his coat pocket. He stands and quickly removes his boxers.

"Allow me," Serena purrs, snatching the condom from Chase and ripping the package with her teeth. She slides it on like a pro whilst kissing Chase's neck.

As soon as she pulls away from his neck Chase picks her up, moves in front of her refrigerator, and slams into her with a force that makes her cry out. He smiles into her neck as he kisses and nibbles, sliding in and out of her rhythmically.

"Harder," She demands, gripping his midsection with her legs and digging her manicured nails into his back.

He braces himself with one hand on the stainless steel refrigerator and one hand on her silky smooth hip and rams into her with increased speed and force.

Serena can feel her orgasm approaching with each thrust…and finally it rips through her body, like fire from her loins up into her chest. She cries out as the muscles in her vagina tighten around Chase's erection. She can feel him come immediately, pumping one last time as He releases himself, grunting the way that men do when they climax.

Chase kisses her easily, but deeply. He pulls out of her slowly, allowing her to plant her feet on the floor steadily before backing away.

She smiles and crosses her arms over her chest, feeling a little post-coital self-consciousness.

Chase returns the smile, hands her his shirt to cover up with, and gives her a quick kiss. "Where's your bathroom?" He asks, removing the used Trojan and grimacing.

Serena slides his shirt on and titters. "Right around the corner…it's the door next to the chicken picture."

Chase laughs, grabs his boxers, and darts off without putting them on. "He's certainly not self-conscious," Serena thinks, grabbing her own knickers and sliding them on.

Chase emerges from the restroom minutes later to find Serena wearing his shirt (which is incredibly sexy) and pouring herself a drink.

"Would you like a gin and tonic?" She asks, sensing him staring at her.

Rather than answer, He walks over and slips his hand under the shirt. Rubbing her soft stomach, he kisses her neck and then nibbles at her ear lobe.

Serena moans. "If it's more of that you're after, you'll have to give me a minute. My back is killing me," She admits, giggling.

"You said harder," Chase insists, slipping his hand down the front of her panties.

"Whoa, there Tiger," She says, pulling his hand out of her drawers though half of her wanted it to be there. "Let me finish my drink. Do you want one before I put away the gin and Schweppes?"

"Nope," Chase replies, unbuttoning the first button of his button down shirt and pulling the collar away from her neck and shoulder.

Serena swigs down her gin and tonic while he busies himself kissing her shoulder and her neck, occasionally biting the soft skin of her neck gently. "Damn it, if you don't have the most marvelous tongue in Jersey," she mutters, gulping down the remainder of her drink and turning to face him. "Carry me to the bedroom if you're ready for another go, Robert," she whispers, biting his earlobe.

Robert hoists her up and walks out of the kitchen. "Where's the bedroom?" He asks, stopping in front of the chicken picture.

"That way, past the stairs, down the hall," Serena points to his left. "First door on the left."

The door to her bedroom is standing ajar and Chase can see her large shepherd snoozing next to an orange cat on a large dog bed. "We've got a problem," Chase says. "Your dog is in there, remember."

"He's asleep. He won't bother you, especially after I scolded him earlier." Serena licks around Chase's ear and bites the lobe again to get him going.

Beethoven perks his head up when Chase pushes through the door. Serena narrows her eyes at the big baby and motions with her hand for him to lie down. He does so, with his big head atop Archimedes' fat stomach.

Chase lays her down at the edge of her queen size bed and quickly yanks her panties off. He then makes quick work of the buttons on his white button down shirt.

Serena sits up, scooting away from him and onto the bed more, and removes the shirt. "You don't waste time do you, Robert?" She asks, tossing his shirt to him and scooting herself to the head of the bed and sitting back against the four queen sized pillows that lie there, covered in white Egyptian cotton pillowslips.

"I didn't hear any complaining in the kitchen," Robert retorts, crawling across the bed.

"I wasn't complaining, merely observing," Serena explains as he parts her legs and kisses from her right knee to her upper thigh. She holds her breath, anticipating the possibility that his glorious tongue might soon be flicking across her clitoris. Just the thought sends a chill up her spine.

Chase skips over the goodies, however, and kisses her stomach, noticing for the first time that she has a small tattoo just below her navel. _VERITAS_. "You have the Latin word for truth just above your…" Chase stops short and looks up at her, his right eyebrow raised.

Serena chuckles. "You didn't notice that earlier?"

"I wasn't looking at your stomach earlier," He says, fondling her breast so she knows exactly what He was looking at earlier. "Why do you have it?" He asks again.

"I went to Harvard…twice. It seemed fitting. The placement doesn't have any sort of weird significance. I just didn't want the tattoo to be visible to my professors or future employers."

Chase titters. "The last time I saw a girl with a tattoo that close to her goodies was in college. Hers said 'enter at your own risk.'"

Serena grimaces. "That scares me a little bit, Robert." Serena struggles to wiggle her right leg under him to bring her legs back together.

He grabs her leg, pushing it back out, and pushing himself up closer to her. "Don't be scared. I wasn't having sex with her. She was at a party I went to, had on a really short skirt and an even shorter shirt. Everyone saw that tattoo and no one I knew wanted to enter, especially not me, trust me. My dad was a doctor and so are my brothers. In college, I was practically married to med school. I didn't have a lot of time for women, especially ones like that." Chase shakes his head and moves in to kiss her lips.

Serena decides to believe him. Chase shoves his tongue deeper into her mouth and massages her breast. Her mind has completely erased all thoughts of tattoo girl by the time Chase's glorious tongue licks its way back down to her "goodies" as he called it.

Serena gasps with the first flick over her clitoris. Chase smiles and flicks his tongue faster than any man Serena has ever known. She moans and arches her back, grabbing his blond hair with her left hand as he plunges his tongue inside of her.

Chase can sense that she's on the verge of climax and refocuses his attention on her clitoris. In moments, she's screaming in ecstasy and her hips are shaking.

Serena moans and squeezes her legs together when Chase's sucking motion begins to ache. "Mmm…that tongue of yours," she mutters, relaxing back against her pillows to steady her breathing.

"I'm surprised your dog didn't jump up here and bite my ass off with all that screaming you were doing," Chase says with a laugh.

Serena glances over to the dog bed in the corner. Beethoven and Archimedes are both staring at her with their heads cocked to the side. She giggles and wraps her strong legs around Chase's midsection, arches her back, and forces him over onto his back. Chase strokes her back and side as she leans over and retrieves a condom from the top drawer of her nightstand. "Ready to hear some more screaming?"

Chase nods as she slips the condom over his throbbing erection. "I'm really starting to like House's new fellow," He thinks as Serena starts to ride him.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Duty Calls**

**November 11, 2007**

"I'm really starting to hate my new fellow," House says as He and Wilson watch Serena trot toward the hospital the following morning.

Wilson stares at the tall beauty. The cold has added a touch of pink to her tan cheeks and the winter sun is shining on the black curls that are bouncing around her shoulders and breasts. "I don't think I could bring myself to hate someone so beautiful," Wilson admits. "Even if she stabbed me in the neck."

"You're an idiot. And she's a devil," House snaps, limping off toward his office. He came early today, hoping to catch Serena in the parking lot so he could get in his verbal abuse before she was in the harpy boss woman's territory. Now, he has some valuable time alone to play with his toys before the puppies come barking about some sick moron.

House is juggling two red tennis balls and one green one at the same time Serena is walking into Dr. Cuddy's office. "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy," She says, greeting her boss with a smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Cartwright. I must say I suspected you to be a little sluggish today," Cuddy says, signing the bottom of a document in front of her before looking up at Serena.

"Why is that?" Serena asks when Dr. Cuddy's eyes widen.

"You said you were having drinks after work. When the other fellows have drinks after work, they usually come in hung over," Cuddy explains, giving Serena's immaculate gray wool pant suit a once over. Italian cut, could that be Armani?

"Three Advil before bed, two when you wake up, and an hour of yoga," Serena spills her hangover remedy while Cuddy stares at her suit. "Is the suit okay? I noticed the other fellows weren't wearing scrubs, so I thought…"

Cuddy waves her hand in the air before Serena can even finish the sentence. "I'm sorry," She says with a laugh. "The suit is fine, beautiful actually. Is it…Armani?"

Serena nods. "It was a gift from my grandmother. She and my grandfather vacation in Italy every year and, as a result, I receive one or two items from all the premier Italian fashion designers. What did you want me to do, as far as clinic duty is concerned? I've worked in a clinic before, but I thought perhaps you had unique rules here. Dr. House seems to dread the clinic so much."

"Dr. House just hates having to deal with patients one on one, especially ones afflicted with boring things like the flu," Cuddy remarks, shaking her head. "Our clinic is probably not unlike any other you've worked in. Before you get started, remind Dr. House that you will not be working with him today and that he is not to come to the clinic and harass you."

Serena nods and immediately sets off to find House. She walks quickly toward his office first. "If he isn't there, I can always check that oncologist's office, the one that Chase mentioned yesterday," She thinks. "What was his name? Watson?"

Luckily for her, Serena finds House in his office. The door is open, House is facing away from it and juggling three balls. "Must be fun playing with your balls all day," Serena says, laughing when House throws the balls in all directions and spins around in his chair.

House grimaces. "I should have known. I could detect the scent of brimstone…"

Serena walks into his office, hands on her hips. "Are you insinuating that I am the devil?" She asks, planting her hands on the edge of his desk and leaning toward him.

"The devil with great breasts," He replies, staring into the gap of her button down top.

"I'm on clinic duty today," Serena says, slowing rising to a standing position. "A warning from Dr. Cuddy: don't come down and hassle me. She's liable to strap you with more clinic hours."

House waves her off. "I'll just pawn them off on my little puppies."

Serena shakes her head and takes off for the clinic. En route, she bumps into Dr. Chase. "Hey there," He says, winking.

Serena smiles. "Hello, Dr. Chase. How are you this morning?" She asks, spotting Drs. Foreman and Cameron walking toward them.

"Well rested," Chase jokes. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight or drinks," He whispers.

Serena nods. "My place…I'll cook." She turns from Chase and smiles at Cameron and Foreman. "Good morning."

"How do you look like that?" Cameron demands, glaring at Serena.

"Excuse me, look like what?" Serena looks down at her outfit.

"Like you weren't out drinking last night. I went home before you and you look great!"

"Exercise." Serena grins for Chase's benefit. "I'm needed in the clinic if you'll excuse me. Have a nice day with Dr. House. He's in a mood."

The three remaining fellows turn and watch Serena walk away, her pink lab coat fluttering behind her. "I'm really starting to dislike her," Cameron thinks, wrapping her arms around her midsection and stomping off to House's office.

"I think I like Dr. Cartwright," Foreman says, turning back to Chase when Serena disappears into an elevator. "She might be a lightweight when it comes to drinking, but she's spunky. How'd it go when you took her home last night? Did you make your move?"

"Gentlemen never kiss and tell," Chase state matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so you kissed her," Foreman teases as the two walk toward House's office.

"Good morning, Miss Williams," Dr. Cartwright greets her first patient in clinic, a thin sixteen-year-old blond with worried blue eyes.

"You can call me Serena," the girl says, climbing onto the examining table.

"Serena, that's my name too," Serena says and then it hits her. "Serena Williams," She says. "Do you have a sister named Venus?"

Serena shakes her head. "No, it really is my name. My dad is a preacher at the Episcopalian church on Main," she says, her voice tired and forlorn.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Dr. Cartwright says, patting her knee. "Your chart says you've been vomiting and experiencing some cramping in your stomach, is that all of your symptoms? Do you know if you've been running a fever?"

The patient shakes her head. "Let's take your temperature," Dr. Cartwright suggests, placing a digital thermometer up to the patient's ear.

Within seconds, the thermometer is harking to Dr. Cartwright, who checks the reading. "98.5," She reads aloud. "No fever," she mutters and furrows her brow. She knows exactly what is causing the nausea; she did as soon as she walked in to find a scared teenage girl in the room. "I'm going to have to take some blood, Serena."

"Blood!" The poor girl's voice is filled with terror. "Is it serious?"

Cartwright runs her fingers through her curly locks. With a episcopalian father, it will be quite serious. "It might be nothing, hon," she replies, hoping for a touch of food poisoning.

"I'll be right back," Serena says, carting the vial of Serena's blood out to have it tested. She jets down to the lab personally and luckily finds Chase. "Hey, babe, can you do me a favor? She asks.

"At work?" Chase jokes, raising an eyebrow.

Serena giggles. "Will you run pregnancy test on this vial…rush it through?"

Chase's face drains of all its color. "We were safe," He whispers. "And it's only been..."

Serena chuckles and slaps her hand over her mouth. "This is a patient of mine, really young girl, and daughter of a episcopalian priest, can you run it through, please?"

Chase's color returns and he laughs. "Yeah, I'll run it through and get the results to you in the clinic."

Serena pecks his cheek and runs off back to the room in which she left Miss Williams. "Okay, Serena, I'm testing your blood right now. It won't be done for a couple of hours, however, would you like to go to our cafeteria, have a bite to eat?"

Miss Williams shakes her head. "I'm still feeling a little sick. I don't feel like eating. Could I just stay here?"

Dr. Cartwright nods. "I have other patients to see, but I'll be back when your results are ready," She says, walking out of the room and back to the clinic waiting room where only three other people are waiting.

"Mr. Smithers," She reads from a chart.

A tall heavy set man in his thirties walks toward her. "I'm Mr. Smithers." Despite his stature, the man talks with a slow, quiet southern accent.

"I'm Dr. Cartwright. Follow me and I'll see if I can't fix what ails you." Serena motions with her hand as she walks toward the examining room next to Serena's room.

The man seats himself in a chair next to the door. "I think I have brain cancer," he says without provocation.

Serena had been looking over his chart, but drops it on the counter and turns toward him slowly. "Brain cancer?" She repeats, narrowing her eyes at him. "Tell me, Mr. Smithers, why would you assume such a thing? Is there a history of brain cancer in your family?"

Smithers shakes his wide head. "I don't know, ma'am, but my head's been hurtin' a lot lately," He says, rubbing his right temple to prove it.

Serena rubs an ache out of her own temple and asks, "Is that where your head has been hurting, Mr. Smithers, where you just rubbed?"

The patient nods. "Yeah and right here too," He explains, rubbing the right side of his forehead.

"Have you taken Advil, Tylenol, or Excedrin?" She asks.

"I haven't taken nothin'. I ain't seen no doctor before you," He says, shaking his head.

Serena's eyes widen and the pain in her temple increases. "Mr. Smithers, the medications I just mentioned are over-the-counter medications. You haven't taken any over-the-counter drugs."

"No, ma'am. When I's younger, my mama used to make up salves and ointments when we's sick. She didn't trust drugs. My mama ain't alive no more, ma'am and my head's been hurting real bad. And I think I got cancer in my brains."

Serena almost cries. This poor man is obviously slow and so ignorant of even the simplest things as a result of his upbringing that He thinks he's dying of brain cancer when He has a head ache. "Mr. Smithers…" She begins.

"Arthur," the man interrupts. "You can call me Arthur, ma'am or Artie, that's what my mama called me before she went to lie with Jesus and the angels."

"This is going to kill me," Serena thinks as she feels tears once again poking at her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear she was the pregnant Serena in the clinic.

She composes herself, clears her throat, and says, "Arthur, you may be suffering from a migraine." "Headache" might have insulted him. "I'm going to prescribe you some Ibuprofen." Serena scribbles on her prescription pad. "You take this every 4-6 hours if you need it, okay Arthur?"

Arthur nods. "Only if my head hurts, right?"

"Right, only if your head hurts. This is extra strength, so one pill every 4-6 hours if your head hurts. You can fill this in our pharmacy, Artie, okay?"

Arthur nods. "What about my brain cancer, ma'am?"

Serena doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at this point. "I'm an oncologist, Arthur. Do you know what that is?"

Arthur shakes his head and stares at the floor in shame. "I didn't have much schoolin' ma'am."

"It's all right, Arthur. Not too many people do know what it is. It's just a big fancy word for cancer doctor. I am a cancer doctor and in my professional opinion, Arthur, you do not have brain cancer, just a really bad headache. Come back in a couple of days if the Ibuprofen doesn't help, but I bet it will," She rattles and opens the door for him.

"Thank you, ma'am. I was sure I had brain cancer." He shakes his head. "Guy I work with at my cleanin' job said if my head hurt it must be cancer."

Serena shakes her head. People can be so cruel. "It's not, Artie. That man doesn't know what he's talking about. The pharmacy is right over there…see that sign? And you have a good day."

Arthur Smithers nods his wide head and trudges off toward the pharmacy. Serena rubs her temple again and fights back another tear.

"I thought you'd hold his hand and walk him to the pharmacy," The voice of an asshole speaks on her right.

She turns to face Dr. House and grimaces. "Shut up, House. That man was slow. You should have been able to gather that since you were obviously eavesdropping. Now, go away. Do your job."

"The puppies are doing my job for me," House says. "And yours too. Here are the pregnancy test results you had Chase get for you. Did you at least pay him with a good hand job?"

"No, unlike you, Dr. Chase isn't an asshole. He did the test because I asked nicely," Serena says, leaving out the part of about Chase possibly feeling obligated because they had tremendous sex three times the night before.

"Right, asked nicely and then gave him head," House snaps.

"House, you're a pig," Serena gripes, grabbing the results from his hand and turning away.

"Hey, wait, I need you," House says, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not working for you today, House, let go." Serena rips her arm away from him.

House grabs her again and shoves her into the examination room. "I need you to test me. I think I have cancer…one of my balls feels abnormal."

Serena rolls her eyes. "I'm not testing you for anything, let alone touching your balls."

"What? You can hold the big friendly giant's hand and walk him through taking a damn Advil for his headache, but you can't do a test for your boss."

"That man wasn't an ass. And he honestly needed help. You don't," Serena object and heads for the door.

House steps away from the counter and whacks his cane over the door. Serena jumps back and House laughs. "Are you going to leave me here, really? What if I died…that would be on you."

"I'm sure I'd be doing a lot of people a favor," Serena replies coldly. "And you and I both know you don't have cancer," She adds.

House laughs again. "You are such a little vixen. Answer a trivia question and I'll let you go."

"I'm not playing any games with you, House. Get the hell out of my way before I do touch your balls...with the heel of my boot."

House covers his package with the hand not holding his cane over the door. "Come on…how old are you? Twenty-seven, twenty-eight?"

"Twenty-seven," Serena replies. "Was that the question?"

House shakes his head and grins. He's got this one in the bag. She'll have her hands on his balls in no time. "Who is Steve McQueen?" House asks, sure Serena will not know being that McQueen died the year she was born.

"An actor," Serena replies with a shrug. Secretly, she is a huge fan of McQueen, but doesn't want House to know that.

House smacks the counter with the palm of the hand that was covering his precious balls. "Damn, you got lucky with that one. It was too easy. Name one of his movies."

Serena shakes her head and crosses to the door. "You said one question. I answered it. Now, get the hell out of my way, House. I have patients to see."

"All those patients out there are morons. Why do you even care?"

"House, why the hell did you even go to medical school, to get a comfy office to juggle in and to be able to hit on nurses?"

"Is there any other reason?" House asks, moving his cane away from the door.

"You disgust me, Dr. House," Serena says, though she really feels sorry for him.

"Damn it…that woman is going to be the death of me," House murmurs, limping out of the examination room. The other puppies should be done running tests on his patient by now.

Serena Williams burst into tears and started shaking when Dr. Cartwright showed her the results of her pregnancy test. A thorough examination would put her at about three weeks pregnant, Cartwright guessed as she rubbed Serena's shaking back.

"Serena, I know abortion probably isn't an option for you, but you can put the baby up for adoption when you have it," Dr. Cartwright explains when the tears have subsided for the most part and her patient is no longer shaking violently.

"I'm not worried about that," Serena wails.

"Your father," Dr. Cartwright provides.

Serena nods as a new batch of tears stream from her red-rimmed blue eyes. "He's gonna send me away." Dr. Cartwright supplies a box of tissues to her sobbing patient.

The sight of this poor broken teenager who made a mistake one night with her best friend's older brother tugs at her heart strings. "I'm sorry, Serena. I'm going to give you the name and number of a woman that you can talk to about what you're going through. She can bring your parents in and they can talk about it too."

Serena nods, but then says, "My daddy won't talk to a psychologist. He'll just ship me away like he did my sister when she got pregnant her senior year. She told him she was going to get married and everything, but he just called her a whore and sent her away to distant relatives down south to have her baby." Serena stops speaking and sob again, her whole body shuddering. "She was seventeen; I'm only sixteen. And I can't even say I'm going to get married."

Dr. Cartwright feels for the poor girl, but there is nothing she can do about a father that thinks it would be better to send his daughter away than to let her have her baby with her family by her side. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I'll still give you the number. You can go see her and maybe your dad will change his mind and go see her too." She grabs the pink pad of paper out of her pocket and scribbles the name and number from the hospital's directory. As soon as she writes the last number, a thought springs into her head. "What the hell am I doing?" She thinks. "This poor girl is not stable. I can't just send her away to go off and hurt herself or her baby."

"Come with me," she says and then has a nurse escort Serena to see Dr. Warren, a psychiatrist that specializes in traumatized children.

Serena is thankful that the nest four patients she has before she steps out for lunch all have run of the mill illnesses: two colds, one flu, and one strep throat.

Serena is not thankful, however, when House approaches her from behind on her way to the cafeteria. "Damn it, Dr. House. I'm telling you I am really not in the mood for your shit. Why don't you go back to your office and play with your balls?"

A nurse passing by grimaces and shakes her head. House laughs.

"Heading to the cafeteria?" House inquires.

"None of your damn business," Serena says.

"Why don't you have lunch with me?" He asks.

Serena laughs in his face. "I don't think so," She says and then spots the man from the parking lot walking toward them. Wilson: the one that was going to give House a ride home. "Here comes your playmate. Maybe he'll have lunch with you…or join you in your office. Then you can play with each other's balls."

Wilson's brow wrinkles. He is now standing at House's side and staring quizzically at House's gorgeous new fellow.

"Oh dude," House says, sounding a bit like a surfer from LA. "Do you know who you just insulted?"

Serena taps her chin. "Hmm, let me see, you, an asshole, my quasi-boss that's an asshole, or D, all of the above?"

House ignores her insults and shakes his head. "Nope, you just insulted the head of the Oncology department." House points obnoxiously at Wilson. "You're an oncologist, right? Probably wouldn't want to piss off the guy that could give you a job when I fire your hooker ass."

Serena ignores House and turns her big eyes toward Wilson and bats her eyelashes. "The head of the Oncology department, huh? That's kind of sexy, heading your own department, I mean."

Wilson grins and blushes ever so slightly.

"Oh no!" House shouts. "You can't win him over with your feminine wiles. He's only attracted to weak women that are broken or women with diseases with really long untreatable names, so he can take care of them."

Serena pouts. "Aw, too bad. Almost makes a girl wish she had something like Thrombotic Thrombocytopenic Purpura," Serena says, winking at Wilson and then turning on her heels and stomping away.

"I think I'm in love with your new fellow," Wilson says, watching as Serena disappears into the cafeteria. "Can you get me her number?"

"Not on your life, Wilson. You think I'm gonna let you try to turn that piece of ass into the next Mrs. Wilson?" House shakes his head and limps back to his office.


	6. Chapter 7

_**CAUTION: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**_

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I've had quite a few people add it as a favorite, so I trust you're enjoying! Thanks and, as always, reviews are love!!**

**Chapter Seven: So Much for Dinner**

The rest of Serena's day at the hospital was fairly uneventful. However, she did encounter some of the dimmest people in Princeton. One woman, happily engaged, tried to convince Serena that she and her future husband were both virgins. The woman was pregnant, however, and afflicted with Chlamydia. Another woman brought her six-year-old in, convinced that he was faking chicken pox to get out of school. The child was covered with red bumps.

"Well, Dr. Cartwright, how was your first day in the clinic?" Dr. Cuddy asked just before Serena left to go home.

Though she does not consider lying to your boss a good practice, she put on a faux smile and did just that. "It was great, Dr. Cuddy. Nice to be away from Dr. House for the day, though I am looking forward to getting back to the excitement of taking on his cases." The latter had not been a lie.

Serena is now home in her beautiful kitchen. It's just past 6:00 PM, she expects Chase around 8:00 PM. Serena heads for the kitchen first to prepare the chicken for their meal. She has decided to make Bobby Flay's Cumin Crusted Chicken with Cotija and Mango Garlic Sauce. Though it does not have a place on her wall of food fame, it is quite good and when there is a fine Mexican cheese like Cotija lying around, you don't waste it.

Serena quickly whisks together whole cumin seeds, lemon juice, extra virgin olive oil, honey, and cracked pepper in a medium-sized baking dish. She then removes two chicken breasts that were thawing in the refrigerator. Her original plan had been Lemon Pepper Chicken for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's lunch, but left-over lunch is an acceptable loss when it means she can dazzle an extremely attractive man with her culinary talents. She turns the chicken in the marinade to coat, covers it with foil and places it on the second shelf of her refrigerator. Bobby demands that the chicken marinate in the fridge no less than one hour.

When she closes the refrigerator door and notices that the New Jersey magnet she bought for her grandmother, who collects magnets from every state, is slightly askew. She laughs, removes it from the refrigerator, and throws it in the garbage. Something about giving her grandmother a magnet she was slammed against whilst having wild sex on a first quasi-date seems…wrong.

Before preparing the rest of her meal, Serena opts to take a quick shower. After doing so, she slips on a smock over her undergarments and jets back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of her meal while her chicken marinates for the remaining forty minutes.

When she is finished with her shower, she returns to the kitchen, wearing only a smock and undergarments to finish preparing her meal. After rubbing the chicken, she places it in the oven to cook. While it is in the oven, she prepares her pesto potatoes and the mango-garlic sauce that will be served over her chicken.

When the preparation is complete, she rinses the dishes and shoves them into the dishwasher which she'll finish filling and start after dinner.

Leaving the dinner to warm, she uncorks a bottle of signature wine from her father's vineyard, a delicious, powerful Merlot, Cartwright's Bella Serena 1980. She received the original 200 bottles produced the year of her birth (minus one which her parents uncorked to celebrate her birth) on her 21st birthday. There are 197 bottles remaining, ten of which reside in Princeton, the other 187 are safely kept in her father's wine cellar in Napa. Serena smiles and thinks of her parents as she breathes in the wonderful scent of her signature wine.

She dials her parents' home number whilst slipping into the dark pink sweater dress that is her choice attire for the night. Her mother answers on second ring. "Serena, darling, how are you?"

"I'm great, Mom. How are you? How is Dad? Is he there?" Serena rambles, debating over which shoes to wear, black Gucci ballet flats or black Prada kitten heels.

"Your dad and I are both doing great, sweetheart. I was just tending to a roast I had in the oven. John, get on the phone, Darling, it's Serena."

"How's my baby girl?" It's John now, Serena's father, whom Serena suspects has been in the kitchen multiple times, stealing potatoes and carrots when her mother, Katherine's, back is turned.

"I'm great, Dad. Just uncorked a bottle of my vintage and thought of you guys." Serena could sense the underlying question in her father's voice: "Did you call because everything's not okay?"

"A bottle of your vintage, what's the occasion? Did they promote you already? High school in two years, Princeton in two more…"

Serena interrupts before her dad can run through her entire history. "I'm having dinner with a colleague, Dad. Mom, Gucci or Prada?"

"Shoes or clothing?" Her mother replies.

"Shoes, flats and kitten heels, respectively. I'm wearing a sweater dress." Serena hears her father sigh. Work talk is his thing, shoe talk, not so much.

"The black Gucci flats I bought for your last birthday," Katherine replies. Serena nods and slips into the shoes she had already decided on.

"Thanks Mom. How's work going, guys?" Serena asks, carrying the phone with her into the bathroom to apply her minimal make up.

Her father answers first, glad they are back onto a subject He can talk about. "Ah, well, Bill's trying to talk me into early retirement again. I'll be eligible for it in five years, but you know me, Darling. I'm not going anywhere."

Katherine interrupts now, her voice filled with pride. "Your father still has the steadiest hands in the place. The mayor of Seattle flew his wife down to have your father perform her double bypass just this last week."

Serena lines her eyes with brown liner. "That must have been some compliment. I'm so proud of you!"

"It's nothing, Honey," John says, always the humble one. "How about you? How is working for this big kahuna, Dr. House? Does he live up to the hype?"

Serena laughs. "Big kahuna, Dad? Are you preparing for Christmas in Hawaii?" Serena avoids the question about Dr. House. She cannot tell her parents that House is an absolute pig.

"Don't tease your Pops, Serena," Katherine says, giggling. "You remember after our trip to London two years ago, He came back calling everyone 'Mate.'"

Serena laughs as she swipes clear lip gloss over her dark red lipstick. "And when he kept saying crikey after you came back from Australia." Australia reminds her of Chase. "Mom, Dad, hey I'm sorry I've got to go. I just realized I don't have dinner on the table and my guest will be here very soon."

"Goodbye Honey," Katherine says, making a kiss noise. "I love you."

"Bye Darling. Call us soon," John adds. "I love you."

"I love you guys too and I promise to call again soon." Serena presses end on her Iphone and races back to the kitchen.

In a matter of minutes, two red glass plates are loaded with chicken and potatoes and placed on the table atop beautiful black chargers. A water glass and wine glass sits in front of both place settings. Serena slips the platinum-plated Swarovski crystal encrusted napkin rings, two of a set of four that were a housewarming gift from her parents, over their red napkins.

The doorbell rings as soon as she has the second napkin down on the table next to her plate. Chase has uncanny timing. Serena hears Beethoven run for the front door and let out one warning bark.

Serena jogs out of the dining room, down the small hallway and into the foyer. "Beethoven, heel," She commands, checking the peephole to be sure it is Chase that she'll be greeting.

Chase's face looks weary. Serena chuckles and pulls the door open. "Good evening, Dr. Chase." Serena smiles and takes the flowers Chase thrusts toward her.

"Robert, outside of work, remember?" Chase reminds, matching her smile.

"Robert, right, I apologize. These flowers are gorgeous." Serena sniffs the half dozen red roses and smiles though she prefers calla lilies.

"It smells delicious in here," Robert compliments as they walk toward the kitchen, Beethoven and Archimedes in tow.

"Thank you. I hope you like chicken. We're having cumin crusted chicken with a mango-garlic sauce and green onion pesto mashed potatoes. Bobby Flay's recipe…it's delicious." Serena reaches for a slender vase in the cabinet above her refrigerator.

"I'm allergic to mangos," Chase says as he watches the hem of Serena's sweater dress rise on her toned thigh as she stands on tip-toe to remove the vase.

Serena slowly lets herself down from tip-toe stance and turns, her face almost looking distraught. All that cooking, all that hoping to impress, and she makes a dish that could kill him. "I, uh, I'm sorry. We can order in," she says sullenly.

Chase laughs and covers his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm not really allergic. It's just your dish sounded so elaborate…I had to tease you."

"You jerk!" Serena laughs and swats at his arm. Chase catches her hand in mid air, grabbing hold of her wrist. Beethoven barks angrily, causing Chase to jump and skitter into the stove. "Beethoven, no," Serena says, laughing hysterically.

"I guess we're even," Chase says, backing slowly away from the stove.

Serena nods and fills her lead crystal vase halfway with water and places Chase's roses inside, carefully, arranging a sprig of greenery and baby's breath behind them. "These will look nice on the table. Let's eat."

"This is delicious," Chase says after taking a bite of his chicken.

"Wine?" Serena offers after pouring some into her own glass.

Chase nods, chomping another bite of chicken. "What kind of wine is that? I've never seen the label."

"My father owns a vineyard." Serena turns the label toward Chase. "Cartwright Wines, Bella collection."

"Bella Serena, 1980," Chase reads aloud, sniffing the wine in his glass like a dog sniffs at something interesting.

"My signature Merlot, yeah, swirl the wine in the glass and really breathe it in," Serena instructs, demonstrating with her own glass. The subtle scent of cherry, plum, and blackberry hit her instantly. "What do you smell?"

Chase closes his eyes as Serena did while smelling her glass. They pop open a second later. "Wine?" He guesses.

Serena laughs and shakes her head. "Taste it," Serena says, sipping the wine and swirling it over her tongue.

Chase cocks his head when she closes her eyes again and moans softly. He closes his eyes, takes a drink, and grimaces. Wine has never been his thing. When he opens his eyes, Serena is frowning at him.

"You don't like it?" She says, taking another sip from her glass.

Chase shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm just not a wine person," He says, placing his glass back on the table.

"Take a drink of water…it will clear your palette," Serena instructs. She should have asked Chase if he liked wine before uncorking a bottle of her precious vintage.

Chase apologizes a second time and gulps down some water. Serena shrugs. "Can I get you a beer instead?" She stopped on the way home and picked up some Heineken. Serena corks the wine, after filling her glass, and starts to walk out of the room.

Chase grabs her arm and pulls her onto his lap before she can pass him up. Serena shrieks in surprise and nearly drops the bottle of wine. Chase grabs the bottle and places it on the table in front of them. "I'm really sorry about your wine," Chase says, kissing her neck. "I'm sure it's the finest wine there is, if you ask someone who enjoys wine. I just don't." He nibbles her earlobe and traces the rest of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

With that action, Serena is not even sure what the conversation is about. She just knows that Chase's tongue is worthy of an award, hell, several awards.

When Serena offers no reply to his third apology for something he views as trivial, Chase pulls away and crosses his arms over his chest. Serena nearly falls from his lap when he stops holding her up. "What's wrong?" She murmurs, still in a dreamy state.

"Are you mad at me about the dumb wine?" Chase demands.

Serena wrinkles her eyebrows and shakes her head. "If you'd have kept up licking my ear that way, I might have forgotten entirely what wine even was. I'm telling you, that tongue of yours…it could be the death of me."

"I wouldn't want to kill you. Perhaps I shouldn't kiss you anymore," Chase says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I'll take my chances," Serena whispers. Dissatisfied with being seated side-saddle, so to speak, Serena scoots back a bit, swivels her hips, and windmills her left leg over so that she is straddling Chase.

Chase's mouth drops. "For some reason, that was extremely hot," Chase admits; his eyes wide.

Serena pushes on the balls of her feet, pressing herself against Chase and riding up on him. "It would be hot…" Her voice exudes sex as she whispers into his ear. She flicks her tongue over his earlobe. "If you would take me…" She grinds on the erection growing under his jeans. Another flick of the tongue. "Right now."

Chase is about to explode. He rips the sweater dress off over her shoulders and then removes his own shirt at light speed. Serena slips off his lap slowly, dragging out the seduction until Chase is red in the face.

A giggle escapes her lips when Chase struggles to remove his pants as quickly as He tore off his shirt. When the pants are no longer an issue, Chase reaches for Serena. He wants her naked and on top of him...now.

"Uh-uh," She says, jumping out of the way. "Sit down, Big Boy."

"You're killing me," Chase groans, but does as he is told. He stares intently as she unhooks her bra and removes it at an agonizingly slow speed. "Please get over here."

"Business first," Serena says, noting that with the erection he has going on, He is liable to explode into her the second she hops onto him.

Chase scowls. "Are you going to start charging now?"

"Condom," Serena says, reaching for his pants. She hands him his wallet.

"Shit; I don't have one. Aren't you on birth control?"

Serena shakes her head and motions for Chase to follow her into her room. Serena bends over to grab a condom from her drawer, but Chase grasps one first, slides it on before Serena can even stand up, and rips down her red lace boy shorts. He slams into her and she braces herself on the nightstand. As she suspected, Chase comes very quickly. Luckily the angle at which he entered hit the spot perfectly and her orgasm comes almost simultaneously with his climax. Serena screams out as ecstasy rips through her entire body. Chase pulls out slowly, pulls Serena to a standing position and kisses her neck hungrily.

"I can't get enough of you." He breathes heavy, hot breaths into her ear.

Serena turns and kisses Chase on the mouth, deep and hard, pressing her breasts to his chest. He gives her bum a squeeze before trotting off to her bathroom to dispose of the used condom.

Serena is lying on the bed with her knees bent when Chase returns. He promptly, spreads her legs and climbs up between them, kissing her from VERITAS to her mouth. "I want you again," He whispers into her ear, kissing and nibbling around it.

Serena moans and nods. "Ditto."

Chase rolls over onto his back and pulls her on top of him. Serena smiles at his recovery and then scoots down and employs her tongue to speed the recovery. Chase groans and Serena reaches for a condom. No need to drag it out this time.

Chase lasts longer this go round and they climax together again, Chase grunting ferociously and Serena, of course, wailing at the top of her voice. Chase would almost swear she was faking if he couldn't feel her muscles tighten and her thighs quake when the screaming starts.

Serena collapses onto Chase's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as it begins to slow. When her own heart returns to its normal pace, she covers his chest and neck with quick, light kisses. Chase grabs her hair when it brushes across his chin.

"Whoa now," Serena says. "I'm not ready for another go, especially if you're going to get rough like that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pull your hair. It just smells really good, like flowers or coconut or something." Chase breathes deep with her ebony hair pressed against his face. "What is that smell?"

"Aussie," Serena says.

Chase yanks gently on her hair until she looks up at him. "What does that have to do with it?"

"What?" Serena asks, resting her elbows on either side of Chase on the bed to support her weight.

"You called me an Aussie," Chase says, running his fingertips down her back.

Serena laughs loudly and buries her head in his neck. "That's the name of my shampoo." Serena is surprised when Chase pushes her off him and marches to the bathroom. "Is something wrong? Robert, what are you doing?"

"Using your shampoo." Chase peeks out. "Come take a shower with me. I want to wash your hair."


	7. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I'd love to hear what you think, so please review! This one is a little sad, I think, but funny too! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Turning a Frown Upside Down**

**November 12, 2007**

Much to the surprise of Chase and Serena, House is in his office when they walk in together the following morning at 7:00 AM. "What are you doing here?" Serena asks, immediately putting some distance between herself and Chase.

House shoots her a dirty look. "It's my office, you moron. My name's on the door…you might of seen it if you hadn't been staring at Chase on your way in."

"What are you doing here so early? You usually don't show up until we've already taken the patient's history and started differential diagnosis." Chase says before Serena can blow up in House's face.

"We don't have a patient, at least not yet. Cuddy called me in here to tell me that our patient won't be arriving until after lunch. You've all got clinic duty until then, except Hooker. She's on House duty. Get me some breakfast and coffee and get back in here. I need a massage. My shoulders are tense."

"No," Serena refuses, planting her hands on her hips. "Why isn't our patient here?"

"_Yes_ and our patient is the wife of some benefactor who is flying in from Los Angeles. The guy just donated a cool five mil and Cuddy is kissing his ass. His old lady probably has the flu which is why I'll be taking off after she arrives and you will be staying behind to wipe her nose and hold her hand. I know she's not a giant retard in the clinic, but you can still hold her hand, right Hooker?"

House's rant does not even merit a response. Serena turns on her heels and marches out of his office. She is fine with Clinic duty, but she is making a quick stop by Cuddy's office first. She wants to know just who this benefactor is and what his wife's symptoms are.

"Dr. Cartwright, hello," Dr. Cuddy says, closing the file she was perusing when Serena walks through the door.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. I hate to intrude, but…"

Serena waves a hand at her. "If Dr. House told you that your patient isn't here and won't be here until after lunch, He's not lying. Your patient, Mrs. Carolina Woodsen, is the wife of one of our benefactors, Franklin Woodsen. She's flying in from Los Angeles and won't be here until one-thirty."

"He did say that. He didn't offer the patient's name, I assume because he doesn't care. He didn't mention her symptoms; aside from saying she probably has the flu. Is she presenting with flu-like symptoms?"

"Please have a seat, Dr. Cartwright." Cuddy gestures to the chairs in front of her desk. "Mr. Woodsen's assistant contacted me, saying that Mrs. Woodsen would like to see Dr. House and his team. She is presenting with nothing more than gas and diarrhea, but she insists it's something more. Mr. Woodsen will have nothing less than House's full attention and that of his team. I'm sorry if this case is going to be a bore to you, but bureaucratically it could do the hospital a lot of good."

"Dr. Cuddy, I didn't mean to insinuate that I found Mrs. Woodsen's case to be a bore. I merely came here looking for the facts that Dr. House couldn't or wouldn't supply," Serena explains, slightly offended by the fact that Cuddy obviously finds her to be a tamer, female version of House, craving the exciting cases and dismissing the normal ones.

Cuddy smiles. "I see, Doctor. I wish I had more to give you, but that's all the assistant gave me. House is probably right on this one, but we may see something else when she arrives."

Serena nods and rises from the chair. "Thank you, Dr. Cuddy. I'll get to the clinic now."

Serena's hand is on the door when Cuddy says, "You don't have to get to the clinic just yet, Dr. Cartwright. Have some breakfast. There are plenty of doctors in the clinic right now."

Serena turns and thanks Cuddy, but then continues to the clinic anyway. House has stripped her of her appetite. The poor woman coming in may have something serious going on, but House will write her off simply because her husband is a benefactor.

"Hey, where were you?" Chase asks, when Serena walks into the clinic.

"Talking to Dr. Cuddy," Serena replies, grabbing a file and reading off the name of one of the waiting patients. "Quentin Michaels."

Mr. Michaels rises from his chair and walks toward Serena and Chase. Immaculate pinstripe suit, shiny black shoes, brief case; lawyer, Serena decides. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Michaels…"

"I'd prefer a male doctor," Michaels interrupts.

Serena narrows her eyes and flips open his file. Complaints: sore throat, head ache, cough. He's either sexist or her lied about his symptoms and his penis is really the problem. "As you wish," Serena says, relinquishing the file to Chase. "This is Dr. Chase."

After seeing ten cases of the common cold and one case of strep, Serena is tired, irritated, and ready for lunch. She glances at her watch before pulling the next file. 11:45 AM, her Cartier beauty reads. Coretta James, here, will be my last patient before lunch, she decides.

"Coretta James," She calls. A small black woman, probably in her sixties, maybe seventies, coughs into her hand when she stands up. "Follow me, Mrs. James, My name is Dr. Cartwright."

Coretta does just that and she and Serena are soon occupying exam room two. "What seems to be the problem, Mrs. James, aside from that cough?"

"Well, the cough is about it, Miss. I feel foolish coming down here for a cough, but my daughter brought me some cough syrup and it ain't helpin'."

House would probably throw this woman out on the street with more cough medicine after calling her a moron. "Yes, it says here you were taking Delsym, an over-the-counter cough suppressant. Did you take it exactly as directed on the bottle?"

Coretta nods and digs around in her purse. "I brought the bottle to show you. It says here to take two tablespoons." Coretta pauses and puts on reading glasses that had previously been hanging around her neck. She brings to mind Serena's grandmother. "It says two tablespoons ever twelve hours if you're over twelve," Coretta chuckles. "I'm over twelve and I took it in the morning around eight when I got up and again around eight when I sat down to read before bed. Every night I did that for four days, since Monday."

"Did you have the cough before your daughter brought the medicine, Ms. James?" Serena asks.

"You can call me Coretta, Honey, and yes I did. I had it for about a week before that, thought it was just the cold gettin' to me. My chest started hurtin' and I was still coughin' at Sunday mornin' service and so I had Billie Jean…that's my daughter…bring me down some medicine on Monday morning."

"Have you experienced anything else, Coretta? Fever, chills, is your cough always dry or do you sometimes cough up mucus?"

Coretta shakes her head before Serena even finishes her sentence. "The cough is all, Honey. My daughter already asked me that and took my temperature, like she was my mama." Coretta laughs which starts a coughing fit. She covers her mouth, but as the coughing worsens, her hand moves to her chest and saliva spatters Serena's lab coat.

Serena quickly fills a glass with water and hands it over to her patient when the coughing subsides. "Here, Coretta, drink this."

"I'm sorry about your coat, Darlin'," Coretta says in a horse voice.

"Oh, it's nothing," Serena assures, glancing down at her coat, an automatic response. She looks back up quickly and starts to explain to Coretta that she will be taking her temperature again. Her diagnosis is likely pneumonia. Something clicks in her brain, however, and she looks slowly back at her jacket. Tiny red dots are spattered along with the spots of wetness. "Coretta, I need you to stay here for a few moments, please. You can move to the chair if you'd be more comfortable. I'll be right back."

Coretta frowns as Serena strips off her lab coat and hangs it over arm. "I _am_ sorry about that," she says as Serena helps her down.

"It's really no problem, Coretta. You sit right down and I'll be right back." Serena walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She approaches the nurse's desk and demands that one of the available nurses check on Mrs. James in exam two periodically while she is gone.

"Where are you going exactly, Dr. Cartwright?" A blond nurse in her thirties demands. "You're new around here, but you ought to know that we're not gonna just baby sit your patients."

"I'm going to consult with Dr. Wilson about my patient. Check on her or I'll report you to Dr. Cuddy. She's sixty-nine years old and has coughing fits. If she has a fit, falls, and cracks her skull; that will be on you, Pamela Mitchell, LPN."

The nurse grimaces at Serena, but walks off in the direction of Coretta's room. Serena rushes to the elevator and then to the office of James Wilson, House's buddy and head of the Oncology department.

She knocks on the wooden door, hoping Wilson isn't wish a patient or worse, House. "Come in," Wilson beckons. He doesn't look up when Serena enters. He is scribbling very quickly on what looks to be a prescription pad. "I told you I'd bring the damn thing down if you'd just wait. Am I supposed to feel guilty because you limped your crippled ass up here? It's not my fault you're impatient."

"Excuse me, but I think you have me confused with someone else," Serena says.

Wilson jumps up, throwing his pen in the process. Serena jumps out of the way as it flies past her, skittering into the hallway. "Are you in the habit of throwing pens at everyone who comes to you for a consult or only the fellows that Dr. House despises?"

Wilson hurries around the side of the desk and into the hall to retrieve his pen.

"Not a bad ass," Serena thinks as she watches him bend over to pick up the pen.

"I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were someone else, Dr., um…" Wilson frowns and furrows his brow.

"Cartwright, Serena Cartwright. I need a consult, Dr. Wilson," Serena says, taking his hand and shaking it when it's offered.

Wilson shakes his head. "I really am sorry. Um, Dr. House said you didn't have a patient until this afternoon, some bureaucratic crap."

Serena rolls her eyes. "That would be House's opinion of our patient that will arrive this afternoon. I'm speaking now of a clinic patient, however, an elderly black woman. I was thinking pneumonia until she coughed blood on my jacket."

Wilson noticed for the first time that she is not wearing a lab coat. Her dark blue button down is buttoned to her clavicle, but tight around her impressive chest. Damn, she is beautiful, how does House hate her? "Now you're thinking lung cancer," Wilson says after staring at her breasts longer than he should have and then letting his eyes wonder lower.

"I was hoping you'd find that conclusion in my breasts, Doctor. Shame you had look all the way down my stomach and then to my crotch."

Wilson's head snaps up; his cheeks blush deeply. "I, uh…" He stammers, thankful that H—

"Jimmy Boy, what are you doing with my fellow?" House appears at the door seemingly out of nowhere. "She's not really a hooker you know. That's just a pet name I gave her."

Wilson looks pleadingly at Serena. If she lets on that she just busted his balls for visually undressing her, House will never let him live it down.

Because she feels a bit hypocritical for staring at his ass and then busting his balls for doing the equivalent, Serena says, "I'm here for a consult and we don't have time for you to be an ass. Take your script and get out of the way."

House's face turns serious. "You told her about the script," He snaps, limping toward Wilson.

Wilson shakes his head and Serena comes to his rescue again. "He was writing it when I came in. He called me a lazy crippled asshole. I can only assume He thought I was you."

"I'm sure you were flattered," House says, sneering at her. "But, Wilson, come on you know my tits and ass aren't that great."

"He knows," Serena says coolly. "Dr. Wilson, my patient's cancer could metastasize to every other organ in her body by the time House runs out of the things to say about my breasts."

"Clinic patients never have anything serious," House objects. "What is it you think this idiot has?"

"Lung cancer," Wilson supplies, stepping around House.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that lung cancer was infectious and you were like Typhoid Hooker. You've worked two cases since you got here and both are lung cancer. Is that the only thing you can diagnose or do you just like the way it sounds when you say it?"

"I've worked several cases in the clinic in the time that I've been here, Dr. House. And I don't think lung cancer, especially in a sixty-nine-year-old grandmother, should be something you joke about."

"What about a forty-year-old homo? Could I joke about it then? No chance of grandchildren there."

"You're a bastard," Serena says, stomping out of Wilson's office and down the hall.

"You passed the elevator," Wilson calls after her.

"I'm taking the stairs so Gimpy won't follow me," Serena shouts back.

"You hear what she just called me? I'm a patient in this hospital," House whines to a shocked patient and her husband as they pass by.

"He is not. He's a doctor and she was joking," Wilson says quickly. "House, why do you have to antagonize her?" Wilson stomps off without waiting for a response.

Wilson catches up to Serena in the stairwell where she is leaning against the wall next to the door to the main floor. "Dr. Cartwright," He shouts, hurrying down the steps. "Are you okay?"

Serena nods and wipes a tear away from her eye quickly. She scolds herself for being weak before turning to Wilson. "I was just waiting for your slow ass to catch up. Guess I should have waited so you'd have my ass as some motivation to keep up," She says, whipping open the door and walking briskly back to the clinic.

Wilson chuckles and follows her, shamefully, giving the aforementioned ass a quick glance. House was right. He, nor anyone else that Wilson could think of, for that matter, had an ass that could compete with that one.

Serena finds Ms. Coretta James sitting in the same place, reading a magazine and drinking orange juice when she returns. "I'm sorry, Coretta. I didn't intend to keep you waiting so long. I've brought another doctor, Dr. Wilson, for you to talk to, okay?"

Coretta looks up with a smile on her wrinkled face. "I've been just fine, sweetie. A nice nurse named Pam brought me some juice, a doughnut, and a couple of magazines. She just left after coming back to refill my juice actually. Hello, Dr. Wilson. How did you know I knew Dr. Wilson?"

Serena looks confused. "I'm sorry, you, um…" Serena looks to Wilson for an explanation.

"How are you, Mrs. James?" Wilson pats her shoulder and closes the door behind him. "I saw quite a lot of Mrs. James over the past five years," He explains.

Serena is still quite confused and thankful when Mrs. James explains. "Gave my husband, Ossie, rest his soul, five years when all the other doctors told him the cancer would take him in three months. It's nice to see you again, Dr. Wilson. I'm here about a cough and I've told you, Young Man, to call me Coretta."

Serena feels tears poking at her eyelids again. "Damn it all, what is going on?" She thinks, biting her lip. "It's either time for the monthly visitor or House is seriously getting to me."

By some sick coincidence, the door swings open and House appears in the doorway. Coretta jumps and stares up worriedly at House. "Hello, Granny, got the sniffles?"

"A cough," Coretta replies, glowering at him.

"House, get out, now," Wilson growls, stepping toward him.

House's face contorts in shock and, Serena thinks, a tinge of fear. "Don't worry, Grandma, Dr. Wilson is just on his period."

"I ain't Grandmama, Boy," Coretta says, shaking her head at House.

Wilson pushes House out and shuts the door. After he turns the lock, Wilson looks back to Coretta. "I'm sorry, Mrs.—Coretta. Now, can you tell me about this cough you're having?"

Coretta nods her head and smiles up at him. Serena smiles as well. Wilson must have been very good to her and her husband. Coretta recounts the story she told Serena for Wilson. She leaves out nothing, adding, "Now that I think of it, Dr. Wilson, it reminds me a bit of the cough my Ossie had when we came to see you."

Wilson nods sadly. "It sounds a bit like it, Coretta."

"You thinkin' I got the cancer that took my Ossie, ain't you Doctor?"

Wilson nods again, slower and with more sadness than the first time. "We can start you on the same treatment that we did for him after we get an MRI to be sure."

To his and Serena's surprise, Coretta shakes her head. "No, thank you, Dr. Wilson. I'll take some medicine for the pain, but I'd rather not get treatment. It's about time I went to see my Ossie anyhow. I sho' do miss him."

A tear slips from Serena's eye and she turns quickly away from Coretta and Wilson. _Crying in front of a patient is unacceptable. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Old Coretta doesn't miss a thing. "Ah, Honey, don't you shed a tear for me," She commands, rising and crossing the room to the counter where Serena is standing. She rubs Serena's back. "I'll be just fine. Dr. Wilson, can you get me some of them pain pills. I don't care for the pain in my chest. Then I'll be on my way."

Wilson sighs and rubs his temple. "Coretta, are you sure you won't reconsider treatment. I know you miss your husband, but what about Billie and Jamal?"

"My baby and grandbaby will be just fine knowing I'm with the Lord and their daddy and Granddaddy, Dr. Wilson. It's time for me to be getting on, now."

"I have to get an MRI before I can dispense medication, Coretta. I'm sorry, but they won't let me give you the pills without it."

Coretta nods understandingly. "I know, I know. I might be a drug pushing granny, selling pills to the neighbor kids. People made it so nobody trusts nobody anymore." She shakes her head. "When can I get the test?"

"I'll take you down right now," Wilson says, smiling and rubbing her shoulder. "I do wish you'd reconsider treatment though, if for no other reason than to grace me with your presence. I need a beautiful woman around."

Coretta chuckles. "You oughtn't lie, Dr. Wilson. You got this beautiful doctor here to look at," She insists. "Now take me to do this test. I'm gettin' tired."

Wilson and Serena escorted Coretta down for her MRI. Wilson thought it would be wise to do a full body scan. Coretta didn't mind, so long as Wilson would give her the pills afterward and let her go without a hassle. After nearly an hour, Wilson has identified two tumors in Coretta's lungs and a third that metastasized to her liver.

"Here are your things," Serena says after wiping away tears. "That is really beautiful," she adds, referring to a diamond cross necklace of Coretta's.

"You take it," Coretta says, handing it over.

"No, I couldn't," Serena refuses, smiling appreciatively.

"Nonsense…I won't need it soon anyhow," Coretta insists, shoving it into her hand and closing it. "You were very kind to me. I heard you threaten that nurse's job so she'd come check on me. Not many new doctors would do that."

Serena bites hard on her lip to fight back the tears. "Thank you, Coretta. I do wish you'd reconsider treatment. This crappy world where nobody trusts anybody could use someone like you."

"You and Dr. Wilson are nice enough to make up for the loss when I'm gone," Coretta says, patting her hand and turning to Wilson. "My pills, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson pulls a prescription pad from his lab coat pocket and scribbles down a prescription for Vicodin. "You're not allergic to Codeine, are you?"

Coretta shakes her head and takes the paper from Wilson. "Thank you, Dr. Wilson and thank you, Dr. Cartwright. You put that necklace on. It will look so pretty on you."

Serena nods slowly and Wilson helps her to clasp the necklace around her neck. It settles just above the first buttoned button on her shirt. "Thank you, Coretta. If you decide to come back in for treatment, be sure to let me know."

"You can fill that in our pharmacy," Wilson says, pointing to the prescription he just wrote.

"Thank you. I'll be going. It's lunch time…you two should take a break and get some lunch." Coretta pats Wilson's arm and smiles at Serena before walking down the hall to the elevator.

"I think that's a good idea," Wilson says. "We should get some lunch."

Serena glances at her watch. "House's patient will be in soon. I don't really have much time. I think I'll just freshen up and get down there."

"Dr. Cartwright," Wilson says when she's a few paces away.

Serena turns; a confused look is on her face. "Yes, Dr. Wilson?

"I don't mean to sound cold, but are you sure oncology is a good specialty choice for you? Not all patients would do so well if you cried like that in front of them."

Serena sets her jaw and glares at Wilson. She is fully prepared to tell him where He can go for insinuating that she can't do her job when he shocks her by pulling her into a hug. He smells like familiar cologne, but she can't think of the name. "I'm sorry," she says, crying on his shoulder. "Dr. House has gotten me on edge so badly." She pulls away. "I should be able to control it though. I apologize," she adds, brushing away tears and turning away once again.

"I'm a good listener," Wilson offers as she steps onto the elevator to head back into the belly of the beast.

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like that my clinic patients OOC. lol I know generally they're all idiots with the sniffles, but I thought it'd be nice to mix in a few good cases with the idiots!** ** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **This is a longer chapter, but it mixes the medicine in more. Don't worry the angst, humor, and romance are all still there too! Hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are love!**

**Chapter Nine: You're Fired…Again**

"Did you find God while you were out?" House asks when Serena enters the presentation room next to his office. Chase is the only other fellow present.

"What?" Serena asks. Her face is contorted by confusion.

"Wilson's penis, I would understand, but God in a matter of an hour?" House touches Coretta James' cross that hangs around Serena's next. "Saint Nicholas is the patron saint of hookers, you know?"

Serena's head feels like it might explode, but she refrains from smacking House right in his smug face. "Like I know St. Grobian is the patron saint of assholes," she replies, taking a seat next to Chase.

"Saint Grobian is a fictional saint created by a satirist. He doesn't count," House counters.

"Saint Drogo is the patron saint of repulsive people. That certainly covers you." Serena steals the case file that sits in front of Chase.

"Are you Catholic? Chase hates Catholic, you know?"

The file is for Mrs. Woodsen. Serena wonders if she has arrived yet. "I am not Catholic," she says, perusing the file. It contains nothing more than House and Cuddy divulged earlier.

"I do not hate Catholics. I hate nuns," Chase says. "I was raised Catholic." He turns to Serena. "You could have also used St. Jude," He tells her.

Serena closes the file and turns to Chase. She contemplates that for a moment and then says, "I wouldn't go that far."

Cameron pops in just as House is about to address her. "Go that far with what? Is this about our case? Sorry, some idiot had the sniffles and thought he was dying in the clinic."

_She sounds just like House._ "We weren't talking about the case. Mrs. Woodsen isn't even here, is she?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes. She's en route from Newark," Chase explains, leaning back in his chair.

"Hook—Cartwright, go meet her at the door and get her history, so I can get the hell out of here. General Hospital will be on soon and I want to watch it on the big screen in the living room not the Oncology lounge."

"I could do the history," Cameron offers when Serena sighs.

"Not after you forgot to ask lung cancer guy about his metal arm," House snaps. "Cartwright, do it. Now. And, put your lab coat or Cuddy will have you ass."

"That would probably make you pretty happy, wouldn't it?" Serena asks, wondering why House stopped himself from calling her Hooker.

"To hear Cuddy shrieking about your lab coat, no. I was being figurative when I said that bit about your ass. Now, if Cuddy was touching your ass, yeah I bet that would make me happy."

Serena and Cameron share a look of disgust. "It's got blood on it," Serena says. "I meant to put it in my locker."

"Wilson get a little rough?" House jokes.

"Patient," Serena replies through gritted teeth.

"Leave it here and expect to explain to Cuddy," House says, shooing her off.

Cuddy is standing at the entrance when Serena arrives. "Dr. House sent me to collect Mrs. Woodsen's history," she explains.

"I'm glad to see he's taking this seriously," Cuddy says, smiling. "Where's your lab coat?"

"A patient coughed blood on it earlier," Serena explains. "I'm sorry I don't have an extra. I will make sure to have a spare tomorrow."

"That's okay. There's on in my office that's a little big on me, so it should fit your longer arms okay. Go grab it."

Serena thanks Cuddy and dashes off to get the coat. It is a bit shorter than she is accustomed to and the sleeves are a little short. She practically runs back to the entrance to be sure she makes it before Mrs. Woodsen. If she messes this up, House will never let her live it down. Cameron is like his precious little lap dog and he brought up her mistake without a second thought.

Mrs. Woodsen and her husband are being greeted by Dr. Cuddy when the doors are in her view. Serena slows to a walk and joins them. "This is Dr. Cartwright," Cuddy announces. "She's going to get your family and medical history, Mrs. Woodsen."

Serena follows Dr. Cuddy, Mrs. Woodsen, and her entire entourage to her room. "If you all wouldn't mind waiting in the hallway or nearby waiting room; it would be easier for Dr. Cartwright to get her history," Cuddy explains.

Serena spends the next twenty minutes or so with Carolina Woodsen, a sixty-year-old woman with an affinity for curse words and an odd sense of humor. When asked what her symptoms were, she told Serena, "Well, I've been shitting myself silly and farting all the damn time. The stuff that comes out of my ass has the dog running out of the room."

As for family history, she had this to share, "My mother always used to say my father had his head up his ass. When he was diagnosed with bowel cancer, she stopped saying that though."

Serena left the room shaking her head, but giggling. She returned to House's office quickly to find him playing with his balls and the other fellows missing.

"Where is everyone? I've got the history. We should be coming up with the diagnosis."

"I told them we needed some alone time," House says, staring at a tiny television on his desk.

"I assure you we do not. Where are they?"

"Chase and Cameron are probably having sex in a closet somewhere. They've been known to do that sort of thing." House watches Serena's face looking for the slightest twitch that could tell him Chase means something to her. Serena stares straight into his eyes, never moving a muscle.

"And Foreman is interrogating Wilson about what the two of you were doing together earlier. I bet him a Benjamin you were doing it in Wilson's office or a closet near the clinic."

Serena shakes her head. "We were with that patient you burst in on. I think Mrs. Woodsen has colon cancer."

"Diarrhea and gas and you get colon cancer," House says. "You can't say cancer on everything just because it's your subspecialty. Think outside the box, Hoo—Cartwright."

Serena cocks her head to the side and stares at House for a moment. Why has he abandoned the Hooker label? Is he just trying to mess with her head? She straightens up and walks over with the file. "Mrs. Woodsen's father died with colorectal cancer."

"Is her father our patient? Because if he is you might want to call the ghost whisperer."

Serena sighs and wishes she could sit down somewhere. She picks the edge of House's desk, resting her butt on it and crossing her legs in front of her.

House stares in bewilderment at her face and then down until he reaches her feet. She is right next to him, closer than he ever would have guessed she would come. "Who said you could put your big ass on my desk?"

Serena ignores him. Making snide remarks is a defense tactic for House. Her close proximity is worrisome to him. "Patients are more likely to have colon cancer if their family members have had it or other types of cancers affecting their intestines. Both her mother's sisters had colon cancer and her Dad's father had Chron's."

"We're not treating her extended family. Give her bismuth subsalicylate and simethicone and get your fat ass off my desk."

"She's already been taking Pepto and Gas-X. Neither of which have stopped either problem. I want to do a fecal occult blood test."

"Has she seen any blood in her stools?" House inquires.

"If she had, would I be asking to do a test that finds blood in stools when it's microscopic?"

House smiles. That sounds exactly like something He would have said. "You're not doing it. Give her Loperamide for the diarrhea and tell her to deal with the gas. And find Cameron and Chase. I'm going home."

"I'm not giving her Loperamide, House. There are serious complications when Loperamide is taken by people with colon cancer and other diseases that afflict the colon."

"Our patient won't have a problem then because she doesn't have cancer. It can't always be cancer just because it's convenient for you." House shoves her hip. "Get your gargantuan ass off my desk."

"I'm going to Dr. Cuddy," Serena says, stomping away from House.

"Because I said your ass was big? You big assed women stick together, don't you?" House shouts. Serena keeps going without looking back.

She passes Chase and Cameron in the hallway. They are practically joined at the hip and laughing and talking. _Screwing a guy a few times doesn't mean I own him, why should I care?_ "Hey, what's with the patient?" Cameron asks when Serena blows past them.

"House is your boss, not me," Serena offers, swinging the door to the stairwell open and jetting down to Cuddy's office.

"Dr. Cartwright, did everything go okay with Mrs. Woodsen?" Cuddy asks, once again looking up from a file.

"Yes and no. After speaking with her, I think she may have colon cancer."

"Colon cancer?" Cuddy's brow furrows. "She presented with diarrhea and gas and you came up with colon cancer? Are you bringing this to me for House? This sounds like one of his crazy diagnoses."

Serena raises an eyebrow at that ironic statement. "Actually, I'm coming to you because…"

House bursts through the door, breathing heavily. "Next time the cripple gets a head start," He gasps. "Didn't your daddy ever tell you when he says no it means no and you don't get to run to mommy and ask for the same thing?"

"Don't talk about my father, House. If this was his patient, He'd be treating her instead of brushing it off so he could watch television," Serena snaps.

"Your father wouldn't have this patient, you moron. He's a cardiologist."

"Stop bickering!" Cuddy snaps, rising from her desk and walking toward them. "House, what's wrong with her diagnosis?"

"It's stupid!"

Cuddy plants her hands on her hips. "You had better give me a better reason than that."

"It's completely unsubstantiated. The patient presents with two of the most common symptoms in the world and Doogie Howser comes up with colon cancer. She's just trying to kiss your ass and she loves cancer. Why don't you send her to Wilson's department? She can share her fat ass with him and all the little hairless kids."

"Shut up House. A diagnosis with no basis sounds like just the thing you usually bring me. The difference is you usually present it and then ask for something like a brain biopsy. What are you asking for Dr. Cartwright?"

"It doesn't matter," House interject. "My diagnoses are right. I have twenty years to her none. You're going to take her word over mine."

"Not necessarily, but I'm willing to hear her out because I know you're just itching to write this off because it's a benefactor's wife we're talking about and you think that's the only reason you're in charge of treating her."

"Isn't it?" House counters.

Cuddy shrugs and turns to Serena. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to do a fecal occult blood test and stop House from giving her Loperamide. It could have adverse effects if she has colon cancer."

Cuddy nods and looks like she's processing the information. House shakes his head. "Come on, Cuddy. She doesn't have any other symptoms."

"She's tired and has abdominal pain."

"She just got off of a plane from LA and her other two symptoms cover the pain, you moron. She just has the runs and old people have gas. It was probably something she ate."

"House, I'm reluctant to tell our benefactor that his wife just has the 'runs' and is old. But I'm also reluctant to tell him she has colon cancer." She turns to Serena and frowns. "Dr. Wilson came to talk to me about your consult this morning."

Serena fights to mask her fear. Wilson blabbed and now Cuddy thinks she's an emotional idiot. "He did?"

"He said you worked very well together and that He thought you had good judgment. Consult with him about this. If he thinks its cancer, you can run tests. House, hold off on administering medication until she consults with Wilson. And don't bother them while they're discussing it. I don't want you doing something like blackmailing Wilson into going with you on this one."

"But I don't think they should be left alone together, Mommy. Wilson might try to show her little Jimmy."

Cuddy rolls her eyes. "Go to your office. If you leave this hospital, I'll forward all your cases to your team and have you stuck in the clinic for the rest of the month."

"You wouldn't do that. My team is comprised idiots. I'll be in the Oncology lounge watching soaps."

"Do you really think she has cancer?" Cuddy asks when House is gone.

"I think so, Dr. Cuddy. She has a family history of colon cancer, bowel cancer, and Chron's disease. And it fits. She's tried taking OTC meds to stop the diarrhea and gas, but nothing worked."

"It could be IBS," Cuddy offers.

"The diarrhea isn't chronic or recurring with stress. She said she was hardly ever sick at all."

Cuddy nods her head and frowns. "Talk to Wilson. If it is cancer, I definitely want him in on this. We need to get her treated."

Serena turns and starts to leave the office when Cuddy calls her back. "Serena, it's not really my business, but as your boss, I'd like to know," she begins. "Are you sleeping with Wilson?"

Serena chuckles. "No, Dr. Cuddy, I am not sleeping with Wilson. He's attractive, but we just met yesterday and he's friends with Dr. House, major turn-off."

Cuddy laughs and nods in agreement. "I hear you really know how to bust House's balls."

"House needs his balls busted, I think." Serena hopes Cuddy isn't going to reprimand her for her actions.

"You're absolutely right. I'm glad I hired you, Dr. Cartwright. Now, go cure my benefactress, so I don't have to fire you." Cuddy smiles to let her know that she wouldn't really fire her.

Serena quickly disappears out of Cuddy's office and dashes off to find Wilson. When she reaches it, she throws open the door to his office.

Wilson looks up from the papers on his desk. His face is painted crimson with anger. "House has already been here. You can go back the way you came."

"Shit," Serena rasps, stomping her foot. "Dr. Wilson, this is…"

"I don't really care," Wilson snaps, throwing his pen down on his desk and standing up from his chair. Serena takes a step back when he barrels toward her. He takes hold of her upper arm and shoves her into the hallway.

"Ouch! Wilson, what the hell?" She demands, rubbing her arm.

"I'm such a pussy…I'm surprised that hurt."

Serena closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head, feeling like she might be in the Twilight Zone. "What?" She demands. "Dr. Wilson, did House drug you or something?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Wilson grabs her again, this time pulling her into his office rather than shoving her out.

"Dr. Wilson, you're scaring me a little bit. What the hell are you talking about?"

"'Wilson was checking me out earlier. I might consider giving him a go if he wasn't such a pussy Jew.'"

Serena looks around for Rod Serling or Ashton Kutcher, maybe. "House said I said that? I didn't even know you were Jewish, for starters. And I just met you…how could I possibly ascertain whether or not you're a pussy, not that I'd say that even if I thought it."

Wilson cocks his head, staring at her as if her face might become a polygraph read out and display whether she is lying or not. "Why would House say that?" He asks and then answers his own question, shaking his head. "Because he's House. I'm sorry, Dr. Cartwright. Damn House, I'm an idiot. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need another consult. The benefactress that just came in…I think she has colon cancer. It runs in her family and she's displaying some symptoms. You know as well as I do that sometimes cancer sneaks up. With colon cancer, symptoms might not present for some time which means she could be advanced."

"House disagrees with you, doesn't he?"

Serena nods. "That's why he came here. He wants to give Loperamide and call it a day, so he can go home."

"If he gives her Loperamide, it could cause serious damage if she has cancer," Wilson says.

"I know this," Serena says, nodding again. "I want test her fecal matter for trace amounts of blood, but Cuddy won't give me the okay unless you agree."

"I agree that it's definitely possible. And what's the harm in testing feces? It's completely non-evasive. Of course, you'll have to wait until she has a bowel movement."

"One of her symptoms is diarrhea, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Is one of the other fellows waiting to collect a sample?"

"I don't know what the other fellows are doing. Chase and Cameron are on a play date or something. And Foreman was here with you the last I heard."

Wilson chuckles. "Foreman was never with me. If House sent him here for something stupid, he ignored it."

"He sent him here to see if we were sleeping together. He thinks we were having sex while we were supposed to be with Mrs. James earlier."

Wilson shakes his head. "Get Cameron to collect your stool sample and have Chase run it. Let's get something to eat."

Serena wrinkles her brow. "Cameron can collect it, but I'm running it and you're going to be there with me. I want to be sure House knows I did the test I fought so hard to get. I practically had to beat him up." Serena considered collecting it herself, but since Cameron wants to play with Chase while she works, she can play with the feces.

Serena is walking out when Wilson stops her, grabbing her arm again, but more gently this time. "Where did you get that lab coat?"

"Cuddy, why?"

"It's too small," He replies, pointing at her wrists. He grabs a coat from his coat rack and hands it to her. "This would be a better fit than that."

Serena shrugs and removes Cuddy's coat and replaces it with Wilson's. Oddly enough, the length of her arms and height are closer to Wilson's than Cuddy's. The two are trooping down the hall when she notices embroidery above the breast pocket. "Dr. Wilson, this has your name on it."

"Everyone is going to know you're not James Wilson. You'll be fine."

The two find Cameron in the presentation room next to House's office. Once again, she is laughing and talking with Chase at a proximity that is too close for Serena's comfort. If only wearing a man's lab coat meant the same thing as wearing his letterman's jacket in high school. Chase might be jealous then…not that jealous is what Serena is. "Cameron, collect a stool sample from House's patient," Wilson orders.

Cameron shoots Wilson a look like he is from Mars. "Where is House? I'm not running tests without his permission."

"I don't know where House is, off somewhere not doing his job. And I didn't ask you to run a test, I asked you to collect a sample."

"I'm not collecting anything without House's permission," Cameron insists. "You're not my boss, Wilson."

Serena walks into House's office and rings Dr. Cuddy. "Lisa Cuddy."

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Cartwright. Wilson is on board with my diagnosis and House is still MIA. I need your permission to employ the rest of the team's help."

"They won't want to listen to you because you're new. I'll try to track down House. Tell Wilson to take point on this and tell the other fellows they are to listen to him until I find House."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy," Serena says and then hangs up. She walks back into the presentation room. "If you didn't hear Dr. Cuddy in here, she said Wilson is taking point and we have to listen to him."

Cameron rises without a word and stomps off to do as Wilson told her. "Chase, why don't you help her? We can't really do much else until we get the results of the test Dr. Cartwright and I are going to run."

"Is it 'Work with a Buddy' day or something?" Chase asks, rising from his chair and glaring at Serena.

Serena matches his glare and raises him and hand on the hip. "No, but it's no fun to do it alone."

When Chase stomps off, obviously perturbed, she considers momentarily that she should not have angered the man that makes her wail like a banshee in bed.

Seemingly oblivious to Chase and Serena's after-work activities, Wilson asks, "Why is everyone acting so pissed off around here?"

Serena shrugs and walks out. "Let's go. I want to get that test done soon. Dr. Cuddy wants Mrs. Woodsen treated ASAP."

Carolina provided Cameron with a sample almost immediately upon Cameron's arrival. The poor woman had used the bathroom two times since she had arrived at the hospital only forty minutes ago.

Wilson and Serena dash to the lab with the sample and get it under a microscope as quickly as possible. Wilson looks first, being the senior Oncologist. "You look," He says after a few moments.

Serena looks into the scope and immediately sees blood. "There's blood here, Dr. Wilson."

"I'm ordering a rectal exam," Wilson says.

"Wilson, no. Mrs. Woodsen is felling enough pain and discomfort as it is. Order a CT Colonography. It's non evasive and will get the job done better than a rectal exam."

"My name is James, you know," is all Wilson says.

Serena smiles a crooked little smile. "How could I forget? It's on my lab coat."

"Call me that then instead of Wilson."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…I mean everyone else calls you Wilson."

"I know, but I want you to call me James." James steps closer to her and has his hand on her forearm when Chase burst through the door.

"Mrs. Woodsen just had another bowel movement. This one is bloody. House knows and he ordered Cartwright to a rectal exam. And he said to tell Cartwright that he and Cameron will be in the cafeteria if they're needed."

"Is that supposed to make me jealous or something? Why would I be jealous if the twig is sleeping with that ass or having lunch?"

"I think he wanted to make the point that you should be running the tests you wanted, not Cameron. And, did you meant twit or is twig some west coast thing?"

"It's west coast like Beef Eater is west coast," Serena replies, nudging past him and out of the lab.

"She was insulting Cameron's ultra thin frame, I believe," Wilson says. "And tell House we're doing a visual colonoscopy instead of the usual rectal exam. The wife of a benefactor won't mind the extra cost."

"What's going on with you and Serena? I saw your hand on her arm when I walked in here."

"There's nothing going on, Chase. You should probably be more worried about what's going on between you and her and how it makes her feel to see you with Cameron." Wilson leaves the room without giving Chase time to respond. He catches Serena just as she's entering the elevator.

"Cameron's going to be jealous of you playing with Chase," Serena jokes.

"Not you?" Wilson asks. His knowledge obviously surprises her.

She looks at him, mouth agape. "No, not me. Whatever you know, don't tell House, please. He's already aching for a reason to fire me and as much as I hate him, I don't want to be…"

"You're fired," House shouts as soon as the elevator doors open.

Serena jumps from shock and watches House limp toward her. "You're fired," He repeats, climbing into the elevator and pressing the button that closes the door.

"Cuddy is going to give you more clinic hours for this," Serena says with a sureness that belies her fright.

"This isn't an empty threat. I'm serious. I can't have a fellow that thinks she's better than me and can go over my head and make decisions. You are my fellow that means you listen to me. _You_ do as _I_ say not the other way around."

"I have only done what Cuddy gave me permission to do, House. I consulted with Wilson who agreed that it sounds like cancer, despite the fact that you lied to him to get him to dismiss me. I haven't even talked to you since we were together in Cuddy's office, how could I tell you to do anything?"

"I got your message via the dingo. 'Wilson says do the rectal yourself.' In this case, I read between the lines and got Serena, the hooker, said do the rectal yourself because she just likes to demand that tests be done, she doesn't actually want to do them. You don't get to delegate until you are the department head, not the fellow. You're fired."

House's face is red and sweat has covered his forehead. The sight of his along with the shouting terrifies Serena. She's not sure she can play it cool any longer. "House, I never said for you to do any tests. Wilson and I are on our way to do the tests right now."

House raises his eyebrows and jams in the close button when the doors slide open. "Is this true?" He asks Wilson.

Wilson nods. "I gave Chase, the dingo, instructions to tell you we were forgoing the rectal exam in favor of a visual colonoscopy. We were en route when you hijacked our elevator and started screaming."

House wipes his forehead with the sleep of his jacket. "You're unfired for now. The dingo is fired."

Serena cannot believe Chase would do something so petty to get back at her. Why would he say Wilson though? "House, when did you talk to Chase?" Serena asks.

"I didn't. The fellow with breasts that will get my coffee did. She also takes calls for me. You should look into that. I might not threaten to fire you so often."

"Maybe you should not ask me for coffee again for a while and I won't tell Cuddy you threatened again and get you clinic hours. And don't fire the dingo."

"Why? Are you sleeping with him?"

"He didn't lie to you. The minx did."

"I wouldn't call Cameron a minx. You're the only minx in my charge, Darling." House wiggles his eye brows. "How do you know?"

"She's mad at Wilson because he made her collect the feces. That wasn't my call either, thank you."

"Wilson, damn it, you almost caused me to fire the best pair of tits in this joint. Would you mind staying out of my affairs?"

"Your pigheadedness and egocentricity almost caused you to fire the best…" Wilson nearly chokes on his words. His cheeks blush deep crimson.

"Pair of tits in the joint," Serena finishes. "Thanks boys," She adds stepping off the elevator when the door slides open at a quite opportune time.

"She _is_ a minx," Wilson manages to say as he watches the best ass in the joint wiggle away.

"Back off, Wilson. Can't you see the roo in her do?" House limps off the elevator.

"What?" Wilson asks, quickly following him.

"She's doing the horizontal tango with the dingo or at least she really wants to," House clarifies. He detected a look of concern on her face when he threatened Chase's job.

Serena waits outside Mrs. Woodsen's room for House and Wilson to catch up. "I told you the cripple got a head start next time," House whines when he finally does reach the room.

"Quit bitching and go do your job…nicely." Serena positions her face extremely close to House's. "Remember, this is a benefactress," she whispers in his ear.

Her warm breath blasting on his ear sends a familiar, but inappropriate, sensation to his groin. House shakes his leg and his head and walks into the room, shoving Serena away in the process. "Mrs. Woodsen, I'm Dr. House," He exclaims. "You can call me Greg or Gregory whichever suits you."

Mrs. Woodsen smiles. "Dr. House suits me fine."

"Right, don't want to make the husband jealous or suspicious." House wiggles his eyebrows at her and she giggles. "Now, Carolina, can I call you Carolina?" Mrs. Woodsen nods and he continues. "Carolina, I want to find out what's making you so sick, so we're going to take you down and do a CT scan of your guts. Does that sound okay with you? It won't hurt a bit. And if you're good, I might take you dinner." House wiggles his eyebrows again, this time at the husband. "Your wife is a fox, Mr. Woodsen."

Mr. Woodsen smiles. "Why do you think I married her?"

House laughs and slaps his leg. "Ahh. Carolina, my assistants, Drs. Wilson and Cartwright are going to take you on down and I'll be there shortly, okay?"

Mrs. Woodsen nods and stands up from the bed.

House walks out quickly, stopping only momentarily to whisper in Serena's ear. "Was that good enough?"

Though she is still a bit miffed at him for all the crap he pulled earlier, she says, "You deserve a treat." She considers adding "because you've been such a good dog," but House moves away from her ear and pinches her ass on his way past. That bastard didn't deserve that big of a treat.

Wilson frowns and shakes his head before walking in to greet the patient. Wilson introduces himself and then He and Serena escort Carolina to radiology. "What do you think I have?" Carolina asks when they walked into the room.

"We're not sure," Wilson stretches the truth. "We need to have a look, so we can find out what it is."

"If you're going to find it by doing a CT scan; it's not going to be anything good," Carolina says.

Wilson frowns. "I'm sorry, Miss Woodsen. We'll know more when you're finished here."

Wilson hands her over to a technician that will prepare her for the procedure. "I hope the scans come out clear. She hasn't prepared by cleansing her bowels 24 hours in advance," Wilson worries aloud.

"Wilson, she's had diarrhea already three times just while she's been here. I think her bowels are pretty clear."

Wilson nods and then says, "I thought you were going to call me James."

"I think Dr. Wilson will be sufficient," Serena says, entering the room where the technician is viewing Mrs. Woodsen's scans on a computer monitor. Wilson remains in the hallway pouting, Serena assumes.

Fifteen minutes pass and Serena emerges, holding a folder that contains the scans. "Dr. Wilson, we need to find Dr. House since I see he never bothered to grace us with his presence. He needs to review these scans and make a decision."

Serena tosses the scans onto House's desk, where he is once again watching television. "I fired the twig."

"I doubt it," Serena says. "Did the dingo squeal about the twig thing?"

House shakes his head. "Mm-mm…the bitter oncologist."

Serena turns and glowers at Wilson who stares at the floor. It's like high school around here.

Chase appears in the doorway between House's office and the presentation room. "The dingo?" He questions, raising an angry eyebrow.

Serena shakes her head and turns back to House. "Will you look at the damn scans?"

"All right, all right," House gripes, standing up and grabbing the folder. House places the images on the light board and stares for a long while. Wilson joins him, but Serena hangs back. She's already seen enough. She hates being right.

Chase grabs her and pulls her into the presentation room. "You might want to get in there. They have Mrs. Woodsen's scans and they're reviewing them," He says to Foreman.

Foreman raises an eyebrow, but does as Chase instructs, leaving Serena alone with a visibly angry Chase. "What is going on with us?" He demands, holding her against the wall.

"I wasn't really aware that there was an 'us,'" Serena admits. "I thought we just had some really great sex," she whispers.

"You were mad about me being alone with Cameron earlier, I could tell. Now, you're playing this card because I'm upset about you and Wilson. And calling me a dingo…please that sounds like something idiotic that House would say."

"House did say it. I only said it in there to keep up with the terminology being used in that whole stupid conversation. Where is the twig really?"

"House sent her to cover the clinic duty that Cuddy slapped him with for threatening to fire you the other day." Chase backs away from her. "Are we ending our non-relationship?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Wilson."

Serena laughs. "There is absolutely nothing between Wilson and me, aside from the fact that I think he has a nice ass and he likes my breasts."

"He's seen your breasts…I'd say that's something between you."

"He likes the way my breasts look in this shirt," Serena clarifies, laughing again. "You're the only one I'm sleeping with."

"So, you are sleeping together! Foreman, you owe me a Benjamin!" House shouts, entering the room.

"You bet me that she and Wilson were sleeping together. You owe me a Benjamin."

"Damn," House say, fishing his wallet out and removing one hundred dollars for Foreman. "Two Bennies says she leaves the dingo for the Jew within the month."

"A swift kick to your ass says she doesn't," Serena says.

"You're on, but I get another pinch of your sweet ass if you do," House counters. Chase's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Oh yeah, I got a good pinch of her ass earlier."

"I forgot about that you bastard. You had better keep your damn hands away from my ass."

House pouts. "You said I deserved a treat."

"I was joking, you idiot. And I would never say it meaning that my ass was the treat. What are you going to do about Mrs. Woodsen?"

Wilson answers her, but avoids eye contact. "She's in stage one, earlier than you assumed. So, there are several treatment options. The most likely will be resection and possibly some chemotherapy."

"In other words, our jobs are done here and Wilson gets to take the reins. What do you say to celebratory dinner?" House asks, winking at Serena.

"Celebrating what? The fact that I wanted to kill you and you wanted to fire me again. Or that we all conducted ourselves like high school students? Or that Mrs. Woodsen has colon cancer? None of that warrants celebrating. So, I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline."

"I'm sorry, what? All I heard was, 'Sorry I'm screwing Chase tonight.' Was that all?"

Serena nods and wraps her arm around Chase's waist. "That's sufficient." Chase nods and kisses her deeply, but quickly.

"You lucky bastard," House says.

Serena turns her shocked face toward him, not trying in any way to mask her surprise.

"What?" House demands. "He gets to touch those breasts."

Wilson squirms a bit. "House, are you coming to deliver the diagnosis seeing as you are the diagnostician."

"Nope, take my little pet here. This was her diagnosis anyway, so I don't have to do anything. Foreman and Chase can go home, unless you're waiting for the hooker, Chase."

Chase kisses her forehead. "I'll wait here if you want."

"Fine," Serena says, dreading the walk with Wilson. Wilson walks a few paces ahead of her and keeps his head down the whole way.

"Dr. Wilson," Serena says, grabbing his arm before he walks into the patient's room. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier, but you know I'm sort of involved with Chase. I'm not sure if I should encourage your feelings, if you actually have any." Serena shrugs. She sounds self-centered.

If He were House, He could tell her that she was a moron for assuming he had feelings for her, but he's not House. And she's too beautiful to call a moron. "Eh, I'm too old for you anyway. And, if you do decide to come over to the dark side (Oncology), I'll be your boss. That'd be weird, huh?"

Serena smiles and thanks him and the two break the news to Mrs. Woodsen, who takes it remarkably well. Serena is surprised when Mr. Woodsen sheds a few tears. When Wilson begins to discuss treatment procedures, Serena excuses herself. "Tell that handsome Dr. House I say thank you!" Carolina calls after her.

Serena trots back to House's office only to find that Chase is no longer there. She peeks in on House. "Playing with your balls as usual," She comments, shaking her head.

"You could play with them too, if you want. I won't tell the kangaroo. He's in the doctor's lounge by the way. I threw him out."

"Carolina says thank you, for _what_ I can't imagine."

"Neither can I," House admits, shrugging. Serena is in the doorway when he calls out her name, her first name, not Cartwright or Hooker. "You did good today."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Get out of here before I give it to you in a way that Chase won't like!"


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Turning a Smile Upside Down**

**December 15, 2007**

When the sky dumps the first load of crisp white snow on Princeton, Serena has been with Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital just a little over one month. Her reputation for being like a junior House with a better disposition is earning her job offers from all over the country, including top teaching colleges like the Mayo Clinic and Cedars-Sanai. Just last week, a man working with a clinic in Africa called to offer her a position, but Serena declines everyone or takes the rain check they offer. She is starting to enjoy Princeton.

House has been nicer to her since the day she diagnosed the benefactress. He has never called her Serena again, but he has retired the pet name, Hooker, as well. It's only Cartwright now. The other fellows, especially Cameron and Foreman, seem a bit envious of the "compliments" she receives from House. Serena cannot fathom why a remark like "Good job, Moron" or "You did okay for an idiot" would strike jealousy in their hearts, but it does.

Foreman has decided to move on in May 2008 when a position becomes available at Johns Hopkins Hospital. He'll be heading their neurological department. Serena and the other fellows are overjoyed, but they will miss him. House offered the sentiment, "I'll miss him too. None of you idiots would bust a cap in somebody's ass for me." To that, Foreman said, "_I_ wouldn't 'bust a cap' in somebody for you."

Regrettably things with Wilson are still a touch awkward. He has invited Serena to dinner three times in the last month and she has declined every one with the most recent excuse being, "Chase wouldn't like that very much."

The ironic thing is…Serena isn't sure if she really cares what Chase thinks. He is fun to have around, well his tongue sure is anyway. But He claims to want their relationship to progress, to be exclusive, but all they ever do is have dinner and sex with each other, the latter more than the former. Serena has been thinking more and more lately that He just wants to be able to tell everyone he's with the new fellow that everyone seems to want a piece of right now. But then, she's not sure she really wants more than that right now.

With Christmas less than a week and a half away, Serena is busily shopping for gifts for everyone. Cameron proposed a Secret Santa for the office. House shot that idea down immediately. "How about this instead…everyone buys something for me and I might buy something for you all, probably not, but maybe." Serena had already picked up House's gift, but she had yet to buy something for everyone else, the fellows, Cuddy, and Wilson.

On this glorious Saturday morning, Serena awoke at 6:00 AM to Chase's prodding and begging for a quickie. She obliged because sometimes she enjoyed Chase most at this early hour of the morning when she was halfway between Dreamland and reality. The sex was always perfect then.

After the perfect sex, Chase pulls her into the shower and washes her hair. Serena is convinced that the man has a hair fetish. Since he's been staying over, Serena hasn't washed her own hair in weeks. The shower is quick and free of anything naughty. Serena dries off quickly and wraps herself in a terry robe.

"Leave your hair curly today," Chase says when she begins her morning ritual of drying and straightening her naturally curly locks. Her wraps his arms around her waist, breathes in the scent of her hair, and kisses the crown of her head.

Serena smiles up at him. She appreciates that Chase admires her natural hair. No one else cares much for the loose Botticelli curls that bounce around the middle of her back if they aren't tamed with a straightening iron.

"What's the plan?" Chase asks when Serena emerges from her closet after putting on a navy blue wool pant suit over a light blue silk blouse.

"Our train leaves from the station at 8:30 AM. We'll arrive in New York around 10:30 AM and take a cab to our destinations from there. Our train to come back leaves at 7:00 PM. We'll get back here at 9:00 PM," Serena explains and then holds up two pairs of shoes, both black one shiny with a tall heel, the other dull with no heel. "Which ones?"

"Those." Chase points to the dull flats.

Serena slips into the suede Stuart Weitzman flats. "I keep forgetting that stilettos make me taller than you. I'm sorry." She disappears into her closet again and emerges holding a huge black bag with what looks like the letter F all over it.

"Why does your bag have F's all over it?" Chase asks, pulling a navy sweater vest over his pale blue button down shirt.

Serena shakes her head. "This is a Fendi bag, Robert."

Chase is unsure what that was supposed to mean to him. He shrugs it off and slips his shoes on. He watches as Serena flutters around him, dumping things from a small purse into her huge F bag, sliding a ruby ring onto her right hand and then coming to him so he can clasp the necklace she always wears around her neck. She's not religious, as far as he can tell, so why the cross? He shrugs that off as well, no need to bug her about it. "It seems like we'll be in New York for quite a long time," He says.

Serena sighs, glances at her watch, and sits down on the end of her bed. It is 7:50 AM; she hasn't got much time to argue with Chase. "Robert, you don't have to come."

"Do you not want me to come?" Chase has been wondering lately if Serena really wants him around. All they do is have sex, eat dinner, and sleep together. They never go anywhere together.

Serena laughs. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't. I've never known you not to," she says, giggling.

Chase cocks his head and stares at her for a moment before he gets it. He shakes his head at her and laughs. "You have a one track mind."

"You're one to talk," Serena says, grabbing him and pulling him down onto the bed with her. When he is sitting next to her, she plants a good deep kiss on his lips. "Are you coming?"

"It's gonna take more than a kiss, Sweetheart." He grins and then kisses her neck.

"No, get that tongue off my neck or we'll miss our train!" Serena squeals, jumping up from the bed. "You are com—accompanying me, right?" She is anxious to do something besides fornicate and masticate with Chase.

Chase nods. "I think eight hours is a long time to spend shopping in New York, but I want to spend time with you," He says, crossing the room and capturing her mouth with his.

"As soon as we arrive in New York, we're eating, not shopping. I'm starving. And I have a few other things to do in New York as well," Serena says, turning and walking out of the room.

Chase considers asking what the "other things" are, but decides once again not to pester her. She wouldn't want him nosing into her business.

Serena expected Chase to follow after her, inquiring about the "other things" she mentioned, but failed to elaborate on. He follows, but doesn't say a word. Serena checks the food and water dishes to be sure that Beethoven and Archimedes have enough to make it through the day. "Honey, can you grab a bottle of water out of the fridge?" She asks, grabbing the Science Diet bags from the cabinet and filling the dishes.

Chase pinches her ass when he passes her bent over the dishes. He laughs when she squeals. He cracks open a cold bottle of Dasani and pours some into each of the water dishes. "I still can't believe you buy bottled water for your pets."

"I prefer the taste of it, so why shouldn't I treat them to it?" Serena puts away the food bags. "We should probably get going. I just need to grab my scarf, hat, and gloves."

Chase pets Beethoven's head while he waits for Serena to return.

"Ready?" She asks, bouncing back into the kitchen, wearing a blue wool coat and blue cashmere winter accessories.

Chase's jaw drops. Never has a woman looked so good wearing so much clothing. Normally, he craves the moment when Serena will be naked, but for some reason, she looks amazing standing there, bundled against the weather.

Serena raises her eyebrows. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Chase steps toward her and grabs her around the neck. Her breath catches in her throat momentarily and she wonders if Chase has lost his mind. Then he kisses her hard and deep.

When he pulls away, Serena just stands there with her eyes closed for a moment. "What was that for?" She finally asks.

Chase shrugs his shoulders. "You just looked so beautiful standing there. I had the urge to kiss you."

Serena stares into his eyes a moments, hoping they convey her appreciation, and then kisses him quickly. "Let's go, Darling."

The roads aren't treacherous even after all of the snow and Chase wonders why they aren't just driving to New York. He likes driving in Serena's BMW.. It's a nice car and she drives a bit like a man, fast, but always in control and aware of her surroundings. On a rare outing, Serena took him to Philly to see some local band playing there. He didn't care much for the band, but he did enjoy the fact that Serena got them there in thirty minutes.

They spend the majority of the train ride kissing and talking about past Christmases, House, what Christmas is like with House, and their recent patients. Then with only twenty minutes left before they reach New York, Serena asks if Chase's parents will be flying in for Christmas from Australia this year.

She watches with keen interest as Chase stutters, stares at the floor, and finally gives her a quiet "no" and then immediately inquires about her parents and other family members. Serena is glad to leave the subject of his parents alone and share about her own. There's no need to get Chase upset when they're nearly to New York. "My parents aren't coming. They're spending Christmas in Hawaii. I'm working, so they'd be miserable if they came. They were a bit worried about what my grandparents would do because neither set wanted to spend Christmas in Hawaii, but I decided to send my dad's side on a cruise in the Caribbean and my mom's side on one to Alaska. Now, everyone's elated and spending Christmas where they'd like to, besides me." Serena laughs. "I'd rather be in any of those three places than stuck working with House on the holiday He hates most."

Chase nods, but doesn't say anything in reply for quite some time. Finally, he looks away and says, "I've got to ask you something. It's been bothering me for a while, but I didn't want to offend you, so I never asked," He pauses and turns back to her.

"Is it something about House?" Serena asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No," Chase says and looks away from her again. "It's just that you're a first year fellow, Serena. But you drive a BMW, live in a huge house, send your grandparents on cruises for Christmas, and we're going to do the rest of your shopping at Saks and Bloomingdales. How do you afford that?"

Serena had hoped that Chase would continue to ignore that subject. She hates disclosing the information on her wealth. She has heard Cameron and House discuss the wealth of Chase's family, but Chase doesn't seem to be independently wealthy. She does not want the money to make things weird between them. "I'm kind of rich," she says, shrugging it off as if it means nothing to her.

"Rich? With your dad's wine money?"

Serena laughs at that. "No, my dad is rich with his wine money and cardiology money. I got some inheritance."

"Inheritance from whom?" Chase asks. "I thought both of your parents were living and all your grandparents are going on cruises."

"My great uncle, my mom's uncle, never had any children and when he passed away, metastatic mesothelioma, earlier this year; he left me his house in Princeton, his apartment here in New York, and some other stuff."

Chase's interest is piqued now. "Other stuff like the Beamer?"

Serena is bugged by Chase's inquiry, but she may as well lay it all out. Having sex and eating together shouldn't change too much just because she has money. "No, I bought the car with the money he left me. The other stuff is a condo in Florida, a flat in London, a condo in Los Angeles, some more real estate, large bank accounts, and stocks. Uncle Charles was sort of like Donald Trump with better hair."

"Really," Chase says. "I've never heard of Charles Cartwright."

Serena stares at Chase for a moment; pondering whether that meant he thought she was lying about the source of her money. "I lied to you Robert. House was right. I really am a hooker, a very well-paid hooker. That's where I get my money."

Chase scoffs and screws up his face. "I wasn't calling you a liar. I've just never heard of Charles Cartwright. I've _heard_ of Donald Trump."

"His name wasn't Charles Cartwright!" Serena snaps. "He was my mother's uncle, not my father's. His name was Charles Fincham."

Chase's eyes bug out of his head. "You're related to Charles Fincham…the guy that owns all the apartments in New York, the casinos in Vegas, the hotels…everywhere!" Serena frowns, but nods her head.

"You've gotta be pulling my leg. He even has apartments in Sydney."

Serena rubs at her temple, warding off an invading head ache. "He _had_ apartments in Sydney, Robert. He passed away. Now, I have apartments in Sydney. I'm not 'pulling your leg.' Can we drop it, please?" Talking about the money was one thing, but actually talking about her uncle was something Serena didn't want to do. He had always been like a third grandfather to her or even a second father. She'd come and spend parts of the summer every year with him in New York, watching plays on Broadway, shopping at Tiffany's and Saks, and having lunch in Central Park. She even chose his alma mater for her undergraduate courses over her father's, Stanford. She misses him still, though it has been nearly a year already since the cancer killed him.

"I'm sorry. Were you very close?" Chase asks.

"No, we weren't close at all. He picked the most distant relative he had to leave his fortune. He was eccentric," she says with a sarcastic bite.

Chase surprises her by smiling sympathetically and caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispers, his breath warm on her lips, and then kisses her gently.

A tear rolls down her cheek. She pulls away quickly and wipes it away. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am telling you the truth, but it doesn't mean anything, Robert. I'm the same as I was before you knew I was related to Charles Fincham."

"I forgive you," Chase says, kissing the top of her head as she rests it on his shoulder. "If I wanted you for your money, I would have needed prior knowledge of it before I became attracted to you when we first met and I told you that I wasn't House."

"Thank goodness for that," Serena says as she lifts her head to kiss his neck. After a quick peck, she rests it once again on Chase's shoulder.

"So, are you loaded with an M or a B?" Chase asks, straying away from the subject of her uncle, but saying on the money subject. It intrigues him.

Serena furrows her eyebrows. What is he talking about? Then, as if a cartoon light bulb appeared over her head, she titters and says, "Well…a B probably if you count all of the real estate and stocks. An M if you go by the bank accounts."

"Why do you work?" Chase asks.

A woman's voice announces that they will be arriving at Penn Station shortly. "I work because I love it. I love being a doctor. And I don't want to just sit around on my ass because I can."

"You could party like all the time, but you don't. That's cool."

"I never party." Serena laughs. "I've only had two days off I think since I started working for House."

"That's just because he wants you in there all the time even if he doesn't need you because he likes to look at your ass."

Serena chuckles. "I thought it was my breasts."

"You'd never sleep with him, would you?" Chase asks, taking her by surprise.

"Robert, this is House we're talking about. Are you serious? Who, in their right mind, would sleep with House?"

"Cameron did, I think Cuddy did."

"Cameron, I could see, but Cuddy? She doesn't seem like the type to sleep with House."

Chase shrugs his shoulders. "You won't sleep with him then. At least, not while we're…" Chase's voice trails off when he realizes he isn't sure what they are.

"Robert!" Serena shrieks. "You think I'm having sex with everybody and their lousy brother?"

Chase laughs in spite of himself. No one he knows has ever said "everybody and their lousy brother." He stops laughing when Serena scowls at him. "Serena, It's just that House wants you. I see the way he looks at you all the time. It's more than him just making remarks about your breasts which he does with every woman in the hospital. And I don't really know what we are which bothers me. I mean, are we together or not? We sleep together and eat together, but does that mean you're not open to sleeping with other guys too?"

The train comes to a stop in Penn Station just as Chase finishes his sentence. "I'm calling a limousine service," Serena says, whipping out her cell phone and dialing the same one she always uses when she needs a car in New York. "We'll talk about this in the car or you can go back to Princeton, your choice." She nudges past Chase and walks off the train without waiting for him to say a word.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Taking a Bite Out of the Big Apple**

Chase catches up with her inside the station where she is waiting for their chauffeur driven Mercedes to pick them up. "Hey!" He calls, jogging up beside her. "I didn't mean to piss you off."

"You didn't mean to piss me off," Serena hisses, turning cold blue eyes toward him. "You didn't think insinuating that I sleep around would piss me off."

"I didn't, look, I'm just a little confused about what we are. Are we together or just…what?"

"I don't know. You were the one that wanted to be exclusive, but you never want to go anywhere. You're content staying at my place, in my bed." Serena starts walking to the door when she sees a shiny black car pull up. That was quick.

Chase follows closely, afraid she might be angry enough to leave him behind.

Serena tips the driver for being so quick and climbs in when he opens the back door for her. Chase climbs in behind her and starts the conversation again. "Serena, I didn't know what to say to you, what to suggest we do. I never know what to say to you."

"It's not very wise to suggest exclusivity to someone you can't talk to," Serena says and then adds for the driver's benefit. "Carnegie Deli, please."

"You just…" Chase starts then stops because this time he knows what to say, but isn't sure he really wants to say it. His pride is on the line. "You make me nervous," He finally admits.

"I make you nervous? Why? Because I have money? Chase, everyone at work talks about your wealthy family. Money can't make you that nervous."

"For one, my family is nowhere near as wealthy as you and yours. And it's not that, until today I didn't even know about Charles Fincham. You make me nervous because I really enjoy being with you, but you could have anyone you want. If I make the wrong move, you could drop me on the spot and have Brad Pitt the next day."

"He's pretty busy making babies with Angelina Jolie right now, I think." Serena crosses her arms over her chest. "Chase, I'm not looking to be impressed. All I want is for our exclusivity to bring more than dinners at my place, not that I don't like cooking for you, and great sex, not that I don't enjoy that. I'd just like to go out for dinner, see a movie, maybe a play, have drinks with co-workers…"

Chase kisses her jaw line. "When we get back to Princeton, we'll go out for dinner, go see a movie, and call up Foreman and Cameron to come down to JB's for drinks, I promise."

Serena shots him a sideways glance. "Are you mocking me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm serious. If I had known that was all you wanted, I would have been planning dates a long time ago."

"We also need to work on getting to know each other a bit better, Chase. I'm not thinking like a completely family history or even anything too serious for a one month quasi-relationship. I don't even know what kind of movies or music you like…what your favorite book is."

"Comedy...I'm eclectic, and I don't read that much," Chase replies quickly.

Serena laughs and starts to respond, but is interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. "It's House," She growls, digging the phone out of her cavernous bag.

"How do you know it's House?" Chase asks, recognizing her ring tone as the Beatles song "Hello Goodbye."

"That's his custom ring. It's so him, always contrary," Serena replies before answering the phone. "Dr. Cartwright." Chase is slightly bothered by the fact that House has a custom ringtone on Serena's cell. To his knowledge, He doesn't have one.

"Miss Cartwright, this is the escort service calling," House says.

"House, what do you want?" Serena demands.

"I need you."

"You do not! I'm out of town. It's Saturday, my only day off," Serena complains.

"Where out of town? Is the Roo with you?" Serena hears someone scoff in the background, must be Wilson.

"I'm in New York, not that it's any of your business. Why the hell are you calling me? I'm hanging up if you don't answer me honestly."

There is silence on the line. Serena assumes House is trying to think of a lie that will sound convincing. She is ready to hang up when House says, "It's a medical emergency."

"Then have Cuddy call me and tell me it's an emergency," Serena says.

"Cuddy's busy. I've got Wilson here. He'll tell you it's an emergency. Here Wilson, tell her."

Serena hears a clatter. House must have thrown the phone at Wilson. "Hello," Wilson says a few moments later.

"Wilson, what is House pulling?"

"Cameron told him you were going somewhere with Chase this weekend. He's trying to ruin it for you. It's not an emergency."

"Thank you, Wilson. Goodbye." Serena hangs up the phone without Wilson's reply. She sets the ringer to silent mode and turns to Chase. "How did Cameron know we were going somewhere this weekend?"

Chase's quick, honest answer surprises Serena. "I told her."

"Why did you tell her?" Serena asks, mildly perturbed.

"She asked what I was doing this weekend, if I wanted to have drinks with her and Foreman tonight. I told her I couldn't because you and I were doing some shopping and stuff together. I'm sure you've heard that Cameron and I have a history, Serena. It's not something I've been trying to keep from you. I made it clear to her than you and I'm no longer interested."

"That's good." The car stops in front of Carnegie Deli and Serena is more than ready to get out of the car and get something to eat. Her stomach is growling.

Chase climbs out after the driver helps Serena out. This place doesn't look like the place a loaded person would eat lunch. When they walk in, Chase spots a short Jewish woman probably in her late forties, early fifties standing behind the counter. A Jewish man around the same age is walking straight toward Serena, a smile on his face.

"Serena the Beautiful! How are you? It's been too long since you stopped by!" The man says, wrapping Serena in a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy working. I'm working in Princeton now, so I might be up more often. Can I get some breakfast or am I too late?"

The woman behind the counter is now making her way toward them. "You're never too late!" She says, hugging Serena. "You'll have the usual?"

Serena nods and then glances at Chase. "I'll need a menu for my date though."

"Oh and isn't he a handsome thing?" The woman introduces herself and her husband to Chase and then hands him a menu which he immediately opens. He peruses the Breakfast section while they are led to a table.

"Drinks first," the man says. "OJ for the lady and what will you have, Sir?"

"Orange juice would be great," Chase says.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I think I'll just have bacon and scrambled eggs," Chase replies, wondering what Serena's "usual" is.

"All righty and the usual for the lady?"

Serena nods and smiles and the man is off to fill their order. "You come here a lot?" Chase asks, wondering if Serena is Jewish. If she is, he never would have guessed.

"I used to come here quite a bit when I was in New York, yes. This was one of my Uncle's favorite places to eat. It's so laid back and the food is delicious! You should have ordered something besides bacon and eggs. You wouldn't have been disappointed." Serena smiles when the woman brings over their juice.

"So, where are you working in Princeton?" She asks.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Serena replies, sipping her juice.

"You know James Wilson?"

Serena nods. "As a matter of fact I do. He's best friends with the head of my department."

"He dated a friend of mine a couple times. Really nice guy. She couldn't stand a friend of his though, kept coming around, ruined their relationship."

House, Serena thinks. "That's too bad. How's business?" Right now, the place only has a few other patrons.

"It's pretty good. We just got through the breakfast rush, gearing up for the lunch rush. If you're still here around 11:30, you'll see this place packed." With that, she runs off to finish preparing their meal while her husband helps a customer that has just arrived.

A few minutes later, their plates arrive. Serena's has a helping of corned beef hash, scrambled eggs, and half a bagel with cream cheese. Chase has three strips of bacon and a mound of scrambled eggs.

They eat for a half hour, with a few interruptions. More "How have you been?" and "What are you doing now?" They leave full and happy with well wishes and condolences for Serena about the loss of Uncle Charlie.

"Saks Fifth Avenue, please," Serena tells the driver when he inquires about their next stop.

"Are you buying House's gift here?" Chase asks when they walk into the department store. House decided to make Christmas a challenging game: whoever buys the best gift for him gets rewarded.

"No, I already bought House's gift and I'm not telling you what it is," She says. "I'm buying gifts for my parents, Foreman, you, and Cuddy here. Oh, and Wilson."

"You're not buying Cameron a gift?" Chase asks.

"I forgot about her. I think I'm going to buy her some lip gloss, so her lips can stay pretty while she's kissing House's ass." Serena leads the way to home section of the store to find something for her mom.

"You're not really going to do that, are you?"

"No. I'll buy her some candles or something."

Chase's eyes bug out when Serena chooses a vase with a butterfly on it that costs $600 for her mother. "How can a vase cost that much?"

Serena just shakes her head and asks someone to take it for her and gift wrap it. "What do you want for Christmas?" Serena asks after relinquishing a Saks card to pay for the vase.

"Well, since you're loaded, a yacht," Chase jokes.

"I don't even have a yacht," Serena says matter-of-factly. "Would you mind staying in New York tonight? I have an apartment in Chelsea."

"Sure," Chase says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I have this delivered to my place tonight Gretchen?" Serena asks the tall thin blond who hands over her receipt.

The blond nods. "I'll have it delivered to the address in your records by 5:00 PM." The address in her record is the Chelsea apartment so that will be perfect.

"What are you buying your dad?" Chase asks when they linger into the men's section.

"I already bought him a few coins to add to his rare coin collection including a really exquisite Susan B. Anthony dollar coin. I think I'm going to pick him up a watch today too. Maybe one of their ridiculous looking wine stoppers. My dad loves them. They have these jeweled elephants and tigers on them. They're precious." Serena is eyeballing an Armani watch that has a $500 price tag. "That would look amazing on Foreman."

"You're going to buy Foreman a $500 watch?" Chase asks in disbelief.

"He's leaving us in May. This will be the only gift I ever buy him, most likely. It may as well be big. That platinum will really shine on his dark skin." Serena motions for a man to give her the watch for Foreman and a similar gold one next to it which she says will be for her father. Rather than having the watch sent along with the vase, she has them gift-wrapped and takes them along with them to the men's clothing section.

"You never told me what you wanted, Darling," she says, staring at two silk ties that she holds one in each of her hands.

"Whatever you want to get me, Babe," Chase replies. He has never been good at telling what He wants for Christmas or his birthday.

Serena nods, still staring at the ties. "I'm going to buy you a nice outfit today, okay? It doesn't have to be for Christmas, but you'll need it for dinner. You like spicy Cali-Mexican food, so you should love it."

Upon entering the Menswear section, Serena acquired a guy that Chase is convinced must be a huge fan of Clay Aiken. The guy is following her everywhere, telling her every item she chooses is fabulous, and collecting the things she will purchase. She hands over the two ties.

"Those are for Wilson," She tells Chase. "It takes a man like Wilson to do Gucci justice."

Chase raises and eyebrow. He's unsure what exactly that is supposed to mean. Clay Aiken explains, "Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, good build, foxy…that's the Gucci man! Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Dead on," Serena thinks, but for Chase's benefit says, "Right about everything but the foxy part. I wouldn't say he was foxy."

The man gives Serena a knowing look. She wouldn't say he was foxy in her sexy little boyfriend's presence. "Can I interest you in a sweater vest for him?" He asks, pointing at Chase. Sweater vests are so tacky.

Serena covers up a smile with her hand and shakes her head. "No, I think I need a nice sport coat, button down shirt…both black…nice shoes, and jeans."

"Skinny jeans?" The man jokes.

"No, I don't think skinny jeans would work," Serena says. "I'm thinking Michael Kors on the shirt, maybe…"

Clay waves a hand to silence her. "Why don't you leave it up to me? And why black on the shirt?"

"We're dining out tonight and I want him to look sharp and sexy. Black is a sexy color, don't you think?" Serena replies.

The man nods. "Oh, yes. Where are you dining?"

"The Mesa Grill."

The man's face wrinkles in an unattractive manner. "I love Bobby Flay. He's a delicious dish, but his dishes…not so much."

Serena almost dies laughing. She's never thought of Bobby Flay as a delicious dish. No doubt a sexy man in his own way, but a delicious dish? Serena is nearly in tears. "Well, I hope your taste in clothes is better than your taste in food," She says.

"Oh, girl, don't be snotty! Why don't you go grab your own Bobby Flay Mesa Grill outfit and I will fix your man up!"

Serena considers this and looks to Chase for his input. Though Chase isn't too keen on being left with Clay, he nods for her to go. He'll enjoy being surprised by what outfit she chooses.

Serena kisses him lightly on the lips and then dashes off to pick out something gorgeous to wear to dinner. The dress code for Mesa is sort of dressy-casual. When she steps into the glorious Women's section, she has her mind set on some nice wide leg slacks and maybe a silk blouse.

Clay's female counterpart approaches her immediately. "Can I help you with anything today?" She asks, smiling a smile bigger than her small face.

Serena smiles and explains the situation to her. Unlike Clay, this girl, Tara, agrees that Mesa Grill is a nice place to eat. She agrees with Clay too, however, stating that "Bobby is definitely dishier than his dishes." What is it with everyone saying dish around here? And is dishier even a word?

Serena's adventure with Tara takes nearly an hour, but she finally decides on the perfect outfit, perfect for her anyway. "You look beautiful," Tara says, admiring Serena (wearing the final product) as if she were a Greek goddess.

Serena looks herself over in the full size mirror. Chase will be less than thrilled about the black Prada pointed-toe pumps, but they are a necessary accessory when wearing a pair of Donna Karan wide leg slacks. He will, or at least should be, thrilled with the dark blue jersey BCBGMaxAzria twisted front blouse with a deep v-neck that shows off more than a little cleavage.

Serena removes the tags and opts to wear the outfit out of the store. It's nearly 2:30 and she hopes to be at the Mesa Grill just before 5:00. She is sure a reservation is out of the question. She can only hope showing up and being Serena Cartwright can get her a table. The restaurant is right down the street, but she still has to find presents for Cuddy and Cameron and something else for House while Chase is occupied. The gift she already purchased for him is something small and she wants to show her appreciation for him actually being in the realm of nice lately.

While en route back to Chase, she is drawn to a display of cuff links. One pair in particular has skulls on them. She thinks immediately of House who she has been told once owned a cane with flames on it just to look "cool." He may not need cuff links, judging by the way he dresses, but he'll certainly get a kick out of them, she thinks. She grabs the skulls and a pair with guitars, which House seems to love, and pays for them.

Chase is looking sharp and, not to mention, smoking hot, in a pair of slim jeans, a black dress shirt with grey pinstripes, and a black blazer. His shoes are simple black leather lace ups, Dolce and Gabbana, Serena guesses. She has a bit of a shoe fetish.

Clay makes an "O" with his mouth and gasps when Serena walks over. "Oh, if I've ever seen someone more stunning in jersey and trousers, I can't recall it!" He exclaims. "My gawd, you are stunning! And have a look at your man, would you? He may not be a Gucci man, but with the outfit I picked out, I think he could quit his day job and become the next poster boy for D&G! Am I right? Huh? I'm so right!"

Serena nods her head and looks Robert over, from head to toe. Clay is right. Her man is a knock out in this outfit. If Chase dressed this way at work, Serena would have to handcuff herself to him or every female nurse, doctor, or custodian (maybe even Cuddy) would be clawing at him. "You look delicious, Babe," she says, kissing him on the mouth, more lightly than she'd care to. What would Clay think if she jumped Chase right now in the middle of menswear?

"Not as good as you," Chase says, staring at her breasts and then her hips that are well defined by the tight shirt and tight pants. He wishes to change only two things: the fact that the pants don't stay tight (he loves Serena's legs) and the fact that she's a few inches taller than him thanks to the super heels.

"You did good work," Serena says to Clay, whose name tag actually identifies him as Adam. "It's all Dolce & Gabbana?"

"Sadly, no. We couldn't find a D&G blazer that fit him right, so the blazer is Ralph Lauren." Adam frowns sadly. He must be a huge fan of D&G, not that Serena blames him. The Italian brand is one of her favorites. "I assume he'll be wearing these out," He adds.

Serena nods yes and Adam makes quick work of the tags and hands them to Serena. She and Robert thank him again for his assistance and waltz off, arm-in-arm, to pay for the outfit.

"Two thousand dollars for jeans, shoes, a shirt, and a jacket?" Chase complains when they walk away from the counter. "And then you had to pay them to deliver our old clothes to your apartment?"

"Robert, it's my money. Don't complain about what I do with it. The outfit looks amazing on you. Just enjoy it," Serena says, wondering back to the Women's section to find something for her female co-worker and boss.

"I just don't want you to spend a lot of money on me like this, just because I know you have a ton now, you know. Don't think I want you to buy me stuff like this. This is really too much."

"Robert, if I didn't want to buy it for you, I wouldn't have. I have no interest in flaunting my money. You needed an outfit, we're at Saks. We'd be hard pressed to find something much cheaper than that. I enjoy buying things for people, nice things. Sometimes nice things just cost more."

"Thank you," Chase says, wrapping his arm around her when he spots two guys pointing at her.

Serena is oblivious as to the attention as she crosses into the section of the store that boasts the women's suits. Remembering that Dr. Cuddy was nearly salivating over her Armani suit, she decided that an Armani skirt suit would be Cuddy's Christmas gift. After browsing, she realizes that Saks has only Armani pant suits. While, Cuddy would, no doubt, love to have one simply because it's Armani, Serena knows that she prefers skirt suits and she tells Chase that they are going to Bergdorf Goodman.

Chase nods his head as he could care less where they go. Shopping isn't really his thing, but being with Serena in any capacity certainly is. He follows close behind her, scowling at the many men that give her more than a passing glance. Their driving is waiting diligently and is more than happy to escort them two streets over to Bergdorf Goodman, which resides on 7th Street.

She feels a little silly being driven back and forth, but she is confident that Bergdorf will have just the thing she wants for Cuddy. And she should be able to find something good for Cameron as well.

Serena spots one of her uncle's old associates as soon as she walks into the store, Chase on her arm. He sees her as well and matches the smile on her face. "Serena, my girl, you're looking as radiant as ever! And, who is this young chap?"

"Thank you, Reginald. You're looking sharp in that suit. How's Kathy? And this is Dr. Robert Chase, my boyfriend."

Reginald breaks away from Serena's hug and offers his hand to Robert. "Nice to meet you, Reginald Fielding, I worked with Serena's uncle Charles."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Chase says, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Kathy is fine," Reginald says, turning back to Serena. "She and Bella are on Holiday in Nice." Bella Fielding is Reginald's youngest daughter, two years Serena's senior.

"I wish I could be in France right now," Serena admits, laughing. "It was nice to see you Reginald. We'll have to have dinner some time."

Reginald nods his head and kisses her cheek before she starts to walk away. "It was nice seeing you again. And it was nice meeting you, Dr. Chase."

"Likewise," Chase replies politely and follows Serena off to find Cuddy's suit.

"That was Uncle Charlie's accountant. He'd be my accountant, but he wanted to retire after Uncle Charlie passed away. His son is my accountant." Serena isn't sure if Chase really cares, but she felt the need to provide a little background on the man Chase just met.

"He seemed very nice," Chase replies, glad to have met someone from Serena's life. He wishes he could meet her parents or some other member of her family, but they're all on the west coast.

"He is a very kind and generous man," Serena says, spotting a young Bergdorf Goodman associate making a bee line for her.

"Hello, my name is Candace. Welcome to Bergdorf Goodman. Is there anything I can help you with?" The small blond associate asks, smiling up at Serena.

"I'm looking for an Armani skirt suit," Serena tells her, returning the smile.

"Okay. Why don't you let me get your measurements first and then…"

Serena interrupts. "The suit isn't for me. It's a Christmas gift."

"Oh, well, come have a look then. Do you know your recipien'ts measurements?" Candace asks, leading the way to the Armani suits.

Serena frowns as the thought had slipped her mind. She has no idea what Dr. Cuddy's measurements are. "Robert, do you know what Dr. Cuddy's measurements are?"

Chase's eyes widen. "No, why would I know what Cuddy's measurements are?"

"Men usually notice stuff like that," Serena says. "Men's magazines always list the measurements of a woman. Could you even make a guess?"

Chase shakes his head. "I don't notice things like that," He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Serena whips out her cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Chase asks. Candace turns to face Serena and shoots her a disapproving look.

"I need to know Dr. Cuddy's measurements," Serena explains. "I'm calling House."

Chase looks confused, but Serena waves him off and waits for House to pick up. "House's Escort Service. I'm sorry we've already got all of the hookers we need, but I'd be willing to employ you for my personal pleasure," House says.

"Only in your alcohol and Vicodin-induced dreams, House. What are Cuddy's measurements?"

House laughs. "I hope you need to know because you're buying her lingerie for the tryst you two are going to have."

"Again, in your dreams, House. I'm buying her a present for Christmas. Do you know her measurements?"

House rattles off three numbers and then hangs up on Serena. Serena repeats the numbers to Candace, revising House's hip number which he exaggerated to 50. Serena has never been great at guessing measurements, something she always found odd because she loves clothing and loves to buy it for people.

After being shown five different skirt suits, Serena picks a dark slate one with a long sleeve jacket that ties and buttons in the front and a beautiful pencil skirt. She also purchases a coral silk camisole that will be great under it. The suit will look great on Dr. Cuddy. It's very classy, just like her boss.

Serena makes arrangements to have it tailored to fit the measurements House gave her and then sent to her apartment with everything else. Candace assured her that the suit would be there by no later than 8:00 PM tonight. Serena left instructions with everyone to leave the items with her concierge, should she still be out when they made the deliveries.

It's twenty to five by the time Serena decides to purchase a pink cashmere Michael Kors scarf for Cameron. "You don't like her, but you buy her a three hundred dollar scarf," Chase says after she pays and shoves in her cavernous bag to join the watches for Foreman and her dad and House's cuff links.

"It's just money. And I don't really have a problem with Cameron. I just don't appreciate all the sideways glances she gives me and the rude comments. And the fact that she fawns over House. And I'm not crazy about the fact that she still wants to jump you."

"Nothing says, leave my man alone or I'll kill you like an outrageously expensive scarf," Chase mutters as they climb into the Mercedes.


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'll apologize in advance to the Chase lovers that are reading. Lol Chase gets a little OOC in this chapter and next few. It serves a purpose though. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a longer one, but it gives you a little more information about Serena's past. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Twelve: Don't Drink the Worm**

Serena and Chase arrive at the Mesa Grill a few minutes before dinner starts and there is already a line of people waiting to be seated. Serena wishes she could do what Uncle Charlie always did: walk in and get seated immediately because the host/hostess knew exactly who he was.

Serena does not recognize the fiery redheaded hostess that is sending a young couple to the bar when they walk in. They may not be able to have dinner after all. Serena searches the room for Emilio, her Uncle Charlie's favorite waiter. If Emilio is around, he'll have her seated. She sees only two waitresses busily fluttering around with drinks and appetizers.

She waits impatiently as the line dwindles, most of the patrons being shown to the bar. The late lunch crowd starts to clear out and the older couple directly ahead of Chase and Serena is taken to a nice table in the back.

The hostess returns. "What name is the reservation under?" She asks.

Serena frowns, wondering if Uncle Charlie's table is still on the list. Charles Fincham had a standing reservation at almost every restaurant in New York. No one turned him away, even if they were full and had a line to the street. Serena steps up close to the hostess, leaving Chase behind her. "Cartwright," She tries first, knowing Charlie had her name added as a permanent one at her favorite restaurants.

"I'm sorry," the hostess says after a minute. "I don't have that name here. Could it be…"

"Could it be because Serena Cartwright doesn't need a reservation as long as I'm executive chef at this place?" Brian Foster, the chef when Bobby's not around, approaches from the right, carrying a plate of barbequed country ribs. "Take this to the MacMillan's table," He orders the hostess before grabbing Serena and giving her a friendly kiss on the mouth and hugging her.

Chase watches from a short distance and balls a fist when Brian puts his lips on his girlfriend's mouth. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"How have you been? Geez, it's been forever!" Brian exclaims. He pulls away from Serena's hug, but keeps a hold on her hands, checking her out, head-to-toe, another action that pisses Chase off. "You're lookin' good."

"I've been great, just started working in Princeton. You look good too! I'm surprised to see you here tonight. I guess I picked the perfect night to drop in."

"Yeah, well Bobby's taking a little time off right now. I think he's at the Vegas restaurant. I hope you like the food as well as when Bobby cooks it."

"Nobody cooks Bobby's recipes as good as him, Brian, except him. Trust me, I've tried."

"I've had your cooking, Serena. It's wonderful. I'm sorry about Charlie, by the way," Brian says. The last time he had her cooking was at a party thrown by Charlie Fincham. He associated one with the other just now.

"Thanks Brian. Everybody misses him, as you can imagine." Serena shrugs her shoulders and tries not to get emotional.

"Me too, me too," Brian says, kissing her cheek. "Let's get you seated. You'll have the best seat in the house. Are you alone?"

Serena slaps a hand over her mouth. She had honestly forgotten all about Chase the moment she saw Brian. "No, I'm here with…" She pauses and turns to find a very pissed Chase. She grabs his arm and drags him over to Brian. "This is Dr. Robert Chase, my boyfriend." She wouldn't have introduced him as her boyfriend, but Chase probably would have left her standing there and fled back to Princeton if she hadn't. He looks mad enough to spit fire.

Brian raises an eyebrow. The last time he saw her she was just out of a long, bad relationship. This guy must be a recent acquisition. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Chase. I'm Brian Foster, an old friend of Serena."

Chase shakes his hand roughly, but says nothing. Serena gives Brian an apologetic look to which he shakes his head. "Come, let's get you the best table I've got, even if someone's already in it."

Serena and Chase follow him, Chase gripping her hand tightly. "Brian, you had better not boot anyone out of their seats. You can put me anywhere."

Brian turns abruptly, a grin playing on his lips. "Serena," He says. "I'm married." With that, he turns quickly and leads them toward a nice booth table on the far side of the room, but still close to the bar and the kitchen.

Serena laughs and shakes her head. Chase drops her hand. He is certainly fuming.

Serena grimaces when Brian seats them and then pulls up a chair for himself. Well, at least he didn't scoot in next to her. "So, how's Frank, Mary? How're your mom and dad doin'?"

"Frank is doing great, as are my parents. Grandma Mary was a little depressed, as you can imagine, but she's doing better now. It's been a while. We've all had time to adjust." Serena smiles appreciatively at Brian when he pats her arm. She's happy to see that even Brian who wasn't extremely close to her uncle misses him. She imagines the entire state of New York probably misses her uncle Charlie.

"So, where you working now? Princeton, you said. You're not at the university, are you? You always wanted to a doctor or a lawyer."

Serena smiles again. "I am a doctor. I work for Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm a fellow working for a famous diagnostician."

Brian raises his eyebrows. "Well, well, that must be very rewarding."

"Not really, he's an asshole, but that's how I met Robert," Serena says, hoping to score some brownie points with her beau. He looks ready to strangle someone.

Brian turns his attention to Robert, still smiling. "That's great. Do you work in the same department?"

Chase remains silent, so Serena offers the answer. "Yes, Robert is an intensivist. I'm an oncologist, but we're both in diagnostics right now."

"Oncology, I know. Intensivist…I'm not sure of. Help me out, I'm a layman," Brian says, laughing and looking to Chase for his answer.

Silence invades the table for a few seconds and then Chase glances over. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Brian seems a bit taken aback by the expression on Robert's face. His smile falters, but he recovers quickly. "Yeah, I'm just wondering what does an intensivist do?"

"I specialize in intensive care. Right now, I'm part of the same team Serena is a part of. We work very closely with one another," Robert says, glaring at Brian.

Brian nods like he understands and pushes away from the table. "I've gotta get back to the kitchen before they burn something. I'll whip you up an appetizer, S. And get someone to grab you some drinks and a menu for Robert."

Serena nods her head. "Thank you, Brian." She had a feeling Brian would choose to customize her meal tonight. No doubt, she will receive dishes that have not graced the menu in some time, perhaps ones that have never been on it.

When Brian is gone, a waitress approaches, carrying two menus. "Here you are, can I get you some drinks to start off?"

"I'll have a margarita with your finest tequila," Serena says, knowing that the tequila they use will surely be some of the finest available. Bobby Flay knows his tequila.

"And you, Sir?" The woman asks when Chase offers no choice drink.

"Bourbon on the rocks," Chase growls.

The woman disappears with a weary look on her face. Serena sighs and rubs her temple. "Robert, what is wrong?" Serena asks though it is quite obvious. He almost looks like the wicked witch of the west. When Chase offers nothing in reply, Serena adds, "That shade of green doesn't compliment your beautiful green eyes."

Chase shoots her a look that clearly begs, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You're jealous of the attention Brian is paying me, Robert. It's written all over your face. My only question is: why?" Serena reaches across the table to hold his hand, but he pulls it off the table before she can reach. She sits back against the booth, stiff, and crosses her arms over her chest. "We can leave," she offers.

"I doubt Brian would appreciate that," Chase hisses. The way he says Brian's name doesn't sit well Serena. Brian has always been wonderful to her and she does not appreciate this attitude from Robert.

She waits until the waitress leaves their drinks before saying anything more. "Robert, this is stupid. I didn't bring you to my favorite restaurant in the city so we could argue. And I certainly didn't come here to see Brian. He doesn't work every day, you know. I had no idea he'd be here."

"Oh Really?" Chase retorts. "Why didn't you bother to make a reservation then?"

Serena narrows her eyes at him. Her patience is wearing thin. "My uncle had a standing reservation at many restaurants in the city. He still does even a year after…" Serena's voice trails off and she takes a sip of her primo margarita. "As a result, I too have a standing table at several restaurants. I assumed this was one of them. In the event that it was I assumed that one of the waiters would recognize me or the hostess and I would be seated anyway. Unfortunately, it looks like Bobby has changed out the staff in the last year. I don't recognize anyone."

"I guess you're pretty lucky Brian just happened to be here then." Chase still doesn't believe her.

"If I hadn't been able to get my table here, we would have had plenty of time to make our reservations at Butter. We could still probably get the table at Butter, if you prefer."

"You wouldn't leave here when your personal chef is back there whipping you up an appetizer right now."

Serena slides out of the booth and starts to walk away from the table. If Chase is going to act like an asshole, she'd rather leave. Chase grabs her arm and pulls her back and into the booth next to him. "I'm sorry," he whispers, kissing her cheek. "It's just that…guys have been staring at you all day. And then that guy comes out and kisses you right on the mouth. I mean, come on wouldn't you be mad if Cameron kissed me on the mouth."

"I would probably be a little upset, yes. But Brian is not comparable to Cameron. He does not have feelings for me. He's married to a beautiful model. I pale in comparison, trust me."

Chase kisses her lips. "You don't pale in comparison to anyone."

Serena smiles when he pulls away. "Thank you. And just so you know, the mouth kiss thing is just a way of greeting, trust me. Like a handshake or a hug. We've been friends for a long time, Robert."

"Here comes your pal now with your food," Robert says, pointing behind Serena.

Serena turns and sees a grinning Brian carrying a large plate. Serena sees only a piece of a white corn tortilla and knows what appetizer he chose. A grin spreads across her face.

"I see that grin. You know me too well," he says, placing the large quesadilla in front of Serena.

"Well, what else would you prepare for me, Brian?" Serena asks, picking up a triangle shaped piece of the delicious smelling quesadilla. "Is that Kobe beef?"

"Yes…did you want chicken or something else I had Kobe already to go, so I thought I'd just shred it up and throw it on there."

"Oh, yeah, this smells and looks wonderful. I just wondered. Mesa has gotten so swanky; I wouldn't expect anything less than prime Kobe beef."

Brian laughs because he knows Serena is teasing him. "Did they get you the Suprema?" He asks, pointing to her margarita. Herradura Seleccion Suprema is the finest tequila he has in stock.

"I asked for the finest. That's what they brought me," Serena says, grabbing her margarita that is more in front of Brian than her and taking a sip.

"What about you my friend? That looks like Bourbon. Is it to your liking?" Brian asks Chase.

Chase takes a sip and grimaces. "Not really."

"Must be the cheap stuff," Brian says, reaching for his glass. "I'll get you a nice Booker's."

Chase waves him away. "No, I'm just not much of a bourbon drinker. I only ordered it because the waitress was getting a little antsy. I didn't really have time to look over your drink menu."

"I ordered a martini when I took Serena out for her twenty-first," Brian says. Serena squirms. "I wanted to sound cool, you know, because she ordered one. I like straight alcohol, you see. Whisky, bourbon, scotch whatever as long it's on the rocks. But she ordered it like she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. And being that she was just 21 and I was, well I wasn't 21, I decided I better man up. That was the nastiest damn thing I ever tasted. Waste of good gin, you ask me. And she drank those damn things all night, just to throw it in my face."

Brian laughs boisterously, but Serena remains quiet. Then Chase surprises her by laughing along. "That sounds like her," He adds, still laughing.

"Brian nods in agreement. "She's a card this one. You better watch her," Brian rises from the table and kisses the top Serena's head. "I'll be back to check on you. I can get somebody over here to take your entrée order, if you're ready."

Serena shakes her head. "No, we're not ready."

"You don't gotta get ready. I'm already workin' on yours. I was talking about your boyfriend. I don't know him, so I can't just whip something up for him."

"I'm not really ready yet, but you could get someone to bring me a beer," Chase says, inciting another round of laughter.

"Will do," Brian says, trotting off.

Within moments, Chase has a beer sitting in front of him and he's perusing the menu. "Thank you for being so nice just now, Robert."

"No problem. I decided I don't care if he does have the hots for you as long as I'm the one you're going home with tonight. What's good on this menu?"

"Everything. And I'll definitely be going home with you tonight, Robert. I don't think his wife would appreciate me coming home with her husband." Chase frowns at her. "Not that I'd want to," she quickly adds.

_That may have been a bit of a lie. If there were no Mrs. Foster and no Robert…oh well, forget it. There is a Mrs. Foster and there is a Robert, so there's no point in even addressing the possibility of…_

"What specifically is good on this menu?" Robert asks, interrupting Serena's thoughts. He bites into a slice of the quesadilla and adds, "This is delicious."

Serena agrees and takes a second bite of her slice. "Hand me the menu. It's been over a year since I have eaten here. I have no idea what is on the menu now."

"If you don't know, then why did you tell me that everything is good?" Robert asks.

"Because it's all Bobby Flay's recipes and everything Brian makes is delicious…"

"Why thank you Darlin'," Brian's voice comes from behind them. "May I see you in the kitchen for a moment, please? I need you to test some sauces and dessert for me."

Serena is reluctant, fearing what Chase might think. What the hell; it may be another year before she sees Brian again. "Certainly, but I'm sure the sauces will be to die for, as usual."

Brian smiles appreciatively and then turns his attention to Chase. "I suggest the dish of the day."

Serena bursts out laughing at the word "dish." Adam, the Clay Aiken fan from Saks, springs to mind along with Tara, and "dishier." Robert remembers the incident, as well, and laughs along with her. Brian looks at both of them as if they've lost their minds.

"I'll explain en route to the kitchen," Serena says, still chuckling.

Chase peers around the booth and watches as Brian slips his arm around Serena's waist and waltzes off to his kitchen with her. Anger wells up inside of him as he broods over what they might do in there. He is sure it will have nothing to do with sauce.

When they enter the kitchen, Brian immediately pulls Serena into the small room that serves as his office. What a chef wants with an office, who knows? There are two bowls sitting on a small round table next to his desk. One looks like it is filled with chocolate sauce, the other strawberries.

"Strawberries is the dessert you wanted me to taste?" Serena questions, giggling.

Brian nods yes. He dips one of the red fruits into his chocolate sauce and holds it to her mouth. When Serena bites the end off of the strawberry, a little of Brian's dark chocolate sauce drips off and plops onto the part of her breast that is visible in her sexy v-neck top. Serena gasps; her eyes wide, mouth in the shape of an O.

"Let me get that for you," Brian says. Serena glances at the red box of Kleenex on his desk. Brian moves away from the desk and toward her, leaving the Kleenex far behind.

"Don't you need a tissue to get this off me?" Serena asks.

"Why waste chocolate sauce prepared by a gourmet chef?" Brian asks and licks the chocolate off her breast with the tip of his tongue.

"Brian, you devil," Serena says, swatting him away playfully.

Brian grabs another strawberry for her; this time making sure the chocolate is dripping. Serena squeals when the warm chocolate drips onto her breasts and then down into her cleavage when she bites into the strawberry.

Brian throws the strawberry back into the bowl and grabs Serena, burying his face into her chest, tasting the chocolate and the sweetness of her skin. Serena squeals again when he grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head.

"What about your wife?" Serena asks when Brian throws everything off his desk and sits her atop it.

"I don't care about that," Brian says, unhooking her bra like a pro.

"What about Robert?" She asks.

"Forget about him," Brian says before turning his attention to her exposed breasts.

Serena moans as he licks the last bit of the chocolate sauce from her breasts.

"Lay down," Brian commands. Serena obeys, giggling as she lies down, her hot sweaty back on the cool steel of his desk.

He lifts her hips and removes her black pants and lace panties in one fell swoop. She sits back up and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily.

Brian pulls away and drops his pants almost as quickly as he removed hers. "Are you sure about this?" She asks.

Brian answers by pulling her to the edge of the desk, positioning himself, and plowing into her. Serena gasps, quietly crying out. Her face contorts in pleasure and pain as he slams forcefully into her, faster and harder with each push.

He can see climax approaching in her facial expressions. He arrogantly covers her mouth, knowing he'll be able to make her scream.

The predicted screams come quickly, heard as only muffled cries behind Brian's palm. Serena's hips and legs quake. Brian grunts as he shoves into her one last time, biting her shoulder to stop himself from being too loud.

Serena collapses onto to the desk. "After this I don't want to go back to Robert."

"Robert…Robert…"

"CHASE!"

Chase jumps back at the sound of his last name. He shakes his head like he's trying to shake something off. Serena is worried that he might be having a seizure.

Chase is trying to shake off the vision of his girlfriend writhing with another man inside her. He tries to focus as Serena says his name again. "Robert."

His eyes open and he finds Serena staring at him with a worried look on her red, sweaty face. He grabs her collar and pulls it down, looking for bite marks left by Brian. He finds nothing. "Why are you sweating?" He demands.

"I was just in the kitchen, Honey. It's hot in there," Serena explains. "Why are you staring at my shoulder?"

Chase doesn't reply. He just leans into her cleavage and sniffs. He should be able to detect the scent of chocolate and saliva. He smells only the spicy floral scent of the perfume he loves.

"Robert!" Serena snaps, shoving him away. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Chase shakes his head again and takes a swig of his beer. "I…I…I guess I had a…a daydream or something." Chase stares at her shoulder again. The image of Brian biting it flashes in his mind and he closes his eyes. He opens them when the image fades and looks at the rest of Serena. Her clothes don't look tussled. Her hair isn't mussed. "You were…" He shakes his head once more. "Never mind."

"Are you feeling okay?" Serena asks, sipping her cold margarita.

Chase shakes his head honestly. He feels sick to his stomach. The dream seemed so real, like he was a fly on the wall in Brian's office, watching him pound into his girlfriend. Watching his girlfriend cry out in ecstasy brought on by…

"Brian!" A female voice shouts from across the room.

Chase's head jerks back and He sees Brian walking toward his table, a smug smile on his face. He waves to the female customer that called out to him.

Serena turns and sees Brian smiling kindly at a patron and offering her a quick wave. He has her bag in his hand. She gasps.

"You left this in the kitchen, S," Brian says, handing over the bag when he reaches the table.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you so much, Brian. I can't believe I left it behind. You think I'd know to be more careful with my bag in New York." Serena is clutching her chest. She is lucky Brian was in the kitchen. One of the more dishonest cooks or bus boys may have stolen it.

"No problem. Did you decide which entrée you wanted?"

Serena nudges Chase who didn't even hear what Brian was saying. Images kept flashing through his mind of Serena and him. "What?" He asks, shaking his head again.

"Did you choose an entrée? Would you like today's special di—meal?" Brian refrains from using the word "dish" now that he knows the Saks story. He definitely doesn't see his boss as a "dish."

"Whatever, yeah. I need to use the restroom," Chase shoves Serena forcefully out of the booth. Brian catches her before she falls flat on her face and pulls to a standing position. Chase scowls at him and marches off toward the Restroom sign.

"Is he okay?" Brian asks, cocking his eyebrow.

Serena shrugs her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He was sort of flipping out when I got out her. He said he had a daydream. I'm going to watch him closely. I hope it wasn't a hallucination."

"A hallucination? Is he on drugs?" Brian's eyes widen. "S, honey, you haven't gotten involved with some doctor that dips into the hospital's supply, have you?"

Serena starts to rebut with "What kind of doctor would do that?" but then remembers House and revises her statement to, "Chase isn't on drugs. I just hope it's not some illness." Being an oncologist, her mind instantly turns to brain cancer. She feels weak in the knees and starts to collapse, but Brian holds her up, hugging her and rubbing her back.

Chase is standing with his back to the wall of the bathroom stall, breathing heavily. What he saw in his head, Brian and Serena, had to be some sort of dream. There was no physical evidence on Serena. This is all in his head. Could he be hallucinating? He hasn't taken anything. A fever, maybe he has a high fever. Chase puts his palm to his forehead. He feels hot, but it's probably just anger.

Chase's head snaps to the side when he hears someone enter the bathroom. He is staring through the crack between the door and the frame. "Dr. Chase." It's Brian. Chase's hand tightens into a fist.

Brian walks toward the stalls when he doesn't see Chase at the urinals or the sinks. "Dr. Chase, Serena asked me to come in and check on you. She's afraid you're sick. She told me to ask you if you feel hot or dizzy."

Chase emerges from the stall with a quickness that startles Brian and he jumps back. Realizing it's Chase and not the boogeyman come to get him, Brian laughs at himself for being startled so easily.

"What are you laughing at, Asshole?" Chase demands, moving toward him.

The remnants of a smile fall from Brian's face. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"I called you an asshole. That's what you are. Only assholes are married and still try to scheme on girls that already have guys."

Brian narrows his eyes at Chase and shakes his head. Chase is still moving toward him, both his hands balled into fists. "I'm not after Serena, Man."

Chase rears back to punch him. "Brian…Robert." Serena is outside the door. Chase's head whips toward the door. "I'm coming in," Serena says, pushing the door open.

She gasps and claps her hand over her mouth when she sees Brian backed into the corner with a haggard-looking Chase threatening to punch. "Robert! What are you doing?" Serena runs toward him and grabs the arm he has raised in the air. "Robert, what's wrong with you? You're hallucinating apparently, angry…are you hot? High fever can cause hallucinations." Serena speaks as if she's not talking to another doctor. "Oh, gosh, Robert, please have the flu. Please have the flu that was exacerbated by the weather and alcohol and…" Serena trails off, fights back a tear, and grabs his face. She kisses his forehead the way her mother used to do when checking her for a fever. She jerks away when his skin stings her lips. "Robert, honey, you're burning up."

Her mind races through diseases that cause high fever and irritability. Encephalitis comes to mind. A tear runs down her cheek. It can't be Encephalitis. How would he have gotten Encephalitis?

Serena throws her bag at Brian. "Get my phone. Dial 911. Tell them we need a bus and he needs to be airlifted to Princeton-Plainsboro. Then look in my contacts and find Dr. Gregory House. Call him and tell him Dr. Robert Chase may have encephalitis, you're calling on behalf of Dr. Cartwright and you need him to be waiting at the hospital with Cameron and Foreman."

"I can't have encephalitis," Chase manages, shaking his head at Serena. "Where would I get it?"

"Oh, Robert…" Serena kisses his cheek and then his lips.

Brian is yelling on the phone to the 911 dispatcher. "Yeah, he's a doctor and his girlfriend's a doctor. They want him airlifted to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital."

"Teaching Hospital," Chase corrects, clinging to Serena.

Brian gives him an odd look and then says, "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Hurry up!" He hangs up and dials Dr. House per Serena's instructions.

"I didn't feel good yesterday or today," Chase says out of the blue.

Serena pops her head up from its resting place on his shoulder. "What? You haven't felt good in two days? Why didn't you say something, Chase? For crying out loud?"

"We had to work yesterday and today you wanted to come to New York to shop. I didn't want you to not come and shop and eat Bobby Flay's food." Chase lays his head down on her shoulder. "You said his food is better when he cooks it. I knew you would come here. I didn't want…I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh God!" Serena walks with him to the handicap bathroom stall and helps him to the toilet. He coughs a bit, but doesn't vomit. He turns around and sits down on the toilet.

"I think the bourbon did this," Chase says.

"What?"

"The bourbon exacerbated it," Chase says. "And the tequila."

"What tequila?" Serena asks. To her knowledge, Chase had one sip of bourbon and a beer.

"I drank your margarita, then ordered another for you. Then ordered three shots of tequila for me. I said the best shit they had. I was pissed."

"Maybe you are pissed. That's the finest tequila. You had better not be drunk."

"Serena!" Brian shouts. "Dr. House said he doesn't have encephalitis, you're a moron, leave him alone. Then he hung up on me."

"He has something. He's running a fever. Do you have a thermometer handy? I think he may also be drunk. Is there a possibility that one of the bartenders could have given Robert Mezcal rather than tequila since we asked for the primo shit? Could they have given him the worm maybe?"

"It's possible that he could have eaten the worm. You and I both did, remember that? We didn't flip out. If he's a lightweight, a couple of shots of Mezcal alone could be the source of his hallucinations." Brian laughs in spite of the situation and then apologizes.

"No, you're probably right and thank God for that. This means he could just have a regular old rhinovirus and be shitfaced. He usually drinks beer." Serena laughs too.

"I was gonna beat your ass, you know," Chase says, looking up at Brian.

"I don't think you're in any shape to be passing out ass beatins," Brian says, laughing again. "I'll go grab a thermometer out of the first aid kit in the kitchen."

Serena dials House back to explain the situation. "What the hell do you want, you dumb hooker? I'm busy!"

"Playing with yourself? It can wait."

"Chase doesn't have encephalitis, you idiot. How the hell would Chase get encephalitis? He's got the flu. I saw him coughing his ass off yesterday and popping cough suppressant lozenges like they were candy. He was too afraid to tell you to shove your holiday up your ass, so he hid his cold like a dip shit. Bring him in and get some antibiotic and quit whining."

Serena hears the beep that her cell phone makes when a call has been dropped or ended by the person on the other end of the line. House is such an ass.

Brian returns soon with a thermometer which reads 100 after Serena sticks it in Chase's mouth. "I've got to get him home," She says in an apologetic tone. "Thanks for making the food and everything. I'm sorry I can't stay to eat it. He needs meds and rest. And we've got a bit of a drive back to Princeton."

"I made you Chicken Parmagiana. I'll box it up and you can take it with you, along with the rest of your quesadilla. It's all on the house, by the way. And I called to cancel your bus and airlift," Brian says, helping her hoist Chase up.

"Oh shit, thank you. I didn't even think of that."

"Let me get the doorman, Jake, to come and help with him. The guy's a body builder. Did you take a cab?"

"Car service. I'll call the driver. He knows not to go far."

"Jake" looks sort of like The Rock. He hulks in and picks up Chase over his shoulder and carries him to the car.

Serena waits by the kitchen for Brian to bring her the take home boxes He insists she takes. Brian emerges holding two small boxes. "Here you go. There's a bottle of Tylenol in there for Dr. Chase." He points to the box on the top.

"Thanks, Brian. This is too nice really."

"No problem and I fired that goon that gave your boy the worm." Brian laughs again though he was really scared for a minute that Serena's boyfriend was going to die in his restaurant.

"You didn't have to do that. Chase should have known better than to drink the worm." Serena shakes her head.

Brian shrugs his shoulder and smiles at her. "It was good to see you again, S. I've missed you lately. Saw _The Great Escape_ on TV the other day, made me think of you."

Serena smiles happily when her mind flashes to the time she and Brian watched that film together with her Uncle Charlie who actually met Steve McQueen. "I'll call you here and give you my new numbers. Call me some time. We can meet for lunch or coffee or something."

Brian smiles and kisses her mouth again, longer than he probably should have, but she's leaving again like she always does. She'll be gone for a long time and he can tell himself those kisses that last longer than they should don't mean anything.

Serena stares into his eyes longer than she probably should have, but she's leaving again like she always does. She'll stay away for a long time so she can tell herself that what she sees in those eyes, what she's always seen in those blue eyes, doesn't mean anything.


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Once again, sorry to my Chase-loving readers. He gets more OOC in this chapter. Lots of angst. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After (After)**

**December 17, 2007**

"You ate the worm and then tried to beat some dude's ass," Foreman teases Chase when he and Serena walk into the presentation room Monday morning following their misadventure in New York.

Chase shoots him a dirty look and takes a seat. Serena explained the situation to House to get Chase out of clinic duty Sunday morning. He must have blabbed to the other fellows.

"You had a cold, ate the worm, and told Cartwright you had encephalitis," Cameron says, snickering.

Serena rolls her eyes. She knows Cameron is just dying to hear her say that she diagnosed Chase incorrectly. Encephalitis would have been a good guess if there had been no Mezcal involved.

Serena is at the counter pouring a cup of coffee when House walks in, holding a package and a card. No doubt, it is his Christmas gift from Cameron delivered early. Her ass kissing is so annoying.

Serena pours milk into her coffee and tries to ignore House.

"This arrived via courier," House states loudly. Why the hell would Cameron deliver her gift via courier?

Serena drops two sugars into her red cup and starts to saw a third in half with a plastic knife.

House starts to read the card that accompanied the package. "It was really great seeing you the other night," He reads, staring at Serena from the corner of his eye. "It reminded me of the summer of '99. That was an amazing three months…" House pauses and Serena nearly drops her cup on the floor. The plastic knife clatters to the floor and the sugar cube she had been sawing goes flying across the room.

She carries her cup to the table and sets it down in her chair next to Chase. Chase is staring up at her, eyes wide. She snatches the card from House and then grabs the box. "House, what the hell are you doing with this?" She asks, knowing exactly who it is from.

"Don't have your mail sent here and I won't get a hold of you, Hooker," House spats, making a face at her. When did he start calling her hooker again? What did she do now?

"I didn't have it sent here. It won't happen again," Serena mutters, wishing someone would bring up their damn patient already.

"Who is that from?" Chase hisses in her ear when Foreman starts going over the details of their case. "And what is it?" He adds.

"I don't know," Serena lies, detecting the angry tone in Chase's voice. It's like Saturday night's accusations all over again. Only, this time, He can't blame it on a cold. Serena misses nearly everything Foreman says, thinking of Brian's eyes, their kisses, the summer of '99, and Chase's jealous anger.

House orders something and she sees a blur of Cameron and Foreman leave the room. Her heart is beating faster than it should be. The word "tachycardia" floats into her mind.

Chase's voice sounds angry next to her. House sounds like he's mocking him.

Her chest is tightening. She grips the table and places her hand over her heart. Her heart is beating like it's trying to escape the confines of her rib cage.

_I can't breathe. Wheezing. Shortness of breath._

House barks something and she sees a blur of Chase scurrying out of the room.

Her eyes dart around the room, beads of perspiration are forming on her forehead. _I can't breathe_. She clutches her chest, struggles to breathe. A pain stabs in her chest like a knife.

House's scratchy beard is scratching her cheek. His hand is on top of hers on top of her chest.

_Is he trying to feel me up?_

House's voice speaks, but it doesn't sound like House's voice. It sounds kind, like Wilson's voice, but it is House. His scraggly beard is still on her cheek. "Breathe," He instructs in the kind Wilson-esque voice. "Breathe in, Serena. Breathe out. Come on."

Serena tries to breathe, but gets no air. Her lungs are tight. He throat feels like its closing. Her heart is racing.

"Serena, come on. You're having a panic attack. Breathe."

"I…(wheeze)…can't," she croaks.

"Yes, you can, damn it." House rubs her back. "Breathe in, Breathe out."

Serena tries again, still struggling. Still seeing the images of Brian, of Chase. Chase is going to be so pissed…again.

House, annoyed by being nice, grabs her out of the chair, and sits down in it himself. He pulls her down onto his lap and starts to breathe deeply. "Feel me," He says. "Breathe like that. In…out. Come on, Serena, I need you to save our patient. Those other morons can't do it." House sounds like himself now and Serena focuses on his breathing. Only his breathing, not Brian, not Chase, not 1999…just House's breathing.

In a few seconds (that feel like hours), she is breathing again and her heart has returned to its normal pace. House still has his hand over hers on her chest and his other arm wrapped around her waist when Wilson walks by.

Wilson glances over, glances back, and keeps on walking. Then as if someone grabbed him by the collar and jerked him, He stops abruptly and whips his head back toward the presentation room. What in the hell is Serena doing on House's lap? Why are they breathing heavily? Why is his hand over her breast? Where is Chase?

Wilson marches in and demands to know what the hell is going on. Serena looks sheepishly at him. She feels a bit like a fool, still sitting on House's lap, but he made her feel safe…made her feel like she wasn't going to die. That panic attack felt like a heart attack or the worst asthma attack in the history of the world.

"She had a panic attack," House grumbles, shoving her off his lap forcefully.

"So, you had to feel her up?" Wilson shouts. He shamefully wishes he could have been the one to feel her up while Chase was out of the picture.

"I wasn't feeling her up, you moron. I was trying to make the dumb hooker breathe, so she can go do my job for me."

Serena wipes her forehead. "I'm sorry, House." She picks up the card and the box. "You can have that coffee, if you like milk and sugar." She starts to walk out the door when House grabs her and whips her back.

"Wilson, are you busy?" He asks, gripping Serena's arm.

"No, not really," Wilson says, still bothered by the scene he witnessed. "Why?"

"Take this idiot and talk to her. You have a psychology fetish. Go tell her what's wrong with her, so she won't have another annoying attack and waste my time."

Serena stares at House for a moment and wonders if maybe he actually cares about her a little. Granted he's calling her an idiot, but still he's asking Wilson to help her. She looks away, figuring he really does just want her to get busy doing his job.

Wilson does not really want to talk to Serena. He does not want to be alone with her. The woman is gorgeous and she exudes sex. And that drives Wilson mad. But Wilson has a soft spot for women in need, women who need help. "You want to come down to my office and talk, Dr. Cartwright?"

Serena rubs her temple. Stress headaches have become quite frequent since she started working for House. "I think I'm okay," she says.

"Just go, you moron. I don't want you getting any more mysterious packages and wasting forty-five minutes clutching your chest. Go or you're fired, again."

Serena relents, knowing she will not win this battle with House. He sees the way she makes Wilson squirm and, in turn, the way Wilson makes her squirm. This is pure entertainment for him. He's probably got a camera rigged up in Wilson's office, so he can kick back and enjoy the awkwardness.

Wilson turns to leave and Serena follows him to his office. She's ashamed by the fact that she stared at his ass most of the way. And, for some reason unknown to her, she feels the urge, the need to disclose this information to Wilson. It's probably due to the fact that she busted his balls about staring at her breasts. Staring at his ass is the same thing, right?

Wilson sits down and adjusts his tie. His hand leaves his tie and immediately rubs his temple. Serena is sympathetic to that as he own temple is still begging for aspirin. Watching Wilson sit there, obviously trying to delay what they've come here to do, she feels sorry for him. By all accounts, Wilson is a very kind and decent man. And what does he get for it? House as a best friend. And he always tries to help House with any little thing he needs. Just last weekend, he bailed House out of jail when House (inebriated) slammed his cane into the windshield of a car that belonged to a surgeon of whom House is not fond.

It's time to tell him about his ass, she decides when he pops two Tylenol. "Wilson, I have a confession to make," she begins.

"I'm not a priest, Dr. Cartwright. I'm not even a psychologist. House just thinks I am because I make observations about him that everyone besides him can seem to make."

"I know that, Dr. Wilson and I wish you'd call me Serena."

"Using first names is a two-way street, Dr. Cartwright."

"All right, James, listen. The confession is about you, so I'm going to tell you, not a priest or a psychologist. I don't need a shrink. I know why I had that attack. I won't have another after today, I'm confident of that." Serena pauses and thinks that if Brian sends any more unexpected gifts or, heaven forbid, stops by, she will be apt to panic again.

Wilson sighs and rubs his head again. "Serena, I'm not trying to run you off. If you want or need to talk, let's do it."

"You wish," Serena thinks immaturely. "I stared at your ass the entire way here," she finally admits.

Wilson's mouth drops and his eyes bug out. Then her sits back in his chair and has a good, hearty laugh. "Well, thanks for making that confession," Wilson says, still laughing. He really has an adorable laugh or maybe his face just looks adorable while he's laughing. "What would Chase think about that?" He asks, staring at the floor.

Serena's pulse quickens, but she scolds herself quickly and suppresses another attack. "I'm quite sure he wouldn't like it…my way of thinking, I mean, not your ass. Well, I'm quite sure he wouldn't like that either." She pauses and Wilson chuckles. "At least, I hope not."

"Why'd you have the panic attack?" Wilson asks.

"Because of Chase and this," She points to the box she's holding under her left arm.

"What is that? And please, have a seat," Wilson gestures to the couch in his office.

Serena laughs. "How fitting. Should I lie down and tell you all about my childhood?"

Wilson walks over and sits next to her, not too close though. "Why don't you just tell me what that is and what is has to do with Chase?"

"It's really got nothing to do with Chase directly. And I'm not sure what it is…a gift from someone." She opens the card that House never finished reading.

_S._

_It was really great seeing you Saturday night. It reminded me of the summer of '99. That was an amazing three months. I miss those lazy days (and nights) in bed with you sometimes. It's almost Christmas and I decided to give you something I know you really love. They're "too die for" if I recall. Merry Christmas, S. _

_Yours, B._

_P.S. Don't wait another year to come around._

Serena fights back tears that are prodding at her eyelids. "It's Double Fudge Brownies, half with pecans, half with just a touch of cayenne pepper."

"Is that what the card says or do you have X-ray vision?" Wilson jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. He can see that something on the card upset her.

"Neither. I just know the sender well and he knows me just as well." She opens the box and sure enough, there are ten brownies inside, her favorite brownies, five pecan on the left, five spicy on the right. "They're my favorite," she explains.

"Are they from your mom?" Wilson asks.

Serena shakes her head. "They're from a friend, Brian. He's a chef. He makes the greatest brownies. Have one, you'll see what I mean."

"No, I couldn't."

"Seriously…take one, try the spicy. They're not for everyone, but I think they're delicious."

Wilson does as he is told and does not regret it. "These are delectable. A man made these?"

"You sexist against your own gender there, Wilson?" Serena jokes, picking off a piece of the spicy brownie and popping it into her mouth. The taste sends her back to 1999, back to the Chelsea Hotel where she stayed holed up with Brian for three months, making love and delicious food. A tear trickles down her cheek and she banishes the memory from her mind.

"What's wrong, Serena? Is something wrong with your friend? Is he sick?" Wilson wishes he could read that card.

"No, just married," Serena replies, closing the lid on the brownie box.

Wilson isn't sure what that is supposed to mean. "What has all of this got to do with Jesse and your panic attack?"

"Did you hear about Jesse's drunken encephalitis?" Serena asks, placing the box on the floor.

Wilson chuckles and then apologizes. "Yes, House told me. That was a good diagnosis since you had no clue he was drunk."

"Yeah, well during that, He tried to beat the shit out of my brownie-making friend. He thought Brian was hitting on me, trying to get in my pants or something. He made a huge scene about it. He was fairly over it, mostly because he was glad to be well again, but then when this arrived here today…" Serena pauses and decides she had better explain that. "I haven't seen Brian in a while…he doesn't know my current address, just where I live. So, he sent this here and House got it and started to read the card aloud in the presentation room." Thank God he didn't read it all…Chase would have had a coronary when he got to the "lazy days in bed" part.

"House can be such a jerk," Wilson adds.

"I know, but anyway, so it stirred everything up again. And I was thinking of Brian and Chase and Saturday and 1999 and…I just freaked."

Wilson shakes his head. "Wait a second, you lost me at 1999."

Rather than take the time to explain, Serena plucks the card off the box and hands it to him.

"Wow," Wilson says after reading the card. "So, this Brian is the one who got away then."

Serena nods, but then shakes her head. "I'm really the one who 'got away.' I left after the summer was over to go back to college. He had to move on…what else could he do?"

"You went to different colleges?" Wilson asks.

Serena laughs. Brian was _way_ past college in 1999. He is sixteen years her senior. "You could say that, yeah," Serena finally answers. "Anyway, I just freaked because it all overwhelmed me at that moment. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Thank you for having this talk though, Wilson…sorry, I mean, James."

"That's okay…at least I got paid," Wilson raises his brownie. "House never pays me for his counseling sessions."

"It's really nice what you do for him, James. No one would blame you if you quit on him."

"I would," Wilson says. She wouldn't have expected a different response.

"You're a good person, Wilson," Serena says, rising from the couch and bending over to grab her box from the floor.

"I have a confession to make," Wilson says when she straightens up.

"Me too," Serena counters.

Wilson cocks his head to the side.

"I did that, so you'd look at my ass and we'd be even."

Her smile is a Wilson slayer. "Do you really care for Chase?" Wilson asks when Serena is near the door.

Serena turns slowly, contemplating her answer. "Yes, I do care for him. I don't love him, if that's what you're really rooting for. And I don't think I'll spend the rest of my life with him." She opens the door and steps out. Peeking back in, she adds, "So, don't worry James, there's still time for you." With that, she shuts the door and hurries down the hall to the elevator.

"Minx," Wilson mutters.

**********************************************************

**Thursday, December 20, 2007**

The team spends the next three days working almost nonstop on their patient, a thirty-five year old man with all the symptoms of African Sleeping sickness, but a passport that swears he has never been out of the country. The man is on his last leg when Serena tells him rather bluntly and somewhat cruelly that if he doesn't stop lying to her, he's going to die.

After five minutes of hem-hawing around, the man admitted to shtuping his wife's African-American interior decorator, her male interior decorator. Martin Kingston had just returned from a trip home to Africa to visit his grandmother.

Serena is exhausted when she sulks into House's office to give him her paperwork and tell him she is going home to sleep. She spent the last two days avoiding Chase and sleeping on Wilson's couch when she could.

"Guess the patient thought Jamal was hung better than the drapes," House remarks, looking over Serena's final notes.

"Apparently," Serena drawls. "I'm leaving, House. I need some sleep."

"Don't you want some sort of 'congratulations' or 'good job cracking the fruitcake'?"

"My name's Cartwright, not Cameron. I know the C thing might confuse you, but if you try real hard, you'll get it."

House laughs. "You don't even suck when you're tired and pissed," He mutters.

Serena hears him, but pretends that she doesn't. Maybe she can use that against him later. "Can I go?"

"Yeah, get out of here…go take a shower. You smell worse than that dog Wilson used to have."

Serena shakes her head and trudges out, hoping Chase is gone by now. She makes it to the front door and then remembers Brian's brownies are in the refrigerator in Wilson's office where she hid them from House.

She trudges back up to his office and finds him asleep on his couch. He stayed with the team while House went home to sleep during the African Sleeping case. Serena feels like a voyeur, but she watches him sleep for a minute. He looks cute asleep on his side with his hands folded under his head.

"Wilson!" House shouts, scaring the hell out of Serena and frightening Wilson who falls off the couch as a result.

"James!" Serena shrieks, racing toward him and helping him up. "Are you okay?"

Wilson shakes his head. "I had a dream that House was yelling at me and…"

"Wilson, are you in? We need to talk about that hooker Cuddy hired!" House sounds like he's down the hall still.

"It came true," Wilson mutters. Serena's eyes are wide. The hooker is her.

Serena motions for James to remain quiet and not tell House she's there. She climbs under his desk and motions for him to sit down.

He is uncomfortable having Serena under his desk, but if she has a plan to somehow humiliate House, he's all for it.

Serena barely breathes when House barges into the room. "Why the hell didn't you say something, Wilson? Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I drifted off, House. You know, I was here with your team while you were home sleeping."

"Right, like that bothered you, working closely with that little minx of mine."

Remembering Serena is under the desk, Wilson quickly changes the subject. "What do you want House?"

"We need to talk about that hooker."

"By hooker, I assume you mean Serena, your fellow who doesn't get paid for sex, but is still a hooker in your eyes."

"That's the one. She's driving me crazy, Wilson."

Serena is very interested to hear just how she's driving House crazy when she hears a knock at the door. The door opens and then she hears Chase's damn voice. "Have you guys seen Serena?" He asks.

Serena heart rate increases.

"Put a leash on your bitch," House says.

"What did you say?" Chase demands.

Serena feels the pain in her chest. "No! No!" She tells herself. She squeezes Wilson's calf, telling him to get rid of Chase.

Wilson scoots back in his chair, pretending to be worried about House and Chase fighting. "Chase, I haven't seen her. Get out of my office, please. I'm in a meeting, as you can see."

Chase makes some snide remark that Serena can't discern and the door closes. She coaxes herself into being calm.

"Why did you have to say that to him?" Wilson demands of House. "Why antagonize him?"

"Because it's fun," House offers. "Besides who loses a piece of ass like that? He deserves to get some shit over it. I'd have her handcuffed to me if I was doin' her."

"Do you want to do her? Is that what this conversation is about?"

Serena stifles a laugh. "Who doesn't want to do her?" House asks. "I think even Foreman wants to do her. Hell, even Cameron might even want to."

"I doubt that," Wilson says, laughing.

"You're right. Cameron hates her, I think, because I like her." Serena's mouth falls open.

"Cameron hates Serena because you like who? Cameron or Serena?"

"The hooker," House says. His tone conveys the fact that he thinks Wilson's last question was a stupid one.

"You like her, but you're mean to her and call her a hooker?"

"Isn't that my MO?" House retorts. Serena hears him lay down on the couch. "She's different…but at the same time she's a lot like Stacy." _Who is Stacy?_

"She is…did you know she has a law degree?"

"The hooker is a lawyer?" The leather couch squeaks when House sits up.

"I guess so. She went to Harvard Law."

"Makes you wonder what the hell she's doing with Chase. He's a moron."

Wilson agrees and Serena flicks him in the shin. He nudges her with the toe of his shoe in return. Determined to win their immature "under-the-desk" game, Serena runs her fingernail up the back of his calf. Wilson scoots back very quickly. "Hey, you want to get something to eat, House? It's on me."

"Yeah, sure. I need to get that hussy off my mind."

Serena waits until Wilson and House have been gone for a few minutes and then she crawls out from under the desk. She grabs her brownies from Wilson's bottom desk drawer and hurries home for some much needed sleep.

Serena thinks of House on the drive home. The Beatles are pouring from her speakers via her Ipod, but she's barely listening. She wishes she could have recorded what House said about her. She could have blackmailed him with it.

When Serena pulls into the driveway, Chase's car is in front of the house and Chase is sitting on the front stoop. They have been dating for a month, but she doesn't feel comfortable telling him that the spare key to the back door is under the ladybug decoration in the garden out back.

Serena parks in the garage, but walks back out to the front porch rather than entering the house through the garage entrance. "What are you doing out here, Robert? It's like three degrees!"

"It's like thirty-five degrees and I was waiting for you, obviously."

"Your face is red. How long have you been waiting?" Serena hurries to unlock the door. Beethoven is making a scene. "Beethoven, sit."

"About twenty minutes or so. Where have you been?"

"I was still at work, finishing up some things," Serena lies. Beethoven jumps up and licks her hand when she enters and then scurries over to Chase, sits, and wags his tail.

"I don't have any treats, B," Robert says. "Were you with House?"

Why is he trying to catch her up? What does he think she was doing? "You have spoiled that dog, bringing him a treat every time you come over. And please don't call him, B. It…" She stops short when she almost says it reminds her of Brian. "It's going to confuse him. And, no, I wasn't with House. Why? Did he say I was?"

"No, just wondering if that's why you're cranky," Robert answers, petting Beethoven's head and then following Serena to the kitchen.

She stops just before the kitchen and removes the chicken picture from the wall. She shoves it into a drawer when Robert walks into the kitchen. "The chicken picture getting a demotion?" Robert asks.

"Yeah, it didn't taste as good the other day. I figured it shouldn't be on my favorite wall anymore." Really it just reminds her of Brian. It's his favorite too.

Chase scoffs. . "What's in the box?"

Serena places the box in the fridge telling him its food. He wouldn't have suspected any less from the chef. "Brownies," she answers simply, pulling down the gin from her cabinet.

"It is noon," Chase remarks, shooting a look of disapproval.

"I've been up since 12:00 AM Tuesday night…technically very early Wednesday. I think that warrant a drink before I go to bed. Do want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Chase says, annoyed at the fact that they haven't spoken in three days and she's only offering him this now. "Has it occurred to you that we haven't said two words to each other that weren't about my sickness or our patient since Saturday night?"

"Your sickness and a patient trump our relationship, Robert," Serena says, adding gin to a small glass of cranberry juice.

"Are you mad about Saturday?"

"You were drunk," Serena says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wasn't drunk when he kissed you. That really did piss me off. When I told you it did, I wasn't drunk. I was sick, but not that sick."

"Are you pissed about Saturday then? It sounds like you're the angry one, not me." Serena sits at the small table in front of the window.

"I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me about the summer of '99. What happened that summer between you two?"

"I spent my summer that year in New York, with my uncle. Brian taught me how to cook that summer." Lies by omission.

"Your mum doesn't cook?"

Serena chugs the last bit of her drink and walks the glass to the sink. "My mum," Serena mocks. "Cooks like a pro. But when you're juggling advanced courses, extracurriculars, and early college courses, well, you don't have a lot of time to learn how make mom's pot roast." Serena leaves Robert in the kitchen and walks to her room.

Robert follows, of course. He's a little miffed that she mocked him. "Serena," He calls after her.

Serena sighs and sits on the edge of her bed, kicking off the unattractive, but comfortable shoes she kept in her locker at work in case of emergencies like the one that arose three days ago. Stilettos are a wonderful invention, but not if you're going to be on your feet for almost thirty six hours straight.

Robert walks in and stops her voyage to the closet. "I don't want to argue right now," she protests, pulling away from him and tugging her shirt over her head.

"Well, when you put it that way," Robert says, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Serena allows herself a laugh as she drops her pants, leaving them with her shirt in a pile on her floor. "I don't want to do that either. I'm exhausted, Honey."

Robert grabs her again and kisses her. "Mind if I stay, sleep with you?"

Serena shakes her head. "Be my guest," She mutters, moving like a zombie into her closet. She strips off her bra and underwear, throws the in the small hamper near the door to her closet, and pulls on a pair of Robert's boxers that were left behind at some point and a cotton camisole.

When she emerges, Robert is coming out of the closet wearing nothing, but his boxers. They haven't made love in six days. Just the sight of his slightly hairy chest sends a tingle up her spine. "You're making me think dirty thoughts now," she admits, walking toward him.

"Why?" He asks. "Are those my boxers?"

Serena considers a sarcastic remark like "No, they're my other boyfriend's," but considering recent events, she merely nods.

"That's hot," Robert says, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. He runs his hand up her smooth thigh under his boxers.

She moans which both makes him hot and angry. The hallucination of her and Brian may have been just that, but he has a feeling that she did some real life moaning back in '99. He rips his shorts off of her.

She giggles and sits up to remove her shirt.

He masks his anger. The last thing he needs is her asking questions. He pushes her back onto the bed and rolls her over. He grabs a condom from the nightstand on his side of the bed. That's really the last thing he needs, her pregnant.

Serena rolls onto her back. If he's grabbing a condom, that means he's ready to go. And if he's ready to go already…damn.

"Roll over," Chase barks in a tone that she doesn't much care for. Chase has never been one for rough sex, nor sex where she wasn't facing him. He likes to see her face when she climaxes.

She hesitates and he rolls her himself. He climbs onto the bed with her and pulls her onto him forcefully. She cries out it pain…she wasn't quite ready yet. He covers her mouth with his left palm and grabs her right side with his other, pushing and pulling her.

He is being too rough and Serena doesn't like it. She bites his palm and he pulls his hand away, grabbing instead a hank of her hair, still beating into her.

"Robert!" Serena screams.

He drops her hair, pushes her head down, and then grabs onto her other side as hard as he can. He's pulling her hard to meet his equally hard thrusts. She's crying out in pain. His hands are digging into her sides and her hips hurt from the hard thrusts.

He climaxes finally, grunting loudly. He shoves her away as soon as he finishes and stumbles into the bathroom.

Serena scrambles to her side of the bed and covers herself. Tears fall onto her pillowcase. She trembles. She feels more like she's just been raped than made love to her boyfriend. She didn't want that hard, angry sex.

She jumps when she hears Robert emerge from the bathroom. She clutches her sheet close to her when she feels his weight on the bed.

"Serena," he says in a voice that belies his capability to inflict the pain she just felt.

"Get away from me," Serena sobs.

"Serena, I…" Chase touches her shoulder and she jumps out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.

"Get out of my house now!" Serena screams. Beethoven barks at the closed door.

Robert glares at her, but grabs his things to go. "This isn't about me Serena. You've been looking for an excuse to get rid of me since Saturday. I saw the way…"

"Shut up! Shut up and get out my house. We're through!"

Chase comes toward her and she shrinks against the wall. Could Robert really hit her? "I'm not going to hit you. I'm getting my watch. It's on your nightstand."

"Just hurry up (sob) and get out."

Chase leaves and she crumples to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks, and being obliterated by the Egyptian cotton sheet. Even the 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets don't feel soft against her skin. She throws it to the floor and stalks to the bathroom. She throws the Aussie shampoo in the trash can and takes a long, hot shower.

She cries when she sees Chase's handprints already in bruises on her sides in the mirror. She rushes to the closet and throws on her lazy undergarments (cotton boy shorts and a sports bra). She then selects a pair of yoga pants and a large Princeton sweatshirt. She throws her hair into a lazy clip and hunts down her cell phone.

She finds it in the kitchen and scrolls through the address book, stopping in the F's. She shakes her head and scrolls past Brian's name and finds Wilson's name. She needs to talk. If she doesn't talk to somebody, she's going to explode like a bottle of champagne after it gets shaken up.

Wilson answers his cell on the second ring. "Dr. Cartwright?"

"Yeah." She holds back tears. "James, are you busy right now?"

"Um, no. Serena, are you okay?"

Serena covers her mouth when she starts to cry again. "Not really, James. If I give you my address, will you come over? I need to talk to someone, face-to-face, and I've got no one in Princeton."

"I'll be right over," Wilson says and Serena rattles off the address.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Serena's Head & **_**House's **_**Heart?**

When Serena hears the doorbell, she is on her second glass of gin & juice (more gin than cranberry). She sulks to the door where Beethoven is howling. "Beethoven, heel" she commands more gruffly than Beethoven expected. He whimpers and trots off to the bedroom.

Wilson's eyes widen when she pulls open the door. "I know I look like hell. I'm sorry," she says, patting the unruly curls piled on top of her head.

"No, uh…" Wilson hesitates. She really looks quite beautiful with no make-up. She'd look great, but her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

House steps up behind him and cries out, shielding his eyes. "My God woman, you look awful!"

"What is he doing here?" Serena demands, ready to slam the door in Wilson's face.

"I'm sorry. He was with me when I got the call. He insisted on coming. I'm sorry, really." Wilson is such a pushover.

"How do you afford this place?" House demands. "You really are a hooker, aren't you? A high priced call girl?"

Tears stream down Serena's face and she slams the door.

"Damn it, House!" She hears Wilson shout. "Serena, please open the door. I'll make House wait in the car."

Serena walks away, back to the kitchen, back to her drink.

"Serena!" Wilson yells. He tries the handle when she doesn't respond. It's open and he walks in cautiously. His eyes dart around, looking for the source of the loud barking he heard earlier.

Serena turns, pissed at herself for forgetting to lock the door. "Just come in already, Wilson. It's three degrees out…you're making my house cold. Jerk off can come in too." She's not going to suffer his wrath at work because she made him sit in the car on a cold day.

"Serena, did something happen with Chase?" Wilson asks.

"Did he find out about your johns?" House asks, staring at the pictures on her walls.

Serena whips around and slaps House across the face. She catches him off guard, staring at a picture of her parent's vineyard and he stumbles backward, nearly tripping over a decorative vase on the floor. Serena's hand flies to her mouth. "Oh God, House, I'm sorry," she says, grabbing his arm to stop his fall.

"Get your hands off me," House gripes, shoving her away.

"I'm sorry, House, but damn it. I'm not a hooker and I'm tired of being called one. And Chase…" Serena stops and tears run down her face again.

"If he dumped you, you're better off," House snaps. "He's a moron…stop blubbering over him."

Serena continues to cry as she lifts up her sweatshirt to reveal bruising. Wilson gasps, tearing House's attention from another picture on the wall. "What now?" He demands. He glances at Serena's stomach and his mouth falls open.

She feels ashamed, ashamed and stupid. Why didn't she fight Chase off? She's a strong woman…she should have told him to get the hell off her. She drops her shirt and collapses to the floor, a blubbering mess.

House shoves Wilson back and lowers himself easily to the floor. "Serena, why did Chase do that to you? Those bruises look like he grabbed you from behind. Were you running from him?"

Serena shakes her head in shame. She doesn't want to tell House what happened. House's hand on her cheek surprises her and she looks up at him through blurred teary eyes. "What happened?" He asks.

"Why do you care, House? You don't care. Do you just want me to tell you, so you can use it later for fodder for one of your jokes?"

Serena's words stab him like a knife to the chest. He looks down at his chest and then struggles to stand up with Wilson's help. "You're right. I don't care. I've just been looking for a reason to fire that idiot and if you tell me what happened, I've got one."

"This didn't happen at work. You can't fire him for something he did outside work," Serena says, standing up. "Why don't you fire me for hitting you? Then I won't have to see him."

"I'm not firing _you_," House says, surprising Serena again. She remembers what he said about liking her in Wilson's office and smiles in spite of everything. "What are you smiling at?" House demands.

"You do care, don't you House?" Serena asks, still half-smiling. "You do care about what happen to me."

"I'm curious," House corrects. "That doesn't imply that I care."

Serena continues to walk to the kitchen. "Can I get you guys a drink? The only alcohol I have is gin, but I've got some other stuff…juice, water, coffee."

"All you have is gin. You are an idiot," House says, plopping into a chair at her table.

"I haven't taken the time to supply the bar yet."

"I'll just take water," Wilson says. House grunts that he'll have the same.

Serena grabs a bottle of water for Wilson and one for House and sits down next to Wilson and her gin drink. "I was working on drinking myself into oblivion when you showed up," she admits.

"What happened?" Wilson asks, placing a hand on her forearm.

The fact that he really cares bring more damn tears to her eyes and she angrily wipes them away. "He raped me, more or less," she admits in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean 'more or less?' You can't rape someone more or less," House says, masking his concern.

Serena glares over at him. "I mean, I consented. He was my boyfriend, but I didn't want it the way he was giving it."

"What's the matter, you don't like it rough?" House asks, though he knows Chase was giving it too rough. He should not have left bruises on her.

Serena starts to cry again and Wilson smacks House's arm across the table. "Serena, House is just being an ass. Obviously, this was too rough. Why did he do it? Did he just get out of control?" Wilson isn't sure he really wants to hear that Chase and Serena had rough sex all the time, but if it will help her to talk…

Serena shakes her head no. "We didn't do that," she says, staring at the floor. "He was angry. He was angry at me because of that gift I got a few days ago."

"The brownies from your friend?" Wilson clarifies.

"There were brownies in that box and you didn't share," House whines. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you anything?"

"They're in the fridge if you want one," Serena says. "And he was more than a friend once and I think Chase knew that and it pissed him off."

"That doesn't mean he can slap you around," Wilson says, sounding like a shrink or a counselor in some battered women's place.

"Look, I'm not looking to play 'battered woman' here. I wasn't in an abusive relationship. I just freaked out a little bit after he left. You guys can leave. I'm sorry I called."

"Oh, shut up. That self-pitying tone doesn't make you sound sexy," House says, eating one of the brownies Brian made for her.

"Yeah, well that 'I hate everyone because it's the cool thing to do' tone doesn't do much for you either, House. So get over yourself."

House drops his brownie back into the box and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. He grabs her chair and pulls it to him until it knocks into his. Wilson looks confused; Serena scared. He surprises them both when he grabs her face, both hands on her neck, palms at her chin, fingertips at the back of her neck. Serena knows what generally happens when a man grabs you in this way, but when House does it she's not sure what to expect.

House proves that he is just a man, however, when he covers her mouth with his. Serena tastes Brian's spicy brownie when House plunges his tongue into her mouth, begging hers to come out and play. Her first instinct, of course, is to pull away and push him away from her. He's House, how can she kiss him? But damn it if he isn't kind of a good kisser. She starts to reciprocate the kiss when House is jerked away from her by Wilson.

"House, you're not taking advantage of her because she's upset about Chase. Knock it off!" Wilson scolds, sounding like an angry father.

Serena starts to cry again when she realizes that she almost reciprocated House's kiss, that she almost thought that he could have feelings for her, real feelings like a normal human being. House isn't a normal human being. He's the tin man. He doesn't have a heart. He just uses people, takes advantage of them, like Wilson said.

"Wilson, would you mind your own damn business?" House demands. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He was just overcome by some feeling when she yelled at him. That's what he likes about her. She won't take shit from him, but she still cares. She must care a little after all because she did tell Chase that he wasn't a lost cause.

"No, House. Come on, I'll sit by and watch you take advantage of stupid college girls at the bar, but you're not taking advantage of your smartest fellow when she's down. Come on, take my car and leave. I'll call a cab when I'm done talking to Serena." Wilson hands over his keys, but House knocks his hand away.

"I'll take a cab. I don't need your damn help when you're throwing me out."

Serena wipes tears from her face. "Why don't you both leave? I'm sorry for calling you. I thought I needed someone, but I think I'll be fine. House, I…" She starts to tell him she won't be in to work tomorrow, but doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I'll be into work tomorrow."

"You don't have to come in tomorrow," House says, patting her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I won't give you an excuse to call me weak, House." Serena shakes her head and rises from her chair.

"Screw you," House says, limping as quickly as he can to the front door. "I'll be in the car."

"He is a card," Serena mutters. "I hate when he pretends to care. It messes with my head…the bastard."

"I'm sorry. I should have insisted that he not come." Wilson rubs her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow if you're sure you don't want me to stay."

"I'm going to do some yoga and eat like five of those brownies," Serena says with a laugh. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry I called you, but thanks for coming."

"Don't apologize. I'm notorious for being a good listener. Call whenever…I'm a bachelor, Serena. It gets boring."

Serena shows him to the door and kisses his cheek before turning him away. The gin bottle beckons to her, but she puts it away, along with the brownies, and goes upstairs to do some yoga and chill out before getting some sleep.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Best Revenge is Living Well**

**December 21, 2007**

Cooking is therapy. That is Serena's philosophy anyway. When she leaves for work Friday morning, she is carrying six homemade gingerbread cookies, one for each of her colleagues, even Chase. She'll be damned if she's going to look weak and bitter. The best revenge is living well.

"Good morning, Dr. House," Serena says, smiling when she walks into her boss' office.

House looks up at her as if she's a Martian. "Why are you so chipper this morning? You were crying in your beer last night."

"Nope, I was crying in my gin. But then I did some yoga and baked some cookies." She hands him his cookie in a little red box. "Did some more yoga and ate a brownie this morning for breakfast. I'm feeling great." Serena walks off into the presentation room, carrying the boxes for the other fellows. She places them on the table and strips off her coat.

House watches her as she crosses the room. She's wearing a skin tight pencil skirt and a tight v neck top that shows tons of cleavage. "You don't have to wear a lab coat today," House says, staring at her breasts.

"Gee thanks, House, but I like my lab coat," Serena says, grabbing it from the hook she left it hanging on when she went home yesterday.

"Damn you, Woman," House says. "Make me some coffee," He demands, but continues to walk toward the coffee maker because he knows she will say…

"Okey doke. How do you take it?" She asks, whizzing past him and grabbing two cups from the cabinet and starting a pot of coffee.

"Are you high?" House demands.

"Maybe on sugar. I fibbed earlier…I ate a whole brownie and then the half you left too. I'm gonna pay for that on the treadmill."

"Please," House says. "You're perfect. You don't need a tread mill."

Serena switches on the coffee maker and turns toward him. "Was that a compliment from Dr. Gregory House, head of the asshole department?"

"Maybe I'm talking funny. I'm high too, you know. Only on real drugs," House says, popping two Vicodin.

"House, I wish you wouldn't do that," Serena says, taking a seat while she waits tfor the coffee to finish brewing.

"I've heard it all before. Did you make one of these for your abuser?" House asks, pointing to the box containing his cookie.

"I made one for everyone and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that abuser business to yourself. I don't want everyone knowing…especially Cameron."

"Why? They're going to be sleeping together again soon anyway."

"House, please. I know you enjoy alienating people and being a jerk, but please don't."

House nods. "Fine I won't, but not because you asked…because you're finally making me coffee. This cookie better be good though or I might go back on my word."

Serena smiles because she knows he won't. When the coffee is done, Serena rises from the table and goes to make theirs. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Milk, two and a half sugars," House says.

Serena turns. "You do not," she says. That's how she takes her coffee.

"It's my coffee, hoo—Just make it."

"I thought you were being a smart ass. That's how I make my coffee," Serena says, sawing a sugar cube in half and dropping half in her cup, half in his.

"We're two peas in a pod," House whispers, suddenly at her side.

"What are you in stealth mode?" She asks, jumping when his breath on her ear startles her.

House pokes her in the side and draws in a quick breath. She wraps her arm around her waist. Her sides are killing her where Chase's bruises are. The pain in her hips is mild, thanks to the yoga, but the bruises weren't helped by her work out.

"You need to get that checked out," House says, rubbing her back. "You might have internal damage. The bruising is…" He lowers his voice to a whisper and drops his hand from her back when Cameron and Foreman come in. "It's bad. Get it checked out." With that, he takes his coffee and goes back to the table. "Finally got the new puppy trained," He announces and Serena rolls her eyes.

"You did not make him coffee," Foreman says when Serena joins them at the table.

"I was feeling generous…blame it on the holiday season." Serena hands him a box and one to Cameron. "Gingerbread cookies. Yours is a girl."

Cameron smiles and opens the box. "Aw, this is so cute. It even has icing hair. Thanks Cartwright."

"I had the urge to bake."

House opens his box and bursts out laugh. "You little minx." Cameron and Foreman wrinkle their brows. House holds up his cookie, complete with a mini candy cane and scraggly beard.

Cameron and Foreman both start to laugh as well. Foreman has tears rolling down his cheeks within seconds.

"If you were going to make them accurate, why didn't we all get sugar cookies? Foreman should have been the only one to get a gingerbread cookie," House says, biting his cookie's leg off.

Serena laughs and shakes her head. Cameron insights a conversation about Christmas that House pretends to hate, but Foreman and Serena really enjoy it…until Chase comes in.

"Serena made gingerbread cookies!" Cameron exclaims excitedly, biting the hand off hers.

Chase grunts and plops into the seat next to Serena. Serena slides a box toward him and House pulls her chair closer to him. "House!" She hisses.

Foreman notices the nonverbal situation. "Oh hell, did you two break up already?"

"No," Chase says. "Don't get any ideas, Cameron."

"Please, don't flatter yourself," Cameron says, but her voice says she was already thinking it.

Serena's cheeks are burning. They most certainly did break up, but now isn't the time, nor the place.

"Do we have a patient or have we just become General Hospital?" House asks.

"You're the department head," Foreman says. "Shouldn't you know?"

"What do you think I have you for?"

"I'll go talk to Cuddy about it," Serena offers, rising from her chair.

"Uh-uh. You're needed in the clinic," House says, poking her right side where Chase's right handprint is.

Foreman narrows his eyes when he sees pain flash over Serena's eyes. "I'll go," He says, standing up and staring at Serena as she sits back down.

"Cameron, go with him. If we've got a patient, get a history. If not, go home. Foreman, go to the clinic if there's no patient."

"Thanks for the cookie, Cartwright," Cameron says, boxing it back up before she leaves.

"What should I do?" Chase asks.

House waits until Cameron and Foreman have been gone long enough to be in the elevator. "I can't technically fire you for something you did outside my hospital, but I can suggest that you look for another job. If you choose not to, I'll make your life a living hell," House growls.

Serena puts her fist over her mouth and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"You're gonna fire me because I broke up with your favorite pet," Chase retorts, pushing away from the table.

"I broke up with you, you silly bastard," Serena fires back.

House walks toward Chase. "I bet you probably already spread your legs for good 'ol Brian too, huh?"

House grabs Chase by the collar. "I was asking you nicely to get the hell out of my office. Put in for transfer or I'll make you regret it," He growls.

Chase pulls away and stomps toward the door. "Sleeping with him too, huh?"

"You're damn right," Serena replies. "Why the hell do you think we're trying to get you out of here? We're going to break in this table." Serena slaps the table with her hand for emphasis.

Chase shakes his head and stomps off down the hall.

When Serena is sure he's gone, she picks up the cookie for James and starts out of the room. "Where are you going?" House asks.

"You told me you wanted me to go to the damn clinic," Serena says. "Did you change your mind?"

"What about the table?" He asks, screwing up his face.

"House…" Serena growls and walks out.

"Tease!" He shouts after her.

****

"A gingerbread cookie? Thank you!" Wilson says, taking the box from Serena.

"Baking is therapeutic," Serena explains. "I needed some therapy last night. Baking and yoga did the trick. I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I thought maybe even Jewish guys like cookies." Serena titters.

"I don't really celebrate Christmas or Hannukuh. I come to the Christmas party every year and except gifts because it's a party and who doesn't like gifts?"

"I'm glad you said that because I already bought you something for Christmas and then scolded myself when I remembered you were Jewish."

Wilson laughs. "It's okay. You didn't have to buy me anything though. Thank you. And I'm glad to hear you are feeling better after last night." Wilson walks around his desk and sits on the edge of it in front of Serena. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay, I guess. House fired Chase, more or less. And Chase is convinced I'm the biggest whore in Princeton. I'm sleeping with my chef friend and House. We're probably sleeping together too, James. Damn, I just wish I could remember which of you is the best in bed."

Wilson laughs and shakes his head. "At risk of sounding like House, Chase is a moron."

"He's a strong moron though," Serena says. "House wanted me to get my sides checked in the clinic, but I don't really want to have to explain this to some doctor I don't know. And I don't want to be prodded like a cow when my sides already hurt. Can you check it out for me?"

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea. If House wanted you to go to the clinic, then maybe you should just go," Wilson says, fidgeting and staring at the floor.

"That's not it, is it?" Serena says, crossing her arms (easily) over her midsection.

"What's not what?" Wilson plays dumb.

"You don't want to check it out because that would involve touching me. And that would make you feel awkward. I probably shouldn't have told you I stare at your ass, huh?"

Wilson laughs and his cheeks blush. "It's not that either," He admits. "You…"

"Wilson, come on. Pretend I haven't looked at your ass and you don't stare at my breasts and do the damn exam. Just feel around a little, so you can tell House that I'm fine." Serena pulls the hem of her shirt up and folds it so that her stomach is reveals and her cleavage is covered by it.

"Hey, you covered 'em up. Where's the fun in that?" Wilson jokes.

Serena swats at him. "Just do it, please."

Wilson asks her to raise her arms to see if anything bulges or dips in the wrong way. Then he runs her hands very gently down her back (which excites her when it shouldn't) and then does the same over her stomach. "I'm going to press now…tell me if it hurts." Wilson presses with three fingers over Chase's finger impressions on her left side.

Serena squeals and pushes his hand away. "That hurts! Stop!"

Wilson rubs his forehead. "I'm gonna write you a script for some pain meds."

"Wilson!" House's yawp is heard from down the hall.

"Why does he always beckon to you before he's even at your door?" Serena asks.

"I don't know, but I like the warning of impending doom," Wilson says, smiling.

"Wilson, have you seen—" House stops speaking when He sees Serena standing there with her top rolled up. "Well, I see you have seen her. Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to go to the clinic," Serena says, unfolding her shirt. "Wilson was going to check me out. He was writing me a prescription for pain meds when you walked in."

"What were your findings?" House asks, looking to Wilson.

"Nothing really. She stopped me because it started to hurt. She looks fine though."

House sneers. "Wilson, she always looks fine."

Serena huffs and shakes her head. "I'm going to find out what's happening with our patient."

House blocks her with his cane. "We have no patient or the puppies would have come barking by now. Go to my office and wait for me. I'll do the damn exam."

"House, I don't need…"

"Go to my office. Last I checked I was still the boss and you were still the not-boss."

Serena shakes her head, but obeys. "Thanks for trying, Wilson."

"James…and thanks for the cookie again."

Serena stops in the hallway and waits to hear what they're going to say to one another. House speaks first. "You want her, don't you?" He asks.

"No, well, yes, but everyone does, House. She's gorgeous. What's your point?"

"My point is, Jimmy Boy. I saw her first, so back off."

Serena smiles to herself and shakes her head. She scurries to the elevator and climbs on before House emerges from the office.

When she gets to House's office, she takes a seat in his rolling desk chair and turns on his tiny television. Some idiotic soap opera is on, but it is better than doing nothing while waiting for House. After ten minutes, she hears the door open and turns off the set. "I don't see how you can…" She stops when she looks up and sees Chase standing in the doorway, rather than House.

"Where's House?" Chase asks, giving her a nasty look.

"I don't know. Try looking for him, Dick."

"What are you doing here?" Chase asks.

"I still work in this department," Serena shoots back angrily. Just the sight of Chase pisses her off now, not to mention hearing that accent that used to make her melt.

"Chase, why is your sorry ass once again in my department?" House asks, walking in behind Chase.

"Sign these papers for transfer and I'm gone," Chase says, shoving a clipboard at House.

House scribbles his name and then walks over to Serena who is now standing next to his desk. "Well, lift that shirt. I haven't got all day!"

"You guys make me sick," Chase says. "I should have known you really were sleeping with him."

Serena lifts her shirt. "I'm not sleeping with him. He just wants to check out these great temporary tattoos you gave me, you fuck."

Chase's mouth drops open slightly when he views his handy work. Remorse flashes over his eyes. House demands that he get out.

He starts to say something, but then turns and sulks out instead. "Bastard," Serena mutters.

House's hand is cold against her skin and she jumps when he wraps them around her midsection. "Sorry, I just washed my hands. The water was kind of cold," House says, removing his hands and rubbing them on his jeans. "Friction, you know."

Serena nods. "Thanks."

"I can't have you jumping all over the damn place if I want to get anything done," House snaps and stops rubbing. "This better be good enough."

Serena shakes her head. Why can't House just admit when he actually cares? His hands are warmer when runs them down her back again. A tingle prances up her spine and she shivers.

"Stop moving!" House demands. He moves his hands to the front, running them up and down her stomach. "Everything feels all right, so far."

"I told you I was fine, House."

"Right," House says, pressing on the left side of her stomach where Chase's fingers were. She squeals and wiggles away.

"That hurts. That's why I wanted Wilson to do it. He actually gives a shit about other people. When they say something hurts, he doesn't just prod it as hard as he cans to see what they'll do." Pain makes Serena angry.

"Give me your damn arm," House demands.

"What does…"

House grabs Serena wrist and presses lightly on her forearm. "That's how hard I was prodding your damn stomach. Don't believe me…do it yourself."

Serena does and it hurts just as bad. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you were being a jerk."

House reaches around her back and presses on the right side. Serena's face contorts and she grabs House's arm with her right hand. House winces in pain…she's got a good grip.

"That hurt really bad," She whispers, a tear running down her cheek.

"Serena…you're hurting my arm," House says, nodding to her hand around his upper arm.

Serena loosens her grip, but still clutches his arm. "I'm sorry. It just…it hurt."

"Does it still?"

Serena nods and rests her head on House's shoulder. She breathes out a gust of air as if that sort of breathing pattern will lessen the pain.

House jumps. "What are you doing?"

"Breathing. It's probably a psychological thing, but it sort of helps the pain."

"I thought you were trying to get frisky."

Serena lifts her head and stares into House's killer blue eyes. "I'm not really feeling very frisky right now," She says.

House closes his eyes and lays his lips on hers. Serena reciprocates the kiss for a few seconds, but then pulls away. "Come on, House. Even the tin man would have heart enough to not take advantage of poor Dorothy when she's vulnerable."

House steps back, shaking her hand off his arm. "Is that the way you see me…as the tin man?"

"Well, you certainly don't fit as the other characters. You've got more than enough brains, enough courage, and you don't care enough to be Dorothy."

"Get out of my office!" He barks. "I don't need to hear your stupid classic movie analogies."

Serena turns back when she reaches the door. "Maybe you're the wizard," she says. "You parade yourself as this big, booming, all powerful man, but really you're just a scared little man hiding behind a curtain."

Serena feels bad as soon as she steps out of the doorway, but she knows she can't go back. House would just turn her away. She probably shouldn't feel bad for House, but she still feels like she should not have said that to him. She just wishes he would tell her how he feels instead of hiding.

House plops into his desk chair. He wishes he would not have just let her walk out that door. Her words stung because they were true. Even under that stupid Wizard of Oz analogy, she pegged him just right. He's never been so attracted to a woman, save Stacy. She's beautiful, intelligent, and she knows how to put him in his place. He needs to find Wilson. Wilson will tell him how to tell her how he feels.


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I enjoy getting "favorite alert" messages! Thanks again everyone! This is a long chapter, but things start to get juicy! Hope you all enjoy!! **** Remember, reviews are love!-Amandaoftheyear**

**Chapter Sixteen: Jingle Balls**

**Christmas Day 2007**

When House went to find Wilson, he found him having breakfast with Serena. Needless to say, He didn't stop to ask how he should disclose his feelings to her. The next day a mother that had just given birth to triplets came down with MRSA and passed it all three of her babies, plus two more babies in the nursery. House, Foreman, Cameron, and Serena spent the next day and a half trying to contain it and treat it. One of the babies was born with a heart defect and they couldn't treat the MRSA before it took the baby. No one took it well and they were all glad when Christmas came and they were ushered to the cafeteria of the hospital for a Christmas party.

Serena looks delectable when she walks into the room wearing a red knee length, long sleeve dress, black thigh highs, and red patent leather stilettos. She felt a little juvenile, but propped the cliché Santa hat on top of her head. Her hair is straightened (as it has been since she left Chase) and trimmed to her shoulders.

Wilson nearly swallows his tongue when he catches a glimpse of her near the entrance of the cafeteria. He nudges House who turns and almost chokes on a cookie he was eating.

Serena glances around the room, searching for a familiar face. She still hasn't really gotten to know anyone outside of House's department because she's been so busy. She spots Wilson and House standing by the refreshment table and makes her way over. House turns toward her and her breath catches in her throat. House is wearing a black sports coat over a blue turtleneck cashmere sweater. Damn, no man since Frank Bullitt has ever looked so good in a turtleneck.

"Merry Christmas, House. Happy Chrismakkuh, James." Serena digs in her cavernous bag and hands Wilson a box containing his Gucci ties and hands House a slightly bigger bag.

"Playing Santa Claus this year?" House asks. "I'd rather you slide down my…"

Wilson slaps House and he stops speaking, but still points at his crotch. Wilson opens the box and pulls out the ties. "Wow, these are really nice," He says.

"You have the perfect features to wear Gucci, even if it's just a tie," Serena says. Wilson smiles, wondering what features those would be.

House bursts out laughing, capturing their attention. "You little vixen."

Wilson furrows his brow and peers over House's shoulder, trying to see what Serena bought for House. Wilson sees two tennis balls and a note that reads, "I played with these after I bought them, so you could tell everyone I played with your balls."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of that," Serena says. "I bought you this and a bigger gift for serious gifts." She hands him another box that holds the cuff links from Saks. He laughs at those as well.

"I'm going to be the coolest guy in school," House says, showing Wilson the gifts.

"Indeed," Wilson agrees sarcastically.

"So, where's this bigger gift? You can tell me if it's a lap dance…Wilson won't mind."

"It's in your office," Serena says. She got a really good deal on a 19-inch flat panel LCD TV at Best Buy with an offer for three months free Tivo. She figures it will do the hospital some good if House can watch TV in his office rather than locking himself in the oncology lounge.

"Right." House winks at her. She shakes her head.

"Dr. Cartwright!" Dr. Cuddy's shrieking voice comes from behind Serena. Serena spins around to see that Cuddy has a huge grin on her face.

"Dr. Cuddy, Merry Christmas!" Serena says, returning her smile.

"I found your gift in my office! An Armani suit is too much!" Cuddy says, still grinning like a child on Christmas.

"No…it will look fabulous on you. I hope it fits right. I got your measurements from House because I figured he was a better judge of women's measurements than me." Cuddy sneers at House. "He exaggerated your hip number a bit, so if it doesn't fit, let me know and I can have it altered for you."

Cuddy smiles. "Thank you so much. It looks like it will be fine."

"Did you find the gift card in the pocket?" Serena asks. Figuring House hadn't checked out Cuddy's feet, she was unsure of her shoe size. She gave her a $500 dollar gift card to buy shoes to go with it.

"Gift card, no?" Cuddy says.

"It's for shoes to go with it because I wasn't sure what size or type you would prefer."

"I hope you got the pumps I asked for," House butts in, tired of not being included in the conversation.

Serena shakes her head, trying to avoid looking at House. He looks almost to die for in that damn turtleneck and the blue accents his eyes. "I think I need a drink," she says, looking around for a drink.

"There's cranberry juice, egg nog, and even some mojitos," Cuddy says, pointing to a table behind her.

"Thanks," Serena says. "Can I get you a drink, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I think I'll accompany you. Guys, can we get you some drinks?"

"I'll take some egg nog," Wilson says.

"Got any whiskey?" House asks, looking to Serena.

"Oh yeah, I keep a flask strapped to my thigh," Serena jokes. "Would you like a mojito?"

"Those are for sissies," House says, pulling a glass vial filled with what appears to be vodka out of his pocket.

Serena and Lisa take off for the beverage table. Serena grabs a mojito and a cup of egg nog for Wilson.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Cuddy asks suddenly.

Serena laughs out loud. "Sleeping with whom?"

"Dr. House."

Serena laughs again. "No, Dr. Cuddy, I am not sleeping with Dr. House. Why do you ask?"

"The gifts you bought him for Christmas are really nice. And you were barely looking at him over there, like you were nervous. Do you want to sleep with him?"

Serena is unsure if she should share her thoughts on Dr. House's attire with Dr. Cuddy. She did not fire her when she started her relationship with Chase, but she might consider letting her go if she thinks she's going to start a relationship with House. That could definitely cause problems. "House has been acting a little strange lately," Serena says. "He knows what happened between Chase and I and I feel a little strange knowing that he knows."

Cuddy looks concerned. "What exactly happened with Chase? I know House suggested that he resign because of it, but I never knew what happened. Did he do something to you at work?"

"No and I would rather not talk about it. House was looking for a reason to fire Chase. He just used me as an excuse." Serena wonders if Cuddy will be upset that she wouldn't disclose the information she wanted.

Cuddy smiles sympathetically. "You're probably right. Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Serena turns back and walks back to where House and Wilson are still standing. Wilson must have said something funny because House is laughing. Serena can't remember seeing House ever smile. He should though…his smile is killer.

_Damn it…what am I thinking? This is _House_ I am nearly drooling over._ "Here you go, Wilson." Serena hands over Wilson's cup and tries to keep her eyes on him. House has stopped smiling, but as long as he is still wearing that turtleneck, no one is safe.

"Is your family coming to town?" Wilson asks. "Are they already in town for Christmas dinner?"

"My parents and grandparents went on vacation this Christmas. I thought I'd be working anyway, so I told them not to bother coming out to see me." Serena sips her drink.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Wilson asks.

"I don't know. I thought about making some dinner, but I'm not sure if I want to bother. I hate to cook Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner for just one person. Do you guys have plans for dinner? I could cook and you guys could come over tonight."

House quickly obliges, but Wilson fidgets nervously. He had been planning to ask her to come to his house for dinner. He's not sure he wants to be with her and House together. House has got it for Serena, that's obvious and she's likely to fall all over him just like all the others seem to do. Must be the bad boy persona that attracts them.

"How about it James? Do you have plans?" Serena asks.

"He doesn't have plans. He was just working on getting you to come to his place. He wants to get in your pants," House says, drinking the rest of the vodka in his vial.

Serena blushes and takes a drink of her mojito. "House…Serena, that's not it. I bought you a gift. I thought you could come over and…"

"Put it on and give him a lap dance," House finishes.

"House, damn it." Wilson's face is red and his hand is on his hip.

Serena hates the immaturity level these two are on. They act like high school kids not two of the most respected department heads in the hospital. "If you two are going to bicker all night, I take back the invitation."

"Indian giver," House snaps. "You want the cufflinks back too?"

Serena laughs. "You are such a child, House. Just come to the house around 7:00. I'll have something thrown together."

"I think I'll take a rain check," Wilson says, turning to walk away.

Serena gives House the evil eye and follows Wilson. "James, don't pay attention to House. He's a jerk, we know this. I'd really like to have you for dinner."

"Oh God, please don't say that too loud," Wilson says. "House will take that literally and run with it."

Serena covers her mouth when she laughs. "I didn't even think of it that. Please come to dinner. If you don't, I'll be alone with House. Are you really that heartless?"

"I'll be there. Should I bring some wine?"

A grin spreads across Serena's face. "I have wine. Just bring yourself."

Serena was glad when Wilson and House agreed to come for dinner. She paid $40 for a beautiful prime rib that she planned to prepare for Christmas dinner with Chase. With Chase out of the picture, she had a six pound hunk of meat that was going to take her a week to eat.

She left the hospital party at 2:30 PM feeling good. Everyone loved the gifts she bought for them and she was excited about being able to have someone to share the delicious meal she was planning to prepare with. Christmas dinner was going to be the prime rib roast served with thyme au jus (a recipe courtesy of Bobby Flay), mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots. Her dessert was a cherry pie complete with adorable lattice work for the top crust (recipe courtesy Gramma Mary).

The meal was complete by 6:00. Serena had it staying warm on the stove, and ran to grab a quick shower. The house smelled wonderful and Serena's stomach was growling when she started to get dressed. Standing in the walk-in closet, she slipped on a knee length red silk chiffon skirt with black sequins (it's cold outside, but it's warm in), a red satin bustier top with black lace overlay (Merry Christmas, Boys!), and a tight red three quarter sleeve cropped bolero. Glad that both of her guests were over six feet tall, she slipped on the same pair of patent leather Christian Louboutin stilettos she wore to the Christmas party. Her last addition is Coretta's cross.

Serena glances at her watch as she leaves the closet. House and Wilson will be arriving in twenty minutes. She dashes to the kitchen, throws on an apron and sets the table in the dining room. The housewarming gift from her former boss was a beautiful set of dishes designed by renowned fashion designer Monique Llhulier. Serena sets out three plates from the collection. The silver comes from the collection she was handed down from her mother. The wine glasses are Versace's finest from Saks Fifth Avenue. Thankfully, her guests are male and they won't notice and ask questions. She's not anxious to share the "Uncle Charlie" story with anyone else.

She pours a bottle of her wine into a decanter. She doesn't want any questions about her father's "wine money," as Chase had called it, either. She hopes that Wilson and House will appreciate it more than Chase did.

The doorbell rings when Serena is checking her appearance in the mirror in her bedroom's full length mirror. She looks damn good. She wishes Chase could see her now. He would die.

When she looks through the peephole, it is obscured by red roses. Wilson is so sweet. Or House is trying to suck up. Serena orders Beethoven away and opens the door. Her stomach jumps when she sees Chase standing on the porch.

"Chase, get the hell off my porch," She demands angrily.

"Serena, I came to apologize." Chase thrusts the flowers at her.

"I hate roses," She says, shoving them away.

"Serena, please, I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I've been thinking about ever since the day I saw you in House's office with your shirt pulled up. I never meant to hurt you. I was just angry and jealous and I got too rough. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Serena stares into Chase's eyes. They look regretful. In fact, he looks haggard, like he's been losing sleep over this. She considers forgiving him, calling House and Wilson and telling them dinner's cancelled, and eating with Chase instead. But then she remembers the bruises on her sides, the bruises that are faded, but still visible.

"Chase, I think you need to leave. I'm expecting dinner guests any minute."

Chase stares at the ground. "We were supposed to have dinner together," He mutters.

"Right, before you decided to squeeze me to death because you were jealous."

"You're really not sleeping with him, are you?" Chase looks up.

"Brian or House?" Serena asks.

Chase winces as if Serena slapped him. The question must mean she is sleeping with one of them.

"Chase, you're the only person I've slept with since I moved to Princeton," Serena says. "I wasn't cheating on you. You hurt me for no reason. Now, please leave. I'm having House and Wilson over for dinner. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be here when they arrive, so you better get lost."

"Will you please take the flowers? Please know that I'm sorry." Chase holds the flowers out to her again.

"The fact that you're sorry if dually noted. I don't want the flowers. I don't like roses," Serena says, closing the door.

The door bell rings again a few moments later. She checks the peephole and sees Wilson. He's wearing the red Gucci tie she gave him for Christmas.

When she opens the door, House is holding red roses and wearing another turtleneck, this one green. "Not you too," she says, looking at flowers.

House gives her a funny look and says, "I found these on your porch. You got a secret admirer?"

Serena grits her teeth and grabs the roses from House. She strips off the plastic wrap, so it won't be littering and then tosses the roses into the landscapes area next to her porch. "Chase paid a visit a few minutes ago."

"That crazy wombat," House says, shaking his head. "You look good enough to eat," He adds, barging in and kissing her on the cheek before barreling past her.

Serena cheeks burn and she makes a funny face at Wilson. "Come in, James."

"It smells delicious even outside. What did you make?" James asks, handing her a small box.

"Wilson, go grab Cartwright's gift out of the car. I forgot it," House demands.

Wilson sighs and walks back out of the house. "Just let yourself back in," Serena says, closing the door.

"Where is this?" House asks. Serena turns around to find him pointing at a picture of her father's vineyard. The picture is just rows and rows of the grapes.

"A vineyard in Napa Valley," Serena says, walking up next to him. House turns his eye toward her, but doesn't move his head an inch.

"Why do you have the picture on your wall?"

"Because I like it." Not exactly a lie, just not the whole truth.

"You're odd," House says, moving on down the out of the foyer and into the hall.

"Odd as a cod," Serena agrees, smiling.

Wilson comes back in and Serena locks up after him. House's present is larger than Wilson's. Serena is almost afraid to see what it is.

"Should I wait to open these until after dinner or now?" Serena asks when She and Wilson catch up to House.

"What's with all the food pictures?" House asks. "And who cares when you open them.

"This is the hall that leads to the kitchen. I thought it was appropriate. These are my favorite dishes."

"One's missing," House notes, pointing to an obstruction of her picture pattern.

Serena grimaces and walks into the kitchen to retrieve the chicken picture. She hangs it on the wall and House asks what it is. "Chicken Parmagiana made by Bobby Flay from the Food Network. It's delicious if you follow his recipe to the T."

"What are we eating tonight?" House asks.

"Prime Rib with Thyme Au Jus. I hope you don't mind that I made beef and not the traditional turkey." Serena leads the way to the dining room.

"I'm not traditional and Wilson shouldn't even be here…he's Jewish. So we don't care," House says, staring at Serena's ass.

House seats himself on the side of the table nearest the door in the chair with a place setting next to it. Serena set a place for the two guys on one side of the table and one for herself opposite them. House pulls her into the chair next to him. "House, this place was for James," Serena says, trying to get up.

"James prefers to sit as far away from the door as he can," House lies. "Why do you call him James, but you don't call me Greg?"

"You're my boss," Serena says.

"Then you should call me Dr. House."

"Do you want me to call you Dr. House?"

"If I wanted you to call me Dr. or House, would I have asked why you don't call me Greg?"

Serena stands and House pulls her back down. "House—Greg—I have to serve the food. Let me go."

Wilson is frowning across the table. He knew he shouldn't have come. He can't handle watching House touch her all night. Why do the women always go for him?

Serena serves House and Wilson two slices of the prime rib, one to herself, and a hearty helping of the sides to all of them. "I hope you like cherry pie, Guys. That's dessert."

"What are you like a hot Martha Stewart?" House asks, digging into his potatoes before Serena even pours the wine.

"No, I just like to cook and I love to bake," Serena says. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please," Wilson says. Serena smiles appreciatively at him.

"Sure," House grumbles, taking a bite of the rib. Wilson is waiting politely for her to sit before he digs in.

After pouring everyone wine, she finally does sit. "How is it?" She asks House.

"Delicious. I didn't know hot chicks could cook this well."

Serena laughs and takes a bit of the rib with the au jus. It's moist and delicious. Serena washes it down with a sip of her wine. Her eyes are closed as she takes in all the flavors.

They pop open when Wilson moans. His wine glass is leaving his mouth. "That is the best wine I have ever had! What is it?"

Serena smiles proudly. "It's a Napa Valley Merlot, 1980."

"1980? Where did you buy it?" Wilson asks. Serena shifts nervously.

"Smells good," House butts in. Serena glances over and House is swirling the wine in the glass and smelling it.

"What do you smell?" Serena asks, hoping House doesn't say "wine."

House smells again before answering. "Cherries, blackberries, a little spicy note."

Serena stares at House and smiles.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, I was just impressed. The last guy I asked that question just said 'uh…wine.'" Serena quotes Chase in her best Australian accent.

House chuckles. That killer smile lingers after the sound is gone. "That's because the last guy you asked was Chase and Chase is a moron." House takes a sip of the wine and exaggerates tasting it. "That is divine. You wasted this on Chase?"

Serena laughs. "That's what I thought after he snarled his nose and said he wasn't going to drink it. I love my wine and it kind of hurt my feelings."

"Well, sure when you break out the good booze, you expect people to appreciate it," House says, taking a bigger drink. "Thanks for serving it."

"Thanks for appreciating it."

Wilson rubs his temple. He appreciated it first, so why is she fawning all over House. Perhaps he should try demeaning her, maybe that would impress her.

"James, are you okay?" Serena asks.

James nods and rolls his eyes. He takes a bit of her prime rib. It's delicious, but he doesn't bother saying so. She'd probably just thank House for saying he liked it.

"I think I'll open these now, if you don't mind," Serena says. Her eyes are on Wilson. He doesn't seem to be content.

"I'm pretty sure I already said we don't care when you open them," House says.

Serena tears into Wilson's gift first. It's a gorgeous charm bracelet from Tiffany & Co. Wilson started her off with four charms: a red stiletto, a stethoscope, a diamond-encrusted "S," and a red heart. "Oh, James, I love this…especially the stiletto!"

"Well, you're always wearing those things, so I figured you must love them," Wilson says, half-smiling. He is glad that she seems to genuinely like his gift.

Serena smiles. "Thanks for noticing. Guys don't usually look at my feet." She pauses and winks at Wilson. "Will you put it on me?" She asks, walking around the table.

Serena holds her right wrist out and hands James the bracelet. "That tie looks really good on you. You should wear Gucci all the time."

James still isn't sure what that means when he clasps the bracelet around her wrist. Serena leans down, places her hand on his right cheek, and kisses his left. "Thanks, James."

"This woman is going to be the death of me," He thinks. "What exactly do you mean when you say this stuff about Gucci?"

Serena laughs. "Gucci is very sexy, sophisticated looking. It demands to be worn by the tall, dark, and handsome."

House laughs so hard he nearly wine nearly squirts out of his nose. "You sound like a spokesperson for the company. And you shouldn't lie to Wilson…it doesn't nothing for his low self-esteem."

"Shut up, House. You're just jealous because Gucci doesn't demand to be worn by you," Serena shoots, taking a sip of her wine. House is more an Armani man, but Serena would never tell him that.

"I couldn't give a shit about Gucci," House retorts.

"Maybe, but you are jealous because I didn't say you were tall, dark, and handsome."

A smile creeps onto House's face before he drinks down the last drops of the delicious red liquid in his wine glass. "Waitress, can I get a refill?"

Serena pours him another glass. "This isn't going to explode in my face when I open it, is it?" Serena shakes House's gift.

"Do they make exploding edible underwear?"

Serena rolls her eyes and rips off the paper. "You didn't wrap this, did you?" She asks when she notices that the wrapping job was done quite well.

"Wilson did. Sometimes I think he's actually a woman."

"He is not," Serena says.

"How do you know? He could be just a really ugly woman."

"I had sex with him," Serena jokes, glancing at House to see his reaction. Wilson coughs and spits a hunk of carrot at her. It hits the large part of her left breast that is exposed by the bustier. "Eww! James, gross!" She flicks it with the tip of her French manicured fingernail.

"Did you really have sex with her?" House demands.

"No," Wilson says.

"Damn it, Wilson. We could have made him miserable," Serena says, frowning at Wilson across the table.

"He wouldn't have bought it. Tall, dark, and handsome, maybe I am, but he still knows you wouldn't have sex with me."

"I wonder who told him that," Serena says, ripping the rest of the paper of House's gift. "_Bullitt_," Serena reads the cover of a DVD box.

"If you're going to stop being a loser, you need to actually know more about Steve McQueen than 'he's an actor, I think,'" House says.

Serena turns the stack of DVDs over in her hand. _Bullitt, The Great Escape, The Sand Pebbles, The Thomas Crown Affair, and The Cincinnati Kid. _Serena hesitates, but then says,"House, I own every one of these."

"You do not, you liar," House argues.

"I do too. I love McQ. Shit, who doesn't?" House's face contorts and he looks like he has to pee. "Are you all right?" Serena asks.

"I think I just wet myself," House says.

Serena laughs. "Well, thanks for sharing that with the class. Perhaps, you had better take a time out."

"Are you lying, seriously?" House asks.

Serena shakes her head. "Do you want to see my McQ collection?"

"That depends. Do you want to risk seeing me at full salute?"

Serena makes a face. "House, you are so crude."

"Well, can you blame me? You fully clothed talking about Steve McQueen is hotter than all the Hooter's girls naked."

Serena shakes her head. "I'm pretty sure 'Greg' in the ancient Greek means swine."

"Show me the McQueen," House demands, pulling her out of her chair.

"You coming James?" Serena asks.

"I'm good. I think I'll just finish eating if it's all the same to you."

Serena frowns, but nods to show her approval. "Oh shit," she says when she starts to lead House out of the dining room. "I can't show you the bulk of my collection. It's in my entertainment room."

"So, what is that like off limits or something?"

"It's in the basement," Serena explains, nodding to House's cane.

House frowns and pulls a bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket. He pops two pills into his mouth. "There, I can take it."

"You cannot, House," Wilson says. "If you take the stairs, you'll…"

"Shut up, Wilson," House practically shouts. He feels old and unattractive to Serena and it pisses him off.

"It's all right, House. I have most of the DVDs in my room. That's where I watch TV most of the time," Serena says. "You just won't get to see the really awesome signed _Great Escape_ poster I bought on Ebay. It's signed by McQ and Garner."

House just gawks at her. "No way."

Serena smiles and leans in close to his face. "Way," she whispers.

Wilson feels nauseous watching them. He is glad when they finally leave the room.

Beethoven barks when Serena opens the door to her bedroom. "Beethoven, heel," Serena commands.

"You named your dog Beethoven like that stupid kid's movie?"

Beethoven studies House curiously, but doesn't bark or make a move. "He's not a St. Bernard. He's a German Shepherd. I named him for the German composer, Ludwig Van Beethoven."

"You are so hot," House says, sounding like a high school boy again. "What's the obese feline's name?"

"He is not obese," Serena defends her baby. "And his name is Archimedes."

House laughs and pets Beethoven's head when the dog approaches him and wags his tail.

"Wow, you must not be totally evil. Beethoven likes you," Serena says.

"He smells the prime rib," House says, shooing the dog away. "How do you watch TV in here? There's no TV."

Serena points to the ceiling where a projection screen is rolled up. "What? That's the coolest ever."

Serena laughs and opens the armoire that holds her DVD collection. "My favorites are on the top shelf. McQ followed by Bruce Lee, his son Brandon, Cary Grant, Tony Curtis, Audrey & Kate Hepburn, etc. You'll see. Come have a look."

House spends quite a while perusing her collection and then turns to her. "These are all like old movies," House says. "Movies that were made before you were even born, save the Brandon Lee collection and the River Phoenix section. Why in McQ's name do you have that many movies starring River Phoenix anyway?"

Serena punches him in the arm. "I love him," she says. "Not as much as McQ, but still."

"Where are the movies that were made in your lifetime?" House asks.

"In the entertainment room downstairs. I left my favorites up here."

"I could throw you on that bed and ravage you right now, you know?"

"No, I don't think that's going to happen," Serena says, closing the DVD cabinet.

House grabs her when she turns around and kisses her hard. She pushes him away when he tries to slip his tongue into her mouth. "Greg, I asked you not to do that."

"Why don't you just stop fighting it?" House asks, running his in desk finger along her breast where it meets the edge of her corset.

Serena pushes him away and walks toward the door. "Why don't you tell me the things you tell Wilson about me?" She asks, walking out and leaving him standing in her room with his jaw on the floor.

"Where is House?" James asks when she walks into the dining room alone. Serena shrugs and sits back down in her chair. "I hope you don't mind…I got some more wine."

"Oh no, take as much as you like. I'm glad you like it." Serena smiles. "Do you really like it?"

"It's amazing," Wilson says, taking a sip to prove it. "Where did you get it?"

"I'll tell you some time when we're alone," Serena says, drinking the last bit of her wine and refilling it.

"You told her what I said about her?" House demands, heading straight for Wilson when he enters the room.

"What?" Wilson asks, looking confusedly at House.

"He didn't tell me. I overheard, eavesdropped, so to speak," Serena says. "I was under his desk once," she admits with a laugh. "And once, I was in the hallway outside his office. I know your secrets, House."

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Maybe she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, House," Wilson says. His tone tells Serena that he hopes he's right about that.

"I'd just appreciate being told to my face how people think of me." Serena stares at Wilson when she speaks.

Wilson stares at the floor. He could jump up and profess his feelings for her, but then House would just make his life a living hell. And she'd reject him anyway.

House steps closer to her and says, "You make me weak…"

"House," she interrupts. "Don't mock me."

"I wasn't mocking you, Cartwright. You do make me weak. Not in the knees, but everywhere else. I fired a guy for you. Now I have to hire a guy because of you."

"It better be a guy you hire too. Cameron will quit if you hire another chick."

"Will you let me kiss you now?" House asks, stepping closer to her.

"No," she says, thinking of James. "I'm finishing dinner. I didn't just make this for James to eat."

House sits down next to her and starts to eat. She slaps him when he runs his hand up her thigh. He waits a few minutes and tries it again. She slaps him again, harder this time, and moves next to Wilson. "That's not fair," House whines.

"Don't be a baby," she says, biting into a carrot.

House starts a conversation about the worst clinic patients he has ever had. He needs to get his mind off Serena. Serena and James are both laughing when he exaggerates a case with a young girl, complete with a "young girl" voice.

Serena nearly chokes to death on her wine when she feels Wilson's hand on her knee. "Watch it!" House shouts. The wine sprayed him.

"Sorry," Serena manages as Wilson's hand creeps up her thigh slowly. She crosses her leg over, smashing his hand. If House catches him, they'll never hear the end of it.

James keeps his hands to himself for the rest of the meal. He helps Serena clear the table while House guzzles his fifth glass of wine. "Greg, I have some whiskey. Would you like some?"

"What do you have?" He asks, pouring the last drops of wine into his mouth.

"Southern Comfort for mixing, Maker's Mark for drinking straight."

"Southern Comfort is for pussies."

Serena shakes her head at him for what seems like the hundredth time today and walks out of the room, Wilson in tow. "Now, we're even," Wilson says when they reach the kitchen.

"Even? What are you talking about?" Serena asks.

"I stared at your ass all the way here."

"You pervert. Who stares at people's asses?" Serena feigns disgust and then laughs. "Will you rinse these plates, please? I'm going to take Pain in the Ass his drink." Serena pours Maker's Mark into a rocks glass and carries the glass and the bottle to House.

"Thank you. You're a good waitress," House says.

"Ass," Serena mutters, heading back to the kitchen. James has the plates and the carrot serving dish in the dishwasher when she returns. "Thank you," she says.

"What do you want to put this prime rib in to save?" James asks. Serena hands him a plastic bowl with a lid and she spoons mashed potatoes into another one.

When he's finished with the rib, he hands it too her and she puts both in the refrigerator. The original dishes go in the dishwasher.

Carpe Diem, that's Wilson's motto. Since they're alone, He grabs Serena when she closes the fridge and pins her against it. It's his turn to kiss her lips. She shoves him away as soon as his lips touch her. He doesn't even get as far as House.

Serena feels back when she sees the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry, James…"

"I know…it's House," He says, looking to the floor.

"No it's just, um, I have bad memories associated with that sort of thing and this kitchen, namely that refrigerator," she admits.

Wilson looks up, his eyebrow raised. "You and Chase?"

Serena nods. "Afraid so," she says.

"Let's watch _Bullitt_," House shouts, stepping into the hallway, Maker's Mark bottle in hand.

"You can't go downstairs," Serena says.

"There's a projection thingy in your room," House says, walking toward her room.

"A projection thingy?" Wilson questions as they follow him.

"I have a projection screen and projection DVD player," Serena explains.

After arguing with House for fifteen minutes, she finally gives in and puts the movie in for him. He's nearly drunk. He sits on what was Chase's side of the bed. She sits in the middle and Wilson sits on her side of the bed.

"I never thought I'd get two dudes in my bed at once. This is rad," Serena jokes.

"It would be even more radder if we could get rid of Wilson and your clothes," House slurs, drinking her Maker's Mark from the bottle.

"I am not drinking that now," Serena whispers to James.

"The alcohol will kill whatever he might have," James jokes.

"Shut up, Wilson," House says. "We're trying to watch _Bullitt,_ you know?"

Serena and Wilson acquiesce to House's request and watch the film in silence for a bit. Serena watches House swig the Maker's Mark a few more time before she demands that he give it to her. He puts up a fight, but she manages to get it away from him. He falls asleep shortly after.

"Did he just pass out?" Wilson asks.

Serena looks to her right. "I think so," She says.

Wilson surprises her then by grabbing her chin and pulling her head toward him. Before she knows it, his lips are over hers and his tongue is joining the party. Wilson might be a shy guy most of the time, but when He lets loose…mmm…he is good.

Serena scoots down out of the sitting position. Wilson squeezes her breast through her top and kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts.

"What about House?" Serena asks, aware that she is making out with Wilson mere inches from her sleeping boss.

"Forget it; he's passed out." Wilson runs his tongue over the exposed part of her breasts again.

That action rids her mind of House and almost everything else. When Wilson runs his hand up her thigh, however, Chase springs to mind. "I can't do this," she says, shoving him away.

"Why? Is it House?"

Serena shakes her head.

"Do you have feelings for House?"

"No, it's Chase. I just, I'm not ready yet. I keep remembering…" Serena trails off and looks away from him.

Wilson reaches to caress her cheek, but she pulls away. "Can you just leave? I'm sorry."

He rises. A look of disappointment lingers on his face. "I'm sorry," she mutters again. She should be stronger.

"I'm not sure I can get House to the car by myself. Can you help? At least get the doors and…"

"Just leave him," Serena interrupts. Wilson is visibly shocked and maybe a little disgusted. "I'll sleep in the guest room. He's passed out. He's not going to be getting up. I'll put him in a cab tomorrow morning."

Wilson doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure about this? I mean…"

"James, he's passed out. There's a lock on the guest room door, it's upstairs, and, if he manages past all that, I know kung fu."

Wilson gives her a blank stare. "Why didn't you use it on Chase then?"

Tears well up in Serena's eyes. "Get out!" She says, jumping up off the bed. "I can't believe you said that. Come on, you're leaving." Serena shoves Wilson toward the door.

"I'm sorry," He says as she rushes him down the hall.

"You should be," she says, furiously wiping tears away. She flings open the front door when they reach and tells him again to leave.

"I'm sorry," he reiterates. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Serena merely points out the door. Wilson sulks out and she slams the door behind him, locks it, and engages the alarm system.

House is spread eagle when she returns and snoring softly. _Bullitt_ is still playing and she decides to finish watching it before she goes to sleep.

After pausing McQ in action, she goes into her closet and changes into a camisole with a built-in bra and a pair of girly boxers. She throws her outfit and undergarments into the hamper and walks back out.

House looks sort of pathetic when she passes by him to go to the bathroom. His mouth is hanging open and he's still snoring, softly though. She appreciates that. It's the least he could do.

Serena uses the facilities and then starts her "get ready for bed" routine. She brushes her teeth for two full minutes and rinses her mouth with Crest Pro-Health nighttime formula.

Next, she cleanses her face and moisturizes. She should put on a facial mask. It's been awhile since she's done so, but she doesn't want to look like Casper the ghost with a white face or the wicked witch with a green one if House should wake up. It's not that she cares what House thinks, of course, but she doesn't want to hear it. He would surely come up with a million insults if he saw her like that, especially if she chose the green mask. He would definitely throw her own Wizard of Oz analogy back in her face then.

When she is sure her face is in tip top shape, she runs a brush through her hair and leaves the bathroom.

Beethoven perks up when she walks in and then comes hopping over to her. She gives him a pet and then, after grabbing the bottle of Maker's Mark, heads to the kitchen to fill the pet dishes.

She leaves a night light burning in the hallway when she returns to the bedroom, so she'll be able to see to get to the upstairs guest room without lighting the house like a Christmas tree.

She turns off the bedroom light and climbs back into bed, frowns at House, and resumes the film. Steve is finishing up the car chase, her favorite scene, when she starts to nod off. By the time he finds the dead girl in the hotel, she is dead asleep.

The film finishes a little while later and the screen goes black. The DVD player and projection screen are both on a timer. The player immediately shuts off after the film finishes playing. The screen follows suit a few minutes later by retracting itself.

Serena and House are quite a pair lying there snoozing, House in a Maker's Mark coma and Serena enjoying the kind of deep sleep only a few glasses of the best wine can induce. It's likely neither will wake until the sun comes streaming through the windows in the morning and it's nearly time to head in for work.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Night Moves**

Sometime in the night, oh the alarm clock says 3:00 AM," House is roused by the sound of something pushing open the bedroom door. That something is Beethoven, House does not know that.

Still somewhat under the influence, He stares around the room with blurry eyes wondering where he is. When he moves to climb off the bed, Serena stirs next to him, groaning softly.

House's eyes widen and he strains to see in the dark. His mind is muddled by the Maker's Mark. Did he call a hooker last night? Bring home some random woman from a bar? Another Hooter's girl, perhaps?

House rubs his eyes and begs them to adjust to the darkness. Is he even in his apartment? This doesn't feel like his bed. What did he do last night? What day is it?

His eyes finally adjust somewhat and he can make out the shape next to him, but not what the woman looks like. He glances around the room again…definitely not his bedroom. Where the hell is he?

He stands up from the bed slowly and limps to the door he sees to the right of the bed. Bathroom. He walks in and closes the door. He shields his eyes and then flips the light switch he felt just inside the door. Nice bathroom, but He still can't remember who the hell it belongs to, where the hell he is.

He runs a little cold water in his hands and splashes it on his face. He stares in the mirror and when a vision answering all of his questions doesn't magically flash onto it, He turns away. He opens the door just enough to shed some light on the woman he was in bed with.

Thanks to the wine, the light doesn't wake her. She turns onto her back, but stays in Dream Land where, ironically, she is dreaming House.

House gasps and covers his mouth when he sees her lying there looking beautiful in her sleep. It all comes back to him rather quickly: Christmas, dinner, McQ. He fell asleep watching _Bullitt_ with Serena and Wilson.

She must have sent Wilson home. Why let him stay? Because he was passed out, why sleep with him?

A smile turns up the corners of House's mouth. Serena would have melted at the sight of it had she not been dreaming of him already. In her dream, He is doing plenty of smiling, wearing that blue turtleneck, and kissing her passionately. She wants to make love to him. The feeling manifests itself outside her dream. She's getting wet.

House strips to his boxers and climb back into bed, leaving a dim light on in the bathroom, should he need to use it again.

When he slides in close to her, she moans. Just the sound causes his groin to tingle. Her breasts are pushed up by the top she's wearing. They look fabulous. He runs his index finger slowly over the right one. Serena stirs, but projects the feeling into her dream where Dream House is licking her breasts.

She moans again. Little Greg is growing with excitement. House nearly wets himself when she moans out his name.

He removes the blanket from her quickly and sees that she's wearing boxers. He runs his hand up her thigh. Dream House does the same.

Real House is delighted to find that boxers are the only thing she's wearing. He slips a finger into her as does Dream House. The warm wetness and the moan that escapes her lips make him throb. He removes his boxers and then hers.

Serena is still asleep and dreaming of him when He enters her. Dream House does the same and she moans. He is bigger than Chase and she tells Dream House this.

Real House, who is sure this is the best Christmas gift he has ever received, hears nothing but moans as he pushes into her faster, but still quite gently. He does not realize that she is actually asleep, but knows that she must be at least half asleep. She's not moving much, after all, but the moans are enough affirmation that he's doing the job well.

Dream House is matching House's real thrusts and Serena can feel the climax approaching.

When Real House starts to climax, he leans and pulls her close to him. She's shuddering with an orgasm of her own and he wants to be cloe to her. She moans his name again when he releases into her.

He stays inside her, laying on her, feeling her heart beat until nature takes its course. Then he rolls off and kisses her lips. She's still out, but she kisses back because she kisses him in the dream.

House goes to the bathroom, cleans himself up, and uses the facilities. When he returns, Serena is smiling in her sleep. He still doesn't realize that she was asleep the entire time and dreaming of him. Dreaming of a House that was the same, but somehow different too. Dream House loved her, or at least cared deeply for her. Serena knows Real House is incapable of that.

House lays back down, still naked, and covers them both up. He grabs her and pulls her into the spooning position. He holds one of her great breasts as he falls asleep, smelling the fruity scent of her hair.

Serena smiles as she and Dream House fall asleep in the same position holding hands. She feels a sense of great happiness. Her mind holds onto the dream as she falls into a deeper sleep and it starts to slip away. She knows she'll never feel that kind of happiness with House in the waking hours and clings to the image of them curled up together as it disappears and she is once again in a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've been quite pleased with all the messages I've been getting saying that people are adding alerts for the story and adding it (and me) as a favorite! Thanks so much to everyone! I really appreciate it! Remember though, reviews are love...so review! This chapter is quite long to make up for the last incredibly short chapter! Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Rude Awakening and Then Some**

**December 26, 2007**

House wakes up early the next morning, still spooning with Serena. This time Beethoven is nudging his way out the door to use the bathroom. He stops and perks up his ears when House sits up. His tail wags when he recognizes House, but he continues out the door when House waves him away.

House slides out of bed, careful not to wake Serena. It's not that he really cares if he rouses her at this early hour, but he's not ready to her mouth should she choose to bitch at him for doing so.

He uses the facilities and marvels at the fact that he actually had sex with Serena. Man, she's gotta be half his age. She's damn good too. Just a few moans and half her breasts exposed and he was reporting for duty. He smiles at the thought.

When he returns to the bedroom, she is lying on her ride side, facing him, sleeping with her hands together under her cheek. The hem of her shirt has risen with the night's action and her tattoo is visible. House notes that, thanks to the blanket he moved, her pubic hair also visible.

To his surprise, the tattoo piques his interest more than her happy place. She turns onto her back (covering the tattoo with the blanket in the process) and groans when he climbs back into bed.

"Not even awake yet and she's already bitching," He muses as he moves the blanket down to investigate her ink. _VERITAS:_ definitely a throwback to her Harvard days. House appreciates the display of love for her alma mater. It shows dedication and more importantly that she has a bit of a wild side. Why else would she have the tattoo so close to her vagina?

House leaves a light kiss on the tattoo and then begins a journey with his tongue from their up to her breasts. Serena wiggles beneath him when he moves her shirt out of the way when it impedes the journey. "Robert, no," she mutters, her mind still clouded with sleep.

House stops licking her and gives her a dirty look. "I'm not Chase," He grumps, poking her in the stomach.

Serena jumps like somebody shot her in the ass. "House!" He shouts, blinking quickly, trying to focus. House is nodding like a moronic doggy on the dashboard when she finally focuses on him. "House, what are you doing here?" She glances around wildly and pulls the covers up to her chin. "Why are you in my bed, House?"

"What happened to Greg?" House asks, frowning at her.

Serena sees his frown and raises him a pair of narrowed eyes. "Why are you in my bed, _Greg_?"

"I woke up here last night, _Serena_. It's your bed, I assumed you knew I was here when you fell asleep next to me."

Serena curses herself silently for falling asleep watching _Bullitt_. She should have gone up to the guest room as soon as Wilson left. "I had the weirdest fucking dream," she mutters, remembering what it felt like to make love to House in her dream. She shudders. House would never in a million years treat her the way he did in her dream. He was so sweet and gentle with her. She shakes head, trying to shake the thoughts right out of her head.

"Oh yeah…what about?" House asks, grinning.

Serena scowls at him. "I wouldn't tell you if you paid me," she hisses. Nature calls and throws the blanket away from her to head to the bathroom. When she sees that she's naked from the waist down, she shrieks and throws the blanket back up. _Oh dear God, did I really…with House? No, it's impossible. It was too sweet. It was too nice. We couldn't have really had sex?!_

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," House says.

Serena slides back down in the bed and pulls the duvet and flat sheet over her head. This cannot be happening.

House mimics her actions. "Are we playing hide and seek? I found you," He says, tickling her stomach.

Serena slaps his hand hard. "Don't touch me! I do not want you to touch me."

"Oh goodness, is that what you were saying last night? Shit, it sounded like "Oh Greg" to me."

Serena squeezes her eyes shut and covers her face with her hands. How in the hell could she let this happen? Damn House, damn his blue eyes and his smile, and that damned turtleneck.

Serena's eyes fly open when House pulls the camisole away from her breast and starts to lick her nipple. "House, no," she says in a weak voice. She wants to scream for him to stop, but it damn it if it doesn't feel fabulous!

"You sound like you mean 'Oh, Greg, yes,'" House says, flicking his tongue over her nipple.

"I have to pee," Serena says, shoving his head away. Pangs in your bladder beat out tongues on your nipples, even ones as amazing as House's. And she thought Chase had the best tongue in Jersey…psh, not hardly.

"You do not," House says, circling her nipple with his tongue.

She moans in spite of herself. "Damn it, House, I really do. Move before I pee!"

House notes the urgency in her voice and pulls away. As soon as his amazing mouth is away from her, Serena jumps up, disregarding the fact that she is still nude from the waist down, and runs to the bathroom. She slams the door and pees for what feels like a year.

After washing her hands, she stares in the mirror. "How the fuck could you do this?" She asks herself quietly. Thank goodness, her reflection doesn't reply. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, wraps a towel around her waist, and walks back into her room.

House is still sprawled out on her bed, naked as the day he was born with more hair on his chest though. Serena smiles at that, in spite of everything. She appreciates hair on a man's chest. Chase had a tiny bit, like a college boy.

"What's with the towel? I've already seen all you've got to offer. Well, it was kind of dark. Come here, I need to have a better look."

"No," Serena says, walking into her closet instead. "Damn that door for not having a lock," She says when House walks in a few paces after her, wearing boxers, thank goodness.

"Why are you acting like this?" House asks. "Like you weren't moaning and groaning my name last night in the throes of ecstasy?"

"I can barely remember last night. It seems like a dream more than something that actually happened."

"It was like three o'clock and you were half asleep, but you were moaning, so don't act like you didn't reciprocate."

"I'm not saying we didn't have sex. We woke up naked with each other…I know we had sex. It just feels surreal when I remember it. You were…" She pauses unsure of how to word her thoughts.

"The best you ever had," House finishes. "I get that a lot," He adds.

"I wasn't going to say that," Serena says, frowning at him. "You were nice…and gentle. You didn't act like you at all, at least the way I remember it. It doesn't seem like something that could have actually happened."

House feels funny, upset in a way, about what she said. He shrugs it off. He doesn't like feeling like that. "It was three in the damn morning, I told you. I was tired. You can't expect hard and fast at three in the morning." He's lying. He had been gentle with her on purpose. He could have rammed into her until she screamed, but he didn't. It was because she was tired and she would have just gotten pissed off. That's what he tells himself anyway.

Serena knew he could not have been easy and gentle on purpose. He had just been too tired to act like a jerk. "Get out. I need to get dressed. We have to go to work," Serena says, pushing him away from her.

"It's only 7:00 AM. I'm never in the office before ten," House says, stepping toward her. Serena starts to say something, but House covers her lips with his before she can utter a sound.

Serena is impressed with how well House kisses with just his lips. So many men are too eager to get their tongue involved. A man that knows how to really kiss with just his lips is a rare, but precious find. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into her. House rips the towel off of her and pushes her into the back wall of her closet. Her breath catches in her throat when he runs his tongue over her earlobe and then down onto her neck. She lifts her arms as he rips her shirt off.

"Her breasts are terrific. Big for someone so thin, but you can tell they're real," House thinks as he massages one and licks the other.

Serena's eyes roll back in her head and she runs her fingers through House's hair. "Take me right here," Serena gasps out, not thinking of the consequences.

House is more than eager to oblige. He drops his drawers and picks her up. With her back pressed against the wall, he positions himself. He thrusts into her two times before a pain shoots into his leg. Serena is moaning with pleasure. He doesn't want to stop, but the pain is too much. He pulls out of her and drops her onto to her feet.

She gasps and then groans. "Why did you do that?" She whines. Her eyes are still closed. She can't see the contortion of pain on his face. She just knows that it felt damn good before he pulled out.

"I'm going home," is all he says before he pulls on his shorts and limps out of the closet.

Serena follows after him. Was this his way of making a point? Don't act like you don't want it or I'll take it away when you decide you do? "What the hell?" She demands, hands on her naked hips. "Were you trying to make a point or something? Well, point made. I do want you. Shit."

When he turns to her, her stomach churns. He's sweating and his eyes are rimmed in red. "What makes you think I want you?" He snaps, pulling on his pants and shirt.

She never thought of his leg. She was too eager to get some. Now she feels bad. "I'm sorry, Greg. I didn't think…"

"I don't need your damn apologies," He shouts, startling her. When he had looked up at her, when she had apologized, she reminded him of Stacy so much that he shouted more at Stacy than Serena.

Serena scrambled off into her closet and returns cloaked in a red silk robe. "Get out then," she says. "I certainly don't need your shit."

House starts to say something, but just leaves. What did he expect anyway? The shit between them wasn't going to last anyway. It never does. He's just gotten over sooner rather than later.

Serena sits on the edge of the bed when he leaves the room. She feels upset first, but then decides she probably just dodged a bullet. She grabs a shower, beautifies herself, throws on a pair of slacks and a cashmere sweater, and heads off to work.

Her phone rings as soon as she parks in the hospital's parking lot. The ringtone is "A Day Late" by a band she adores called Anberlin. She met them while vacationing near their home town in Florida. They're incredibly nice guys with amazing talent and a few are even gorgeous. The ring is specific to Brian because the lyrics to the song seem to fit their relationship. Serena picks up after the gorgeous lead singer says, "We could have been more, but at least you're still my day late friend."

"Hello," she says, stepping out of the car and throwing her powder blue lab coat over her arm.

"Merry Christmas," He says in a voice that makes Serena regret picking up the phone. There are reasons she stays away for long periods of time. One is named Christine.

"You're a day late," Serena says. "As always," she finishes in her mind.

"I know, but I thought you'd be busy yesterday. Did you get my gift?"

"I'm sorry, yeah. I got your gift a few days ago. I just forgot to call. A lot happened and I wasn't thinking about it," She says. She catches a glimpse of Wilson out of the corner of her eye. She quickens her step.

"Is everything all right?" He sounds more concerned that he should be.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she lies. "How's Angel? Christine?"

Brian clears his throat. Serena recognizes it as a sign that he is uneasy talking to her about his wife. "They're good. Angel is pleased with the gifts she got…you know how kids are."

"Yeah," Serena mutters, walking through the front doors of the hospital. "Well, Brian, I'm a work. I need to get off here. Thank you for the brownies."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were at work. I hope they were still to die for. I'll talk to you later."

"They were. Goodbye," she says, hanging up the phone and trudging to House's office though she doubts he'll be in yet.

Chase and Cameron are kissing outside House's office when Serena steps out of the elevator. _Well, it didn't take him long to go from 'I'm sorry' to 'I need some ass'. What a dick._ A tiny, immature part deep inside of her wants to share every detail of last night with Cameron. That would burn her skinny ass. She keeps tight-lipped though because the majority of her is quite mature.

Cameron pulls away from Chase when Serena breezes by. She pretends to be shocked that she saw them. After all, what would she be doing by the office she works in? Serena shakes her head as she walks into House's office. He's not there, of course.

The balls that she bought for him are sitting on his desk along with the note she wrote. She thought he'd get a kick out of that. She wonders why he never said anything about the TV and the Tivo if he had been to his office.

"House told me you won the little game." Cameron's voice startles Serena and she drops one of the balls she'd been tossing around.

"I'm sorry, what?" Serena retrieves the ball from the floor and places it back on House's desk.

"The contest to see who bought House the best gift…he told me you won when he asked me to bring those up to his office last night. I bought him an expensive watch, you know. I thought I was going to win, but…"

"But I already have a watch," House says, limping into his office. "A set of balls that a sexy minx has played with, well I have those too, but not a set played with by a sexy minx that knows the Latin word for truth."

Serena blushes. She knows he has to be referring to her tattoo and hopes that he'll keep that to himself. Cameron rolls her eyes and stalks into the presentation room, closing the door that joins the two behind her.

"I think you pissed her off," Serena says, rising from his chair and looking at him very closely. He seems to be doing better.

"Second one today, I'm O for two." House looks to the floor. He feels like a moron. Best ass he's ever had and he goes and pisses her off. What was he thinking?

"I wasn't mad at you for…well for, you know," she says. She doesn't know if Cameron can hear, but she doesn't really want her to know about what went down this morning. The mature side of her doesn't anyway.

"Why not? You should be really pissed. I ruined it for you," House says, brushing past her and sitting down.

Serena contemplates whether she should even say a word. She could just say she is pissed and leave it at that. It would certainly make things easier. But Dream House was so nice and sweet. She wants to believe he can really be that way. She is the definition of a hopeless romantic sometimes.

"You can't help it, House. I know it was your leg," She says kindly.

"You don't know anything about it!" House explodes. Serena's eyes are wide.

Cameron comes running in at sound of House's angry voice. "What's wrong?" She asks. She gives Serena a dirty look.

"None of your damn business!" House shouts at her and stands up from the chair. The two women watch, wide eyed, as he walks out of his office as quickly as he can.

"Why do you always have to set him off?" Cameron demands of Serena.

Serena glares at her in a way that makes Cameron back off. "Why do you always have to come running to his defense? You're pathetic." With that, she's off to find House.

She finds him lying on the couch in Wilson's office. Wilson, however, is not there. "House…" She says quietly.

"Are you stalking me?" He demands.

"I wouldn't give you the perverse pleasure of knowing if I was," she says, walking over and sitting down to next to him.

"Get your big ass off me," He says shoving her.

"I didn't hear you complaining about this big ass this morning," she says, grabbing his hand and holding it so he can't shove her again.

"It was naked and in back of a pleasing vagina this morning," House says.

Serena laughs and shakes her head. Her black hair shakes around her head and it makes him think of Stacy again. "You should cut your hair or wear it a different way or something," He says rudely.

"Why? I like it this way," she says.

"You're an idiot," he counters.

"House, why does it make you so angry to talk about it?" She asks, bracing herself for another outburst.

"It doesn't really," He admits. "It only pisses me off to talk about it to you. You look just like her except you have blue eyes."

"Just like whom?" Serena asks. She remembers a woman named Stacy from his conversation with Wilson. "Just like Stacy?" House looks surprised, but nods. "I gather she's an ex, the one who got away, but what does she have to do with your leg?"

"What makes you think it's any of your damn business?" House jerks his hand away and shoves her off the couch.

She falls to her ass next to the couch and just stays there. "Call me certifiable, but you had me at 'Julia,' I think."

House looks at her like she is certifiable. She had him at 'Gimpy,' but he'd never tell her that of course. "What makes you think I want you?"

"Oh, well, if you don't…I guess I'll be going. Wilson expressed interest in having sex with me, maybe I'll go find him. He's got an incredible ass, you know." Serena speaks a mile a minute while climbing up from the floor to a standing position.

House pulls her down onto the edge of the couch and brings her mouth to his. After about thirty seconds, she pulls away. "I'm confused. You don't want me, but…"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." Serena obliges and almost loses herself in the kiss when her brain wakes up and reminds her that they are in Wilson's office.

"We've got to get out of Wilson's office before he comes in here," She says, standing up and pulling House up. "You're not going to tell anyone about us. If you do, I'll castrate you, I promise."

"Yes, Mistress," House says, following her out.

They meet Wilson in the hallway. "What were you two doing in my office?" He asks, giving them a quizzical look.

"House was hiding out, avoiding work. I drew the short straw," Serena lies.

"Why do you always hide out in my office? That's the first place they look."

"I had Chase fooled for a while," House says.

"Chase is an idiot," Wilson says, looking to Serena. "He's dating Cameron now, you know?"

"I saw her kissing him outside House's office. He must have shown up on her doorstep after I threw him off mine last night. Good riddance. He's a silly bastard anyway." Serena walks past Wilson toward the elevator. "House, you better get your ass to your office. I'm not coming up for you when we really do have a patient and Cuddy is looking for you."

"Yes, Mommy," he says.

"Oh, Serena," Wilson says. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight."

Serena eyes widen and she stops walking. If she says "no," she'll look like an asshole. If she says "yes," House will give her shit. She turns slowly. "I'm busy for dinner." Wilson frowns at her. "How about lunch instead?" House gives her the evil eye and walks toward her.

"Lunch sounds great," Wilson says, smiling again.

"The sick people aren't going to wait all damn day, Cartwright," House says, pulling on her arm.

"See you later James," She says before House pulls her into the elevator. "House, will you let me go already?"

"Why'd you ask Wilson to dinner?"

"Because I knew you'd throw a fit if I went to dinner with him. And don't say you don't care who I go to dinner with because I know that's a lie."

"I wanted to have you for lunch," House says, nuzzling her neck.

"I bet you did. Get off me. We have to keep up appearances at work, remember?"

House pouts and Serena disembarks the elevator as soon as the doors slide open.

Cuddy is walking briskly toward them with a disgruntled look on her usually pleasant face. Serena smiles. She's wearing the suit that she gave her. "Can I see you in my office?" She asks.

"I didn't do anything," House says.

"Not you," she says. "For once, not you. I need to see you in my office." She points at Serena.

"Aw, you're in trouble," House says, dragging out the word "trouble" like a little boy might when he teases his sister. What the hell was she thinking starting a relationship with him?

She follows Cuddy who walks extremely quickly for someone wearing four-inch heels. When they get to her office, Serena recognizes a man she treated in the clinic last week. "Mr. Robertson, is this the doctor you saw?" Cuddy asks.

"Yeah, that's her," he says.

Serena can't remember what the man was in for, only that she did indeed see him. "Is something wrong?" She asks.

Cuddy sighs and takes a seat behind her desk. "Mr. Robertson says that he came in with the complaint that his wife was no longer happy with him. He asked you to prescribe him some medication that would make her happy. He says that you did so after asking him a series of questions. He also says that the medicine does not work and has given him a rash on his groin. He is prepared to sue."

Serena furrows her brow. She remembers Mr. Robertson now and wonders how a low dose of Prozac could give him a rash on his groin. "I prescribed the patient a very low dose of Prozac. He had just been laid off from work and said his wife complained that he was boring. I thought he was suffering from slight depression. I'm sorry, Mr. Robertson, you have a rash on your groin. Is that what you said?"

"That damn medicine doesn't work!" The man shouts. "I crushed it up and rubbed it all over and it doesn't work."

Serena gawks at Cuddy. Cuddy takes the reins here. "You rubbed Prozac all over where?" She asks.

"My penis, of course. I was suffering from erectile depression, like the doctor said, but that medicine doesn't work."

"Mr. Robertson, you described mental depression to Dr. Cartwright. She prescribed you Prozac, a drug that is to be taken orally. Did you not read the bottle? Why did tell him to crush it up?"

Serena is flabbergasted. She would never have thought someone could be so stupid. "His file said he had a problem swallowing pills. I told him he could crush them up if he had to," Serena says.

Cuddy rubs her temple with her first two fingers. "Mr. Robertson, why didn't you just tell Dr. Cartwright you were having a problem in bed?"

"I thought I explained that when I told her my wife was unhappy with me, getting bored, I told her."

"I thought you meant unhappy with your personality. Getting bored because you were moping around because you lost your job. I talked to you for twenty minutes and you never once mentioned your penis."

"You're a damn doctor, aren't you supposed to be smart?" Mr. Robertson demands angrily.

"Mr. Robertson, I can prescribe you some Viagra. That is for erectile _dysfunction_. You take it orally, by mouth. It will help with your problem. As for the suit you're threatening…I don't think it would be wise to take us to court. I wouldn't want to be you explaining to a judge that you rubbed Prozac on your penis because you didn't read the instructions on the bottle."

Mr. Robertson stands up from his chair and scurries out of the office without saying a word. Serena tries not to laugh, but the situation almost requires it. Lisa laughs too and shakes her head.

"People never cease to amaze me," she says. "I'm sorry for approaching you in the manner I did, but that guy has been here for twenty minutes yelling while I was trying to have you tracked down. He wouldn't tell me exactly what was going on until he talked to the 'tall black haired doctor he saw.'"

"I'm sorry, you know. That guy never alluded to the fact that his wife was unhappy with his performance in bed. It sounded like he was depressed."

Cuddy nods. "I know. I read his file and I couldn't see where you did anything wrong. But like I said, he wouldn't really say much until you were here."

"That suit looks really good on you," Serena says. "I'm glad it fits."

"Like a glove!" Cuddy exclaims. "I love it! Thank you again. And I went into the city last night and bought this pair of shoes to go with it." She walks around the desk and shows off a simple pair of flesh tone Christian Louboutin pumps.

"Oh, I absolutely love Christian L!" Serena says. She hikes up her pant leg and shows off her black pointed to Louboutins.

"There is nothing sexier than the red heel," Cuddy says. She is beaming. There is nothing like shoe talk to make a girl giddy!

Serena laughs and nods in agreement. "If that's all though, I should go before House comes down here raising all hell!"

Cuddy rolls her eyes. "I tell you, I am so glad I hired you. You seem to be able to keep him on a short leash. I've had far less complaints since you started working here."

"Thank you," Serena says.

Serena is almost out the door when Cuddy calls out to her. "Say, would you like to go out for dinner and drinks tonight, say seven o'clock at Laheire's? I haven't had a girls' night in a while."

"Sure. That would be nice," Serena says. "I'll be there at seven."

When Serena walks into House's office, He is alone, playing with the balls she gave him. He drops them on purpose when He sees her. "Oops, you caught me playing with my balls."

She smiles and shakes her head. "Where are Cameron and Foreman?"

"Foreman is getting a patient history on one Stella Riley. Cameron is sobbing somewhere because you called her pathetic and I told her to get over it when she came crying to me."

"She is pathetic, House. She always jumps to defend you to anyone for anything. It's pathetic."

"You wouldn't defend me?" House asks.

"Not if you didn't really need it, not if you were wrong. If you want someone to defend you to Cuddy or Wilson when you're wrong, you better steal Cameron from Chase and start sleeping with her instead of me."

"I can't take two women from the wombat in the same week. He'll have a meltdown or something."

"You didn't take me from him and He doesn't know about us." Serena steps toward him. "Right? You didn't tell anyone about us, right?" Serena grabs his chin and turns his face up to her.

"No, Mistress. I did as you told me." House pretends to be scared.

"That's a good boy," Serena says, laughing.

"Do I get a reward?" House asks, grinning.

"Maybe tonight. Come over after…Oh shit. I'll call you tonight and tell you when to come over. Take a cab. I don't want anyone seeing your car at my house."

"What was the 'oh shit' about?" House asks. "What are you doing tonight that I can't just come over after work?"

"I'm having drinks and dinner with Cuddy after work at seven. I'll call you after, okay? I'm going to find out what's up with our patient since you're obviously not doing your job today."

"You're really having dinner with Wilson, aren't you?" House says when Serena reaches the door.

"What?" She asks, turning back and narrowing her eyes. "I said I was having dinner with Cuddy. I'm having lunch with Wilson. Why the hell would I want to have two meals with Wilson in the same day?"

"You better not get drunk and have sex with Cuddy," House says. Serena gives him a dirty look. "Unless you videotape it."

Serena walks out without saying a word. House is a pig. Why is she messing with him? Because he's tremendous in bed and his eyes make her melt. Serena thinks back to this morning's action in the closet. She had better be more careful. If his leg hadn't started hurting, she would have unprotected sex with him. The last thing the world needs is a miniature House.

Serena finds Foreman with a patient that bears a striking resemblance to Carmen Elektra. There had better be something seriously wrong with the girl or she's going to kick House's ass. She's heard stories about a few patients House took on solely based on their looks, but then why wouldn't he be down here?

"Hello, I'm Dr. House. Sorry to keep you waiting!" Speak of the devil. Serena turns to see House walk in without his cane. She is totally going to kick his ass. "The med students have to learn how to take a patient history though." Carmen smiles up at House.

Foreman shakes his head, shoves the file at House, and leaves. "She's got a simple case of stupidity and Chlamydia. And she's pregnant," Foreman whispers when he reaches Serena. "If House didn't think she was hot, she wouldn't be here."

Serena nods and Foreman leaves the room. "Dr. House," Serena says, approaching him.

"Yes?" House says, turning to her.

"I'm going to have a consult with Dr. Wilson in case we need his help with this case," Serena says. If looks could kill, hers would have murdered House. If he can hit on Carmen Elektra, she can surely swing dinner with Wilson.

"You've got Chlamydia and you're pregnant. Here's a prescription. You can go," House says and then hurries to the hall. Serena is walking down the hall twirling the cane he left by the door in her hand.

"Serena!" House calls out to her.

"You're getting predictable, Dr. House," Serena says. She turns and shows off the wide grin on her face. "Missing this? Funny, I didn't think you needed it anymore."

Carmen walks out behind him and gives him a funny look. "Catch," Serena says, taking a few steps forward and tossing him the cane. House gives her a dirty look, but then laughs when she turns away from him.

She walks slowly so House can catch up and he does, stepping onto the elevator with her. He presses the emergency stop button as soon as it starts going. "House, you can't do that."

"Shut up," He says, pressing her against the wall and kissing her neck. "You owe me."

"You owe me. That patient was obviously a hooker. Why'd you take the case? Has she paid you a visit before?"

"No, but she was hot, wasn't she?"

Serena pushes him away and starts the elevator again. "I'm having dinner with Wilson tomorrow."

"Why because I took a patient that was hot? It's not my fault that the rest of the patients are boring. It's like Christmas took it out of them. No one has anything interesting."

"That's a shame, isn't it? Everyone's healthy, damn them." Serena walks off the elevator.

"Where are you going?" House asks.

"Somewhere you're not." House follows after and pushes her into an empty patient room. "House, damn it. This is a patient room."

House draws the curtains and pushes her against the door. "You're not having dinner with Wilson."

"Screw you. You don't own me. Who are you to say…?"

His tongue is in her mouth before she can say anything more. He pulls away a minute later and her eyes stay closed. "You want me. I want you…to not have sex with anyone else."

Her eyes pop open. "So, you want to be like my boyfriend, House?" She pauses to let that sink it. "I think noncommittal sex is more our speed."

"Why can't we have committal sex, the kind where you only have sex with me?"

That sounds more like a relationship than just sex to Serena. Who would be stupid enough to actually have a relationship with House? Eh, what the hell? She's only twenty-seven…she may as well have some fun. House is definitely fun…witty and tremendous in bed. What more could you ask for? Who cares if he's a complete ass? Chase was nice to her and where did that get her?

"Fine," Serena says. "I'll call you tonight."

"You're not having dinner with Wilson?" House double checks.

"I'm not going to sleep with Wilson." House kisses her and lets her go.

Serena spends the rest of the day (until 5:00 PM) in the clinic because the patients were too boring for House. She heard House left around 10:00 AM. Lazy must be his middle name. She did have lunch with Wilson, but it was nothing to write home about. She lied to him and told him she wasn't ready to date again. And he agreed to leave her alone until she thought she was ready. She felt bad, but what could she do? She could have broken her commitment with House, but she kind of liked the idea of having lots of sex with him. He is excellent in bed. She doesn't want the emotional attachment that Wilson needs. She won't have to worry about emotion with House. That's definitely not what he's about.


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Ringin' in the New Year**

**January 3, 2008**

Serena and House spent the remainder and 2007 and the first days of 2008 pretending to hate each other during the day at work and having the best sex either had ever experienced at night. Neither of them would admit this to each other, of course. House wouldn't want Serena to know that he actually enjoyed her that much. And Serena wouldn't want to feed House's ego.

House did enjoy her though. He loved the sex. It truly was the best he had ever had, even back in med school. Yoga makes Serena one of the most flexible humans he has ever encountered. Also, though he won't admit to her or even himself, he enjoys spending time with her doing other things as well. He enjoys eating dinner with her because she gets excited about cooking and her eyes light up when they talk about wine together. He tells her he eats with her because it's better than takeout. He enjoys watching movies with her because she watches the classics and likes them better than the new stuff. He tells her it's because hearing her talk about Steve McQueen and get the facts straight makes him hard.

Serena enjoys House because he makes her laugh and she likes the look on his face when she busts his balls. She enjoys the sex, of course. She suspects that House has perused the Kama Sutra because he comes up with quite inventive ways to do it. And he always seems to know just how she wants it. When she wants it slow, he knows he should be on top and he should hold her close. When she wants it fast and passionate, she should be on top or he should come in from behind. She likes that she doesn't have to tell him. She likes eating with him because he really appreciates her food though he doesn't tell her that. His face shows it while he's eating. She loves to talk wine with him. He really loves it, especially her wine though he doesn't know it's hers yet. She doesn't feel comfortable enough to tell him her secrets. He finally asked about the house and the car. She lied. Everybody lies. She loves watching movies with him for the same reason he loves watching them with her. None of her past boyfriends were old enough to enjoy the classics. They didn't even know who Cary Grant and Steve McQueen were. She tells herself multiple times a day that it's just physical, but she's not sure she believes herself anymore. Everybody lies, after all.

The one dinner with Cuddy started trend, so to speak. She and Cuddy had drinks a few more times and even went shopping in New York on New Year's Eve. Lisa is a good friend, but she keeps warning Serena not to fall for House. Serena hasn't told her that she's involved with House, but she's an intelligent woman. She probably knows. Serena is watching her step around House, but don't falls usually happen when someone is watching their step? The big gaping hole just comes out of nowhere and they tumble in.

Serena has been avoiding Wilson like he has the black plague, even refusing to do consults with him about patients. She pushes them off on Foreman or Cameron, stating that two oncologists are only going to see cancer. House is more than happy to let her get out of it. He's afraid Wilson is going to steal her away.

Chase proposed to Cameron on New Year's Eve. She accepted, like a moron, and has been flaunting her gaudy engagement ring around the hospital. Serena feels sorry for them. They're pathetic. Cameron is leaving House's department when she and Chase get married in eight months in favor of pediatrics. Good riddance!

It is now three days into the New Year and Serena is at home, waiting for House to come over. They just spend two and half days diagnosing a woman that was being poisoned by her husband. The husband owned a lawn and gardening company. Part of his service was to spray pesticides on the plants to keep the bugs away from your geraniums. Being winter, the geraniums weren't a top priority for Mr. Dorhety, so he decided to use the pesticides to poison his wife.

Serena has just slipped into a comfortable blue sweater dress when she hears the doorbell. "Shit," she says, hurrying to put on her shoes, ballet flats instead of her usual stilettos. She hasn't had a chance to fix her hair. Since House complained, she tried to wear it up or curly. She throws it in a hair tie and races to the door.

House and grown impatient and starts yelling. "Miss! I've got a large order of steaming hot sex here!"

Serena laughs and tugs the door open. "Would you please shut up? I have old neighbors that won't appreciate that kind of talk!"

"No ma'am, we can't just do it right here on the porch!" He shouts.

"Get in here or we won't be doing it anywhere!" Serena hisses. One of her neighbors across the street is hanging out the front door. "I'm sorry," she calls. "My uncle has Tourette's!"

"Your uncle?" House says. "You're not from Arkansas, are you?"

"Shut up, House. That better be some delicious Chinese food I smell." Serena and House walk into the kitchen.

"What else is a guy to do when his mistress says she's not cooking?" House removes several cartons from a white paper bag.

"I'm tuckered out after the last couple of days. That case was a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out anyway?" Serena smiles at the fact that House is impressed with her. House detects this and dashes her excitement. "I kept waiting for you to figure it out, so how'd you finally do it?"

Serena rolls her eyes and pulls a pair of decorative chopsticks out of a drawer. "It was easy once Cameron decided to share what the lady told her two hours after she came in. I mean, if I had known when Cameron found out, this would have been over sooner. Cameron is such a dumb ass sometimes."

"I know and she hates you. Get on with the story."

"I know she hates me. I don't care. If Cuddy finds out about us, Cameron is the first person I'm telling that I've been effing your brains out." House smiles. "Anyway, Cameron said the lady told her she had been so happy lately because her husband had started doing the laundry for her."

House raises an eyebrow and sticks a piece of orange chicken in his mouth. Serena explains. "There are only two reasons that a man does the laundry. A: he's Sally. B: He's got something to hide."

House bursts into laughter. "Sally?" He repeats.

Serena just nods and keeps on going. "I met the guy. He definitely isn't Sally, so I just had to find what he was hiding. I found a can of the pesticide in the cabinet in the laundry room. How did you figure it out, oh genius one?"

"Shut up," House says, but he smiles. "Try this," He says shoving a bite of his chicken in her face."

She takes it and groans while she's chewing it up. "That is so good. Here, try this…" Serena holds out a bite of Mongolian beef.

"I like this better," He says after chewing it up.

"You just like to be contrary." Serena takes another bite of the beef that tastes extra good tonight. It's probably just because she's starving. She hasn't eaten since dinner yesterday.

"I do not," House says. Serena gives him a look that says, "Thanks for proving my point."

"You know what your custom ring tone is on my cell phone?" She asks, scooping up a bite of chicken fried rice. "Hello Goodbye by the Beatles. It's so you."

House smiles at her when she isn't looking. Knowing that he has a custom ring tone on her phone makes him happy. Not because he really cares about her all that much or anything. Just because now he knows that she'll always know when she better answer the damn phone.

They sit in silence for a while just eating their dinner. He steals glances at her and smiles when she isn't looking which is most of the time. She's really putting it away tonight. He should have let her break to eat while they were working that case. It's not that he cares if she eats, but to avoid having to watch her eat like a cow, he'll make sure she gets a break next time.

Serena catches him staring at her and looks up. "Why are you staring at me Greg?"

"Because you're eating like a cow, Serena."

"Cows don't eat meat, Greg. Next time use a better simile," Serena says, shoving a big bite of chicken in her mouth and making a face at him while she chews.

He can't help, but laugh. She looks so silly and so damn beautiful at the same time. He takes another bite and looks away from her.

"Greg," she says after she finishes with the huge bite. He looks up against his better judgment. "Can you get this weekend off, do you think?"

"Why? You thinking about staying in bed all weekend?" He wiggles his eyes like Groucho Marx. It makes her laugh every time.

"That's tempting, but when it's you or McQ, McQ wins every time, Baby," she says, taking a sip of her chamomile tea.

"McQ? Sweetheart, Steve McQueen has been dead longer than you've been alive. You're not into some weird necrophilia type stuff, are you?"

Serena grimaces at him. "If I was, Darling, it would be pretty hard to get my rocks off with McQ. He was cremated, you know."

House smiles again. "You know when you rattle off facts about McQ, I get excited."

"You're a freak. And Steve McQueen actually died seven months after I was born," Serena says. House winces. "Greg, are you okay?" Serena gets up and goes to him. "Is it your leg?"

He pulls her onto his lap. "When were you born?"

"Greg, you scared me. I thought you were hurt, you stupid jerk. April 15, 1980."

"It's scares me how much you know about things that happen when you were an infant or not even born," House says, kissing her neck.

"I appreciate the classics. We've been over this. Now, can you get this weekend off or not?"

"Probably, why?" He pulls the large sweater down on her shoulder and kisses her clavicle.

"I'm flying out to University City, Missouri, home of Wash U, you know? There's a theater there called the Tivoli. They're having a Steve McQueen marathon Saturday afternoon (_Bullitt, The Great Escape, The Sand Pebbles, The Cincinnati Kid, _and _The Thomas Crown Affair)_ followed by a Bruce Lee marathon, kicking off with a midnight showing of _Enter the Dragon_ and continuing Sunday afternoon. Also, Friday at midnight is a special showing of Brandon Lee's _The Crow_. I thought you might want to come."

House kisses her mouth. "Yeah, I do. McQueen and Lee marathons…sounds great as does being inside you in a different state."

Serena titters and moves off his lap. "Let's finish eating and watch a movie," she says. "Do you want to stay over?"

House hasn't stayed over since that first night and Serena hasn't stayed over at his place either. He shrugs his shoulders. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about one of my favorites _Dead Poet's Society_?"

"The one where that pansy blows his brains out? No…let's watch something McQ."

"We'll watch _The Great Escape_ then. In anticipation of this weekend."


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Fasten Your Seatbelts**

**Friday, January 4, 2008**

Serena is seated in first class on an American Airlines flight from Trenton to St. Louis's Lambert Airport. After watching _The Great Escape_ last night, she and House made love and then he scooted out the door, like he always does. She wanted him to stay, but once he was out the door, she knew it was for the best. Emotions cannot be involved in their quasi-relationship.

He never called her this morning to let her know if he would be joining her in U. City. She assumes this is because he either couldn't get the time off or he didn't bother to ask for it. She is more apt to believe the latter, however. Spending the weekend with her would be too much like something a real couple would do with one another. A real relationship is about the last thing House wants. Nevertheless, she left a message on his cell phone with the details about her flight and the hotel she is staying at. If He doesn't show, it's his loss.

She has some friends in the St. Louis area, five gorgeous guys that are in a rock band. She won't be lonely in the Lou without House. If he chose to avoid taking their relationship to the next level, he'll be the lonely one in Princeton without her. She'll party at Cicero's or Blueberry Hill with her ridiculously gorgeous friends and watch McQ on the big screen alone.

She won't have a spare moment to even think of House while she's in U. City…that is if she can make it to U. City without killing the jerk next to her. Rundown on the guy next to her: forties, slicked back thinning hair, fake tan (that left a white spot where his wedding band should be), cheap suit, ugly shoes, dreadful cologne, and an ego that's unjustified. He winked at Serena when he took his seat and she made the mistake of looking over.

"You all alone?" He asks after situating himself.

Serena crosses her arm over her chest where too much of her cleavage is exposed. "I'm meeting my husband at the airport," she lies, turning away.

"I didn't see a ring on your perty little finger."

Serena sighs and turns back to him. "Yeah, I forgot it."

The man winks again and nods knowingly. "I 'forgot' mine too." The man using finger quotes when he says the word, "forgot."

Serena nods and turns away again in hopes he'll get the message.

The thickheaded man only moves closer to her and when his mouth is near her ear, he whispers, "You wanna join the mile high club?"

Serena jumps and then scoots as close as she can manage to the wall. "No and I'd appreciate it if…"

"Excuse me, Sir…" Serena head jerks at the sound of House's voice. He's standing over the jerk next to her.

The jerk turns. "What?" He demands. How is he supposed to work in charms on this gorgeous woman next to him with interruptions?

"I'm Dr. Gregory House from the CDC," House lies. Serena narrows her eyes at him. What is trying to pull? "I'm going to have to ask you to move to another seat, Sir. There's one available in business class for you, Sir."

"I'm not moving to business class. I paid for first class!" The jerk insists. House hands him a one hundred dollar bill, but the jerk slaps his hand away. "I'm not moving."

"Sir," House lowers his voice and leans toward the man. "The woman you're sitting next to has a potentially infectious disease." Serena's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

The jerk turns to her. "I was told it probably wasn't, but I should be cautious," she lies. When the man turns, she shoots House a dirty look.

"Sir, now it's likely that you have nothing to worry about. One has to be very close to her before she could pass it on, but for your safety, I'd like you to move."

The jerk is sweating now. Serena is embarrassed, but glad to be getting rid of him. "How—how do I know if I have it?"

"Sir, it doesn't appear to me that you do. The first symptom is swelling in the chest area." The jerk looks down at his chest. "Look at her," House says. "No woman that thin should have breasts that big."

Serena scowls at House, but just frowns and shrugs when the man turns to her. "It's a curse," she mutters.

The jerk stands up quickly and grabs his carry-on bag from the storage compartment above his seat. House rattles off the seat number in business class. "I urge you not to speak a word about this to anyone, Sir. This is privileged information and the CDC could charge you," He whispers. The man nearly sprints away.

"I can't believe you," Serena says. She is shaking her head when House sits down next to her.

"Cuddy would only pay for business class and I wanted to sit by you," House says, kissing her neck.

Serena pulls away and looks curiously at him. "Why is Cuddy paying for your plane ticket?"

"Well, that's part of the deal. She wouldn't give me the time off unless we stay an extra day and give some stupid speech at Wash U. She was supposed to fly out and do it, but she's making me do it now."

"You told her you were coming with me?"

"Don't worry she doesn't know about us. I told her that if she could give my hooker fellow the weekend off to see McQueen on the big screen then she could give me the weekend off too. She said no at first, but then said as long as I'll give the speech at Wash U and take you along for a babysitter. I told her I'd take you along as an example."

"An example?" Serena repeats. "The speech better be about gorgeous women or I might slap you."

"It's about STDs. Do you think they'd really let me do a speech about…" Serena slaps him in the arm. "Come on, I had to make Cuddy think I didn't want you there, didn't I? Or did you want me to tell her that we've been sleeping together since Christmas?"

"I don't want you to tell anybody we've been sleeping together since Christmas," She says. "What if that guys says something a flight attendant about my fictitious disease?"

"He won't. He'll spend the whole making sure he's not growing boobs."

Serena slaps him again. "That reminds me…I didn't appreciate that comment about my breasts. They're very real or haven't you noticed all the time you've been fondling them?"

"Shut up and kiss me, would you? I saw the way you were trying to crawl through that tiny window to get away from that guy, I did you a favor. Don't you think that merits a kiss?"

"I think you did yourself a favor to get out business class. Did they have you seated next to a baby or a heavy guy or something?"

"I was seated next to a blond skinnier than you with bigger breasts and a great ass. I wanted to sit next to you."

"You're a liar," Serena says.

"You're right. Her ass wasn't that great."

Serena shakes her head. She has contemplated so many times what in the hell she has gotten herself into. At twenty-seven, she's not looking for someone to play with, but all House wants to do is play. So, what on Earth is she doing with him?

"Go back there and look if you don't believe me. Slick is probably trying to get her to join the mile high club with him right now."

What the hell? She has to pee anyway, so she may as well venture back there and catch House in his lie. She stands up and inches past him, half expecting him to pull her back, admit that he lied, but he doesn't. When she reaches the restroom area that separates first class from business, she peeks through the curtain. The jerk is seated five rows back next to a woman that could be Pamela Anderson's younger sister. She smiles, glad that House actually told the truth.

When she returns to her seat, House looks over at her. "It hurts that you didn't believe me, you know?"

Serena frowns at him. "You're full of shit, you know?"

"What? The blond wasn't there. I swear there was…"

"The blond was there, but you don't give a shit if I believe you or not. Everybody lies is your favorite phrase, after all. Honesty doesn't hold much weight with you."

"Well, I wasn't lying to you, was I?"

"No, you weren't. She looked like Pam Anderson. Was she a lesbian or something? More annoying than she was pleasing to look at, what?"

"What do you mean?" House asks.

"House, I know you didn't move away from that gorgeous blond who is even younger than me just because you wanted to sit by me."

House just stares at her for a minute. He had moved just because he wanted to sit by her. He wanted to see her, had wanted to see her since he woke up that morning. He wanted to touch her face, kiss her neck, smell her hair. But she made a good point. She didn't believe him because he didn't want things like that. He shouldn't want things like that. She was a reliable piece of ass and that's all. "I thought maybe you'd join the mile high club with me." He raises his eye brows up and down.

Serena turns away and looks out the small window. Some flight attendant makes an announcement about getting off the ground soon. Serena fastens her seatbelt and leans her head over on the wall. She knew House's motives could not have been pure, but she had hopes. She wanted him to grab her and insist that he was just dying to see her. She is such a stupid romantic sometimes.

House leans back in his seat and stares at her out of the corner of his eye. Half of him wants to grab her and kiss her. The other half wonders what sense that makes. It's not like they could have sex right here on the plane. What would be the point of seducing her?

The flight is three hours long. Serena naps through most of it. House plays a video game on his Game Boy Advance. When the plane finally lands, Serena nudges past him, grabs her bag from the storage area, and hurries off the plane. She doesn't want to talk to him, doesn't want him to kiss her or hold her. She wishes she had never invited him to come on this trip. It has only complicated things.

Waiting for her suitcase in the baggage claim area, she contemplates ending it. Her life would be much easier without their relationship always on her mind. She tells herself over and over that it's just good sex, convenient sex, but then they eat together and watch movies together. And it's more than just sex. She enjoys him and that's a problem. To enjoy someone like House, she must be masochistic.

She pulls her large brown Louis Vuitton case off the carousel, turns to walk to the car rental area, and runs right into House. She apologizes not realizes that it's him.

"That's all right. Wish I would have had my hands out though…could have gotten a handful of breast."

She looks up and frowns. "I didn't know it was you."

"How many other devilishly handsome cripples do you know? Is there some kind of club and you just date around or what?"

"Oh no, my asshole cripple quota is only one. I date around handsome quadriplegics though."

House titters and she dies when the killer smile lingers. "Where are you staying?"

"I told you I was staying at the Ritz-Carlton. You must have gotten the message or you wouldn't have been able to play your little game on the plane."

House gives her a dirty look. "I got it…I just forgot. Cuddy's got me at the Ritz too."

"Cuddy is paying for your hotel room too?"

"I told her I wouldn't do it unless everything was on the hospital's dime."

"You are so cheap." Serena walks around him, but he pulls her back.

"I just like to see how far I can push Cuddy. Are you renting a car? Because Cuddy will pay for that too unless you don't want to ride with me."

"I'll pay for my own rental car, thank you. I am not cheap." She turns away and starts walking again.

House grabs his small suitcase and takes off after her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm pretty sure you have to be in a real relationship to break up with someone."

"Whatever, then, are you ending our fake relationship?" House is actually worried. He doesn't want this thing to end between them. Not that he cares about her really…it's just great sex and who wants that to end?

Serena stops walking. "Should I? I mean, it is sort of pointless for me. I'm nearly thirty. I should be finding someone to settle down with not playing your damn games," She thinks all of this, but says instead, like a fool, "No, I'm not. Come on."

House smiles and watches her ass shake as she walks briskly ahead of him to rent their car. She rents a midnight blue Dodge Charger. He isn't crazy about it, but she loves it.

"How do you know your way around here?" He asks when they arrive at the hotel without a map or the use of their GPS system.

"I've been here many times. Are you in a regular room or a suite?"

"Cuddy wouldn't spring for a suite. I'm lucky I'm not at some motel that looks like the set of _Psycho_."

"You shouldn't have made her pay for everything. It's not like you can't afford it."

"It's not like she's doing it out of her own pocket. It's on the hospital's dime. It's not like a whole hospital can't afford it."

Serena shakes her head at him as the valet pulls their bags out of the trunk. House tips him and the head inside. It is freezing outside. There's a little snow on the side of the road.

"You're in a suite?" House says after they check in and head for the elevators.

"I don't like to be uncomfortable when I travel. And I had this crazy notion that I was travelling with someone, but he's so cheap he made his boss pay for a separate room, so I'm guess I'm all alone in that big king size bed with the Egyptian cotton sheets." Serena shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well."

House waits until the elevator doors slide closed to push her against the back wall. His tongue feels so warm when he slips it into her mouth. She cannot bring herself to anything, but reciprocate.

She pulls away quickly when a man clears his throat. She gasps. The jerk from the plane stands before them. The elevator doors opened up because House didn't push a number before he started kissing her.

"I guess you've been miraculously cured, huh?" The man says, barging into the elevator.

House pushes the number of Serena's floor and says, "Nope…she's still potentially contagious, but I figure the sex is worth it. If you're gonna die, you may as well die happy."

Serena buries her face in her hands until the man steps out on his floor. "You're a pig, you know that?"

"I've been told that a time or too. Must be the nose." Serena looks over and House is pushing the end of his nose up with his index finger. She can't help, but laugh.

She slaps his hand away and kisses him until the elevator stops on her floor. "What are you doing?" She asks when he follows her out.

"Watching your ass wiggle."

"You're a few floors down, if I recall," She says, stopping in front of the door to her suite.

"Yeah, but I'm sleeping with this really hot chick on this floor."

Serena shakes her head, swipes the keycard, and walks into the room. "If you're staying here, cancel your room so the hospital doesn't have to pay for a room you're not staying in."

"What do you want me to tell Cuddy? Oh, Cartwright thought it would be best for the hospital if I slept with her."

"Don't call me Cartwright. And just tell her you decided to pay for it out of the goodness of your…" Serena pauses. "Yeah, you're right. Just keep it."

"Why can't I call you Cartwright? You call me House. And why the sudden change of heart?"

"Everyone calls you House and because Cuddy would never buy that your nonexistent heart led you to pay for your own room."

"Oh, right…I forgot I'm the tin man, right?"

Serena doesn't answer. She just walks into the restroom to freshen up. House is sitting on the bed when she walks into the bedroom. "First show is at 2:30 PM. That's about an hour from now. You want to grab a bite before we go?"

"A bite of food or a bite of you?" House wiggles his eye brows.

The Groucho Marx thing always gets her. She pulls her shirt over her head. "I've gotta change my clothes anyway. We may as well take advantage of the situation," she says, kicking off her heels.

House starts to get up. "Stay," she commands like she would Beethoven. "Take your shirt off."

House takes his jacket off and then his t-shirt. Serena smiles at him. She loves his hairy chest. She turns away from him and takes her pants off slowly, giving him a great view of her ass that's poking out from under her lace boyshorts. Still bent over, she steps out of her pants and tosses them. "Take your pants off."

House does so and then sits back down. The small tent in his boxers is promising. Serena watches him as she unhooks her bra slowly. He's nearly drooling with anticipation, but he doesn't say anything. The tent gets bigger when she tosses her black lace bra at him.

He smiles when he catches it. That smile really gets her going. "Boxers…off."

House loves the commanding tone in her voice. She's never taken charge like this before. He should try pissing her off more often. He's sporty a nice full erection when he sits back down. Serena plays with her breasts a little, just to torture him. He's throbbing as she runs her hands down her tight stomach.

He groans when she sticks her fingers just under the waist band of her panties. Serena laughs and slowly pushes the panties off her hips. She runs her hands down her thighs to be sure the shorts won't catch and then lets them slide down her legs to the floor.

House is about to die when she starts backing away from him. He starts to stand up, thinking she wants him to follow. "Stay!" She points at him and narrows her eyes.

He watches as she grabs her purse and pulls out a condom. Damn. He thought they were going commando. She slinks back to him and hands him the Trojan. Serena plays with her breasts and laughs at him when he struggles to stare at her and slide the condom on.

"You just keep laughing and see what happens," He says, finally getting it on.

"What are you going to, huh?" She steps toward him, teasing him.

He grabs her arm and pulls her down onto the bed. She's on her stomach and her pins her down, but pulls her ass up, preparing for rear entry. When he grabs her right side with his hand and tugs on her hair with his left hand, Serena thinks of Chase.

"No!" Serena shouts.

"I told you to keep on laughing," House says, letting go of her hair and preparing to enter her. He grips her side tighter.

"No, get off me," Serena shouts. She can almost feel Chase on her again. She should never have let him do that to her. "Get off me," she shouts again, wiggling to get away from him.

House releases her and just stares for a moment as she scurries away to the head of the bed. It dawns on him. Chase, of course. How could he be so stupid? He crawls up to her and turns her onto her back. A few tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers.

"Shut up, Stupid. What are you apologizing for?"

Serena shrugs as best she can. House kisses her softly and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Will you make love to me slowly?" She whispers as he kisses her neck.

House feels a pain in his chest when she asks him. He doesn't like it, but he nods and pulls her under him. He plays with her breasts for little to get himself back to full capacity. Having her scream and crawl away took it out of him a bit.

Serena feels happy when he stays close to her after pushing himself in. He's not usually so close. She enjoys the feel of his chest hair on her breasts as he pushes into her easily and slowly. His face is buried in her neck for the first few minutes and he surprises her by pulling it away and staring into her eyes. She smiles and pulls his face to her. He speeds up while they're kissing, but is still easy with her. The climax takes a while to come, but it is sweet when it hits her. She doesn't scream. She just arches her back, clenches her eyes shut, and squeezes his shoulders. As it ends, she clenches her muscles and sends House over the edge. He spills and then collapses on top of her.

She wants to lay there a while longer, playing with his hair, feeling his light kisses on her neck, but he rolls off of her and walks out to go to the bathroom. She lays there while he's gone and stares at the ceiling, knowing she just made a grave mistake. She felt a lot of things during that one, felt a ton more as she watched him limp away. There are emotions involved now. Those emotions are going to be the death of her, she can feel it.


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in postings. I've gotten quite sick and haven't really felt like logging on and posting. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I love taking the doctors out of the hospital, so this is another outside chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites...they're much appreciated! **

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Getaway (or Not)**

The drive to the Loop, the part of Delmar Blvd. that is home to the Tivoli, is a short one and House stares at Serena the whole way. He watches her facial expressions change and the way that she grips the wheel when a taxi whips out in front of her. Good driver, he observes. She never slams the breaks or curses. She just tightens her jaw and her grip on the wheel and slows enough to avoid an accident.

She looks different in her "going to the movies" get up. Different, but damn good. She traded in her usual ridiculously tall heels for a worn pair of black Converse Chuck Taylors. The slacks she normally wears has been replaced by a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that show off her gorgeous ass in a way that makes him wish they were still in bed. He's slightly disappointed that she's not sporty a cleavage-showing top, but is amused by the fact that the t-shirt (a worn black Beatles tee) has been around since her Junior High days. That explains why the B and the S and unnaturally stretched around the sides. The twins have grown since Junior High. He appreciates that her hair is up in a curly ponytail, just the way he likes it. It's not a sign that she's too weak to make her own decisions, jus that she is mindful of his feelings. Oh God, what is getting himself into?

Serena pulls into a free parking lot behind her favorite concert venue in the world, The Pageant. The Tivoli and a ton of restaurants are in walking distance of the lot. She hopes House's leg can take it.

"The theatre and Starbucks, where I thought we could grab a sandwich, are about two blocks from here," she says when she steps out of the car and pulls on her black wool coat. "Is that okay? I could always parallel park in front of the theatre. That can sometimes be a…"

House cuts her off. "I'll be fine. I like to walk," He says, popping a Vicodin.

Serena frowns at him. She didn't mean to ask if he could make it as long as he damn near overdosed on Vicodin. "Don't look at me like that," He says, walking around to her side of the car.

Serena grabs her small black Gucci hobo bag out of the car, locks the doors, and triggers the alarm. When she turns, House pushes her back against the car and kisses her with a passion that he seldom exudes. "What was that for?" She asks when he finally pulls away.

He was expressing appreciation for the fact that she was worried about him. He would never tell her that though. "Looking at your ass while you were bending over to get in the car got me excited."

Serena shakes her head at him. "Come on, we've only got about twenty minutes before the film starts and I'm hungry."

"Fatty," House teases.

"You better watch it or this fatty will be having sex with herself tonight."

"That's all right. I could have some good sex alone just thinking of you having sex with yourself."

Serena shakes her head and they make the rest of the walk to Starbucks in silence. When they walk in, the teenager behind the counter gives them a strange look when House pinches Serena's ass. "Stop it," Serena hisses, stepping up to the counter and looking over their sandwich selection. "Aww no Reuben." Serena plucks out a turkey club on wheat and places it on the counter.

House gives her a dirty look and chooses a chicken salad on white. Serena orders a tall Vanilla Bean Frappuccino which House warns her will only make her ass bigger. He orders a coffee with two percent milk.

"Why the hell don't they have sugar cubes?" House demands when they find their table and he is forced to pour sugar from a packet into his coffee.

"Quit bitching. Do you want a drink of this? It's great." She holds out her white blended ice drink to him.

"You think I want an ass the size of yours?" He grumps, taking a bite of his chicken salad.

"Nope, but I guess you're looking forward to breaking in that room you've got PPTH paying for," Serena fires back.

"Sure, right after I make you scream and shout in that overpriced room you've got your pimp paying for."

Serena shoves her sandwich away and leans back in her chair. "What's the matter? It doesn't taste good?" House picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. "Tastes fine to me."

"I've lost my appetite," she growls, sipping her frap.

"Why because I said your pimp was paying for your room. That's what we people blessed with a sense of humor like to call a joke. What happen to yours? Your frappuccino freeze the part of your brain that controls your personality."

"I think it's more likely that something fried the part that distinguishes a worthy investment from a waste of time." Serena stands up and walks out of the coffeehouse. When emotions get involved, it's hard to take the things he says with a grain of salt. She's got to end it. That's all there is to it. It's not like the sex is that great. She's had better sex. Sure not in almost ten years, but she had better sex once. She can have it again with someone who is not so impossible to deal with.

House emerges from the coffee shop expecting to see her trotting off down the street. He is surprised when he nearly barrels into her coming out the door. "I thought you'd be running for the hills by now."

"I was trying to think of a way to blow up Starbucks."

"Hey, no need to take out your aggressions on the purveyor of overpriced beverages."

"Well, then I'll take them out on you, House. I'm tired of the way you talk to me, damn it. I know our 'relationship…'" Serena uses finger quotes here. "Isn't supposed to be about feelings and emotions and actually giving a shit about one another, but I'm tired of that. I'm tired of just being the hooker that you share an occasional meal with. I'm not a damn hooker and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you treat me like one. Find someone else to fuck and mistreat, House, because it's not going to be me anymore. I'm through with your bullshit."

Her voice got a little loud when she spat the latter at him and a businessman who is entering Starbucks gives her a filthy look. "Mind your own damn business," House tells him as Serena walks away from him, down the block, toward the Tivoli.

House limps after her and catches her just before she crosses the street. He grabs her arm and whips her around. "Look, just because I say those things to you and I don't stick around after we do it doesn't mean I don't give a crap about you."

Serena rips her arm away. "Yeah, House, I'm pretty sure that is _the_ definition of not giving a crap about someone." Serena turns to walk away, but the light has turned and traffic is zipping through again.

"You know how I am," House pleads with her. "You know I push people. I push them to see how far they'll let me push."

"So you call me names and leave me in the night to see how far you can go before I tell you to go screw yourself? That's really messed up, House and stupid."

"Yeah, but…" The light turns again and Serena walks away from him across the street.

House catches up again and grabs her. "Usually, when they finally tell me to go screw myself, I throw it in their face. I tell them I knew they'd give up. I'm not doing that with you because I give a crap about you and I know you're right. You should have told me to go screw myself a long time ago, but you didn't."

"Right because screwing you was more fun than telling you to screw yourself."

House flinches as if she just smacked him across the face. Serena takes note of it and the action tugs at her heart. "Tell me you just had a muscle spasm. Tell me that remark didn't actually hurt you. Tell me you fucking hate me so I can walk away and not grab you and kiss you."

House doesn't say a word. He just stares at her with his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. She grabs him and kisses him. It may be a foolish thing to do. She may regret it later, but right now she cannot help it. They walk on to the theater together and she hopes it was the right thing to do. She hopes he wasn't lying this time. If this was just a ploy to stay in her pants, she'll kill him. If he makes her regret her decision to stay with him, to believe him, she'll make him regret it. She will make his life a living hell.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Can You Be Jealous if You Don't Give a Crap?**

When House and Serena reach the theater, House excuses himself to go the restroom. Serena unbuttons her coat and peruses the lobby. The Tivoli is home to a number of old movie posters and dolls of famous movie stars. Serena's favorites are the Marx Brothers and Marilyn Monroe. Marilyn was so gorgeous. She had what House would most likely call a "fat ass," but everyone still adored her. Men fell all over themselves to be with her because she had that quality that made her beautiful no matter what size hips she had.

Serena pays for their tickets to see both _The Getaway_ and _The Thomas Crown Affair_, playing back-to-back. House will no doubt appreciate the gesture. He's tighter than a nineteenth century corset.

The ticket salesman is handing her the tickets when she hears someone call her name. She turns to see one of her aforementioned rock band friends, Ryan, standing there grinning. Damn, he looks good.

"Ryan!" She squeals, racing over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryan wraps his arm around her waist, which is exposed because her junior high tee rose when her arms did. Ryan rubs her back and marvels at how soft it feels.

"What are you doing here?" He asks when they part.

"Seeing Steven McQueen on the big screen, of course! Are you alone or are the guys here too?"

"Yeah, they're here. In the john or looking around somewhere. Not Phil though…he's at home with Katrina and the kids."

Serena frowns. "That stinks, for me anyway. It's good to see you!" She hugs him again. It's been years since they've seen each other. No time for concerts or vacations when you're in residency.

Ryan laughs. "It's good to see you too. I'm surprised you recognized me. I changed my hair again."

"Oh, it's just longer. You're still as sexy as you always were, a little chubbier though. Must be the wife's cooking."

Ryan blushes. "Holidays, you know. We're getting ready for tour though. Got a show on Sunday. You should come…it's at the Pageant. You here alone?"

"Uh, no…" Before Serena can explain the situation, Ryan's best friend (and bassist), Adam, walks up.

"I thought it was hot in here," He exclaims. "Damn, Girl, whatchyou doin' here?"

"McQ," Serena says, pointing to the sign advertising the McQ marathon.

"Us too. We're gonna see _The Getaway_ and _Bullitt_ tomorrow. You are looking mighty fine." Adam grabs her up, lifting her off her feet and kissing her mouth when he sets her down.

"Right, how's Dre?" She asks, referring to Adam's wife.

"Oh, you know she's good. Not as fine as you, but I love her."

Serena shakes her head and laughs. Ryan catches her attention. He is staring intently at something behind her. Knowing him, it's a scantily clad blond. "What are you looking at, Ryan?"

"There's some old dude staring at you," He says, still eyeballing said "old dude."

Serena turns and House raises his eyebrows at her. "Oh," she says, turning back to them. "That's my boss."

"You sleeping with him?" Adam asks. Serena blushes and Adam nods. "He looks pissed. You better get on over there. We'll go get Dan and Josh and come back."

Adam and Ryan flutter off and Serena walks over to House. "Hey," she says. "Sorry, those guys are some old friends."

"Oh yeah, I figured that. You can't introduce old dudes to your friends, I understand."

"I'm sorry, Greg. It's not like that. I didn't even know you were standing there. They're coming back with two more of my friends, I'll introduce you then."

"As your boss or the guy you had sex with about fifteen minutes ago?"

"The guy I sleep with that doesn't like to put labels on relationships."

"Serena, Serena." Serena instantly recognizes Dan's sing-song voice.

"Well, if it isn't the chicken man," Serena says, accepting Dan's hug. Dan's last name is Marsala, thus the nickname. "How's Mrs. Chicken?"

"Jenny is great, upset that I left her to come see a movie when we've only got a couple days before tour, but other than that, great."

Serena nods. She cannot imagine what it must be like to be the wife of a rock star, not that these guys act much like rock stars. Well, maybe Ryan does. "Joshy," she says, turning her attentions toward the shy drummer standing behind his frontman.

Josh hugs her and lifts her off the floor in the same manner Adam did. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful…on a little vacation from Princeton."

"Princeton, girl, haven't you had enough damn schoolin'?" Adam asks.

"Not the university, the town. I work for a teaching hospital there. This is my boss actually, Dr. Gregory House." Serena gestures to House who seems annoyed by the introduction. "House, this is Josh, Dan, Adam, and Ryan, four-fifths of a band called Story of the Year."

The guys offer nods or "heys" and House says, "What kind of band would that be, a boyband?"

Dan laughs. "A rock band, you could say."

"The kind where you lip synch and don't play your own instruments or write your own songs?" House asks.

"House," Serena scolds.

"We play our own instruments and write our own songs," Ryan says. "We're playing a show on Sunday down the street. Serena's coming…you should tag along, unless rock isn't your style. Maybe you're more a…"

Serena cuts him off. "We'll see about coming, Ryan. House is giving a speech at Wash U on Monday, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to make it."

"Nonsense…there's nothing like a rock concert to get your ready for a boring ass speech," House says. "We'll be there. I hope you play your instruments well. Nobody likes a shitty musician."

"They can play their instruments very well," Serena asserts before House and Ryan can start a brawl in the theater. "Dan, though he doesn't actually play one on stage can play all of them better than the rest of them, right Ryan?"

Ryan nods yes. "It's stupid."

"We'll have to switch instruments for you," Dan says. "I know you like it when I play drums."

"Indeed I do. And be sure to throw in your little cover of 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot' and 'Candy Shop.' You know I love that," Serena says.

"Will do. Are you coming around tomorrow to see _Bullitt_?"

Serena nods. "We're here to see all six films and the Lee marathon Sunday afternoon."

"They're playing _The Crow_ tomorrow at midnight," Adam says.

Serena nods. "I'm gonna watch that too."

"We'll bring you some passes when we come tomorrow night. If we miss you, Adam will give them to you at midnight," Dan says. "We better go now though. We still don't have tickets and the movie's about to start."

"I'll see you guys later then," Serena says. "I've already got our tickets."

The guys wave her on and she and House enter the theater boasting the sign with a huge picture of McQueen on it. They find seats near the back of the theater and on the aisle, so House has no trouble getting out if he needs to.

"Funny how you introduced me as your boss," House complains when they're situated.

"I'm sorry, House. I just don't think it is necessary to tell everyone my business, especially that kind of business. They know anyway. Adam figured it out and I'm sure he's told the others by now. They're all married anyway, you know."

"Married men that kiss other women on the mouth…they sound really faithful to their wives."

"Oh no, and you sound like Chase. Please don't start to get all jealous like Chase." Jealousy is a good sign though. You wouldn't be jealous if you didn't really give a crap.

"You brought Chase to meet these guys too?" House gives her a funny look.

"No, I took him to New York and introduced him to a friend of mine. He kissed me on the mouth too. Chase flipped out. That's why we ended the way we did. That's what he was pissed about when he left hand prints on me."

"You kiss all your friends on the mouth?"

"No, not all of them, just some of them that prefer to greet me that way. It's not a big deal, House, really. And besides I never see those guys anyway, so even if you think they're the most unfaithful bunch of guys in the United States, I wouldn't have the opportunity to test that theory."

"I was hoping you'd say you did kiss all your friends on the mouth. I hear you and Cuddy are becoming quite good friends." House moves his eyebrows up and down.

"You are shameless, you know that?" Serena asks. He smiles a goofy, but still delicious smile and she grabs his face and kisses him.

When he pulls away, she stays facing him, staring into his eyes. "Aren't you going to look around, make sure the rocker buddies didn't see that?"

"I don't care if they did." Serena catches sight of Ryan from the corner of her eye. "Ooh, here they come. Kiss me. Let's make 'em jealous!"

House laughs and shakes his head, but kisses her and wraps his arms around her. "Gross, get a room, you freaks!" Ryan shouts when the group reaches their row.

"You're just jealous cause it's not you she's mackin' on," Dan teases, nudging Ryan with his elbow.

"You're probably right," Ryan says, laughing. "You got a fine lookin' woman there, Doctor."

"Don't I know it? Looks better naked though."

Serena blushes and buries her face in her hands.

"Don't I know it?" Josh says. Serena's face falls. She cannot recall sleeping with Josh. The guys turn toward him, their mouths and eyes wide open. "I walked in on her with Rob," He says with a shrug.

The guys nod immediately. "That Rob was a lucky bastard," Adams says.

"You might have been a lucky bastard too if you hadn't been married," Serena says.

"Don't I know that?" Adam says. Everyone laughs and the guys excuse themselves. That is, after Ryan berates Serena for being a loser for not sitting in the front. House tells him it was his decision. He's hoping he'll get some action if they're up here all alone. The guys just laugh as they make their way to the front. They're very easy going guys. The age thing doesn't really matter to them.

"Who's Rob? The other fifth of their band?"

Serena shakes her head. "No, that's Phil. Rob is in another band from the Lou or was; they broke up. We had a fling a few summers back when I visited. He was gorgeous. I think he's married now too."

"Well, everybody's just married, huh?"

"People tend to do that when they're in their late twenties, early thirties. Odd trend, I know, wanting to find someone to settle down with. It's unnatural."

House is glad when the light dims and previews start playing. He didn't want to have to respond to her sarcasm.

Serena grabs his hand and holds it. House smiles and gives her a kiss. She thought he'd pull away. She's impressed. Holding hands is such a girlfriend-boyfriend thing to do.

Previews of attractions coming to the Tivoli are playing on the screen when Serena rests her head on House's shoulder. That's too much for him and he pulls his hand away and stands up.

"Where are you going?" She whispers.

"Leg cramp," He lies, fleeing to the lobby.

Light floods in when House opens the door, rousing the attention of several people, including Ryan. Ryan looks back and sees Serena sitting alone. He gets up and walks to her, sitting down in House's seat. "Where's your boyfriend?" He asks.

"He had a leg cramp…had to walk it off." Serena tells him this though she knows it a lie.

"He seems kind of grumpy," Ryan whispers.

"He is sometimes," Serena agrees. "He's in a lot of pain sometimes."

"Does he make you happy though?"

Serena considers this for a moment and then nods. "Yeah, he does."

"That's all that matters then, I guess," Ryan says, kissing her cheek. The door opens again and House is walking back in. Ryan stands up quickly and walks back to his seat.

"What did he want?" House asks when he sits down.

"To know where you were."

"Thought he could get some action while I was gone, did he?"

"No, he was just concerned. He thinks you're grumpy, wanted to know if you made me happy."

"Did you tell him I make you scream at the top of your lungs on a nightly basis?"

Serena scowls at him. "No, like a fool, I just said yes." She crosses her arms over her chest and stares forward at the screen that is showing a preview for _The Crow_.

House kisses her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, and finally her ear. "You make me less miserable too," He whispers, kissing her earlobe before he pulls away and grabs her hand. With his left hand, he pulls her head over onto his shoulder and rests his on hers.

Serena almost cries, but bites her lip to stop it. It must be close to her time of the month soon. It's been so irregular since she's been under so much stress, she doesn't know when it's going to come anymore. She shouldn't be so emotional though. She knows that for sure. House could easily change his mind about their relationship at any second.

House is surprised at how excited he is when the film starts. It is one of his favorites and he is pleased to have a young woman to enjoy it with. Most women in their twenties or even early thirties consider movies made in the eighties to be "old" movies or classics. He appreciates that Serena understand what a classic movie really is.

He really is lucky to have her…but what's going to happen when it's over? It won't last much longer. It never does. She'll find some reason to leave him even though she says now she wants to be with him. She's too young and beautiful to actually want to stay with an old bastard like him. They all are. And when she does go, where will that leave him? When it was just sex between them, he could have easily gone back to calling up hookers and hanging out alone or with Wilson, or drinking himself into oblivion when he was fed up with that. But now that there are emotions involved, it won't be so easy to let go of her when she walks away.

Screw that, he's not going to be hurt in a few weeks, maybe a month when the fun of being with an older man, being with her boss, wears off. He has to end this before he can get too comfortable. He's getting too close already. They shouldn't be sitting her like this, shouldn't be holding hands. This is the kind of shit he could miss when she's gone, the kind of shit you can't get from a hooker. He never needed this shit before and he doesn't need it now.

Serena, who has been staring intently at the screen, is startled when House jerks his hand away from her and stands up. She looks up at him curiously and starts to follow. He waves her away as if it is no big deal and so she turns back to the screen. He must have to use the restroom or maybe he really does have a cramp.

A few moments after the door closes after House, Serena gets anxious and decides to follow him. This could very well be one of House's games to drive her away, see how much he can annoy her. He doesn't seem to realize that she takes most of what he says with a grain of salt or really tries to at least. She knows he has some issues, but he makes her laugh and they have quite a bit in common. Not to mention, he's killer in bed. You might think a guy with a bad leg would have trouble keeping up, but he's amazing.

Serena enters the lobby and finds House pacing in front of the doors. "Greg, you all right?"

He turns to her, startled by her sudden appearance. He honestly didn't think she'd follow him. The look of concern on her face ills him. "Cramp," He lies.

Serena rubs his upper arm and kisses his cratchy cheek. "Do you want to go? We could take a walk or something? _The Getaway _isn't really my favorite anyway."

House turns away from her. She can't really give a crap about him. Houw could she?

"Greg…what's really wrong?" She asks. "Are you upset with me about the argument we had earlier or…?"

"I'm fine, really. Let's go back in," He interrupts. Serena gives him a disbelieving look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

When they sit back down in the theater, House clutches his cane in his right hand to keep Serena from trying to hold it. Serena makes note of this and leans away from his, her elbow resting on the armrest she doesn't share with House. She rests her head on her open hand. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he doesn't want to be touches. Shit was getting too serious for him. She should have known that holding hands would be too much for Greg House. He is not touchy feeling, unless of course they're in bed.

House is watching Serena more than the film. It's been years since he's been in a relationship. Stacy ruined it for him. He's spent all this time being bitter. He doesn't know what to do with these feelings that keep creeping up on him. And he doesn't know whether to trust the feelings Serena keeps expressing to him. House could she really feel that way toward him. Wilson is his only friend even he doesn't really like him. A beautiful young woman, like Serena, who hasn't even known him that long couldn't possibly have feelings for him beyond sex.

When the film is finishes, Serena passes out hugs to the Story of the Year guys and bids them adieu. House says goodbye as well and warns them again that had better not suck on Sunday.

Serena excuses herself and returns a few minutes later, carrying a medium Sprite. When she sits, she makes the mistake of holding the beverage in her left hand and House swipes it from her.

"If I get a cold sore one of these days, I'm not going to tell you. When you get it, it will serve you right for always stealing my drinks and food."

"I thought you liked sharing food with me. That's what you said that time we had Chinese hat your place last week. Liar."

Serena shakes her head. "Shut up! I was joking, you jerk. You could _ask_ though. 'Honey, could I have a drink?' 'Baby, would you mind sharing?'" Serena laughs at the thought of House actually saying such things.

He hands the cup back to her. "I wouldn't call you Honey if you were going to share an entire bottle of the finest single malt there is."

That strings Serena a bit, like ripping of a band-aid, but her face doesn't show it. "I'm going to start calling you Schnookums," She jokes, kissing his cheek.

"I'll _make_ Cuddy fire you then!"

Serna laughs and playfully swats his arm. "I'm having a good time."

House fidgets. "Of course, you are. You're seeing Steven McQueen on the big screen."

Serena stares ahead. "He was great, wasn't he? So cool and so sexy. They don't really make them like they used to." Serena sounds nostalgic though the subject is really before her time.

"Ah, so you've got a thing for the 'ol King of Cool, do you?"

"Who doesn't? I mean, who could watch _The Great Escape _and_ Bullitt_, especially the car chase scene and not think he was damn sexy?"

"I could."

Serena giggles. "All right, well what human with no Y Chromosome could?"

"Maybe Ellen Degeneres, Rosie O'…"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

House laughs. "Now, you shut up…it's starting!" The lights dim and the screen comes to life once again.

House drinks the majority of Serena's beverage, without asking, through the duration of _The Thomas Crown Affair_. She just shakes her head each time he snatches it away from her.

She suppresses the urge to lean on him or hold his hand. It seems like those two things are what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do with one another when they're at the theater together. But then, she and House are not normal and they aren't really even boyfriend and girlfriend, so she keeps her hands to herself and concentrates on the film.

When they leave the Tivoli, Serena is beaming. "You know," she says as they walk toward Cicero's, the Italian restaurant and bar where they'll be eating dinner. "Pierce Brosnan may be a lot of things, even easy on the eyes, but…"

"He's no McQ," Greg finishes.

Serena smiles. He just finished her sentence. Granted anyone with the ability to speak and the knowledge of the film they had just seen and its remake would have, but don't they say it means something when a guy finishes his girl's sentences? "Exactly," Serena finally says. "He didn't do the role justice."

"I don't think so either," House agrees, smiling at her. "So, you've eaten at this place before? This Cicero's?"

"Oh yes, if you like Italian, you'll love it. Of course, they have other things besides Italian too. I really think you'll like it."

The two stop at a light, waiting to be able to cross the street. "I like Italian when you make it," House admits. "And I like the fact that this is a bar. I could use a beer."

"They have a wonderful beer selection. I spent a whole summer here interning at the Washington University Medical Center. Every Saturday night, I had beer and pizza here with the guys after work."

"By the guys, I assume you mean the rockers from earlier."

Serena titters. "Yes, the rock stars from earlier, some of their other friends, their wives who were girlfriends then, and some of their family."

"If they're rock stars, how did you meet them?"

Serena was glad the answer to his question didn't involve her uncle as it would have had he asked how she knew several other interesting people in her life. "They aren't rock stars per se. They're not uber famous jerk offs that wouldn't give the lowly people around here the time of day. They're just five guys that happened to be in a band that tours the world. They could live in LA or New York, but they don't. They love their hometown and choose to say here. I met them my first day here. Ryan hit on me at the airport. They were coming in from Japan."

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

Serena laughs as they cross the street to Cicero's. "He did. He still hits on me now and he's married. That's just the way he is. Ryan is a shameless flirt, but he's hilarious and gorgeous. Ashley's gotta love him."

House shakes his head and holds the door open for Serena to walk into the bar. This place better have good beer. He's thirsty.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Listen Up!**

Serena and House are seated at a booth in the back corner when a waiter swiftly approaches them, carrying two menus.

"Here are some menus. I'm Derek, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a pint of Winter Ale," Serena replies immediately.

House glances over the beer menu. "Amber Lager," He says.

The waiter nods and dashes off. "They don't have winter ale in the summer…what did you drink back in the day with your homies?"

"We all drank Schlafly by the bottle back then. Well, besides Josh, he's more a Captain man than a beer man."

"Spiced rum is for sissies."

"Josh is not a sissy and spiced rum is good." Serena is looking over the menu. "I think I want some mozzarella sticks."

House is also looking over the menu. "I think I want the beer battered onion rings."

"I'll share if you do," Serena says, smiling.

"Thanks Honey," House says, checking out the entrée menu.

"Wow, cheese sticks are worth more than a fine single malt?"

"What?" House asks, finally looking up from the menu.

"You said earlier that you wouldn't call me Honey even if I shared the best single malt with you, but you just did."

"I did not," House says, looking at her like she has gone mad.

"You did too!" Serena insists.

Damn it. Had he really let that slip? He hadn't been thinking. He just said what sounded…right. Oh shit. "You're hearing things," He tells her in what he hopes is a convincing voice. "I think you should see an audiologist when we get back to Princeton."

"Maybe you should see a gastroenterologist," Serena says.

"Why?" House asks, furrowing his brow.

"Because you're full of shit," Serena replies straight-faced.

Normally, House would die laughing at this point, but she's right. He is full of shit. Not the kind that a gastroenterologist would be able to do anything about, however. He's about to flee to the street when the waiter appears with their drinks.

"Here, you are. Would you like an appetizer or two tonight?"

"I'll have a small order of mozzarella sticks," Serena says. She looks to House who chugs down half his beer. Her eyes widen. "Gee, I feel like I should be chanting 'chug, chug.' Thirsty?"

House just nods. "I'll have onion rings."

"Can I get you another beer as well?" House nods again and the waiter disappears.

Serena excuses herself to use the restroom after the waiter returns with House's second beer. He finishes the first in one gulp and relinquishes the glass to the waiter.

House sips his second beer while he waits for Serena to return. He should not have come on this trip with her. HE knew that even when he agreed to come, but the prospect of watching his favorite movies with such a beautiful woman, and one that would really appreciate them…well, how could he pass that up? House removes his cell phone from his pocket and dials Cuddy's number.

She answers on the second ring. "Not even in the same state and you still bug me. What do you want?"

"I'm not doing the speech," House says.

"You most certainly are, House. You've got air fare and a four day stay at the Ritz on the hospital's tab when I only wanted you there for a day…you're doing the damn speech."

"I'm not and I'm coming back to Princeton."

"Why? What happened to that film festival thing you just had to get to St. Louis for?"

House sees Serena out of the corner of his eye. "I'll call you back," He says and hangs up the phone.

Serena sits back down and smiles at him. "You're better now that you've got a second beer?" She asks, tittering and sipping her own beer.

"Fine," House mutters.

Serena's cell phone rings before she can say anything in return. She removes it from her bag. The ID reads "Lisa Cuddy."

"Uh-oh," Serena says. "Cuddy's calling to check up on you."

"DON'T ANSWER IT!" House shouts.

Startled, Serena drops the phone to the floor. She curses when it skitters across the floor. A hulking 300 plus pound lug stomps down on it with what appear to be steel-toed work boots.

The lug stops walking and looks down. When he sees that he's just crushed a $500 cell phone, he glances around, attempting to identify its owner. He stops when he sees Serena with a stunned, almost horrified look on her face. He picks up the broken phone and carries it to her. "Is this yours?" Serena nods. "I'm sorry, Lady, but it was just lying there."

"It's fine," Serena says, snatching the phone from him. When the man walks away, she stares at House. "Why the hell did you yell at me like that?" She demands when the phone killer walks off.

House just sits there, unsure what to say. He never really expected it would startle her like that. He can't be held responsible for her broken phone. "It's not my fault your damn phone is broken. You dropped it and tubby stepped on it."

Serena just stares at him. "I dropped it because you startled me by shouting at me not to answer the damn thing. Why did you do that? Are you really that worried that Cuddy is checking up on you?"

"I didn't want you blabbing to her all night."

"Oh because you've been such great company and I was going to interrupt all this great conversation we've been having thus far."

"I didn't want her telling you what we talked about on the phone while you were in the bathroom."

Serena raises an eyebrow, but remains quiet as the waiter approaches with their appetizers. "Ready to order entrees or will this be all for you?"

"We're not ready," House barks. The waiter scurries away quickly.

"What did you talk to Cuddy about?" Serena asks.

"Leaving," House replies.

For a moment, Serena thinks he means leaving the hospital. Why the hell would he do that? "Leaving the hospital?" She asks.

"No, you idiot," House snaps. "Leaving her. Leaving…you."

Serena's face falls and a tear pokes at her right eye. Without saying a word, she grabs her phone from the table and rummages through her bag for the money to pay for the meal she won't be eating. When her hand clasps her wallet, she stops to think for a moment. _This is exactly what House wants. He wants me to run away, turn my back on him, so he can says "I told you so."_ She drops the useless phone and wallet into her purse and stands up.

"She's leaving," House thinks. "I knew she would. They all do."

"Scoot over," Serena growls, surprising him. He stares blankly for a moment. "Scoot!" she repeats. The mean look in her eye makes him obey.

Serena sits down and immediately turns to him. The bar is loud, but her voice is still low enough that no one can her, but House.

"Greg, you had better listen to me and listen good, you got it?" He nods. She's got him a little scared, to be honest.

"You are damaged, I know this. You're older, you're my boss, and you're a jerk most of the time. I know all the reasons that you think I shouldn't want to be with you. All the reasons you think I shouldn't be attracted to. But let me tell you a secret…I don't give a shit about any of it. You're difficult, yes, but you make me laugh, we have more in common than any of the guys I've dated that were my age, and you're great in bed." House smirks at this.

"Don't get cocky," she warns and then continues her speech. "I know you probably think I'm lying or that I'm going to change my mind the next time you pull something like this. Knowing my luck, that won't be too far from now. But damn it, Greg, I am not Stacy. I'm considering a dye job to look less like her actually. I'm not any of the other women you've known. I'm not Cameron. I won't just take everything you throw at me. I'm not a weakling, but I'm not going to throw in the towel the second things get rough, the second you start to be an ass about something." Serena pauses and just stares into the blue eyes she loves so much. "Damn it, Greg, stop pushing me away because I know you don't really want me to go. I know…"

Serena stops speaking when House pulls her to him. Her breath catches in her throat. She starts to speak when Greg covers her open mouth with his and immediately starts his tongue roaming around. Serena wraps her arms around his back. She doesn't want this to stop. The kiss feels somehow different than the others. Deeper, more sensual.

Greg stops abruptly after a bit, however, and turns away from her toward the wall. Serena's face scrunches up, but then softens when she sees him wipe his right eye. A tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away and rubs his back.

"Can we eat this food now, please? I'm starving to death because you forced me to sit through four hours of film with no popcorn." House says, turning around, but still not looking at her.

Serena titters. "I'm sorry…yes let's eat. These look delicious."

Serena and Greg share their appetizers, which are rather large, but they manage to finish them. They both hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was going on six. The waiter came back around and refilled their drinks and took their entrée orders. House ordered a 12-ounce strip steak, Serena the Chicken Marsala which reminded her of Dan.

When the entrees are delivered, Serena asks the waiter if he can bring her a glass of his best Chardonnay. His best, most likely, wouldn't be comparable to the best she's ever had, but it will do. She likes a white wine with pasta and chicken. House orders another beer, winter ale this time. He tried Serena's, of course, and liked it.

House cuts into his steak which is cooked medium rare and takes a bite. "This is better than I expected to get from a bar."

"They're a restaurant with a bar. They have very good food. Here, try this," Serena says, holding a piece of chicken with pasta tangled around her fork out to House. He washes down his steak with a bit of beer and then takes the bit off her fork.

He groans and nods his head. "That's excellent. You want to trade?"

"No way…I love Chicken Marsala. We can share though." She gives him another bit and then takes one for herself.

"Can you make that?" House asks, taking another bite of his steak.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I'm sure I could if I got a recipe for it." Serena sips her chardonnay which is better than she expected it to be.

"Get one then," House says. "Because that is really good."

House drops his fork and picks up his beer. Serena grabs his plate and scoots hers over in its place. "You can have it," She says. She turns to eat some of his steak and he grabs her chin, turning her face to him. He kisses her and his mouth tastes like steak, beer, and marsala sauce. "You're welcome," Serena says.

They finish their meals, order one more drink, and get ready to leave. Serena pays the bill because paying for food isn't House's thing.

"Ready for your favorite?" House asks as they walk back to the Tivoli.

Serena nods and grins with excitement. _The Great Escape_ is her favorite McQueen film, followed closely by _Bullitt_. She can't wait to see it on the big screen. She hopes House will let her hold his hand this time or at least lean on him. Maybe she shouldn't push it. He made a few nice gestures after her rant, but he's unpredictable.

House pulls her close to him when they stop at the corner again to wait for the light. It's getting colder now that it's getting darker. He wishes she hadn't parked the car so far away. Serena looks up at him and brushes her lips across his bristly cheek. "It wasn't supposed to get this cold," she says apologetically. "Tomorrow, I won't park so far away."

"It's okay," House says, popping a Vicodin.

"Is your leg feeling better lately?" Serena asks.

"Are you giving me shit about the pills again?" House asks, shoving the bottle into his pocket.

"No, it seems like you've taken less since we've been here."

House thinks for a minute and realizes that he has indeed felt less pain. Or maybe you just haven't thought about it, his mind tells him. Because you've been happy with Serena. House starts to shake his head to shake the thought away, but stops and brushes his lips over Serena's. "I haven't been thinking about it, I guess. Let's go. I want to get to the warm theater."


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Unpredictable**

House orders a Coke for the two of them to share when they arrive back into the theater to see the third film in McQ Fest. Serena is surprised when he doesn't walk off and leave her to pay for it. He always seems to do that to her and to Wilson.

She is even more surprised when he puts his arm around her while they're walking into the theater. They sit on the opposite side of the theater, but in the same row they were in earlier. House is once again on the aisle. She hopes he won't feel the need to get up and bolt for the lobby as much this go round.

The previews are showing when they get settled in. Serena, once again, leans away from him and rests her head on her hand. Her right leg is crossed over her left knee and her right hand and forearm are resting on her thigh.

She looks away from the film when she feels Greg's hand creeping onto her leg. She is about to slap him for fondling her thigh in the theater when he grabs her hand and laces his fingers through hers. Her mouth drops open and she turns to look at him, but his head is resting on her shoulder before she can see his face.

A tear rolls down her cheek. He is so unpredictable, she thinks. She squeezes his hand and leans her head onto his.

After a few more tears escape from her eyes, House pulls his head away and stares at her. "You got my head wet," He whispers. A small laugh escapes Serena's lips and more tears flow. Greg leans close to her ear. "Don't cry, you idiot. You won."

"Won what?" Serena whispers, wiping tears away with her free hand.

"Shut up and let me lean on you," House says, pulling away from her ear and pushing her chin so that she's once again facing the screen.

They remain in the same position, holding hands, leaning on each other for the majority of the film. Toward the end, Greg sits up straight, releases her hand and puts his arm around her. They remain that way until the end credits start to roll.

"That was really awesome," Serena says as leave the theater. "I never thought I'd see that film in a theater."

"I never thought I'd see that film with a chick half my age that actually knew who the actors were."

Serena laughs. "Who the hell have you been hanging out with?"

House is about to reply when a male voice calls out to Serena. Serena and House both turn to the right. Serena's breath hitches in her throat. House raises an eyebrow at a skinny guy with black hair and scruff on his face racing toward them.

"Shit! It is you!" The guy exclaims. Serena just stands there with her mouth ajar and her eyes like saucers. The guy frowns. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me. I know it's been a while, but…"

"Rob," Serena says, barely above a whisper.

The corners of Rob's mouth turn up. "You do recognize me. What are you doing here? Geez, it's been so long. I didn't know you were going to be in town. Man…" He stops rambling and pulls her into a hug that ends with him lifting her off her feet.

House raises his eyebrows again. What's with these Midwesterners picking everyone up when they hug them?

"I just got in today," Serena says after Rob has pulled back. House is unhappy about the fact that he is still holding on her upper arms, keeping her quite close to him. "I, uh, I didn't know how to get a hold of you or anything. I saw the guys earlier. I told them to say hey if they saw you."

"Where are you living now? What are you doing? You married?"

Serena laughs. "You are talking a mile a minute, Rob. I'm in Princeton doing a fellowship in the diagnostics department of a teaching hospital. I'm not married…" Serena pauses and frowns. "I do have a…um…Rob, this is Dr. Gregory House. Greg, this is Rob Tweedie, an old…friend."

Rob extends his hand, but House just nods at him. "Rob, would you mind giving us a ride over to the Pageant? It's freezing and I parked in their lot."

Rob is more than happy to carry Serena and House a couple of blocks over. He offers to take them out for drinks as well, but Serena politely declines. House would kill her if she subjected him to drinks with her ex.

House climbs into the car as soon as Serena unlocks it. She remains behind to say goodbye to Rob. "It was good seeing you again, Rob. I'll only be in town for a few more days, but I have your info, so I can call you next time I'm in town. You have my home number and I'll give you my cell number as soon as I get a new phone. I'll be at the Story show on Sunday too."

Rob nods and smiles at her. "I should be there too. It was good to see you too. Man, we had a summer, didn't we?"

Serena nods slowly. She seems to have a lot of summers. She's glad that it's January. She doesn't want to have just another summer with House. "I'll see you around, Rob. Thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome. You should come back around this summer," He says, caressing her cheeks. He moves to kiss her, but she turns away from him.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I can't do that. I don't think I'll be back this summer either. It was good seeing you though."

When Serena climbs into the car, House grabs her head and pulls her face to his. Serena is prepared for a hard kiss. It's passionate, but gentle.

"Was that part of the prize I won?"

"No, I think I won this time." House heard her turn town Rob out there. He was convinced that she meant what she said about staying with him at least for the time being.

"I've got to change into something more comfortable. Do you mind?" Serena asks as soon as they walk into the hotel room.

House shakes his head. "Not if more comfortable means less than you have on now."

Serena laughs, kisses him quickly, and dashes off into the other room to change. "I'm going to watch some TV," House calls after her.

"I'm going to do some yoga then," Serena replies, pulling her yoga shorts and sports bra out of her bag instead of her nightgown.

"I'll come watch you then!"

Serena giggles and walks into the bathroom to change. When she walks out, House is sitting on the end of the bed. "You are not really going to sit there and watch me."

"Why not? They're something very sexy about watching a woman twist herself like a pretzel. Almost as sexy as twisting her into a pretzel myself." He moves his eyebrows up and down.

"I better be the only pretzel you're eating these days, Buddy."

"How could I want to eat any other pretzels when you're standing there wearing the tiniest, tightest shorts I've ever seen and a bra? You're the hottest pretzel I've ever seen."

"All right. Quit referring to me as food," Serena says. "And don't talk to me if you're going to sit there and watch. I'm putting on my ipod."

"What are you going to listen to?" House asks.

"I don't have special yoga music. I just listen to stuff I love. Right now, I think some Story of the Year, other bands you've never heard of, maybe some Doors."

"Like Jim Morrison's Doors?" House asks.

"Are there any others?" Serena screws up her face as she fixes the play list on her ipod.

"What's your favorite song?"

"People Are Strange," Serena replies, sticking her Bose ear buds into her ears. "And Light My Fire. Phew. I would have lit his fire."

House shakes his head and watches as she does a bunch of boring things that look like plain old stretches to him. He thinks about leaving, but quickly reconsiders when Serena bends over, places her hands flat on the ground and does a perfect hand stand. That is pretty hot, he decides, setting back in and staring as she slowly lowers onto her head, resting on her forearms instead of her palms. Her legs slowly start to lower, her right toes pointing straight and him. She holds still when her legs are parallel to the floor. After raising them, she lowers them again, this time out to the sides. House's breath catches and he feels a tingle in his groin.

House grimaces when she lowers herself in an unnatural looking position. The back of her head and shoulders are flat on the ground, but the rest of her body is straight up and down. She seems to be holding herself in the position. Her hands are placed at the small of her back. House bites his lip and feels more tingling when she lowers her right leg back, pressing her toes on the floor above her head. She does the same with her left leg and then both legs are back. House is getting more aroused by the second.

Serena lies down on her back. Her eyes closed, as they have been the entire time. House's erection strains as he watches her fold her legs over hear body. She grabs her ankles when they're over hear face and pulls until her toes touch the floor. How she can hold a position like that amazes him. She does for a few more seconds and then slowly unfolds until she is lying flat on her back again.

He is about to grab her when she rolls onto her stomach. She plants her palms on the floor once again and arches off the floor. She drags her hands in until she's completely bend over again, palms on her toes.

He grabs her from behind, startling her, and throwing her off balance. "House," she barks, pulling the ear buds from her ears. "I told you not to bother me."

He pulls her up and spins her around. "Shut up," He says, pressing his mouth to hers and demanding entrance with his tongue. She kisses him back even though she's upset with him for throwing her off. She was almost finished.

House pulls her against him, his erection makes itself known. Serena smiles against his mouth. He moves his hand down her soft back and under the waist band of her tight yoga shorts. He is pleased to find that tight yoga shorts are the only things covering her perfect bottom.

Serena laughs when he gives her butt a squeeze. She pulls away from their kiss. "I guess I should twist myself up for often, huh?"

House nods his head enthusiastically. He removes his hand from her shorts and yanks them down. Serena squeals and hops out of them, kicking them away. House reaches for her and she dashes away. "Nope…This isn't fair. I'm almost naked and you're still fully clothed," she says, jumping onto the bed. "Get some of that clothing off!"

House peels his shirt off, revealing the chest hair that Serena loves so much. He doesn't know for the life of him what's so special about it. Serena pulls her bra off and tosses it at him. "You better hurry up or I'm just going to do the job myself," she teases.

"You better not," He warns, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his belt. Serena stands on the bed and runs her right index finger between her breasts and down her stomach. House is going to explode if she doesn't stop. He drops his drawers quickly and then goes to work at the annoying task of removing his socks.

Serena starts to moan while he is hunched over and can't see her. His head jerks up and she laughs hysterically. "I so had you going!" She says, covering her mouth as she continues to laugh.

House stands at the edge of the foot of the bed fully naked (finally). "It's about time," Serena teases. House grabs her ankle and pulls her toward him. She falls, of course, shrieking as she bounces down onto the bed. She laughs until he pulls her hips up and plows into her. She moans and pushes hair away from her face. "Oh Greg, mmm…"

House pushes fast and hard, ignoring the pain that is pounding in his leg. It's worth needing an extra Vicodin to see the look on her face as he thrusts into her, hitting just the right spot each time. When she starts to feel her climax coming, Serena rests her weight on her elbows and meets each of his thrusts, forcing him deeper into her. Her back arches until the top of her head is on the bed and she screams out when it finally hits her. It rips through her like wildfire. She whimpers as it fades out and Greg explodes into her, grunting and moaning like he never has before.

She forces herself to pull off him though her muscles feel like wet noodles. When she makes room, he collapses onto her, his feet hanging over the end of the bed. They stay entwined until their breathing returns to normal. Greg places soft kisses on her neck.

Serena plays with his hair until he pushes himself, supporting his weight on his palms and looming over her. "You could have stayed like that," she says, gently rubbing his upper arms. "You weren't hurting me."

Greg lowers slowly, resting his elbows next to head and playing with her hair. Serena grazes her fingertips slowly up and down his sides. They stare into each other's eyes for almost a full minute, gently caressing each other.

Serena smiles when he starts to move his face closer to her. She parts her lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth before his lips even reach hers. He kisses her deeply and passionately and she wraps her arms around his back, holding him against her.

She groans when his mouth leaves her, traces her jaw line with kisses, and gently sucks at a sweet spot her found on her neck. A little gasp escapes her lips when he nips at her ear lobe. She feels him smile into her neck as he begins nibbling and kissing it again. "That feels…so…good," He whispers, raking her nails gently over his back.

He moves back to her ear, traces a line with his tongue along the edge. "Serena," he whispers. The combination of his warm breath blowing into her ear and the sound of his husky voice saying her name makes her stomach flutter. "Serena," he repeats. She feels a tingling between her legs.

"Yes, Greg?" She manages.

"I love you," He whispers. Serena's hands stop on his back and her legs slide off him and onto the bed.

"Don't say that after we've just had sex, Greg," Serena scolds. "You don't really mean it." A tear tricks out of the corner of her eye.

Greg moves his face so that he is staring into her eyes once again. "I love you," He repeats.

Tears spill from her eyes and she turns her face away from him. He lays sweet kisses on the side of her neck and up onto her jaw line. She protests, but he pushes her chin until she is facing him again. "I love you," He murmurs into her mouth.

She kisses him back, but then pushes him away and stares into his eyes again. She wishes something would just flash over them, a sign that he's telling the truth. "You don't mean it," she whispers.

He stares at her. His eyes darken and a single tears falls out of his eye and crashes onto her cheek, just beneath her own crying eye.

"I love you," Serena says, pulling his face to hers and kissing him hard.

The two make love again, slowly and easily this time, but their orgasms are just as sweet. Serena holds him close after, clutching him tight, not wanting him to go. They fall asleep shortly after, still entwined together.


	24. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for the hiatus! I've been dealing with some health issues that have taken me away from the computer! I hope you like this new chapter. It's sort of fun and then sad too. The best of both worlds! Thanks to everyone that's been review, adding alerts, favorites, etc. Thanks so much for reading! As always, don't forget to review! Reviews are love! Thanks again and ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Serena Strikes and then Tragedy Does**

**Saturday, January 5, 2008**

Serena and House awoke the next morning, not quite in the same position, but still holding each other. Serena smiled at him and pecked his lips, but kept her mouth shut. Normally, she might have uttered an "I love you" when she woke up like this, but she wasn't sure how long this was going to last and didn't want to push her luck. Sure, he cried a little and it seemed genuine enough, but he was still one of the most unpredictable people she knew.

When House's eyes opened, he expected to feel great pain in his thigh. The position they were in last night had strained it quite a bit, but he didn't feel anymore than usual (maybe even less, but he was reluctant to admit that). When Serena looked over at him, he half-expected her to tell him again that she loved him, but she just smiles, albeit a beautiful smile, but only a smile. Did she really love him or did she just say it so that he'd stop saying it? He hadn't meant to cry last night, but when he put himself out there like that and she didn't reciprocate…he felt hurt and sad. If Wilson were here, He'd say…well, first he'd probably say "Damn, she looks awesome naked" and then when House threatened to punch him, He'd say, "You got it bad, House."

"Let's take a shower and get some breakfast," Serena says, breaking the silence between them.

Their shower is quite uneventful, not that House had really wanted it to be much more. His leg might be calm right now, but surely holding her up for shower sex would strain it all to hell. He was annoyed that she wouldn't let him wash her hair though. Her hair was beautiful when it was wet and curly and she never let him wash it. Must be a girl thing, he decided.

"Are we ordering in for breakfast?" He asked as she blew her hair dry and went about straightening the remaining curls out of it.

"I thought we'd go out, perhaps, to Blueberry Hill. It's a St. Louis staple, you know? They have great food." She turns to him, still working the straightening iron. "Unless you don't want to. Honey, is your leg hurting you?"

"They don't call it chronic pain because it goes away," He quips.

Serena raises an eyebrow at the annoyed tone in his voice. Probably regretting his words already. "I'm sorry. I just meant…did it hurt more because of the position we were in last night?"

House shakes his head "no." Serena turns back to the mirror. She can see House perfectly behind her, leaning in the doorway. "What kind of food do they have at that place?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders. "For breakfast, just plain old breakfast food…bacon and eggs, biscuits, gravy, fruit…" She finishes up with her hair and unplugs the iron.

"Fine, let's go there then," He says. "What's good?"

"Almost everything which is surprising. My mother always complains when dining at a restaurant for breakfast. Their biscuits and gravy are never to her liking, but when she visited here, I told her they tasted just like her home made ones. She loved them."

"So, I'm just supposed to take your mom's word for it. For all I know, her biscuits and gravy taste like shit."

Serena walks past him without a word and starts rummaging in her bag for something to wear. "Are you going to be this delightful all day?"

"I'm always this delightful. Don't think you can…"

Serena cuts him off. "Shut up," she warns, giving him a look much like the one she gave him yesterday at Cicero's, the one that scared him.

"Maybe you should go to breakfast alone," House says, slumping off into the parlor room to watch TV.

"Maybe you shouldn't make a habit out of saying things you don't mean after sex and then getting pissed when you regret it the next morning," Serena shouts after him. She shuts herself in the bathroom to get dressed. She's standing in her undergarments, starting slide jeans onto her legs, when House bangs his cane on the door. She jumps a little and then shakes her head.

"Is that what you really think?" He shouts. "Or is that just your way of covering up the fact that you didn't mean it?"

Serena pulls on a Story of the Year t-shirt and yanks open the door. "Don't put this on me, House. If you didn't mean it, fine, just drop it."

She tries to move past him, but he grabs her by the arm. "I meant it," He says. His voice is barely above a whisper. He stares into her eyes.

"Well, damn it, so did I. What are you so pissed about?"

"I didn't think you did," He says. "I mean, I did last night when you said it, but this morning…I started to doubt it."

"I did too," she admits, staring at the floor.

"Starting to doubt that you meant it?" House asks, feeling a pain in his chest.

"No, that you did. They always say, you know, don't say it after sex and so…"

"Do you always believe what 'they' say?" House demands.

Serena replies by kissing his lips. "Come on, I'm starving. I could probably eat everything on Blueberry Hill's menu. I tell you, I'm never travelling with you again. I'm going to end up weighing more than Orson Welles in _The Long Hot Summer_."

"Most people your age don't even know who Orson Welles is," House says, once again marveling at her knowledge.

"I know quite a few people that know who he is. They just don't know he wasn't always fat." Serena pulls out a thin pair of socks and slides them on.

House gets dressed quickly and they leave, headed for Blueberry Hill and breakfast. Serena and House both order a coffee and start looking over the menu. Serena considers, for a moment, just ordering fruit, but biscuits and gravy sound so much better.

The waitress takes their order and Serena guiltily orders the biscuits and gravy. House orders the Loop Combo which consists of eggs, hash browns, and biscuits.

"Did you see the little Beatles dolls?" House asks.

Serena giggles and nods her head. "I've been here a million times. They have little dolls of a lot of different people, even Elvis and Marilyn Monroe."

When they finish their meal, House steals some of Serena's food and apologizes for doubting her mother's talent for making biscuits and gravy. Serena steals bits of his egg and hash brown, against her better judgment. It's delicious, but her thighs are not going to be pleased.

When they've finished eating, they head over to The Tivoli to see _The Cincinnati Kid_. "I love poker," Serena says when the film ends.

"You have got to be kidding me," House says, sneering at her.

"No, why, you don't like poker?"

"No, I love poker, but you don't."

"I most certainly do, House. And I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself."

House shakes his head as if he still doesn't believe her. "Wilson and I are going to Atlantic City next month. Come with us and prove how good you are."

"I will. You better bring a lot of cash though or you're liable to lose your shirt."

"That brings to mind a good idea. We should play strip poker some time."

"Oh, honey, I don't really have to beat you at cards to get you naked, do I?"

House just glares at her and shakes his head again. The next film they'll be viewing is _The Magnificent Seven_ which happens to be one of Serena's mom's favorite films. She shares this bit of information with House. He doesn't seem to care.

After the film wraps up, House's stomach is grumbling. "Where do we eat now, Tour Guide?"

Serena giggles. "Um, I don't know. It's about four, meaning we'd be too early for dinner, so late lunch…hmm." Serena taps her chin and thinks for a moment. Blueberry Hill would have been a great place for lunch, but they've already eaten breakfast there. "Ooh," she says when an idea comes to her. "We could go over to the Pin-Up Bowl. They have good food, wonderful cocktails, and bowling! Want to?"

"Bowling?" House questions, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't like bowling! Everybody likes bowling even if they suck at it."

House snickers. "All right, come on."

When they start the little trek down the street, Serena moves to House's left side so she can hold his hand. "People can see you holding hands with an old guy," House says.

"People can see you holding hands with a young woman. What's your point?" Serena asks. She's growing tired of his worry about the age difference. He does not seem to believe that she likes the fact that he's older.

House just shakes his head. "So, 'Pin-Up Bowl,' does that mean there are sexy pin-up girls all over the place?"

"Shut up," Serena says, opening the door of the U City bowling alley for him.

"Serena!" A chubby man, about six years older than Greg, shouts when she enters the building. "Is that your face I see?"

"It sure is Big Al. I'm surprised you remember me. It's been a little while," She says, accepting his hug.

"Who could get forget a face like that, especially when it's hanging on my wall? Got that picture of you with Ryan and the guys on the wall in the billiard room."

Serena strips off her wool coat and smiles at him. "I forgot about that. You got a lane open, Al? We want to get some lunch and play a game or two."

"For you, I always got a lane open. Games are on the house. You can have lane 6, your favorite. You'll have to share though."

Serena furrows her brow. "If the lane's not open, I can play another lane."

"Nah, you bowled a turkey on that lane. Plus, you won't mind sharing with them." Al wags his thumb toward the last lane. Serena immediately sees Ryan's hair sticking up all over the place.

She looks over at House. "Do you mind?"

House shakes his head "no" and they head over. Al takes their drink order, a Smart Water for Serena, coke for House.

"Get off my lane!" Serena shouts when she reaches the far end of the alley.

Ryan spins around, a grin already on his face. Serena notes that the other guys are there, along with their tour manager, Timmy, guitar tech, Biff, and merch guy, Scott. She doesn't see little 'ol Phil though. House shakes his head as he watches Ryan lift her off her feet when they hug.

"Girl, what is your sexy ass doing down here?" Biff asks, marching his adorable, but short self over to her.

"Well, Biff Steel, I came here just to see you," She quips.

"I bet you did," Biff says, moving his brows up and down.

"I came here for lunch, of course, you flirt. And to bowl. You guys haven't jinxed my damn lane, have you?"

"I just bowled a strike!" Phil pipes up from behind her.

"Phil!" She exclaims spinning around and grabbing him up.

House snickers at the skinny little man. He looks like a dwarf compared to House. He's got to be at least five inches shorter than Serena.

"Who's this?" Phil asks when they finally part.

"He's her boss," Ryan interjects.

"They're doin' it though," Adam adds.

Serena blushes and shakes her head. Phil is not exactly the kind of guy that you say things like, "They're doing it," in front of. Phil extends his hand to House, who introduces himself since Serena is speechless.

Al appears with their drinks and asks for their lunch order. "I'll have whatever is least likely to make my thighs the size of Adam's big head," Serena tells him.

"You'll have nachos," Al corrects. "You always have nachos."

Serena rolls her eyes, but knows better than to protest. "I don't suppose you could make a Reuben," House says. Al shakes his head. "Cheeseburger?"

Al nods "yes." "You want fries or chips with that?"

"Fries, thanks."

The guys agree to reset their game, but only six people can play per lane, so they have to pair up. "I'm on Serena's team!" Phil says before anyone can claim her.

"No, you guys always win," Dan rebuts.

"That's the point, Chicken," Serena says. "Greg, you'll want to pair up with Josh. He's good." House shrugs and pulls her onto his lap, left side.

In the end, the teams are Serena/Phil, Greg/Josh, Dan/Biff, Nose/Skull (Adam/Ryan), and Timmy/Scott (who look like Abbott and Costello, Timmy is large, Scott is tiny).

Adam and Ryan make a lot of threats and bet their bar tab (from the past month) that they'll beat everyone because, well that is their way. Serena wagers her lunch, including martinis, and Ryan's pants that she and Phil will win. The smarter competitors stay away from betting against her.

In the end, Serena and Phil bowl a 277 and Ryan is sitting in his boxers. "It's about forty degrees outside, Ry," Serena teases.

Al laughs and asks if they'd like another drink. "Since my drinks are on Ryan and Adam, I think I'll one of you delicious Raspberry Margaritas." That particular cocktail is eleven dollars. That plus her two martinis brings the tab to $33. "I think I'm going to sell these pants on Ebay," Serena jokes. "Would you mind signing them, Ry?" Ryan shakes his head and gives her a foul look. Serena stands up and holds the faded pants in front of her legs. "You're a skinny boy, Ryan, but I don't think these will fit me."

Everyone laughs (except Ryan) when she puts the on over her own jeans. She buttons and zips them and they fall to the ground. "I guess you can have them back," She says.

"Nah, make him go home without pants. If the cold doesn't get his balls, Ashley will," Dan jokes, laughing his head off.

"Maybe I won't take you to Atlantic City," House jokes. "At least not until summer." Everyone laughs again (even Ryan).

When Al returns with the margarita, Serena asks him for the black Sharpie in his shirt pocket. With it, she writes, "The Nose is Serena's bitch" on the jeans and then hands them over to Ryan.

Ryan reluctantly puts them on. At least he won't freeze his ass off on the way to his car. Dan is right though, when Ashley sees Serena's little message, he's liable to lose his balls.

House is about to say something when his phone rings. The ringtone is "Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me" by the Pussycat Dolls. Dan raises an eyebrow and then laughs hysterically.

"It's Cuddy," House says, walking away from the group.

"Cuddy, is that a person's name?" Phil asks.

"The Dean of Medicine at the hospital we work for, Lisa Cuddy."

"He has that as a ringtone for another chick. Shouldn't it be more like 'Don't you wish you were as hot like my girlfriend?'" Adam asks.

"I gotta go," House says. The look on his face sends a chill down Serena's spine.

"Go where?" She asks.

"Home. My flight leaves in forty-five minutes." Tears well up in House's eyes. Serena is scared out of her mind.

House starts to walk off with out her. "Greg, I'm coming with you. What happened?"

"Stay with your friends. I don't want you to have to leave."

"Greg, are you nuts? I'm coming with you… what happened? Is something wrong at the hospital? Is it Cuddy?"

Tears roll down House's face. "Wilson got shot." Serena's heart skips a beat and tears attack her eyes. "Cuddy says…" Greg's voice cracks. "He might not make it."


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Reaching the Emerald City**

Foreman picks House and Serena up at the airport almost four hours after Cuddy's call. House immediately demands to know about Wilson.

"He was shot in the abdomen, the bullet penetrated his liver. He was taken into surgery where Chase had to remove a chunk of his liver. We lost him…"

House makes an unnatural guttural noise and pukes onto the sidewalk in front of the airport.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. We lost him during surgery, but they managed to bring him back. He's…"

House's head whips up and he decks Foreman. Foreman falls onto the ground and grabs his face. "Greg!" Serena screams.

"You don't tell a guy that his best friend died and then say 'oh shit, I'm sorry you misunderstood, he's not really dead.'" House shouts back at her.

Airport security approaches quickly and grabs House's arms. "Get the hell off me," House shouts, struggling to get away.

"Please, let him go," Serena pleads. "His best friend has just been shot. He's not himself."

Foreman climbs up from the ground. "Let him go, please. I'm his best friend's doctor. I don't want any trouble. Just let him go…we need to get to the hospital."

The two burly security guards that are gripping House let him go, but they don't look very happy about it. Foreman puts their bags in the trunk. Serena opens the back door of his car and she and House climb in quickly.

Foreman drives like he's in a race against Dale Earnhardt, Jr. and they make it to PPTH much quicker than they should have. Cuddy is waiting at the door for them. Her eyes are red and rimmed with tears.

"Come on, House, hurry. He's not doing well," She says, racing toward the elevator. House moves faster than Serena's ever seen him go. She hurries along with him and climbs into the elevator.

Cuddy's mouth drops when House grabs Serena and cries into her shoulder. Her eyes bug out when Serena wraps her arms around House and rubs his back.

"I know, Greg. It'll be okay. He'll pull through," Serena whispers. She is trying to console him and be strong for him, but her voice is cracking and tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"He's out right now," Cuddy yells when House barges into the ICU.

"Only family can be in there!" A nurse shouts when House pulls Wilson's door open.

"He's the closest thing to family Wilson's got!" Cuddy shouts at the nurse and shoots her a dirty look that makes the blond nurse recoil.

Serena stares through the glass at Greg and James. Greg is sitting by the bed, holding his hand, and talking though James can't hear him. "Poor James and poor Greg," she mutters, hugging herself.

"About Greg," Cuddy says. "I know this is an odd time to ask, but…"

"We're together, yeah," Serena interrupts. "I'm sorry. I know you warned me, but it just happened."

"You're together? Not just sleeping together?"

"No, we're together, have been for little while now. He told me he loved me last night…we were so happy and…now this." Serena shakes her head and wipes away tears.

"He told you he loved you?" Cuddy asks, not masking the surprise on her face.

Serena nods "yes" and stares at Greg. His head is down, but she knows he's crying because his body is shuddering. "I called him the tin man," Serena says absently.

"Excuse me," Cuddy says, confused.

"I called him the tin man, you know, he has no heart," Serena explains, turning away from the window. "Either I was wrong or the road to St. Louis was House's yellow brick road."

"You can't be sans heart and cry like that over almost losing someone," Cuddy says, crying a new batch of tears.

"No, you can't," Serena says, wrapping Cuddy in a hug.

"Maybe Wilson is the wizard," Chase's voice says from behind Serena.

Serena wipes her eyes and turns around to find Chase standing only a few feet from her. "He's gonna make it. I fought like hell to keep him going after the first surgeon lost him. I got him taken care of. It'll be a while, but he'll be fine."

Serena wraps her arms around Chase's neck and hugs him close. Chase wraps his arms around her back. "Thank you, Chase," she whispers. "If Greg had lost him…" Her voice trails off and she cries on Chase's shoulder.

She pulls away from Chase finally and begs to know exactly what happened. Who shot him and where?

"You better sit down," Chase says, pulling her into a chair against the wall in front of Wilson's room. Cuddy and Chase flank her on either side.

"It actually happened at your place," Cuddy says.

"My place?" Serena exclaims.

"Wilson was checking on your pets, like you asked him to do before you left," Chase says.

Serena's stomach churns and before she can do much of anything, she vomits in the floor. It spatters on Chase's shoe.

Cuddy rubs her back. "Serena, this is not your fault. Don't think if you hadn't told Wilson to go over there that this wouldn't have happened. Don't think like that."

Chase commissions a nurse to clean the vomit and he hurries off to get Serena some water.

Serena is shaking. "It is my fault, Lisa. How can you say it's not? If I hadn't asked him to look after Beethoven and Archie, he would never have been in my house. Wait, why was the shooter in my house?"

"He was…trying to rob you. Apparently a number of your neighbors are on vacation. He hit a lot of houses. And, well, he just happened to be interrupted at yours. He probably would have killed Wilson if it hadn't been for your dog."

"What do you mean?" Chase is back and Serena gulps down the paper cup of water he hands to her.

"He bit the guy's balls off," Chase offers. "Literally, well almost. Almost had his penis for lunch too."

Serena gasps. "Really?"

Chase nods his head "yes." "Guy shots your house up a bit when the dog got him though. Luckily, Wilson had already dialed the cops and they got there before he could get away or shoot your dog."

"The man had to have surgery," Cuddy says. "Everyone refused to do surgery on the man that shot Wilson. I had to have him transferred to Princeton General."

"I would hope the bastard will be going to prison when he gets his surgery," Serena says.

"Oh, you can bet on that. Breaking and entering, destruction of property, and the hospital's attorney thinks he may even be able to get him on murder charges, not just attempted murder. Because we did lose Wilson for a bit. It's going to be a hard sell, but our attorney thinks he might be able to swing it," Chase says, obviously regurgitating a spiel that Cuddy had rattled off earlier.

"Your dog got taken to a vet to be checked out," Cuddy says.

Serena nods. "I can't believe this. It seems surreal."

"I was going to invite you to stay with me for a while," Cuddy says. "I already took your cat to my house. You can't go back to your place. It's tore up and Wilson's…" Her voice trails off and tears roll down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lisa, but I'll stay at Greg's place. He's going to need someone anyway."

Lisa nods. "I'm going on in there. I'll be right back." She disappears into the room with Greg and James. Serena leans back against the wall and closes her eyes.

"I knew you'd end up with House," Chase says, but surprisingly doesn't sound bitter about it.

"Chase, I honestly didn't have feelings like that for him when we were together."

"I think you did and you just didn't realize it," Chase says. In spite of everything, a laugh escapes his lips. "You two were made for each other. Maybe you can actually tame the wild beast that is House. If it can be done, I think you're the woman for the job."

"I love him," Serena admits.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us, Serena. I never meant to hurt you. I just lost control. I was angry and I knew I was going to lose you. I'm sorry."

Serena shrugs as if what happened between them was nothing. It pales in comparison to what's going on now, that's for sure. "I forgive you, Chase. Where's Cameron?"

"Working the case that we were on before Wilson came in."

"We?" Serena says.

"Cuddy looped me back in just while you and House were gone. I'll be back to surgery now that you're back."

"You don't have to go back if you don't want Chase. I think we can work together."

"Oh, no. It was really time for me to go. I like surgery."

Cuddy emerges from the room. "House is a mess. You better get in there, Serena. He's talking crazy. He's convinced we're going to lose Wilson and he wants to wake him up so he can at least say goodbye before we do."

Serena jumps up and runs in. "Greg, honey…" she says softly.

House looks up. His eyes are red and puffy. She never imagined she'd see him like this. "He's gonna die," He tells her.

"No, Honey, he'll be fine, I promise. You can't wake him up right now. He's just had surgery. He'll be okay." Serena walks to him and starts to put her arms around him.

"You don't know that!" He shouts. "How can you know that? Look at his vitals! He's going to die!"

Serena kneels next to him and caresses his face. "Greg, Baby, Wilson's not as big a pussy as you think he is. He's going to pull through this. Chase did the surgery. He thinks his chances are very good."

"No, he's going to die," House repeats, squeezing Wilson's hand. "He'll die and I won't be able to tell him…" His voice trails off.

"He knows you love him, Greg," A woman's voice says.

Serena glances up and sees a tall, pretty woman with black hair and brown eyes standing in the doorway.

"Stacy," House says, his voice barely audible.

"I came as soon as I could, Greg," Stacy says, walking toward them.

Serena's heart hammers in her chest as she stands up next to Greg. This is the Stacy that jilted him so many years ago. And now she's swooping back in when he's vulnerable. When Stacy pulls Greg into a hug, Serena is terrified that she is going to lose him. She doesn't say a word as Stacy whispers to him, she just walks around to the other side of the bed, rubs Wilson's hand gently, kisses his cheek, and leaves the room.

She's back in the chair between Cuddy and Chase, sobbing quietly. Chase is trying to console her about Wilson, but Cuddy knows these tears are for House. She thinks Stacy is going to steal him away from her when she just really got him. "Stacy is married," She says. "And if House loves you, he won't jeopardize that."

Serena nods her head, but doesn't really believe Cuddy's words. A few moments later, Stacy emerges from the room. "Lisa, who is Serena?" She asks. Serena's head jerks up at her. "Are you Serena?" She asks.

Serena nods her head "yes" and asks, "Why?"

"Greg is asking for you, well really demanding me to get you. He's so upset."

Serena hears Lisa tell Stacy that she is House's new girlfriend as she enters the room. She'd feel happier about that if Greg's face didn't look the way it did. He looks totally defeated. "Why did you leave?" He asks.

"I thought you'd want to be alone with Stacy," Serena says.

Greg wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his left leg. "You said you wouldn't leave."

An expression of shock plays on Serena's face, but only momentarily. "I'm not going to leave, Greg. I'm right here."

"I need you," he whispers. His head is resting on her collarbone.

"I love you," she whispers back.

"I love you too."

Four hours later, Greg has succumbed to sleep and is snoring lightly with his head still resting on Serena's chest. Serena has nearly drifted off countless times, but forced herself to stay away in case James wakes up. She perks up when she sees his hand twitch and then his eyes flutter. "Greg, Greg," she says, nudging him awake. "Greg, James is waking up."

"Huh?" House grunts. "Wilson?"

"He's waking up," Serena repeats, pointing to him.

Wilson's right eye flutters open. "House," He croaks.

"Some kind of host you are. We come to visit and you sleep the whole time," House jokes.

The corners of Wilson's mouth turn up slightly. And then he just closes his eyes and looks as if he might drift back off to sleep. His face is unearthly pale.

"I'm sorry, James," Serena says, touching his hand gently.

"Serena," He mutters.

"Yeah, I guess this would be a good a time as any to tell you I've been doing her since Christmas," House quips.

"That's good," Wilson murmurs. "I'm happy for you."

"We're going to have to postpone our trip to Atlantic City now," House says. Serena slaps his arm and narrows her eyes at him.

"It's okay. This is…just his way." Wilson pauses and winces like something hurts. "Of saying he's glad I didn't die."

House nudges Serena so she'll stand up. He walks off toward the door. "Hey! A guy needs some damn morphine when he takes a bullet!" He shouts out the door. "Get in here and get him something!"

Serena shakes her head and looks back at Wilson who is staring up at her. "I'm sorry, James. You shouldn't have been at my house."

"It's okay," James whispers. House yells out something about Nurse Brenda's fat ass. "Tell him to quit. I'm fine."

"Greg, honey, please stop yelling. He's fine!"

"Honey?" Wilson repeats quietly.

"She's trying to make me a pansy," House says, walking over and sitting on Serena's lap.

Serena exaggerates a groan. "You're squishing me," she jokes.

"Get up then, Chair Stealer," House says, standing up and pulling her up.

When she is seated back on his left leg, they turn their attention back to Wilson who has a small smile on his face. "I think I want some more sleep, guys. Can you come back later?"

"Some kind of appreciation this is!" House exclaims. Serena stands up from House's lap and slaps him again.

"We'll come back soon. And I'm going to buy you the biggest teddy bear I can find," Serena says, leaning over to kiss James on the cheek.

"A lap dance would be better," James quips.

Serena's face turns red and she chuckles. "Glad to see even a shot to the gut hasn't wrecked your sense of humor."

"You're lucky you just got shot," Houuse says. "Or I'd be tempted to whoop your ass for hitting on my woman."

"Don't call me your woman," Serena retorts.

"We'll be back when you're stable enough to buy us breakfast," House says.

"Thanks for coming, House."

"I'm glad you didn't die, Wilson," House whispers.

When he joins her in the hallway, Serena says, "I should have taken pictures of you when you were all blubbery, so I could show Wilson."

"You wouldn't," House says, wrapping his arm around her.

"I might have some on my cell phone right now if it wasn't broken."

House leans over and bites her neck. "Be nice."

"Isn't that supposed to be what I tell you?" Serena asks, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You really think he'll be okay?"

"I really think he'll be just fine, Greg," She says, kissing him again.

"Will you spend the night with me?" He asks.

Serena nods "yes." "I have to. My place is ruined." Serena explains the situation on the way to Greg's place. No one had told given him the details about Wilson.

They shower upon arriving and then head straight to bed. Serena figured Greg would want to make love, but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit her chest, which was serving as his pillow.


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pleasure and Pain**

House wakes up in the middle of the night and feels around for Serena. She is no longer next to him asleep. He starts to panic, thinking maybe she skipped out after her fell asleep. But then he hears it: music drifting in. The Moonlight Sonata.

He pops a Vicodin, his leg is killing him again, and walks out into his living room. Serena is sitting at the piano, looking sexy in the t-shirt he gave her to wear at bed time. She never told him she played.

When she finishes the piece, he says, "Who told you that you could play my piano?"

She doesn't even turn around. She just starts playing, "As Time Goes By" the song from _Casablanca_. "Nobody, but I'm still doing it," She says.

He walks up behind her and pulls her hair back and kisses her neck gently. "I didn't know you could play. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me," She answers, moaning when he sucks on her earlobe.

"Scoot over," He says.

She stops playing and scoots over so he can sit down. "How are you feeling, Darling?" She asks, kissing his bare shoulder.

"You're touching me. You tell me how I'm feeling," He jokes, playing "The Entertainer."

Serena giggles and runs her fingers down his back as she listens to the happy-go-luck tune. She is glad that he picked something so upbeat to play. With everything that happened, "The Moonlight Sonata" seemed more fitting to her, slow and melancholy.

Serena stands up from the bench. "Where are you going?" Greg asks.

"I thought you might like a massage. You look tense, Lover," She purrs in his ear. "Will it bother you while you're playing?"

He shakes his head and she starts massaging his shoulders and back. He is quite tense, especially in his shoulders. "Can you play 'Fur Elise'?" She asks when he finishes up "The Entertainer."

"Everyone can play that," He says and starts to play the piece for her. "Why didn't you just ask me to play it for you? Stay right there that feels really good."

Serena is concentrating on his right shoulder. "Thank you," She whispers in his left ear and then nibbles on his ear lobe and then kisses and nibbles down the side of his neck.

He stops playing and looks up at her when she stops kissing him. "Did you really think I needed a massage or did you just want to do it?"

"You caught me, Baby. I just can't resist you," She teases, kissing his lips.

House pulls her onto the bench and then onto his lap. "I just decided I don't want you to wear my shirt," He says.

Serena titters. "Maybe I should take it off then," She whispers. She grind up on him a little as she pulls the shirt up over her head.

House gasps and then grins like a little kid that just opened his biggest Christmas present. "You're not wearing a bra," He says, cupping one of her breasts and flicking his tongue over her already slightly erect nipple.

"Let's go to bed," Serena suggests.

"No, I want to do it here," House mumbles, his lips vibrating on her breast. She squeals at the delightful feeling.

"We need a condom," She says.

House groans and bites her nipple gently. "Watch that," She warns. "I'll just leave you sitting here and go have fun with myself."

"Fine, see if I care," He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'm putting on a shirt when I come back to bed. So you won't be playing with this as you fall asleep." House motions to the chest hair she loves.

Serena shrugs and climbs off his lap. "Just give me a few minutes before you come to bed."

House watches her walk away. She walks only a few steps and pulls down her red boy short pants. "Damn you, that's cheating," He says, walking over to her and picking her up.

She laughs until he starts to walk. Her face turns serious. "You're not carrying me in there, Greg."

House sighs. His leg has been feeling better, but it's not that much better. He puts her down and kisses her.

Serena grabs a condom out of her purse and sits on the edge of the bed as Greg takes off his boxers. He sheaths himself and lies down, pulling her on top of him. Greg grips her waist when he comes and cries out. Serena climbs off of him and lies down next to him. "I'm sorry," He says, standing up from the bed and walking out to the bathroom.

Despite the fact that she didn't have an orgasm, she was pleased with the sex. It made her feel good that he actually cried out when he came. She meets Greg in the hall en route to the bathroom. He apologizes again. "Don't," Serena says, pecking his lips and continuing her journey. When she returns to the bedroom, she finds him in his boxers, perched on the end of the bed. "Hey baby, let's go back to bed."

House insists that she should have an orgasm too, but she refuses and pulls him to the head of the bed with her. He's going to need a clear head to see Wilson in the morning.

***

House and Serena show up at the hospital together the next morning, but have to immediately go their separate ways. Cameron presents the file of an urgent patient, which Serena takes and orders House to go see Wilson. Wilson is more important than him being there for differential.

"We can handle it," Serena says, kissing House before he limps off toward the elevator.

When Serena turns back to Cameron, her eyes and mouth are wide open. Chase must not have shared the news about Serena and House with her. "You're with House?"

Serena nods. "What's with this patient? An eleven-year-old boy with a heart attack?"

Cameron follows Serena as she walks off with the case file. "Are you in charge now because you're sleeping with House?"

Serena turns on her heels. "Cameron, I don't want to have a pissing match with you. I'm not in charge. I'm trying to be brought up to speed. If you want to handle it, go ahead. I'd rather go see Wilson anyway."

"I'm not trying to have a pissing match with you either. I just thought you were trying to take over."

"I don't care about taking over. I don't care who's in charge. Let's just find why this boy is having heart attacks. It says his father took him to the ER. Are they sure it was actually a heart attack?"

"They did the tests five times. They're sure. He is really heavy," Cameron says on the ride up in the elevator.

"I don't think that's it. I mean it takes a long time to eat yourself to death. Is Chase still on board or is he back in surgery?"

"How did you know Chase was on board?" Cameron asks.

Serena disembarks the elevator. "We had a fling last night," She says sarcastically. "He filled me in about Wilson yesterday and told me that he'd been helping out while House and I were gone."

"He's back in surgery today," Cameron says, fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Good to see you back," Foreman says when Serena walks into the presentation room.

"Same to you. What do you think about this little boy? House is with Wilson, so we're alone on this one."

"House is in his office," Foreman says, furrowing his brow.

Serena raises an eyebrow in return and walks off into House's office. "Darling, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to see James." House is leaning back in his chair and playing with the balls she bought him for Christmas.

"He's asleep again. Cuddy says he'll be here for about a month. Did you know that? Apparently, Chase forgot to mention that the bullet tore through his stomach too. That tends to cause some problems."

Serena walks over and leans on the edge of his desk. "I'm sorry, Honey."

"Your fat ass is going to kill that desk one of these days."

"Funny how you weren't complaining about this fat ass last night," Serena retorts.

"Oh no…tell me my ears deceive me," Foreman says when he walks in from the presentation room.

Serena titters. "Sorry, Foreman. House, male, 12-years-old, obese, presented with a heart attack."

"Wasn't a heart attack," House grumbles.

"They checked five times. It's a heart attack."

"He's depressed," Cameron says, joining the party. "How do kids handle their depression?"

"Pills?" Foreman guesses.

"This is not a drug overdose, you guys," Serena insists.

"Then, what is it? Besides the kid is fat and wants to kill himself," House says.

"Metabolic X Syndrome could cause a heart attack," Foreman ventures.

"A stroke, maybe," Cameron corrects.

"He's fat, or did you forget?" House asks. Cameron gives him a funny look.

"If his BP is high enough, it could cause myocardial infarction."

"Do the test," House says. "Cameron and Foreman, do it. Cartwright, get me coffee."

"Honeymoon's over," Foreman mutters as he and Cameron leave the room.

Serena troops into the presentation room and prepares House a cup of coffee. Her pager goes off as soon as she places the cup on his desk in front of him. She glances at it and runs out of the room. House acts as if he doesn't even notice.

"He just flipped!" Foreman tells her when she runs up to the boy's room.

"Hypoglycemia?" Serena questions.

"We didn't even do anything," Cameron says, holding her arm. "He bit me!"

"Go get that taken care of, Cameron," Serena says, grimacing at the blood on her arm.

Serena talks to the father a little bit about his son's disposition lately, trying to collect anything that may not have been in the history. She gains the knowledge that dad is pretty Sally, Mom left six months ago, and Dad has a new girlfriend, a new, very skinny girlfriend.

Foreman and Serena report back to House. "So, what does that mean? Come on, Cartwright, pull your weight. You're the newbie, tell me what we've got here."

Serena rubs her forehead. "I don't really know, but I'm wondering if maybe Dad's new girlfriend or even Dad might have given him OTC weight loss drugs."

"Could cause the heart attack," Foreman agrees.

House's pager goes off. "Figure it out," He says, limping out of the room.

"Wilson must be up," Foreman says. "I'll go talk to the dad. You want to ask the girlfriend?"

The girlfriend though she'd be doing her future stepson a favor by pumping him full of Mini-Thins. Serena reported the news to House and Cameron and Foreman started the boy on Heparin and Warfarin. Serena stayed with House and Wilson.

"How are you feeling, James?" She asks, perched on House's lap next to the bed.

"I'm more drugged than House," He replies. "I feel good."

"Did you up his meds without permission?" Serena asks.

"I'm a doctor. I don't need permission."

"House!" Serena scolds. "You're not _his_ doctor."

"He was in pain," House says. "They should have him on enough morphine to kill the pain. He was shot, you know?"

"Yes, I recall hearing that," Serena snaps.

House stays with Wilson for a while longer, talking to him and joking with him about being a morphine junkie. But when Cuddy storms in yelling about our patient having a reaction to the meds House prescribed, He and Serena both march down to his office.

"Warfarin-induced skin necrosis!" He demands, startling Cameron and Foreman. "I told you to put him on Heparin _and _Warfarin."

"Yeah, well…" Foreman starts.

"I didn't screw up!" Cameron interjects. "I gave him the Heparin."

"Or Warfarin…it's okay, they sound alike. One can just cause flesh to rot and die. No biggy."

"So what, we're right back where we started and Cameron messed up?" Serena asks.

"You catch on quick," House quips. "Foreman, fix Cameron's problem and don't interrupt me next time she messes up. Just fix it. Cartwright, you're buying me lunch."

"Not if you keep calling me Cartwright," Serena says. House looks at her pleadingly. "Come on, let's get lunch."

House and Serena have finished their Reuben and Cheeseburger and are sharing fries when Foreman walks in. "I know it hasn't been that long, but the treatment doesn't seem to be working," He tells House.

"Give it some time, Foreman. Didn't your mom ever tell you that bit about patience being a virtue? Now, get out of here. I just about had her convinced that I needed a lap dance." Serena slaps House in the arm and plucks a fry off his plate.

"What if Cameron didn't screw up?" Serena asks.

"I thought you hated her. Her screwing up should make your day." House steals a sip of her coke even though he has one of his own sitting in front of him. When Serena gives him a funny look, he says, "Your coke tastes better."

"Foreman said the treatment isn't working. What if she didn't screw up? What could it be?"

House shrugs. "I don't care."

"You never do…"

"I never care about the patient. I always care about the puzzle. Don't care about this one, the puzzle or Tubby."

"Oh shit…he's fat!" Serena exclaims.

"Are we role playing? You be Cameron, I'll be Chase," He says the latter in an Australian accent.

"No, I mean, what if that's a symptom? Could it be?"

"Hypothyroidism," House mutters.

"I was thinking Cushing's," Serena says.

House raises an eyebrow at her. "Just because you're sleeping with the boss doesn't mean you can give outrageous diagnoses like that."

"I'm serious. If the adenoma is small enough…it may have been missed. Cushing's can cause hypercalcemia, which in turn can cause…"

"Necrosis," House finishes.

"I like it when you finish my sentences."

"I like it when you do my job," House says, kissing her. Serena giggles because he tastes like fries.

***

"Cushing's?" Wilson says when Serena and House visit him later that night. "Good job, Serena."

"It was nothing. How do you like your bear?" She asks, smiling at him and the bear next to him.

He utters a short laugh. "I love it."

"I just can't figure it out though," House says. "Who's the father?"

"House, damn it, I knew you were going to say that. The gift shop only had one big bear. The rest were little weenies. I can't help it that it says 'It's a Girl.'"

"You should have just given him the lap dance," House says. Wilson laughs softly again.

"You know," Wilson says. "You don't have to come in here all the time. I'll be fine. Cuddy says I'll be fine in about a month."

"I'm just coming buy to make sure you don't say something really funny while you're so jacked up on morphine. I wouldn't want to miss that. I'm think I'm going to bring in Debbie from accounting. It would be funny if you told her about that dream you had where…"

"I don't want to hear about it," Serena interrupts.

"I want some sleep," Wilson murmurs.

"You sure he doesn't have African Sleeping Sickness?" House jokes. "Who did his history?"

"Shut up, Greg. Let's go." Serena stands up and kisses Wilson's cheek.

"Are you wearing House's shirt?" Wilson asks.

Serena looks down at the tee that reads, "Normal is Overrated." "You're the first to notice and you're stoned. Wonder what that says for our colleagues," She quips, kissing his cheek again.

"They're idiots," House says. "Come on. We'll be back in a month when you're better!"


	27. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello Readers! I just want to take a second to thank all of you! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I love them...so keep 'em coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's kind of a long, but the next one will be kind of short to make up for it. Haha. Enjoy everyone! House, Serena, and Wilson are going to Atlantic City! Woo. Thanks again, readers!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Secrets and Surprises**

**February 8, 2008**

It is an uncharacteristically warm Friday afternoon. House and Serena just finished up with a patient and are leaving the hospital to pick up Wilson. They're spending the rest of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in Atlantic City to celebrate Wilson's recovery.

"The Fortuna is overpriced," House complains when he reads the internet print out of the hotel reservations Serena made for them. Their suite is almost two thousand dollars a night and Wilson's is $2500.

"I told you I know the owner. I got us a deal better than is described on that paper. That paper is just to tell you what you can expect out of our room. Now, quit your bitching or I'll go to Atlantic City by myself with Wilson."

House tunes out most of her rant and reads the amenities that come with their room. "Did you sleep with him?"

Serena stops in front of the clinic doors. "Wilson? No!" She exclaims, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What? No, did you sleep with the guy that owns the Fortuna?" House clarifies.

Serena is reluctant to tell House that she _is _the "guy" that owns the Fortuna, so she just shakes her head "no" and rolls her eyes. She and House are walking out the door when Cuddy starts shouting for them to stop.

"Oh no, we're going to Atlantic City," House shouts back, pulling Serena out of the building.

"Greg," Serena protests.

"I have to tell you something!" Cuddy shouts, racing toward them, waving a piece of white paper in her hand.

"What is it?" House demands. "Can it wait until Monday?"

Cuddy purses her lips. "No," she almost whispers. There's no one around them outside, but Cuddy always almost whispers when it is a personal matter that is to be discussed. "It's about your blood test this month," She says to Serena.

The blood drains from Serena's face and she turns and glares at House. "It's nothing like that," Cuddy says, assuming Serena thinks House gave her an STD. "House's test is clear."

"You're on crack, aren't you? I knew it was unnatural for a woman to want to do it four times a night." Serena smacks House harder than she normally does when he says something stupid. His face turns serious.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Serena directs the question to Cuddy, but stares at the ground.

"You knew?" Cuddy asks, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I thought it was possible, but I've been under so much stress. I tried to tell myself I was being irregular," She explains. Tears fall from her eyes and are obliterated on the concrete.

"That's impossible," House finally protests. "You always make me suit up. I complain every time. The test must be wrong. Maybe you mixed hers up with Cameron's. She and the wombat have been…"

Serena interrupts with one word that brings the reality of it crashing onto House's head. "Yoga." Cuddy raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head.

"Oh shit. Damn it," House curses and stomps his foot. "Shit." A tear splashes onto the point of Serena's Prada stiletto.

"There's more to it," Cuddy says.

Serena's head whips up. "What more could there be?"

"The blood indicates that…" Cuddy pauses and sucks in a deep breath. She knows House's solution to this "problem" will be to terminate. "You could very possibly be carrying twins."

"That's my super sperm for ya," House says, grinning.

"That's all you're going to say," Serena snaps. "You're just going to stand there and grin and gloat that you managed to knock me up double time!"

House is taken aback by her sudden anger. Things had been going really well for them lately. He was even going to tell her that he had been feeling less pain. He wanted her to move in or let him move in with her on Valentine's Day. He was going to tell her that he wanted the fetuses. Figures the first time he actually thinks he wants kids, the woman he loves doesn't.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. Gah, just when I thought we were doing good…" Serena starts to pace. "You don't want kids and I don't want to terminate two babies…one is bad enough, but two. Being a single mother of one is bad enough, but mothering twins alone…"

Serena finally pauses her mile-a-minute ramble and House breaks in. "Just who the hell says I don't want them?"

Serena looks at him with a "duh" look on her face. "You…you have said countless times since I started working for you that you have no desire to have children. And unborn babies are, on a good day, just fetuses…on a bad day, abnormal growths in a woman's abdomen. They should be removed like malignant tumors before they get too big."

House surprises both Serena and Cuddy by grabbing Serena's arm and pulling her close to him. Serena gasps when he shoves his hand up her shirt and places his palm flat against her stomach that is barely bulging. "I want them," He says, piercing her eyes with his fierce blues.

Serena just nods. The look on her makes House feel bad for being harsh with her. She looks like a scared little girl. He caresses her stomach for a minute and then moves his hand to the small of her back. He pulls her against him and kisses her tenderly.

Cuddy almost feels like crying as she watches the two of them. She never thought she'd see House commit to another woman after Stacy, much less admit that he wants her to have his children. He always thought he'd be a terrible father, just like his own. Chase thought Wilson was the wizard, but it seems more likely to Cuddy that Serena is.

"I think you two better be off to pick up Wilson," Cuddy says though she hates to ruin their kiss. "You better not have any cocktails in Atlantic City."

Serena smiles. "Thanks Lisa, for bringing me the news."

"I think we should stop by my place on the way to Wilson's," House purrs, squeezing her butt.

"Stop that," she hisses, slapping his hand away.

Cuddy smiles and blushes. "You should, um, probably get an ultrasound on Monday. The blood test isn't 100% about the twin thing."

"I definitely will. Come on, Greg. Let's go get Wilson before he thinks we bailed on him…poor thing."

Serena waves goodbye to least who finally did shed a tear as she walks them walk away. She's overjoyed for them, but depressed that she hasn't been blessed with her own pregnancy.

James looks so good and healthy when he answers the door that Serena grabs hugs him around the neck and kisses his lips. "You guys broke up and you're finally making good on that lap dance?" James quips when she pulls away.

"No, Silly, I'm just so happy to see you looking so good."

"I can see that. After all, you have to look at House's ugly mug all day."

"Pretty soon, it'll be the first thing she sees when she wakes up every morning," House says from behind Serena. She turns and raises an eyebrow. "What? You thought I wasn't going to move in now that you're got a little mini-me inside you."

James makes a choking sound. "I'm sorry, what? Are you pregnant?"

Serena gives House the evil eye. "Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but yes, I am. I just find out today. It might actually be twins."

James looks past Serena at House. He's never known his friend to have any desire to have anything at all to do with children, much less father his own. House nods at him. "She's great in bed," House says. "I figure having the brats will be worth it to keep her in the bed."

Serena rolls her eyes at James. "He's such a liar. Are you ready to go? We're taking my car because I'm not sure if Greg's will even make it to A. City."

"It probably wouldn't," James agrees, hauling a medium sized suitcase into vision.

"You are not carrying that or even pulling it," Serena says, grabbing it from him.

"You don't need to be lugging it either," James says. "You're with children."

"That's what I have House for…he's my slave," Serena jokes, thrusting James' bag at Greg.

"Only when we're naked," House protests, dragging suitcase on its wheels toward the BMW.

"Where's your cane?" Wilson asks.

"I didn't think I needed it just to walk up to the house and back. I didn't know I'd be pulling manual labor."

Wilson raises his brow. "You're in less pain."

"Yes, he is. When I insinuated that it was a result of happiness, he asked if, when I become an oncologist, I'd tell the little hairless kids to just be happy," Serena whispers. "We almost broke up, so I'd drop the subject."

"I heard that," House says. "Don't worry, my little baby mama, I'm not going flip my lid."

Serena, House, and Wilson arrive at The Fortuna, a five star celebrity hot spot hotel in Atlantic City once owned by Charlie Fincham, now owned by Serena. She left a memo with the manager alerting everyone to treat her as if she is just another guest. In light of the news of her pregnancy, it may be a wise idea to let House in on her little family secret, but she's still unsure how to say, "Hey, I'm worth billions."

Serena checks the car with the valet and bell boys immediately swarm the car to take their bags in for them. "You did sleep with him, didn't you?" House hisses in her ear.

"This is the hotel's policy, shut up," Serena hisses back. She adjusts her navy blue suit jacket and the crème silk top beneath it and walks into the hotel.

"Miss Cartwright!" A female member of the staff Serena does not recognize, but who obviously recognizes her, approaches her quickly. "I apologize, Miss Cartwright. I was not made aware in advance of your arrival. We have your suite booked, but are prepared to move the gentleman staying there as soon as he arrives, unless you would like us to move him now."

Serena's face is blood red. Wilson and House are staying at her with wide eyes. Perhaps she should have left the memo for the manager, Antonio Farelli, in Italian. His only memo now will be, "Siete licenziato."

"You must have me confused with someone else," Serena says, breezing past the girl. The small blond looks absolutely stunned. Her hand is still is mid air where she had been gesturing to make her point and her mouth is hanging open.

"What was that about?" House asks, limping up next to her.

"I don't really want to talk about it at the moment," Serena says. She catches sight of a frantic looking Farelli shuffling toward her at his top speed, which for a chubby fifty-year-old isn't very fast.

"Signorina!" Antonio exclaims. "Forgive me, Signorina."

Serena hears Wilson whisper to House, "He has a weird way of pronouncing her name." If she weren't upset, she would have laughed at Wilson's expense. "Calmo, Antonio. Perché il vostro personale non è stato dato le mie istruzioni? (Calm, Antonio. Why did your staff not receive my instructions?)

Antonio turns his red face to the floor in shame and says, in Italian, "Forgive me, Miss Cartwright. She is new here. We were short-staffed. She was brought in at the last minute. You arrived a little earlier than expected."

Serena is shaking her head while he is explaining. Poor Farelli looks so pathetic, she can't fire him. After all, she needed to explain things to House anyway. She replies to him, in his native language. "Forget it, Antonio. My deceptions need to be addressed now anyway. Could you please have the small blue bag sent to my suite and the others to the Famoso Suite I booked under the name, House, please? And, could you send up a bottle of the finest single malt Scotch in the building, please?"

Antonio nods. "Si Signorina. Mi dispiace."

"Di niente. Devo andareh adesso," Serena replies, patting his shoulder and walking off toward the elevator bank.

House grabs her by the arm as she is entering the elevator and growls in her ear, "Non capisco" which is Italian for "I don't understand." He's being snide.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'll explain in the room."

Wilson climbs in after them and raises an eyebrow at Serena. She shakes her head in return.

House throws his jacket onto the love seat in the lounge area of the suite. "What the hell is going on? Are you like secretly married to the guy that owns this damn place or something?"

"I _am_ secretly the guy that owns this damn place!" Serena shouts, rubbing hard at the headache invading her temple.

"You're a guy. Wow, that is a secret," House quips.

Serena scowls at him and moves to the door when someone knocks. Antonio is standing there with a bottle of 25-year-old Bowmore Single Malt Scotch. "Grazie," Serena says, taking the bottle from him and closing the door.

"You can't drink that," Wilson says.

Serena gives him a funny look. "I know that, Wilson. It's a peace offering for House." She hands the bottle to House.

"I lied before. For this, I'll call you Honey," He says, admiring the bottle of pricy booze. "Right after you explain this 'being a dude' business."

Serena shakes her head and sits down on the love seat. "I'm not a _dude_," she says.

"Duh, I've been banging you. I would have noticed. It was a joke. How do you own this place? If you do, why do you work for me?"

"Why does everyone always ask that? Like, if you have money, why do you work?" Serena laughs and shakes her head. "I work because I want to. I inherited this place and others. I never told anyone, but Chase because…"

"Whoa…whoa…you told the wombat, but not me?" House tries to hide the fact that he's hurt by that.

"Chase found out when we were in New York together," Serena says. "I was going to tell you eventually. I just didn't really want anyone to know. When I got called away last weekend, there was a board meeting. We sold a property in Sydney."

Wilson scoffs. "You say that so easily, like it is something you do every day. How did you inherit this? I thought your parents were alive."

"They are. I inherited it from a great uncle. He considered me his daughter," Serena says, removing her suit jacket.

"So, how rich are you? Am I going to be super glad that I knocked you up?" House asks. Serena turns her head slowly toward him. "I mean, super _more _glad," He stammers.

"You better have meant just that. And, who cares, really? Come on, it doesn't matter. Our children will have nice trust funds, but I don't want to live like I have as much money as I do. The house, car, clothes…that's enough. I don't want to quit work, globe trot, fly the private jet around just because I'd like to dine or shop somewhere in another time zone."

"You have a jet?" Wilson asks.

Serena rubs her entire forehead. "No, the company does and I don't use it."

"But you have rad suites like this set aside especially for you at all your places. How many places do you have, by the way?" House asks, grinning.

"Several," she replies. "And this isn't my suite. Wilson is in my suite."

"As the father of your unborn child/children, I think I should be in the big daddy suite," House protests.

"No," Serena says. "Wilson is there because he deserves it. This is enough for us. Please, don't get weird about this, House. I don't mind spending money at all or having nice things, but I don't want to flaunt my wealth. Except when it comes to getting a table at a New York restaurant. I will use my wealth then. New York restaurants are a pain in the ass."

House laughs. "I don't really care that you're rich, unless me knowing somehow makes you bad in bed."

"Right. See, I never really had any need to tell you about this side of me. As long as I don't change the way I fuck you, you're good. You're going to want to bail in a few months because I'll be too fat to fuck." Serena kicks off her heels and marches into the suite's bedroom and slams the pocket doors closed.

"Serena, shit," House says, following her. Wilson excuses himself and leaves the room to find his own. "Serena, I was joking, damn it." House attempts to slide the doors open and finds that they're locked. "Serena, open the door, Honey, please."

"Don't call me Honey!" Serena shouts.

"Serena, damn it, don't be stupid. I was kidding. Don't tell me you're going to be pregnant moody already?"

"I'm not moody. I'm pissed!"

"I could be pissed to you know. You lied to me," House says, banging on the door with his cane.

"Everybody lies."

"I don't lie to you," House admits. "Well, except when I tell you your ass is fat. It's not really. It's actually a perfect ass. Come on, let me in…you've got me wanting to touch your perfect ass." He hears the latch unlock. "Yes," he whispers.

Serena opens the doors a tad, grabs his hand and puts it on her ass. "You better get your fill before it is fat."

House kisses her mouth, cheek, and ear. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I lied to you. I have a hard time talking about this shit. Sometimes I want to sell, having this company can be a pain, but I loved Uncle Charlie so much…" Her voice trails off and she leaves House standing at the door in favor of the bed.

She is sitting on the edge of the bed when House limps in. "Charlie," House mutters as if he's processing the information. "Son of a…your uncle is Finch, isn't he?" House exclaims, grinning.

"Was," Serena corrects. "He was Finch. He died…same way as McQ."

"Which was?" House asks, tittering.

Serena gives him a dirty look and he apologizes. "Actually, he didn't die the same way as McQ, really. He had the same stupid damn disease though which was mesothelioma from exposure to asbestos."

"I'm sorry," House says, kissing her temple. "It's still hot, somehow, that you know about McQueen though. It's weird, I know."

Serena laughs and shakes her head him. "You are odd as a cod. The cancer isn't what really got Steve though. Multiple myocardial infarctions during surgery got him. Damn crazy Mexican surgeons."

House pushes Serena back on the bed and climbs on top of her. "You are sexy," He whispers, kissing her neck.

"I know," she says. "Are you sure you're all right with this?" She asks, pointing to her stomach.

House lifts up her shirt and plants soft kisses over the tiny bulge. "You're definitely having twins," He says. "You're only about four weeks. You wouldn't be showing like this otherwise. Is this how you knew?"

"No, I thought that was a lack of exercise and an excess of fatty foods, thanks to you," she says.

"I'm still gonna do you, you know?" House licks around her navel.

She giggles. "Stop it…that tickles. I thought you hated fat chicks."

"No and besides, you won't be fat, you'll be full of House, Jr."

"House, Jr.? What are you going to name the other one, House Jr. #2?"

House nods goofily. "If it's a girl, we'll name is Serena Jr."

Serena shakes her head. "I was thinking Steven. I mean, no one would be cooler than our little dude if he was named after Steve McQueen."

"That wasn't really his name though."

"I love McQ, but I'm not naming my son Terrance. If there's even a son in there. It might be two girls."

"I hope not," House admits. "I would die with three of you running around busting my balls at every turn."

Serena laughs hysterically. "Let's wait to think of names then until we know. We should know in a few months. Right now, how about we have some wild, crazy sex?"

"Shouldn't we call it love making now that we're half-parents and stuff?"

"We're whole parents and sorry, sex just sounds better with adjectives, wild and crazy. But we can make wild and crazy love if you want."

House laughs and climbs off of her as he starts removing her clothes. The sex or love-making, if you prefer, was both wild _and _crazy. It didn't last long, but it left them smiling and feeling wonderful.

Afterwards, they showered together quickly and scurried off to find Wilson. "Well, it's good to see that all is right and good with the new parents," Wilson says when he answers the door to his suite and finds a smiling couple.

"Make up sex, even a nerd like you knows how it is, right?" House quips.

Serena slaps House and rolls her eyes at James. "How is the suite?"

James smiles. "It's fabulous and huge. It's bigger than my apartment, I think. Definitely bigger than House's apartment."

Serena laughs and nods her head in agreement. "Yes, it is. Are you hungry? I'm ready for dinner?"

"Are you going to start saying things like I'm eating for three now?" House asks.

"No," Serena says, shaking her head. "I'm going to start saying things like you're sleeping in the second bedroom in Wilson's suite tonight if you don't stop making fun of me though."

"Hey, don't punish me because House is a jerk," Wilson gripes.

"Come on, let's go feed my spawn," House says, walking back toward the elevator.

Serena chooses to take the guys to Bobby Flay Steak, Bobby's signature Fortuna restaurant. None of her ex-boyfriends are employed there, so she should be fine. House and Wilson order clams on the shell for an appetizer which turns Serena's stomach a bit. She orders a simple romaine salad that House frowns at.

"My boy can't grow on rabbit food," He complains.

"Popeye manages on spinach," Serena quips.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"We don't. House is just hoping," Serena says, looking over the entrée menu.

"Are you going to teach the kids to call me House too?" Serena looks up and House looks annoyed, but also a bit hurt.

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?" She asks. He shrugs. "Why can't you just say it does?"

"All right, it does. It was okay when you were my fellow that I hated and even when you were the fellow I kind of liked. Now, you're my baby mama, you can't call me by my last name."

Serena laughs. "I'm sorry. Please, don't call me your baby mama."

"Fine, Mother of my children, will you please order a large entrée to please me and feed my children?"

"Yes, Father of my children, I will do that."

Wilson laughs and shakes his head. "I never thought you two would end up being so perfect for each other," He admits.

"Oh yeah, we're awesome, except when he makes me want to stab him with the nearest sharp object."

"Right or when she drives me so crazy, I want to take that same object and stab myself with it."

"Shut up," Serena says.

"And when she does that. How is it that all she says is 'shut up' and then she's won? I just do it. I hate myself for doing it, but I do, every time."

"Wow, that's you shutting up. I hate to see you rambling," Wilson says.

Serena chuckles and places her hand atop House's. "You love me. That's how I win."

House nods and gives her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I'm not sure I can get used to this nice, loving House that kisses you like that in public, no less."

"Don't worry, Jimmy, I'll still abuse you. For instance, you're going to have to start paying for my lunch and breakfast too. I've got kids on the way…I'm strapped for cash."

Wilson wrinkles his face. "Okay, first, how would that be different from now? And, second, your…Serena…is loaded."

"My Serena," House repeats. "Can you sing that to the tune of 'My Sharona?'"

Serena laughs so hard that she spits out the water she just sipped. House stares at her in shock. "Sorry," she says, still laughing so hard she's crying. "That just…oh…that struck me funnier than it should have."

"Have you been stealing my pills?" House asks. Serena bursts out laughing again.

"Oh, shut up, please. It hurts," she says, holding her aching sides.

At that, House and Wilson burst out laughing. The waiter who has appeared out of nowhere with their appetizers stares at them like they're on exhibit at the Zoo. He places the food on the table and starts to walk away.

House stops him and asks him to bring champagne to the table. He returns shortly with Dom Perignon of which Serena has one glass. House and Wilson have two glasses a piece and drink cokes the rest of the night. Serena drinks water all night. House is pleased when she orders the strip and shore, an American Kobe strip steak and a lobster tail. He helps her eat it, but she still devours quite a bit of it. Serena charges the astronomical bill to their room and they pour themselves into the elevator at about nine o'clock.

Serena starts to strip as soon as they enter the room. "Are we having some sex I wasn't aware of?" House asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, well I mean, we could. I'm just hot. Is it hot in here to you? I want to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable and cooler." Serena pulls off her shirt and walks into the bedroom.

"Me too. I think I'll get out of these and into you, if that's all right with you."

Serena laughs and kicks off her heels as she steps out of her trousers. House hugs her from behind and kisses her neck. Serena feels the beginnings of a hard-on against her. "That didn't take long," She murmurs, closing her eyes as he sucks on her shoulder.

He presses up against her. "All it takes lately is one look of you anywhere near naked," He admits, pulling away from her. "I don't get it."

Serena turns to him and laughs. "What does this do for you?" She asks seductively as she strips off her crème La Perla bra. He groans as she drops it to the floor and walks past him to the bed.

He watches her wiggle across the room. Her ass really does look perfect in her lacy boy cut panties. The thought of taking her from behind makes him hard. Serena drops her panties when she reaches the bed. He struggles to get his clothes off in record time. His cock strains against his jeans when Serena climbs onto the bed on all fours, making her way to the head of the bed. "Stay right there," He pleads when she makes it to the center.

She looks back over her shoulder and he nearly wets himself. "Just like this?" She purrs, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

He nods quickly and reduces his jeans and boxers to a pile on the floor. He hurries over to her climbs onto the bed. She titters at how eager he looks.

"Guess what?" She teases.

"You're pregnant!" He answers as if he can read minds. "That means no rain coat tonight!"

Serena laughs and rises up into a sitting position in front of him. Turning slightly, she captures his mouth. He grabs the breast that is turns toward him and pinches the erect nipple. Serena moans and throws her arm over his shoulder.

Taking that as a request, House leaves her mouth and circles her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Serena moans and runs her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. House rubs her stomach as he licks and sucks on her breast.

"Greg," Serena breathes. "I want you…inside me."

House gives her a quick kiss on the mouth and then moves her into position, more than happy to oblige. He enters slowly and pumps slowly despite the fact that Serena's moaning is compelling him to pump hard and fast. He's already about to explode and he wants to make this last as long as he can.

With on hand on her breast and the other at her hip, he keeps up with the slow rhythm until Serena pushes back against him, driving him deep inside. "Come on," she pleads. "Harder, please."

How can he say no to the mother of his children, really? He moves his other hand to her hip and quickens his pace. Serena meets his thrusts and drives him deeper into her each time. He's hitting the spot and she's about to reach her climax.

When it hits her, she arches up and cries out. "Greg…oh yes, oh…" The sound of her screaming out his name and her muscles tightening around his shaft send him over the edge.

"Serena, oh, gah…" He groans, thrusting one last time as he releases himself into her.

She giggles when he collapses on top of her. "That's the first time you've ever said my name when you came," she observes.

He finds her left hand and laces his fingers through hers. "I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too," she says, closing her eyes. She can feel Greg's heart beating against her back. She's exhausted and it's almost lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes pop open when he climbs off her and goes to clean up. The urge to pee hits her almost immediately and she forces herself off the bed. She waits for Greg to finish up and then hurries into the bathroom.

When she returns to the bedroom, Greg is in bed, covered up to his wait. "I left the hair out of you to enjoy," He teases, waving a hand over his chest as if he is Vanna White showing off the brand new car you just won.

Serena chuckles. "Why must you tease me about that?" She asks as she climbs into bed next to him.

"It's funny. Come here," He says, pulling on her arm. She scoots up close to him on her side, wraps her leg around him, and throws her left arm over his hairy chest. "Your breasts are great, honey," He says, admiring the feel of them pressed against him.

"Thanks Schnookums," Serena jokes. He laughs. "Greg, are you going to come to the doctor with me on Monday? To get the ultrasound?"

"Nah, just send me a picture message," He replies. Serena pulls the hair next to his nipple. "Ouch!" He squeals. "Yes, yes, I'm coming with you. I'll hold your hand and call you honey right in front of the doctor if you want me to."

Serena laughs and kisses his shoulder. "I'm glad that's how you feel even if I did have to get a little rough with you. I want you to be there. I love you."

"And I you," he says, rubbing her back.

Serena toys with Greg's chest hair until she drifts off to sleep. He falls asleep moments later with both of his arms wrapped around her. He dreams of waking up with her like that in the morning.


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reality Check**

That night, Serena dreams that she is marrying Greg. She sees herself standing at the altar, at least six months pregnant. She is grinning at James who is standing opposite her. She wonders where Greg is. He should be the one waiting for her at the altar.

She looks around the room. It's empty, save Stacy sitting in the front row of chairs staring at her.

"He's never gonna marry you," Stacy hisses. "He doesn't really want you or those growths inside you. You're nothing to him."

Serena scowls as Greg's ex in her dream. She's not going to take that kind of talk. "Get the hell out of here!" She shouts. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Stacy cackles and then disappears the way people often do in dreams.

"She's right you know," James speaks now. "He doesn't want you. I wanted you, but you chose him and now you're going to raise a little boy that looks just like him. You're going to raise him all alone."

"You're wrong, James," Dream Serena insists. Real Serena twitches and groans as she tightens her hold on House.

"He's right." Dream Serena turns to see Greg standing behind her, shaking Vicodin into his mouth. "I don't really love you, you idiot! I don't love anybody, especially fat hookers."

Dream Serena starts to cry as does Real Serena. Dream Serena protests, screaming at Dream House. Real Serena whimpers and squirms.

House wakes up when he feels Serena's tears falling on his chest. "Serena," He grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Serena," Dream House hisses, contorting his face into a mean scowl. "How could I love you?"

House nudges Serena. "Honey, wake up," He says, shaking the arm that is holding onto him tightly. "Serena."

Serena jolts back to reality and whips her head up with a quickness that startles House. "Are you okay?" He manages, staring at the tears wetting her cheeks.

She stares down into his eyes and shakes her head "no." "I had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you."

House pulls her face down and kisses her on the mouth and then on the cheek. "It's okay. You were crying. Was your dream about the babies?"

She shakes her head again. "It was about you. You said you didn't really love me or the babies, so did Stacy, and James." Serena shudders remembering the evil grin on Stacy's face and the pitiful look on James'.

"Stacy was in your dream?"

"She said you didn't love me," Serena says, crying again and instantly feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry," she says, pulling away from him and rolling onto her own side of the bed. She's hot again and her stomach is sick.

House follows her and spoons her. "Hey, forget about it. It was just a dream." He kisses her shoulder and rubs her stomach.

"I know that. Don't patronize me, please. I already feel foolish for being so overcome that I cried."

"I think I'd cry too," He admits.

"You would not," Serena says.

He pinches her arm. "How do you know?"

"Because you're you. You don't cry…unless your best friend is dying."

"I think you're wrong," He insists. "I think I would definitely let loose a few tears if you said you didn't love me." Serena feels his warm breath on her ear as he whispers, "It took me five years to fall in love again. If you leave me…" House voice trails off and he rests his forehead on the side of her head. He isn't sure what to say next. He never thought he'd open up to anyone again and it's scaring him.

Serena rubs his arm. "I'm not going to leave you, Greg," She whispers.

He pulls her as close to him as she can get and kisses her mouth when she turns her face up. When she turns away from him again, he whispers in her ear again. "I don't think I can lose you."

"You won't. Let's try to get some sleep now." He nods. "Don't let go until I'm asleep, okay?"

"I'm not going to let go at all," He says, squeezing her closer to him.

They both fall asleep at the same time and enjoy a deep sleep without menacing dreams about their future. They wake up feeling refreshed the next morning. They make love before joining Wilson for breakfast and then hitting the poker tables. By Sunday, House has lost all the money he brought with him to Serena. He has vowed to never doubt her poker skills again.

Their drive home is spent joking about things that happened over the weekend and talking about the babies. House admits that he'd like to have two boys. Serena would rather have one boy and one girl. Serena tells James that if she has a boy, she'd like its middle name to be James. Wilson actually cries a little bit, earning him the nickname, Sally, for the rest of the drive.

Serena insists that she and House go to bed as soon as they arrive home around ten o'clock. She plans to be at the hospital for her ultrasound bright and early the next morning. She wants to know 100% that its twins before she calls her family.


	29. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! The story is officially finished now, so it's just a matter of when I have time to add the next chapter. You only have a few chapters and a nice Epilogue to go, so yay! Thanks for reading, thanks for the favorites, and thanks most of all for the reviews. Hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter Thirty: News**

**February 11, 2008**

"I have to pee," Serena complains as she and House walk into the hospital Monday Morning.

"You had to fill that bladder! Don't you want to be able to see if he has my eyes or not?" House jokes.

"I'm going to be horrible at this," Serena whines.

"Being a mom? You've got eight months to practice. You can wait on me hand and foot until then." Serena slaps him in the arm and presses the button on the elevator at least twenty times. "Once is sufficient," House says.

"Shut up. I'm nervous. I'm not talking about being a mom. I hadn't even started to worry about that yet, but I will now, so thanks. I was talking about this ultrasound thing."

"Someone will do the ultrasound for you even though you're a doctor," House says.

"Damn it, Greg. I know that. And besides I know how to actually do the test. I'm saying all those moms I've seen always cry and sob and say 'oh my gosh, look at that little face.' I swear all I ever see is a little blob, especially this early."

"Well, you said all you wanted to know is if you're having twins…just look for two blobs," House says. Serena starts to cry. "Serena, you'll be fine. Trust me, OB-GYN's are all over-achievers, they'll be pointing out fingers and toes and circling penises before you even get to focus on the blobs. This early, everybody sees a blob."

Serena nods and walks into the office of Dr. Regina Walker-Forrester, head of the Obstetrics and Gynecology department at PPTH. "That's a long name," Serena says, wiping her eyes. "I wouldn't want to hyphenate."

"You'd be shunned in the world of professional married women," House says. "They all hyphenate. They just have to keep their original name, so people don't forget who they are all of a sudden when they get married."

"That's stupid," Serena says, taking the papers she's being handing and sitting down to fill them out. "I haven't authored a paper since college or won any awards, so I wouldn't care. And I love my family name. It means a lot to me, but when you get married that should become your family name."

House smiles at her, but keeps quiet as she finishes filling out the papers. Normally, he'd be scribbling out a family history and so would she, but thankfully, since they work here, that information is already on file.

In no time, they're in to see the doctor. House is standing in the far corner. He loves her and is cool with this pregnant thing, but seeing fetuses (blobs as Serena calls them) on a black and white screen does nothing for him.

Serena doesn't make a fuss because she doesn't want to admit to the doctor that she can't make heads or tails (or baby bottoms, in this case) of the damn things. The doctor pipes up, however, "Dr. House, don't you even want to see your own baby?" She asks as she prepares for the ultrasound.

"I was told I was getting two for the price of one on this deal, so if there's only one in there, the deal's off."

"Greg, shut up," Serena chastises. "The 'deal' as you call our relationship is on regardless of the number of fetuses in there."

"I hope you can stay that insistent," The doctor says, tittering as she squirts gel onto Serena's stomach. "House is going to be a force to be reckoned with during this pregnancy."

"He knows I can take him," Serena says as the doctor begins the test.

"I'm glad he's found someone to keep him in his place," the doctor says, staring at the screen as she rubs around on Serena's stomach.

"Hey, if you guys want to talk about me in private, I can go. Little blobs on a screen don't really do it for me. The soaps will be on in a few minutes…"

"You better stay right there," Serena says. "You'll want to know if you're being cheating on your two-for-one deal."

"He's not being cheated!" The doctor announces. "You're definitely having twins." She pushes the screen in Serena's line of vision. Serena sees two little blobs, but smiles.

"I'll freeze that image right there. You can see them quite well there," she says, freezing it and setting it to print out for Serena. "Well, congratulations, you two. I'd like to do a full exam which you can leave during, if you like House. And then you can be on your way."

House makes a quick exit without saying a word. He's afraid Serena might want to make him stay. Working in the clinic, he's done more than his fair share of poking around in vaginas. He doesn't want to watch the doc poking around in Serena's. The blobs were more than enough for him.

House finds Wilson in his office. "Damn it, you have your own office," He gripes.

"You have Tivo, thanks to your hot baby mama. How is she anyway? Did she go to the appointment yet?"

"The oncology lounge has Tivo," House says. "And she's at the appointment right now. Get out of my chair!"

"You're not at the appointment with her. Don't you want to see if your super sperm created little fetuses wearing capes with S's on them?"

"Saw the little blobs, no capes. Definitely two of em in there though," House says switching to the soap channel.

"That's great. Twins are rare."

"Yeah apparently she has twins in the family somewhere, way back. We just hit the genetic lotto, if you want to look at it that way. I like to say we got in the genetic train wreck. Two screaming, crying, pooping, eating machines on the way."

"House," Wilson scolds. "You had better not talk that way in front of Serena. She's under the impression that you really want to have these babies."

"I do want to have these babies," House admits. "Even if they scream and poop…probably because she wants them so bad. She loves me, you know? I'm still not really sure why, but I believe she does."

"Of course, she does. No woman would put up with your shit if she didn't love you. Unless, she had a mental illness."

"Her noodle is fine…great actually. That's why I love her."

"You love her because she's got a great brain," Wilson scoffs.

"And great tits, don't forget those babies." House props his feet up on his desk.

"You are so full of it," Wilson mutters, watching a busty blond with too much lip stick pretend to give a guy with a bad hair piece a shot in the rear on television.

"That's what Serena tells me," House admits.

"Did you call your parents?" Wilson asks. House gives him a look and he knows the answer is "no." "You have to call them. They're having not one, but two grandchildren. They should know."

"She hasn't called her parents yet either," House says.

"She's a little busy right now!" Wilson exclaims.

"Who's a little busy right now?" Serena appears in the door way.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Wilson says, getting up to hug her and offer her his chair.

"Thank you. Take the chair, James. I'm working on ruining House's desk with my fat ass," she jokes, leaning on the edge of Greg's desk.

House pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. "How did it go?"

"Fine…she just looked around, took some urine (which I was more than happy to give), and sent me on my way," Serena says. "I have to see her again in one month though. She wants to make sure the babies stay okay."

"They'll be fine," House says. "I don't really care about doctor appointments until the one when they tell us that there are two little carbon copies of me floating around in there."

"She said it is more likely they'll be fraternal, not identical. All the twins in my family are fraternal. My grandmother and Uncle Charlie were twins."

"I didn't know Finch had a twin sister," James says. "I read an article about him once. It talked a bit about his family coming from California, but never went into detail."

"He definitely does. Grandma Mary. You'd like her House, she's a card. I got some copies of the sonogram. I think I want to send her one, my other grandparents, my parents…you want to send one to your parents?"

"Why don't we hold off on that?"

Serena frowns at him and hangs her head. "Greg, they're going to be grandparents. They deserve to know."

"And we'll tell them, but why don't we…fly out and do it?" Serena's face lights up and she kisses him. "We'll fly out next weekend or something. We'll see your parents too. They're all in California and you can deliver those personally. Don't breathe a word yet."

Serena nods, smiles, and kisses him again. "I've got to go tell Lisa," she says excitedly.

"I thought Cameron was going to be the first to know about our wild sexcapades," House jokes.

"I was joking about that. I'll be back soon. Go get me some lunch." Serena reaches the door and turns back. "And don't make James pay for it!"

When Serena leaves the room, House beckons for Wilson to come around the side of his desk. Grab the book called "A Field Guide to Germs" off that shelf," He tells him.

"This is the book you keep your stash of Vicodin in, House. Is the pain getting worse again? Have you told Serena?"

"Shut up," House snaps. He opens the book in a way that Wilson can't see the inside. He pulls out a baggy of Vicodin and hands it to Wilson. "You can have that."

Wilson looks shocked, but takes the bag quickly before House can reconsider. "This is what I want," House says, removing a small blue box from the book.

Wilson raises a confused eyebrow. "What is that?" He steps closer and read the silver wording on the top. He gasps and actually jumps back. "Tiffany & Co.?" He hisses.

"Wilson, it's been a long time coming. We've known each other for years and I think it's time we made a commitment. What do you say? You, me, Massachusetts?"

Wilson shakes his head. "When did you do this? You didn't have time while we were in AC, which means you bought it before you even knew about the babies!"

"Your knack for deduction amazes me, Wilson. I told you I love her. I think I loved her back when she called me Gimpy."

"Wow, House, I don't really know what to say. I honestly don't know how you landed a woman like that though. You better give her that soon. And then you better hope she doesn't come to her senses and realize that you're a jerk."

"That's the cool thing. She knows I'm a jerk. She just tells me to shut up all the time and still loves me," House says, opening the box and handing it to Wilson. "Do you think she'll like that?"

Wilson's eyes bug out of his head. "That's huge!" He exclaims, staring at the square shaped two-carat diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Of course, she'll like it. How much did that set you back?"

"Enough. Give it here!" House says, shoving the box back into the book. "Put that back on the shelf. "I'm giving it to her on Valentine's Day and don't even tell me how cliché that is."

"She'll think it's romantic. I hope you can get that thing sized though. Her fingers are going to swell during the pregnancy."

House nods. "I know. I ordered it a little big. We'll size it after she has the babies."

Wilson nods, but then stops and stares at House. "You ordered the rings before she knew about the babies."

"She was on sex overdrive, she was getting cranky, and last week her stomach starting getting a little more round. I figured she was pregnant, but I didn't want to say anything until she found out. I really didn't think she wanted to have kids. She doesn't have any brothers and sisters or even many cousins. And she hates dealing with our pregnant patients."

"Apparently you were wrong, at least about her feelings anyway." Wilson chuckles and plops back into the chair in front of House's desk. "I still can't believe all this. It seems surreal, you settling down. I'm glad you're happy though."

"You are such a woman," House says. "You should consider getting some boobs."

Wilson just shakes his head and goes back to watching the stupid TV show on House's flat screen, the Christmas gift from Serena.

***

Meanwhile, in Cuddy's office…

"That is the best news I've heard all year! And House is pleased…that's a miracle," Cuddy says, grinning at Serena, who is beaming with maternal joy.

"I know…I'm so excited. He is acting so different now. He's actually loving and nice almost all the time. And I have a feeling he's planning something romantic for Valentine's Day, which is weird for him."

"That is very weird for him. He never gives a crap about any holidays, much less one that celebrates love and relationships. Let's just hope you don't end up with a patient. I'd hate to have to make you work that special day!"

**A/N: Sorry if House seemed a little OOC in this one! I tried to keep it as close as possible!**


	30. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and just for reading the story. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a little lovey dovey, but still funny too! Enjoy! Remember, reviews are much appreciated!**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Like Being in Love for the First Time**

**Valentine's Day 2008**

If Serena were prone to saying such things, she would say that Cuddy jinxed her. Wednesday morning, just a day before Valentine's Day, a family from the Philippines showed up in the clinic exhibiting flu-like symptoms. Serena, who was working in the clinic at the time, used the fact that she was carrying his children (and could take away his nightly fun) to get House to take a closer look at them. The family, mother, father, and daughter, age three, were diagnosed with Dengue Fever. The three year old progressed to Dengue Hemorrhagic Fever before they could stabilize her.

It is now 10:00 PM on Valentine's Day and Serena is not feeling very lovable. The little girl is finally stable (her liver was at risk of shutting down) and her parents are in recovery. House has been in his office most of the day, watching TV and tossing his balls around while Serena and Foreman have been doing all the work. Serena, who was most definitely influenced by some pregnancy-induced mood alteration, found the kindness to send Cameron off to have late Valentine dinner with Chase. _Someone _should be enjoying Valentine's Day with their lover.

Leaving the Tans behind, Serena troops back to House's office, more than ready to go home. They would be spending their first night in her place since Wilson was shot in it. House agreed that he would move in with her since his place was ridiculously small. Serena wanted him to be able to travel upstairs and downstairs with ease. When she hired a crew to come in and repair what was damaged by Wilson's shooter, she also hired a crew to install elevators. The crew thought replacing the stairs with escalators might be easier, however, so Serena's house looks like a mall now. She doesn't mind though, since it means House will be able to get around.

One of the two guest rooms upstairs will become the nursery and Serena and House will take over the other when the babies are born. Serena would not feel safe having her babies sleeping on an entirely separate floor. The modifications to her home are half of House's Valentine's Day gift, the less romantic half, but one he should be quite pleased with.

When Serena arrives at the door to House's office, she finds the room dark. If he left without her, she's tempted to return the more "romantic" Valentine's Day gift. Serena opens the door and flips on the light. Seeing House sitting at his desk startles her and she claps her hand to her chest and a tiny cry escapes her lips.

"What are you doing in the dark?" She asks, walking toward him.

"Just listening to some tunes," He replies, removing ear buds from his ears.

"'Just listening to some tunes' while your pregnant girlfriend is working her ass off," Serena says.

"Hey, if you worked your ass off, we won't have to worry about the well-being of my desk," House quips.

Serena scowls. "Is that my Ipod?" She points to the pink Ipod Nano in House's Bose Ipod Docking Station.

"Your Ipod has songs on it that mine doesn't," House says.

"Yeah, songs that you hate, songs that you bitch about when I listen to them," Serena says.

"Well, yeah, some of the suck. Like Story of the Year…glad we didn't end up going to that concert. I would have had to tell those guys how horrible they were in person. You have their number, don't you, so I can still tell them?"

"Hey, mind what you say about my favorite band, Greg. Did you find something you liked?" Serena asks, taking a seat on his lap and putting his arm around her.

"I did actually. I found a song that made me think of you," He says. "'Baby Got Back' is on your…ahhh…" Serena is pinching House's nipple.

"That ridiculous song is nowhere on my Ipod," Serena says. "Be nice."

"I really did find a song that made me think of you. It was on your Love playlist."

"Oh, really?" House nods and unplugs his ear buds. When he presses play on Serena's Ipod, the sound will flow through the Bose speakers so she can hear the song he picked for her.

Serena raises an eyebrow when the music starts playing. She knows the song and some of the lyrics that come to mind worry her a bit. Serena straddles him and rests her head on his shoulder as she listens to the song, "First Time" by Lifehouse.

_We're both looking for something  
That we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

_I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love can feel for the first time_

_Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love can feel for the first time_

When the song stops playing, the entire shoulder of his shirt is soaked with her tears. "Are you okay?" He asks tentatively.

He feels her hair against his neck as she nods her head "yes." She lets out a sob that makes her body shudder. He almost feels like crying himself, but holds back to avoid looking like a pansy.

He waits for a moment, allowing her time to speak. When she doesn't he says, "That guys kind of says what I've been thinking in a prettier way."

Serena sobs again. She slides off House's lap and walks off into the presentation room. When House reaches the door, she's wiping her nose. She chucks that tissue and wipes at her eyes with two more.

"Was it wrong? Did the song upset you?" House asks. He knew he should have stayed away from that stupid playlist.

Serena surprises him by shaking her head. "It was perfect," she says, walking toward him. She brushes his lips with hers. "I wish you would have played that before I got pregnant though. I might not have sobbed so hard."

"What do you mean?" House asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, Greg. My emotions are all over the place."

House laughs. "I'm sorry, but when I listened to that, it just hit me." He looks at the floor. "I have a hard time telling you how I'm feeling and so I thought I'd use that guy to do it."

"You are very good at delegating your jobs to someone else," Serena jokes.

"I'm sorry…I spent all day trying to find somewhere within a four hundred mile radius that still had a table open for dinner."

"I'm sorry…I'll cook our Valentine's Day dinner tomorrow."

"It's all right, Honey. I'm sorry Valentine's Day was such a bummer."

Serena brushes her lips over his lightly and then kisses his prickly cheek. "It's wonderful. That song is the best give I could have received. There's another song by them that always made me think of you. It used to make me cry, but after hearing that song I don't think it will. Well, it still might a little."

"Play it for me," He says and then puts on his best Humphrey Bogart voice. "If you can stand it, I can."

Serena titters and kisses him again before they go back to his office. "Bogey's got nothing on you, Baby," Serena jokes. House sits in the chair, her on his lap. Once again her head is resting on his shoulder. His head is leaning on hers.

"Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"That does sound like me and you," House says when the song finishes. "You believe that I can change?"

"I believe that you already have. The House that called me Julia wouldn't have hijacked my Ipod and played a pretty song for me."

"He might have if he thought it was going to get him laid," House says.

"But you know you're going to get laid regardless," Serena says matter-of-factly.

"You've got a point," House says, squeezing her butt.

"We should go home now, so I can give you your gift," Serena whispers, flicking her tongue over his ear lobe.

I wanted to give you mine first," He says, though half of him (the lower half, to be exact) would love to leave and find out what his present is.

"You have it here?" Serena asks, furrowing her brow.

"It's been here since I bought it. I didn't want you to find it at the apartment."

Serena slides off his lap and perches on the edge of his desk while he collects the germ book from the shelf. As soon as he pulls out the little blue box, Serena goes weak in the knees. She'd know a Tiffany ring box anywhere. She grips the edge of the desk to keep from sliding down onto the floor. Her unattractive work shoes are planted firmly on the floor.

House's nerves tense when he turns and sees a mixture of horror and a light shade of confusion painted on Serena's face. He wasn't kidding when he, or well the singer guy, "For once in my life, I'm scared to death." If she says no, he'll be stuck. She can run off and find someone else any time, but him…he's 48, not much to look at, and a jerk. If he scares her off, he'll be all that, plus a dad with visitation.

"Greg," Serena says. She sees the same composition on his face that he saw on hers. He looks into her eyes. She sees trepidation. He sees compassion and when she smiles, love. "Did you decide to keep that for yourself?" She jokes.

He walks to her and kisses her before saying anything. She deserves the kiss and he needs it. Holding her tight, he whispers in her ear, "Serena, how would you feel about having a new family name?"


	31. Chapter 32 & 33

**A/N: Hello readers! This chapter is actually two chapters as you may have guessed already! Chapter 33 is short...I thought I'd just put it in with 32. These chapters should be very exciting for you...you'll find out the gender of the babies and then Serena goes into labor! So yay! lol thanks for sticking around all this time. Thanks for all the nice reviews and adding me and the story as a favorite. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Answers**

**Three Months Later**

**May 26, 2008**

Nurse Anna Wilkins, a young blond nurse who has just started working for PPTH has been searching for Dr. Gregory House for the past twenty minutes. He was supposed to be in the clinic and there are five patients waiting for him. When she finds his office empty, she checks the doctor's lounge, and finally the cafeteria. She finds him eating lunch with a young woman that looks to be about six or seven months pregnant. Thank goodness she knows what he looks like. She hasn't had the pleasure of meeting many of the doctors, but Dr. House barged in when she was talking to Dr. Cuddy, so she met him. Though she wouldn't say it was a pleasure.

"Dr. House," Nurse Anna says.

Both doctors turn their heads up to her and say in unison, "Yes?"

Anna plants her hands on her hips. "I may be new," She says, "But you can't pull that on me. We met this morning, Dr. House or don't you remember barging into Dr. Cuddy's office. You are needed in the clinic. And don't try sending your girlfriend here. I know she's not Dr. House and so will Dr. Cuddy if I should have to report you." Her cousin, Nurse Brenda, warned her not to take any crap from House. He is notorious for being a jerk that likes to play games.

The pregnant woman is staring up at Nurse Anna with a perplexed look on her face. "I _am_ Dr. House," she insists. Anna glares at her. "And so is he."

"She's my wife, Nurse Wilkins, was it? I'd watch that tone if I was you. Patients don't like it when you're mean to them," House says, stealing a fry off Serena's plate.

Serena slaps him. "I'm feeding three," she says, taking a chip off his plate. "And you shouldn't be giving anyone lectures on being mean to patients. You neglected to tell me you had clinic duty when I invited you to lunch."

"What's more important, wiping noses or eating with my pregnant wife?" House reaches for Serena's left hand and fiddles with the large Tiffany engagement ring and the diamond/sapphire band he added to it last month on her birthday.

The two were married in a small ceremony in San Diego, where his parents are from. Her parents and grandparents were there as guests, along with Chase, Foreman (who is no longer working for House), and Cameron. Cuddy and Wilson were there acting as maid of honor and best man. They danced to "First Time" at their reception, ate a wonderful meal catered by Bobby Flay, and then left for their week long honeymoon. Serena's choice for the romantic week was Puerto Rico. House's choice was "at home in bed." They played a game of Texas Hold 'Em to decide which it would be. Serena got a straight flush, queen high, House a three of a kind in nines. Puerto Rico was beautiful.

"Get to the clinic. Your pregnant wife is finished with lunch," Serena says, rising from the chair and carrying her tray and House's away.

House is still sitting at the table when she turns back. And Nurse Anna is still standing there, waiting for him to come. "One Dr. House is as good as another," Serena says to Anna. "Well, actually I like to think this one is better than that one," She revises. "Either way, come on…I'll take care of my husband's clinic duty. My patient is stable now anyway."

"No, you're not doing that. You're going home. I'll be in the damn clinic in a minute." Nurse Anna nods and walks off, obviously dissatisfied with the way things went.

"Greg, Honey, I'm only four months pregnant. I don't need bed rest already. The patient was boring and easy like you said. It's only 3:00 PM. I'm not sitting home for two hours without you. I don't want to be alone." Serena's lip quivers. Crazy emotions have been her only symptom of pregnancy, so far. Thanks to yoga especially designed for pregnant woman, her cramping has been minimal.

"Come on, don't start being stupid," He says, standing up from the table.

"Don't call me stupid," Serena snaps.

House rolls his eyes. He's not sure if he can take much more of this emotional crap. He loves her. Marriage has been extremely good to him, but when she gets like this… "Honey, I didn't mean it like that," He says, attempting to tread lightly. "I love you. I just want you to take a break. Go home and relax."

Serena shakes her head. "You just want me out of here, so you can hit on nurses and those sluts from accounting. And you want the wife at home, so she can cook dinner while you're doing it!"

House's eyes are wide. They've danced this jig before. The last time he was sleeping with Cuddy and Cameron and wanted her to iron his clothes. He rubs his aching forehead. "Honey, I need you," He says.

"To cook and clean and…"

"To help me, right now, in the clinic. And then we can leave together and go home. And we'll order in and we won't clean a thing." He waits wide-eyed and hopeful.

"You want me with you?"

"Right by my side!" He exclaims. "We'll just say you're there to consult."

Serena's facial features soften and House knows he's in the clear. "I love you, Greg," she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

It's a good damn thing, he thinks. Otherwise, he would have flown off the handle just now. "I love you too, Serena. Now come on before Nurse Anna comes down and bitches at us again."

"She's mean, huh? I'm not sure I care for her."

House laughs and places his hand on Serena's lower back as they walk out of the cafeteria. Serena consults on every flu, cold, and all the sneaky pregnancy plaguing New Jersey's virgins.

"It's amazing how many miracle births are going to happen next year," Serena says as House drives her home.

"No, Honey, it's amazing how many idiots there are in this city."

"We have an appointment tomorrow, did you forget?"

House pulls the BMW into the driveway. "Oh shit, yes, I did," He says. "We're gonna see my boys tomorrow, Baby."

"Or my little girls," Serena says, climbing out of the car. Serena unlocks the door and Beethoven is waiting for her. "Greg, check Archimedes' litter box, please."

Greg groans loudly. "That cat hates me."

"I could do it if you want me to get toxoplasmosis," Serena says, heading for the bedroom to change.

"I'll do it," He says, going the opposite direction to the laundry room.

Serena strips off her maternity skirt suit and frowns at the little white stretch marks. She uses the best stretch mark cream money can buy, but they're still popping up. Stretching a completely flat stomach to the size of a beach ball does that. House walks in when she's still in the process of tracking down her most comfortable outfit.

"The cat's box was fine. I didn't both…" House pauses and stares at her. She looks unbelievably sexy, standing there in her undergarments, pregnant with his children. He walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her stomach, and nuzzles her neck. "You look so sexy," He whispers and the nibbles her ear lobe.

"I look like a fat cow," Serena objects.

House kisses her neck and shoulder while working with the clasp of her bra. "I wouldn't want to fondle a fat cow's breast, would I?" He says, pulling her bra off and massaging her breast gently.

Serena moans and rests her head back on his shoulder. He keeps kissing her neck and fondling her breast with his right hand. He uses his left hand to rub her round pregnant stomach. Serena raises her arms and runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. House is aroused by the lift the action gives her growing breasts.

"Let's get in bed," He whispers, licking around her ear.

Serena just nods and lets him lead her into the bedroom. Knowing her current emotional state, House rules out the "spoon" position as he thinks while removing his clothes. She'll just swear he doesn't want to look at her. Her on top could also be risky to suggest though. She might not want to be looked at. He decides it is better to be safe than sorry. Standing in his boxers, admiring her as she removes her panties, he asks, "How do you think we should do it, honey?"

Serena just looks at him. For a moment, he is afraid she'll blow up at him. "Let's spoon. I like the way it feels when you wrap your arms around me. Can I leave my stockings on?" She points to her flesh tone thigh highs.

"They only make you look even sexier," He says, grabbing her and kissing her deeply. He enjoys the way her belly feels when it presses against him.

House makes love to her gently and easily, careful not to hurt her in any way. He is so happy he actually smiles when she starts to climax before him. Her moans and cries and the way she clutches his hand to her breast sends him over the edge.

"I love you," He whispers to her.

"I love you too," She replies. "I want to take a nap now. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Baby, that's fine. I'll be downstairs when you get up."

"Oh, don't watch a McQ movie without me," Serena whines.

Greg chuckles. "I won't, I promise."

Serena falls asleep moments after he leaves the room and has a wonderful dream about her babies. She dreams that the doctor reveals their gender tomorrow and one is a boy and one is a girl. She wakes up hoping that will be true, then she and Greg will both be happy with the gender.

*******************************************************************

**The Following Morning**

"Let's see if we can get them to move around in there," Dr. Walker-Forrester says. She presses gently on Serena's stomach. "Come on, little guys, we want to know what you are."

"You mean they could be puppies?" House jokes.

Dr. Walker-Forrester shoots him a dirty look and begins the exam. "What are we hoping for?"

House and Serena answer at the same moment with "Boy" and "Girl" respectively. The doctor laughs. She moves the transducer around on her gel-covered stomach, trying to get the perfect picture of the baby's genitalia for House and Serena. She beams when she finally finds a good shot. She saves the shot before turning the screen to Serena.

"What do you see?" She asks. Serena has learned to pick out features, but she's still not positive on a lot of it. She shrugs her shoulders. "Dr. House, what do you see?"

House steps forward. "That looks like a penis to me," He says pointing to the screen.

The doctor laughs. "That is indeed what you're looking at."

"Don't you go spreading rumors that I was checking out some dude's penis," House quips.

"I'm telling everyone," Serena says.

"I don't think they'll mind when they find out the 'dude' is your little baby boy. And they won't mind if they discover Serena has been looking at other 'chicks' either when they know it's your tiny daughter." The doctor shows Serena where her daughter is positioned on the screen.

Serena starts to cry. House knew she would. He's ecstatic, but he won't show that in mixed company. He's got a rep to protect, after all.

"Oh, Greg," Serena says, grabbing his hand. "Aren't you so happy? We're going to have a little boy and girl?"

"It's not exactly a surprise. We're not talking Cracker Jack prizes. They only come in two choices."

Serena scowls up at him. "If you don't care, then you just get out, Greg House. Just get out!" Serena barks.

Dr. Walker-Forrester smiles sympathetically at House as he obediently leaves. Serena cries as she cleans the gel off her stomach. "Men are usually like that," the doctor says. "He's excited, trust me. He just doesn't want to show it. I watched his face when he looked at the screen. He was excited."

"I don't care anymore. He's such a jerk sometimes." Serena climbs off the bed and adjusts her light pink maternity scrub top.

"I'll get some printouts for you. Has anything come up that you're concerned with? How are the yoga exercises going?"

"I'm fine. Everything, other than the fact that my husband is an asshole and I'm stuck with his dumb last name, is fine."

The doctor titters and hands over the usual five shots of the babies. The genitals are circled for clarification and boy and girl is typed at the top. "Here you are. I'll see you next month. Take it easy. If working and living with House are too much, ask Dr. Cuddy to transfer you for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Thank you, Doctor," Serena says, leaving the office and bumping (literally) into House.

"Cripple here!" He shouts at her.

"Fat pregnant wife with a jerk cripple for a husband," Serena returns, walking away from him.

"I concur with everything in your sentence," House says, hurrying up beside Serena. She glares at him. "Except the first word," He adds. "You're not fat."

Serena scoffs and marches off toward the elevators. House follows close behind and climbs into the elevator with her. "Where are you going in such a hurry, my darling?"

"To show the photos of the babies you don't care about to our boss," Serena replies. She steps off the elevator quickly as soon as the door opens enough for her to slip through.

"If you're going to be like this, I'm not chasing you all over the damn hospital!" House shouts as he watches her walk away. Several patients, nurses, and doctors stare at him. "I'll be in my office when you come to your damn senses, Woman!"

Serena ignores House's shouts and walks into Cuddy's office. Cuddy promptly hangs up the phone and grins up at her. "Do we know what we're having?" She asks, noting that Serena looks quite unhappy.

"I wish I could say I knew what _we_ were having. I'd love right now to be a lesbian pregnant with my boss' kid. Unfortunately, I'm not and I'm still knocked up by the boss."

"House is being a jerk today, I presume," Cuddy says, laughing.

Serena sits in the chair near Cuddy's desk. "He's acting like he doesn't care about the babies or me really. I hate when he does this. I know it's just an act. I know he loves me, but it pisses me off that he can't say it or show it in front of anyone else. He infuriates me. Oh, and me and the jerk boss are having one of each." She hands one of the sonograms to Cuddy.

Cuddy tears up just looking at it. "Oh, my goodness! I am so happy for you, Serena. This is just what you wanted, right? Have you decided on names?"

"I don't really know. I thought about asking Greg, but he probably won't have any input anyway, so I'm thinking Steven and Stella are the final choices."

"Oh, I think those are adorable names. What middle names or do you know?"

"Charles and Magdalene, I think."

"Magdalene, huh? That's different."

"It's biblical. My grandmother's name is Mary Magdalene. She and my Uncle Charles were twins, so I thought it would be neat to name the twins after them."

"I think House will really love that. He'll tell everyone you named the boy after Steve McQueen regardless of who you're naming it after though." Cuddy titters.

"I'm naming him after Steve McQueen," Serena replies matter-of-factly.

Cuddy laughs. "You two are perfect for each other. Don't give up on him."

"I'm not, Lisa. I just can't wait until I have the babies. Pregnancy is making me cranky."

**Chapter Thirty-Three: "Greg, It's Time!"**

**Four Months Later**

**September 27, 2008**

Serena was put on bed rest at thirty-six weeks. She's heading into her thirty-eighth week now and all the time in the hospital bed is driving her crazy. It's a crisp Saturday morning in September and she'd rather be out jogging with Beethoven. She stares out the window longing to be amongst the leaves that have started to change.

Nurse Cammie Baines strides in with a grin on her face and a little hop in her step. "Why so glum, Mrs. House?" She asks.

"Why don't you spend two weeks in a hospital bed and see if you still have that annoying grin on your face?" Serena snaps. "And it's Dr. House, not Mrs. House."

Nurse Cammie just shakes her head. "I'm sorry. How are you feeling today? Doctor says today could be the day."

"I pray today is the day, Baines. I've got to get out of this damn hospital. I'm going crazy. Where's my husband?"

"Your husband is with a patient. He said to tell you he loves you and he'll be up as soon as he gets his diagnosis."

Serena sighs and waits as the nurse checks her vitals and finally leaves with her breakfast order. When she's gone, Serena picks up the phone and dials House's cell. He answers on the third ring. "Dr. House."

"Dr. House, this is Dr. House," Serena says.

"Oh, it's good to your beautiful voice so early in the morning, Dr. House," House replies.

Serena smiles to herself. "How are thinks going with Chilton and Felucci?" She asks. With Foreman gone, Serena and Cameron pulled the weight for a while, but when Cameron bailed in August, House hired Dr. Adam Chilton. When Serena quit work shortly after Cameron, he hired Dr. Mario Felucci. This time, Cuddy said no specialists. He is to help groom them for a specialty.

"They're not pulling their weight," House admits. He walks out of the presentation room and into his office. "And this case is easy."

"What is it? And if it is so easy, get down here and be with me. I think and so does Doctor Long Name that today is the day."

"Cuddy says I have to teach them. They have to make the diagnosis. They suck. She has boils, fever, and has spent the last two months in a long term care facility. She has bad Rheumatoid Arthritis and COPD…that's why she was in the facility."

"Are you pulling my leg? They really don't know. You can't just jerk this poor lady around. She has MRSA, House, not a cold."

"I've already got her on vancomycin. She's responding well, but I can't tell them yet. I want to fire them. They should still be residents or interns."

"You need someone to bounce ideas off of while I'm like this."

House is quiet and Serena hears Mario start to talk. He has just come in from the presentation room. "It's staph," He says.

"You're a genius," House replies. "It only took you twenty minutes to come up with that. And you're still half-wrong."

"She has two diseases?" Mario asks.

House groans and Serena titters. "Put her on methicillin and see what happens."

"House," Serena hisses. "You already put her on…"

"Dr. House, I'm going to have to call you back." House hangs up on her.

Dr. Felucci furrows his brow. "Why did you just…?"

"Wives…you'd think she was afraid of popping our twins out at any second or something. She's only 37 weeks. Sheesh, women." Dr. Felucci, who didn't even know House was married, looks stunned. "It's MRSA, you idiot. I've already started treatment. Go to the clinic and practice diagnosing a runny nose. Take your fellow idiot with you. I'll be in the maternity ward with my wife."

Serena is eating turkey bacon and a buttermilk biscuit when House walks in, only limping slightly. "You're getting better every day, Darling," Serena says, smiling up at him.

"Better looking, I know! It makes me mourn for the cane…I had to steal one from some old guy to beat the nurses off on the way up here."

Serena frowns at him and hands him a piece of bacon. "I hate this turkey crap. I have a right to be fat. They should just give me pork. I meant, you're walking better every day. Therapy is paying off. And you stay away from those nurses. I wouldn't want to have to beat them up after I'm out of here."

House takes a bite of the bacon and grimaces. "This is nasty. And, don't tell Cuddy that it's working. I like to give her a hard time for making me do it. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Fat and fabulous, you know me."

"You are not fat," He says, kissing her forehead.

"I might taste like fake bacon, but would you please kiss me like I'm your wife and not your niece?"

House smiles and grabs her face, kissing her hard. "You do taste like fake bacon," He says when he pulls away. "I love you."

Serena squints. "Ooh, I love you too, but I have to pee," She says, scrambling to get off the bed.

House moves the breakfast table away and helps her down. She rushes into the bathroom and pees for what feels like an hour. House admires her when she walks out, her hands resting on the small of her back.

"You look sexy pregnant," House says. "We should get you a fake baby stomach."

"I'm going to be fat for a while, they tell me. I'll have to work it off. And I am not hauling around a fake stomach. This is not comfortable." Serena is pacing.

"You better get back in bed," House warns. "They're gonna come in here and start flipping out."

"I've been lying in that bed almost twenty-four hours a day for the last two weeks, Greg. I'm going stir crazy."

"Most women carrying twins deliver before thirty-six weeks. They're worried about you because you haven't delivered yet and you're going on thirty-eight. They want you to take it easy. The twins will be born big and healthy if you just take it easy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want. But I also want to be treated like a doctor, Greg. They come in and fawn all over me. They tell me how I'm doing in the same terms they would use for a sixteen year old coming in here to have a baby. They treat me like I'm some idiot. And when I ask about you, they say, 'oh, he's busy with a patient.' When I tell them, I'd like to call to be in on the differential, they just laugh me off and tell me to take a nap. Like I don't even know what a diagnosis is. I'm going crazy in here. They don't let me do anything, but watch TV. And the only things that are ever on are those damn stupid soaps you watch. How the hell can you watch those things?"

House laughs and covers his mouth. "Tell us how you really feel, Mrs. House."

"And, don't you call me that!" Serena exclaims.

"You're the one that didn't want to hyphenate. You could be Mrs. Cartwright-House or Mrs. House-Cart…"

"Or Dr. House!" Serena shouts. "I am a doctor and I would appreciate being called Dr. House or by you, Serena."

"Do they really call you Mrs. House?"

"They always do. It's like for once they relish the fact that I'm beneath them. They want to take advantage of it before I go back to being Dr. House, wife of Dr. Gregory House, the famous diagnostician. What did I ever do to them?"

House laughs again. "Nothing, Honey, and that's not the way they're thinking. They just have jobs to do. They don't want to be the ones responsible if something happens to Dr. Gregory House's wife and babies. They know they'd never hear the end of it from me."

"I guess you're right, but it still pisses me off." Serena starts pacing faster.

"You better slow down. And watch your mouth, remember there are two sets of tiny ears that can hear you."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Serena snaps. "Like they couldn't hear you moaning 'oh fuk, fuk' last night while I was…" Serena stops talking when she sees a nurse approaching her room.

"Mrs. House, what are you doing?" She demands. "Get back in bed!"

"That's Dr. House to you, Lady," House says. "You better watch how you address her. She's full of pregnant rage."

"And I'm tired of lying there all damn day. I just want to…AHH!" Serena stares down as water starts to gush out of her.

The nurse looks frenzied. She starts yelling for other nurses. _Mrs_. House's water has broken!

Serena is annoyed enough to correct her even though she's staring at the water that is now trickling out. "It's Dr. House. And, oh, that was a contraction."

"Start screaming, 'Greg, it's time!' That way this can feel like a movie," House says.


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Twice the Cigars**

Serena gave birth eight hours after having her water gush all over the floor. Stella Magdalene House came first (much to House's dismay) at 4:15 PM. Steven Charles House came shortly after at 4:23 PM.

Steve is the spitting image of House, 22 inches long, long fingers, a whole head full of brown hair, big feet, and blue eyes. He weighed in at six pounds, two ounces, which Serena was told is big for a twin.

Stella looks like Serena, 20 inches long, long fingers, a full head of curly black hair, and blue eyes. She weighed in at exactly six pounds. The doctor was overjoyed that both twins were so big and healthy.

The next morning, Serena is propped up in her hospital bed, breastfeeding the hungry twins. Greg is sitting next to her watching in awe. "Lucky babies," He mutters.

"You're sick," Serena jokes. "They're eating…stop thinking dirty thoughts."

House sits back and crosses his hands over his chest. "Well, we've got plenty of cigars, twice as many as all those jerks that only had one kid."

"We don't smoke, Greg," Serena says, shaking her head.

"We could start."

"What is wrong with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm a little jealous. I could do a better job of that, you know?" He points at Steven's head.

Serena runs her fingers over her son's soft hair. "Once again, they are eating…stop being dirty."

"I don't know how I'm going to live without doing it."

"You'll live," Serena says. "I'm sure I can find time between feeding to give you something," She adds.

House stands up and brushes his lips over hers. "I love you," He whispers. "And you too," He adds, kissing the heads of his babies. "I'm not sure our son is going to be able to be the King of Cool of his generation."

Serena snorts. "Greg, I didn't think naming him Steven would make him the next McQ. What were you expecting him to be born with keys to a mustang and a leather jacket?"

"That would have been cool," House quips.

Serena shakes her head and looks down when Stella stops suckling. "I think I'm going to have to pump after she eats. She's not eating as much as Steve."

"Maybe he's trying to redeem himself," House says.

"Redeem himself?" Serena wrinkles her brow and repositions Stella who has fallen asleep.

"He's a man. He should have been out first. His sister is going to have every right to bust his balls for the rest of his life. She's eight minutes older than him."

"Greg, you are ridiculous," Serena says, laughing. "And he is not a man…he's a baby. And Stella will not make fun of him. Hopefully she won't have your personality."

"Busting balls would be a trait from your personality," House retorts.

"Hold your daughter, please, so your son can finish nursing," Serena says.

House picks up his little girl, cloaked in a pink & green striped Lilly Pulitzer onesie. "You're going to be like your mommy, aren't you?"

"Greg, don't start," Serena warns, looking down at Steve who is still suckling for all he's worth.

"Is he hassling you?" Wilson's voice comes from the doorway.

"I'm doomed to be hassled for the rest of my life," Serena says, pulling a blue receiving blanket over her chest to cover the part of her exposed right breast.

"They're adorable," Wilson says, approaching the bed. "Stella looks just like you. Great names you picked, by the way."

"Yeah, only my son would be worthy of being named after the King of Cool," House says, gently rocking Stella.

"I hope your son doesn't inherit your asshole trait," Wilson says, shaking his head and smirking at House. Moments later, his look turns somber as he turns to Serena. "Serena, I, um, well I didn't really want to share this with you, but I figured if I didn't you'd be angry with me…"

Serena narrows her eyes when she looks up at him. "What is it, James?"

Wilson stares at the cross hanging around her neck for a moment before answering. "Coretta James passed away yesterday evening."

One solitary tear slides down Serena's cheek. "She held out a long time with metastatic lung cancer," Serena says finally. A few more tears fall from her eyes. "I guess she was waiting for two beauties to replace her."

Wilson smiles and kisses the top of Serena's head before excusing himself from the room.

"Who is Coretta James?" House asks, placing Stella in the makeshift hospital bassinet.

"One of my clinic patients. The elderly black woman you harassed about having the sniffles. She had metastatic lung cancer and lasted almost a year."

"You're crying over a clinic patient?" House says. "Must be new Mom hormones or something."

Serena stares over at him. "How can you be so cold, Greg? After all this, you can say something that cold." Steven has stopped suckling and Serena removes him from her breast and covers up, holding him in the opposite arm. "Haven't you ever just been touched by someone? Coretta James was a grandmother that refused treatment because she thought it was time to go to Heaven to be with her late husband, Ossie. That touched me and I felt for her."

"It touched you that she believes her husband is in a fictional place waiting for her," House says in a slightly harsher tone than he should have used with the mother of his children.

"You are so closed-mind, House. Would you please get out? I need to be alone."

"You're really going to throw me out over this?" House demands.

"Just go, please, before I say something I'll regret. Or before you say something you'll regret."

House shakes his head, but finally leaves the room. Serena stares down at Steven, wondering if she made a mistake. She thought House had truly changed, but it seems he only acts differently toward her. Is that really good enough? Should she want him to change the way that he acts toward everyone else as well? Does she even have the right to suggest it?

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. Serena looks up to find Chase and Cameron-Chase standing in the doorway. She smiles and waves them over. "He is so beautiful," Cameron says as soon as she reaches the side of the bed.

"Thank you, Allison," Serena says. "Would you like to hold him?"

Cameron grins and nods eagerly. She's expecting her own little boy in five months and she can't wait. She takes Steven carefully from Serena's arms and rocks him gently. When they stopped competing with one another, she and Serena actually became quite good friends.

"Where's House?" Chase asks.

"I don't really know. We had an argument," Serena admits.

"What about?" Chase asks.

"I was under the impression that he'd changed more than he actually did. He proved to me today that he was still pretty cold. It wasn't about the babies or anything. I should have just let it go, but it bothered me to think that I was duped all this time into thinking he was really different."

Cameron shakes her head. "I learned a long time ago, Serena, that you cannot change Gregory House, not completely anyway. He's changed a lot for you. Before he met you, he never wanted kids, marriage, not even a dog. You're lucky you've changed all that in him. If the way he treats his patients, his parents, or his friends is what you're concerned about…forget it."

"It's okay to forget it?" Serena inquires.

"Do you love him?" Cameron asks.

Serena gives her funny look. "Of course, I love him."

"Then forget it. If you love someone, you've gotta love all their little quirks too. House just happens to have bigger quirks that normal people." Cameron laughs and hands Steven back to Serena. "Well, we've gotta go. I've got an appointment," Cameron says, patting her stomach.

"Thanks for stopping by," Serena says as they head for the door.

When they're gone, she stares down at Steven again, mulling over what Cameron said. "She makes a good point," says an all too familiar voice from the doorway. "I never thought she was that smart."

"I thought I told you to get out," Serena says without turning her gaze away from her sleeping little boy.

"You didn't tell me how far I had to go," House says, approaching the bed. "I'm sorry I upset you. I just can't get close to people like you do. It takes me more than a clinic visit and an anecdote about a lost loved one to feel for someone. You, of all people, should know how I am when it comes to loving people."

"Do you really love me, Greg?"

House stares at her for a minute like she has completely lost her mind. Then he realizes this is one of those times when she just needs to hear it. He leans down next to her ear and whispers. "I really love you, Serena."

Serena cries a little bit when House moves to her mouth and kisses her deeply. She holds the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. She could kiss him forever.

When she finally pulls away, House's eyes stay closed for a second. That makes her smile. "I love you too, Greg. I don't care about anything else, as long as you love me and the babies."

"I love you and the babies," House promises. "And I'll try to work on the other stuff because you're right. Even I should give a crap about poor drying Grandmas."

Serena titters. "Greg, I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now. I know that's cliché, but knowing you love me and having our children…I really don't think I could be happier, ever."


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: You finished the whole story! Thanks so much for reading! It's been really great to share my first fan fiction with you all. The reviews and favorites have been so great to see! Thanks again! Here's the last little bit, the Epilogue! Hope you like it. Hope you enjoyed the ending chapter as well. I've been pondering the idea of writing a sequel. Leave me a PM or Review and let me know how you feel about that idea! Thanks again. Love to all my readers!! -Amandaoftheyear**

**EPILOGUE**

**4 Years Later**

**September 27, 2012**

It turns out raising twins is a lot harder than House and Serena ever thought it would be, but it's a lot more fun too. Serena's biggest fear was that House would lose interest after a while. He gets bored easily. Thankfully, with two super-intelligent, hyper twins around the house, it is impossible to be bored.

Steven and Stella have just started pre-K at the Princeton Day School. The school is known for its advanced programs and wide variety of extra-curricular activities. The twins will begin to learn Spanish in their second semester of Pre-K. They know their alphabet, numbers to twenty, and how to write their first and last names. Writing their names was a big deal to House.

He has already informed Steven (whom he always calls Steve or the King of Cool) that he was named for one of the coolest guys in history, Steve McQueen. On the first day of school, the teacher, Mrs. Winchell, asked the twins what their names were. Stella replied politely. Steven replied, "My name is Steve. I was named after the King of Cool." Mrs. Winchell, being younger than Serena, obviously had no knowledge of Steve McQueen. She just furrowed her eyebrows and patted Steven's head. Serena explained, but her brow was still furrowed.

Today, the twins turn four and unfortunately it is a Monday. The twins are in school and House is working. House is still the head of diagnostics, but he has recently gained a new batch of fellows to harass, all men that Serena chose for him. His first three choices were more qualified to be in an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog and all had breasts bigger than Serena's. Dr. Tony Hawkins, a rheumatologist, and Matt Fletcher, a pulmonologist, both graduated at the top of their class from Johns Hopkins. Dr. Jacob Wiseman, a cardiologist, graduated first in his class from Harvard Medical School.

Serena offers consultation from time to time, but mostly spends her time doing things around the house, like gardening, picking up toys, and chasing after the twins' new golden retriever puppy, Spongebob, or bailing the hospital out of some legal trouble (more times than not, caused by her husband.) She took the bar, passed, and Cuddy hired her as the in-house lawyer for PPTH. It's a good job, because, unless the hospital gets into trouble, she's got plenty of time off.

Serena is decorating the dining room for the birthday party. Thankfully, the twins came to a mutual agreement on theme: race cars. Stella is like her mom…she loves a good race car. The cake, made by Charm City Cakes in Baltimore, MD, is shaped like a Mustang Bullitt Convertible. Two little figurines made of gum paste modeled after the twins are sitting in the back seat, presents fill the front seats. Just as she is hanging the last black and white checkered streamer, she hears the front door.

It's only noon. House is early. "Honey, I'm home!" He calls.

Serena jogs into the foyer and jumps into his open arms. House kisses her hard and squeezes her (still after two kids) perfect ass. "I'm getting old. Pretty soon, you won't be able to do that."

"You're better now than when I first met you five years ago," Serena says, capturing his mouth again. Her tongue dances with his for a few moments and he pulls away.

"I owe you," He says, starting to walk toward their bedroom.

"You gonna start paying up now?" Serena asks, playfully biting his bottom lip as she kisses him again.

"Mm hmm," He murmurs, kissing her neck as he turns into the hallway.

Serena pulls back and removes her t-shirt, revealing a black lace bra. "I like that," House says, as he pushing the door to their bedroom open. Serena giggles and unhooks the bra before he lays her down onto the bed. "You're in a hurry, aren't you?"

"We have to pick the kids up at one," Serena says, throwing her bra onto the floor.

House nods and makes quick work of his shirt, revealing the chest hair that Serena still loves. "I like that," she says, grinning up at him.

House grabs her hands and pulls her up, kissing her hard. He likes the feel of her breasts pressed again his chest as much as she likes the feel of his chest hair against her breasts. He trails his kisses from her mouth, to her jaw, down her neck, down her chest, to her erect nipple. Serena moans as he flicks his tongue while sucking her right nipple. She throws her head back and moans again when he turns his attention to the left.

His erection is begging to get out. He pulls away and drops his pants. Serena admires the tent in his boxers as she removes her own jeans, kicking off her pointed-toe heels in the process. She climbs back onto the bed while House removes his socks and shoes, a tedious process when he's so excited.

"You better hurry," Serena teases. "I might start the party without you."

"You would not and I know it!" House argues, dropping his boxers and climbing on top of her. Serena giggles as he slides his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away, he traces a line with the tip of his tongue between her breasts and down the center of her stomach, stopping when he reaches the waist band of her tight black lace shorts. He teases his tongue over her tattoo and down just under the waist band until she groans impatiently. He playfully bites her inner thigh before ripping her panties off of her legs and tossing them behind him.

"Get on your hands and knees," House says, getting ready to come in from behind. He moans when he fills her. With one hand planted firmly on her hip and one gently squeezing her breast, he thrusts hard and fast. With twins around the house, they don't get a lot of time alone. He's been dying for time like this.

Serena is moaning and leaning down on the bed to make the angle better for her. When she feels her orgasm coming, she arches back up, hoping to hold it off. She wants this to last. House senses this and slows his thrusts, savoring every moment and every moan that escapes her beautiful lips.

"Greg," She breathes when she can no longer stave off the coming orgasm. "Oh, Greg…" She cries out when it hits her finally full force.

The combination of hearing her cries and the sensation of her hips shuddering with her climax sends him over the edge and his load explodes inside of her. Serena moans at the sensation of feeling him come inside of her.

House pulls out and collapses next to her on the bed, staring over at her. Serena turns toward him and stares into his eyes. "It's a good thing you're already pregnant," He says. "You definitely would be after that."

Serena titters as House starts to rub her small baby bump. They just got a sonogram confirming that Serena will be having another little boy in roughly four and a half months. This one will be named for Wilson (and James Garner) and his father, James Gregory. "Do you think the kids will like their birthday present?" Serena asks. They saved the news of a new brother for today. On their third birthday, both kids asked for a little brother and sister for their birthday.

"Stelly will. She wanted another brother. And if Steve isn't, we'll send him to the cooler," Greg jokes.

"Would you stop saying that?" Serena says. "You know he told his teacher she should call time out the cooler because that's what you call it."

"I had fun explaining that one to his twenty-four year old teacher," Serena says.

"It's not my fault, my four-year-old has a greater knowledge of awesome stuff than she does. She should learn. I bet you knew what the cooler was at twenty-four."

"That's beside the point…stop calling it that. It's not like they ever really need a time out anyway."

"They are unnaturally good-natured. Are you sure there wasn't a mix-up at the hospital four years ago?"

Serena climbs off the bed and collects their clothes from the floor. "Not unless you slept with someone else. Steve is like a miniature version of you, physically at least."

"Let's get a shower and pick them up. What time will everyone be here?"

"I put two on the invitations. Did you talk to James and Lisa today?"

"No, they're still enjoying newlywed bliss. They can't be bothered with outsiders."

Serena titters. "I still can't believe they got hitched. Lisa is lucky," Serena says as she disappears into the closet.

"Why do you say that?" Greg asks, following her into the closet.

"Here," Serena says, handing him boxers, jeans, and a blue cashmere turtleneck. "And Lisa is lucky because she finally found someone to settle down with and James is a good guy, nice, intelligent, handsome."

"Handsome, huh?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

Serena rolls her eyes and walks out of the closet with her undergarments, jeans, and blousy top. Their shower is quick and without a repeat of the bedroom scene or anything close to it.

When Serena and House show up at the door to Mrs. Winchell's classroom, the twins come running toward them. "Sorry, we're a few minutes late," Serena apologizes when Mrs. Winchell quickly follows after them.

"That's quite all right. The twins were ready to leave five minutes after you dropped them off this morning," The small, blond replies.

"That doesn't surprise me. I listened to your ramble on career day," House says, screwing up his face. "Boring!"

Serena's mouth drops open. "Greg!" She scolds, glaring at him.

Having observed his mother's facial expression and tone, Steve looks up at his father and says, "Uh-oh, Daddy, it's the cooler for you."

Serena claps her hand over her mouth to avoid bursting into a laughing fit. House, of course, does nothing so polite. He laughs hysterically and hoists little Steve up and onto his hip. Serena apologizes to Mrs. Winchell and grabs Stella's hand.

"I can't believe you did that," Serena says as they strap Stella and Steven into their hybrid Lexus.

"She is boring," House says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't say that in front of the children."

Stella and Steve bolt for the dining room as soon as Greg opens the front door. "Don't touch the cake!" Serena shouts after them. "I didn't want them to see that until the party," She adds.

"They're four and they've been waiting for a week to have their big party," Greg says, sounding more understanding than Serena has ever known him to be.

"You amaze me with them still," Serena admits, smiling at him.

"I amaze myself sometimes. Like today, I actually did clinic duty without a gripe, so Cuddy would let me go early even though I knew she'd let me go anyway. I didn't want to push her because I just wanted to come home and see you and the kids."

Serena and House are kissing when the twins run back in. "Yuck!" Steve shouts.

Serena pulls away in time to see Stella nudge her brother and scowl at him. "They're kissing because they love each other, Steven. Love is not yucky."

Serena titters. "No, love is not yucky, but don't nudge your brother like that, okay?"

Steve has already turned his attention to more important matters. "Daddy! Come and look at my cake! It looks exactly like Steve McQueen's car! Only it's red…" At this, He looks up at Serena. "Mommy, Steve's car was green."

Serena stares down at him with wide eyes. "I know that, Son. The question is, how do you know that?" She turns to House.

"Come on, Steve, Stelly, let's go see that cake," He says, dashing off without answering Serena.

"You didn't let him watch Bullitt, did you Greg? That is hardly a children's movie!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" House asks.

Serena shrugs. "If the shoe fits…"

House grimaces. "I only let him watch the car chase scene."

"Greg!" She hisses. "They shoot at him with a shotgun and then they blow up. That is not something I want him to see!"

"I stopped it before then. All he saw was Steve driving."

Serena sighs and turns to the kids who are at the table fawning over their cake. "How do you like it?" She asks.

"I love it!" Stella says. "That looks like me!" She points to her figurine. "And I love this car. We should get a car like this, Mommy."

Serena laughs and House pats Stella's back. "That's my girl," He says.

Lisa and James are the first to arrive toting two large boxes covered with Hot Wheels wrapping paper. Allison, Robert, and Robert, Jr. follow quickly after, carrying two huge bags, one covered with flowers, the other race cars. Serena frowns at the flowers, but doesn't say anything. The flood of classmates from school follows after that.

Over the course of the cake eating portion of the party, at least five little girls ask Stella where her party decorations and cake are. They don't understand a girl that likes cars and wears jeans and a tee to her party instead of a frilly dress like theirs. Serena beams with pride at her unique daughter.

Greg bought Stella and Steve each a 120GB Ipod, loaded with classical music, their Spanish lessons, and tons of children's audiobooks. Serena bought them tickets to see Spongebob on Ice in New York and _The Lion King_ on Broadway.

"I love New York City," Stella says. "We should move there, so we could have breakfast at Tiffany's. Audrey was such a lady." Stella twirls around next to her chair and bumps into a little boy standing next to Steve.

"What would know about being a lady?" The boy asks. "My mom says your mom treats you like a boy!"

Serena gaze rises from the children to the boy's mother standing a few paces from him. She raises her eyebrows and the woman blushes and turns her eyes to the floor.

A cry, "OW!" turns her attention back to the children.

The little boy is doing a little dance, holding his foot and wailing. Serena's eyes are like saucers. "Stella Magdalene, what did you do?" She demands.

"Steve did it!" Stella insists.

"Steven Charles!" Serena hisses. She can feel all of the parents staring at her. The dancing boy's mother has grabbed him up and is making her way toward the door.

"I stomped his foot for being mean to Stella," Steve admits.

"I can take care of myself, Steven!" Stella insists before Serena can say a word.

Sometimes, Serena feels like she's dealing with adults rather than four-year-olds. They're too mature for their ages. "Steven, you do not physically harm people just because they say mean things to you or Stella. Stella, the same goes for you. You'll make a formal apology to that boy tomorrow at school."

"Mommy, he's mean!" Steven insists, sounding more his age.

"Stomping feet isn't very nice either," She says, bending to his eye level and giving him the "you're in trouble" look he rarely gets.

Greg is watching everything from behind her. Everyone else has started little conversations amongst themselves and their children are playing, thank goodness. Serena hates attracting attention when she is reprimanding the children.

Steve sighs and turns his little face to the floor. "I guess it's the cooler for me then," He says.

Serena slaps her hand over her mouth and Greg let's his laughter go yet again. Serena glares at him, but then allows herself a little chuckle. She can't stay mad at Steve on his birthday anyway. She'd never say it to the children, but the little boy did have it coming. "Steve, why do you always say that? You've only been in trouble two times and there's no cooler," Serena says.

Steve looks up at her. "Dad showed me that part of that movie where Steve goes to the cooler, covered with mud. Dad says that was like his timeout for doing something wrong and so when he says the cooler, that means time out."

Serena shakes her head. "All right, Honey, but no cooler. Just remember not to do that again, okay?"

Steve nods and then pulls on her shirt until she leans back down again. "Mom," He whispers. "How come Daddy named me after a guy that got sent to the cooler? He was a cool driver, but if he was bad, then…"

Serena sighs. "He wasn't bad, Steve. And that was just his character in a movie anyway, Sweetie. And, well he wasn't even bad."

"Then, why was he in the cooler?" Steve asks, shaking his head and wrinkling his little nose.

"Greg," Serena groans, standing up. "Why did you show him that?" She whispers.

"He asked why I said it. I wasn't going to lie to him."

"Well, I'm not going to explain the plight of WWII POWs either," She hisses. "Steve, Honey, when you're about thirteen, you can watch that whole movie and you'll understand."

"Now, how about you get your big present now?" Greg asks, changing the subject.

Stella and Steve both light up. The cooler is forgotten for now. When House pulls out an envelope, their faces dim a bit. "An envelope?" Steve says. "Our BIG present comes in an envelope."

"Maybe there are plane tickets to see Grammy and Gramps in there!" Stella shouts, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Serena frowns at Greg. Her forehead is creased into a worried expression. "We're going to see Grammy, Gramps, Grandma Blythe, and all the others for Christmas," Greg promises. "This is a different present."

"Yay!" Steve shouts, holding Stella's hands and jumping up and down with her.

Greg hands the envelope to Stella. "Open it and show it to Steve," He instructs.

Stella removes the sonogram and stares at it. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is dropped open. "It looks like a blob of black goo with white marks on it," Steve says, looking up to his parents with a confused face.

"It's a baby!" Stella says, pointing to the top of the picture. "That says, 'baby boy.' I can read that much, Steven."

Serena titters. Steve snatches the sonogram from Stella and stares at it. "I don't want a baby that looks like that," He says. "You can have this one, Stella. I'll wait for the next one."

House laughs hysterically and buries his head into Serena shoulder. Serena chuckles and pulls her shirt taut over her little baby bump. "The baby only looks like that when they take a picture of it in Mommy's belly," She says, rubbing her stomach.

Stella instantly joins Serena, rubbing her little hand all over her Mommy's belly. "Well, get it out of there, so we see what it really looks like. When Daddy didn't like how his sweater from Grammy looked, he took it to the store and got a refund." Steve pauses and hands the picture to Serena. "If that baby looks like that, you might want to take it back and get a refund."

Everyone in the room laughs hysterically at that, even Stella. "Steven, you can't take a baby back. Don't you remember that old cartoon where the kids tried to take their brother back? Their mommy said no."

"Stella's right, Buddy. You can't take the baby back, but trust me, in January, you'll see…he doesn't look like that. He'll probably look a lot like you did when you were a baby."

Steve looks appalled. "I was a black blob of goo with white marks too?!"

"You sure were," Greg says, but then you came out and looked like that picture on the mantle in the library.

Steve takes a few seconds to let this sink in and then he turns to Stella. "We're going to have a baby boy!" He shouts, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down with her again.

Greg wraps his arms around Serena. "I don't think I could be happier than I am right now," He says.

"Better watch saying that. I said that when they were born…I think I'm happier now. We will be again when James is born."

"You've got a point," He says, kissing her cheek. "Let's keep trying to outdo ourselves."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Serena says, turning and kissing him passionately.


End file.
